


Bend The Definition Of Fate

by Ashleyparker2815



Series: This Could Be The Start Of Something Beautiful [1]
Category: Ironman, Spider-Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental wetting, Age Regression/De-Aging, Baby Peter, Baby Peter Parker, Bed-Wetting, Bodily Fluids, Crying, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 122,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyparker2815/pseuds/Ashleyparker2815
Summary: Peter Parker is de-aged and goes to Tony Stark for help. Tony doesn’t know what to do at first but he eventually learns, with a few bumps along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been thinking about writing this fic for the past week and I just decided to go for it soooooo tell me what you think. I’m really excited to be writing this:)

Peter was out on patrol when it happened. 

He didn’t really know what ‘it’ was but he felt different. He felt lighter but he also felt more clumsy and weak. 

He climbed up to a rooftop and took his mask off. He looked down at his mask in his hands and noticed something weird. 

His hands looked really tiny, almost like... baby hands. 

“Karen, wha- what happened?” Peter asked but his voice sounded really weird. It sounded really high pitched. Well, it was always high pitched but it sounded like a different kind of high pitched. 

“I am unaware of what happened to you Peter,” Karen said being unhelpful “I suggest you go to Mr. Stark” 

Peter mumbled out as he pulled his mask back on and began webbing to the tower. He’s webbed to the tower many times before but for some reason this time it felt really tiring. His arms were killing him and he felt extremely weak. 

Peter knew that if he went to Mr. Stark for this, he’ll be able to help him because Mr. Stark always fixed things. 

When Peter finally got to the tower he climbed to the top and entered through the window that led into the living room that he would usually enter when he visited the tower on patrols. 

He climbed through the window and took off his mask tossing it on the ground. 

He looked around and everything looked bigger than usual. It was either everything got bigger or he got smaller. 

Looking down on his little legs he guessed he got smaller. 

“FRIDAY, where’s Mr. Stark?” Peter asked wincing at his tiny voice. 

“Boss is currently in his lab. Would you like me to get him for you?” FRIDAY said and Peter nodded his head. 

“Yeah” 

.  
.  
.

Tony was in the lab working on his Ironman armour when FRIDAY spoke up. 

“Boss, Peter is requesting your presence in the living room” FRIDAY spoke sounding worried.

Well, worried enough for an AI. 

“Is he Okay?” Tony asked already making his way to the living room. Tonys heart was already starting to beat really fast, what if something happened to Peter, he thought. 

He made his way into the elevator and went to the living room. 

Once he got there he ran out of the elevator looking for Peter. 

“Kid?” Tony called out still not seeing Peter. 

“Mr. Stark” he heard a little voice sounding almost like a child. Well, Peter was a child but this sounded like a baby. 

Tony turned around to the sound of the voice and saw a little person. 

“What the-“ Tony almost yelled out shocked at what he was seeing. 

The little person walked closer to Tony “Mr. Stark,” it sounded really scared “I don’t know what happened. I was just on patrol and then I don’t know” 

The little person walked closer to Tony and Tony backed away. 

“Uh, who are you?” Tony asked kinda scared as to why this little thing was in his tower. 

“I’m Peter, Peter Parker” At that Tonys eyes went wide. This was not Peter. 

Peter was a fifteen year old kid, not this little baby. 

But now that he looked at the little boy he realized the resemblance. 

The little boy had big brown puppy dog eyes with curly chocolate brown hair and round cheeks with big ears. 

Tony knelt down in front of the kid.

“If you’re Peter then...” Tony tried to think of something only him and Peter would know “what did we do last Friday night?” 

The kid seemed to think for a second then his wide brown eyes lit up “we watched Transformers then Dummy made us hot chocolate with motor oil” the kid giggled. 

Oh shit. It was Peter. Tony looked at Peter wide eyed as he took it in. Peter was a baby. How was this possible. He just saw the kid two days ago when he was the size of a fifteen year old and now he was not even three feet tall. 

“Peter” Tony asked in disbelief. 

Peter looked up at him hopefully and nodded his head. 

“I don’t know- know what happened” Peter said as his eyes started to get tears in them. 

Tony hated seeing big Peter cry but seeing baby Peter cry broke his heart. 

“It’s okay, I’ll fix it” Tony didn’t want to promise Peter because he wasn’t even sure this was possible. 

Peter nodded his head as Tony stood up and started to walk towards the lab. 

He didn’t turn around because he knew Peter was following him based on the little footsteps he heard. 

They got into the elevator then went down to the lab. 

Tony started looking some stuff up on his computer and trying to figure some stuff out. 

He turned around to face Peter. 

“Alright, I know you don’t like your blood being taken but I need your blood sample,” Tony said as he walked over to his station “come sit here, Pete” 

Peter slowly walked over to Tony and tried to get on the chair but he was too small so he looked up at Tony. Tony watched him struggle not really knowing what to do. He looked at Peter then he awkwardly picked him up by the underarms and put him on the chair. 

“Uh, I’m just gonna take your suit off” Tony said as he pressed the middle button and the suit came off. He peeled it down to Peters waist. 

Peter watched with curious eyes as Tony got a needle ready. 

“Remember Peter,” Tony said as he picked up Peters arm and cleaned the spot. Tony knew how much Peter hated needles, Peter would come into the lab with a broken foot and not even cry but once Tony brings out a needle Peter tries to hold back his tears as much as possible but the dam always breaks. 

“It’s not gonna hurt, it’s just gonna be like a little pinch” Tony said trying to make Peter feel better but it obviously wasn’t working.

Baby Peter started crying and if Tony thought it was sad to watch big Peter cry, this was another kind of sad. 

“It’s okay, it’ll be over soon” Tony tried to calm Peter as he put his hand in Peters curls and he noticed how soft and fluffy they were. Big Peter had really soft hair as well but baby Peter it felt like... a baby. 

Peter closed his eyes tight as Tony put the needle in and took some blood. Peter cried out in pain and it broke Tony’s heart. 

Tony looked down at Peter “there, all done” 

Peter opened his eyes and looked up at Tony sadly. Tony picked Peter up by the underarms and put him on the ground. 

“Let’s go back upstairs” Tony said as he began walking to the elevator with Peter following behind him. 

Once in the elevator Tony looked down at Peter as he was struggling to hold his suit up. Tony decided that he should probably put Peter in something other than his suit. 

The elevator doors opened up and Tony walked to his bedroom checking behind him to make sure Peter was following him. 

“Where are we going?” Peter asked in a little baby voice and Tony smiled a little because it was kinda cute, damn, this kid was already making him call things cute. 

“We’re going to my room so you can get out of that suit” Tony said as he opened the door to his room and waited for Peter to slowly walk in. 

When Peter got in he looked around at the bedroom. He’s been in it before when he’d stay over at the tower and have a bad dream, he’d come in and wake Mr. Stark up but nothing really looked familiar from all the way down there. 

“Alright,” Tony said walking out of the closet holding a shirt “nothing I have will fit you but you can just put this on” 

Peter looked up at Tony holding a grey shirt with a cat on it. Tony walked over to the edge of the bed and looked down at Peter “come here, kid” 

Peter walked over looking up at Tony. When Peter got to him Tony scoped him up and put him on the bed in front of him. 

Peter lost his balance and fell on his butt then Tony picked him up again so he was standing. 

“I really hope you’re wearing underwear under there, kid” Tony said as he pulled Peters suit down even more. He pulled it down to his knees and Tony let out a breath when he saw that Peter was wearing underwear. His underwear fit him so it must have shrank down with the suit as well. 

Peter fell back on his butt as Tony took the suit off from around his legs. Tony put the shirt over Peters head and then helped him get his chubby arms through it. 

“I’m gonna go try and figure out how to reverse this and you’ll stay in the living room” Tony told Peter as he walked away from Peter on the bed. 

Peter watched him leave then he came back forgetting to lift Peter off the bed. 

He set Peter on his feet then walked out of the room. 

.  
.  
.

Tony has been down in his lab for over an hour now. 

He tested Peters blood sample and compared it to big Peters blood but they both matched. He tried to find differences in the blood to see if he could use that to reverse whatever happened to the kid. 

He had no luck. 

He decided that he would leave it for tonight and try again tomorrow maybe with some help. 

“FRIDAY, call May Parker” Tony said then sat down on his work stool. 

He had to tell May what was going on. But maybe not right now, he knows he should but he wanted a few days to work on things. 

After the forth ring May picked up. 

“Hey Tony, is Peter there?” May said into the phone. Over the past few months Tony and May have gotten really close. Along with Tony and Peter. Before when Tony would call, May would freak out thinking that something happened to Peter but now that May knew how close Tony and Peter are she knew that he would be calling for other reasons. 

“Is it alright if Peter spends the night, we’re working in the lab and we don’t really wanna stop” Tony said and it may not be the truth but it was the truth many times before. 

“Yeah, that’s fine. Just make sure he goes to bed at a reasonable time” May said and Tony let out a sigh of relief. 

“Okay, thanks May” 

“Can I talk to him?” May said and Tony’s stomach just fell into his stomach. 

“Uh, he just went to the bathroom” Tony replied hoping his lie was good enough. 

“Alright, tell him I said goodnight, and goodnight to you too Tony” May said then she hung up the phone. 

Tony ran his hand through his hair then he made his way to the living room. 

.  
.  
.

After Tony left Peter just stood there by Tonys bed. 

He stood there for a few seconds before he walked to the living room. 

He climbed up on the couch and sat there. 

He looked down at his legs and saw how tiny and chubby they were. He picked up his foot and looked at his little toenails. 

He sat there looking at his legs and feet before he started to feel hungry. 

He climbed off the couch and walked over to the kitchen. 

He decided that he wanted a bowl of cereal. 

He put his hand on the cabinet testing to see if it would stick. It did. 

He moved his other hand up then his feet as he climbed the cabinet to grab a bowl. 

Once he got the bowl he climbed back down and landed on the ground. He couldn’t reach the counter top so he decided he would place the bowl on the ground. 

Peter then walked over to the fridge and opened it. He saw the milk on the top shelf so he stepped on the fridge ledge and climbed up. He grabbed the milk but he couldn’t really hold it so he dropped it on the ground but quickly picked it up so it didn’t spill all out. 

He grabbed the milk and jumped over the spilt milk. 

He then walked over to the cabinet with the cereal and thankfully it was on the bottom level so Peter didn’t have to climb that high. 

He grabbed the cereal and then walked over to his bowl and poured it in. He spilt half of it on the ground but managed to get some in his bowl. He then poured his milk but it split over and all landed on the floor, thankfully some milk did get in his bowl so he happily walked over to get a spoon. 

Once his cereal was ready he sat on the floor and ate it. 

Peter finished his bowl of cereal and he felt the need to go pee. 

He got up leaving his bowl and mess on the ground to find a bathroom. 

As Peter was walking to the bathroom he felt something warm run down his leg. He looked down and watched as a trail of pee ran down his leg. 

“No, no” Peter whispered out on the verge of tears. He just peed himself. This was not happening. 

Last time Peters wet himself was when he was ten and would have nightmares and aunt May would help him clean up. He’s had a few in the last few years but this was so much more embarrassing. He was in Stark Tower standing in his own puddle of pee. 

After Peter felt the pee stop he let go of the tears that he was holding back. 

He heard the elevator doors open and he froze. 

“Pete?” Tony called out then walked over to Peter when he spotted him standing there crying. 

“What’s up?” Tony asked sadly as he approached Peter. As Tony got closer he saw the puddle of pee. His heart ached for the kid. He tried not to react because he didn’t want to embarrass him. 

“I don’t- don’t know what happened” Peter said sadly in his little baby voice. 

Tony looked at Peters face then at his puddle of pee. 

“It’s okay. We’ll, Uh, clean it up” Tony said and he could tell Peter was holding in his sobs. 

Tony had no idea what to do but he knew he couldn’t let Peter stand here in his own pee. 

“I’m gonna pick you up and carry you to my bedroom” Tony said as he picked Peter up by the underarms and held him at arms length. He could see his shirt that was all wet and the kids little legs were just dangling there. 

When Tony got to his room he went to the bathroom and placed Peter on the floor. 

“Uh...” Tony said out loud trying to think about what to do next “I should probably wash you off” 

Peter looked up at Tony with more tears running down his face. 

Tony turned the bath on and making sure it was the right temperature. As it was filling up he turned to Peter and knelt down. 

“Lift your arms” Tony said as Peter did sadly and Tony took his top off of Peter trying not to rub the urine in Peters face. 

Tony looked down at Peters little underwear not really wanted to take them off and see the kid naked. Peter looked like he felt the same way. 

“Uh, can I take off your underwear?” Tony asked awkwardly and Peter shook his head and moved away. 

“Pete, I have to. You can’t take a bath in your underwear,” Tony moved to grab Peter but Peter moved away “I don’t like this anymore than you do” 

More tears fell down Peters face as he stepped closer to Tony. Tony looked at Peter then went to take his underwear off. 

He slid it down Peter legs and Peter lifted his foot for Tony to slide it off then he did the same with the other foot. 

Tony threw the underwear into the corner and checked the bath. He didn’t fill it up too high because Peter was tiny. 

He turned it off then faced Peter. Peter was looking away sadly with his hands raised to his mouth. 

“You ready to get in?” Tony asked and Peter looked over at him. Peter nodded his head then walked over to Tony. 

Tony picked Peter up and placed him in the bath.

Tony sat there awkwardly watching Peter sit in the bath not really knowing what to do. 

Peter looked really mad as he just sat there. 

Tony watched him for a few minutes then he got up and grabbed a facecloth. He dipped it in the water and then put it above Peters head so that the water dripped on him. Peter smiled a little bit. 

Tony did it again then Peter let out a little giggle. 

“Here,” Tony handed Peter the washcloth and put some soap on it “use this to clean yourself” 

Peter grabbed the cloth from Tony looking mad again. Peter stood up and rubbed the cloth all over his stomach and his arms and legs. Tony turned around and pretended to be busy grabbing a towel so that Peter could clean his privates. 

Peter cleaned himself then sat back down to rinse off. After he was done Tony walked over to him and reached into the bath to pick him up. 

He put Peter on his feet and wrapped the towel around him. 

Peter looked really mad with his little bottom lip sticking out. 

Tony walked into his room and grabbed a shirt for Peter to wear. 

“I’m gonna put this on you” Tony said as he placed the shirt on the bed then picked Peter up in the towel and put him on the bed. 

Peter stood up on the bed and dropped his towel so Tony could put his shirt on. The shirt was giant on Peter but Tony didn’t have anything else. 

“Are you tired?” Tony asked Peter after to saw Peter yawning. Peter nodded his head so Tony picked him up and placed him on the ground. 

“Let’s go to your bed do you can sleep” Peter followed Tony down the hallway and all the way to Peters room. 

Tony picked Peter up and placed him on the bed. Peter crawled over to the pillows and got under the covers. 

Tony’s tucked Peter into bed multiple times but seeing him look so tiny under the covers made his heart swell. 

“Goodnight Pete, I’ll see you tomorrow and hopefully I’ll have everything figured out by then” Tony brushed Peters hair back with his fingers then shut off the light and walked out of the room. 

Tony was in for a handful.


	2. Baby Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony struggles to deal with baby Peter while also trying to find a way to reverse what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so happy because I drove with my driving instructor for the first time today and I was really scared at first but he said I was really good and it was a lot of fun so I feel proud of myself!!

Tony was in the lab all night. 

He put Peter to bed then he came down to work. 

Tony had no luck. He tested Peters blood again and came across nothing. He tried to do tests involving his tech that he used to see if he could reverse this but no luck. 

Tony sat there feeling defeated when he thought of an idea. He could use the baby monitor footage from Peters Spider-Man suit to try and see what happened to Peter and what caused him to turn into a baby. 

Tony sat up and went to grab Peters suit. He held it up looking at how tiny it was. 

Tony walked back to his work bench and sat down. 

“FRIDAY, play the footage from Peters suit back twelve hours” Tony asked and a screen appeared in front of him. 

He looked through the footage until he came across something suspicious. 

It was Peter in an ally way fighting these two guys. One guy had a knife but Peter quickly knocked it out of the guys hand and webbed him to the wall. The other guy tried to punch him but Peter quickly moved out of the way and then webbed him to the wall as well. 

Tony listened as Peter talked to them for a bit like he usually did then he left and moved to another ally. Someone came from behind Peter and everything went bright. 

Tony heard Peter cry out in pain then Peter was on the ground and the bright light was gone. 

So that was no help. All it told Tony was what happened before Peter was de-aged and that didn’t help. 

“Fuck!” Tony swore as he hit the table with his hand. It hurt like hell and Tony regretted it right after as he held his hand to his chest. 

Tony decided that it was enough research for tonight. 

He was tired and frustrated and couldn’t find anything. 

Tony shut down his lab and made his way upstairs.

.  
.  
.

Peter fell asleep shortly after Tony left. 

Everything that happened today had him feeling exhausted. 

He woke up a few hours later to something wet between his legs. 

Peter sat up in bed and put his hand to touch between his legs. He just wet the bed. 

This could not be happening again, Peter thought. This was the second time in not even a full day. 

Peter felt like he wanted to cry again and he let the tears fall. 

He sadly got out of his bed and fell to the ground landing on his butt. He forgot how high up the bed was. 

Peter walked to the bathroom and just looked up at everything. There was nothing he would be able to do. He needed help. He needed Tony’s help. 

Peter walked back into his bedroom and then decided to go find Tony. 

He heard the elevator doors open so he walked over to them. Tony came out looking tired and annoyed. 

“Oh, hey kid” Tony said as he saw Peter standing in the hallway looking like he’d just been crying. 

Tony saw his shirt was wet and he knew what happened. 

“I’m s-sorry, I wet the bed” Peter cried out bringing his hands up in little fists to rub his eyes. 

“It’s uh, it’s okay Pete” Tony grabbed Peter by the shoulders to turn him around so he could lead him back to his bedroom. 

Once they got there, Tony noticed the unmade bed and the wet sheets. He walked over to the bed and took the blankets off then the sheets. He threw the dirty sheets into the corner then turned to Peter. 

Peter was watching him with sad, tired eyes. 

“Let’s go get you cleaned, kid” Tony said as he walked into Peters bathroom. 

Tony was about to fill the bathtub up but he wanted to do this fast. He turned the shower on and made sure it wasn’t so hot. 

“Come here” Peter walked over to Tony and then Tony took his top off. 

“Just get in and I’ll rinse you off” Tony said as he brought the shower handle down. 

Peter reached out to Tony and Tony just looked at him then realized that Peter wanted to hold his hand. 

Tony held his hand out and realized how small Peters chubby hand was in his. 

He helped Peter get into the shower then he quickly rinsed him off and turned off the shower.

Peter reached up for Tonys hand again so Tony held his hand out for Peter to grab. 

He helped Peter out of the shower and then wrapped a towel around him. Peter looked really tired and grumpy. 

Tony dried Peter off then he walked back into Peters bedroom and went into his closet to find a top. 

He pulled out one of Peters pyjama tops. 

Tony knelt down in front of Peter “do you wanna wear this?” 

Peter looked at the top Tony was holding and nodded his head. 

Tony grabbed the towel from Peter and then helped him into his shirt. 

“All done” Tony picked Peter up and put him back in his bed. Peter didn’t say anything but he just looked really mad as he crossed his arms. 

“Don’t be mad Pete,” Tony didn’t like to see Peter angry. Peter was never mad but he got frustrated a lot and this is what he looked like “I’m trying to fix this buddy” 

Tony sat down on the bed and ran his fingers through Peters hair. Peter leaned into the touch and relaxed. 

“Don’t wan’ be small” Peter said in his childlike voice sounding even younger than before. 

Tony didn’t know what to do anymore. He tried everything he could think of. 

“I know. I’m gonna fix this buddy” Tony brought the blankets up to Peters neck and Peter closed his eyes. 

Tony watched him for a few seconds before getting up and going to his own bedroom. 

He got ready for bed then climbed in. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

.  
.  
.

Tony woke up to the sun hitting his face. 

He rolled over in bed and mumbled into his pillow. He was still exhausted and felt like this sleep did nothing. 

He rolled over and checked the time. 

It was 9:30am. 

Tony lied there looking at the ceiling before he got out of bed and went to the bathroom. 

After he was done in there he walked to the kitchen to make a coffee. Tony saw the mess on the floor and he knew it was from Peter. 

He was gonna be mad at him but the kid couldn’t help himself. He was too small to have made food by himself and Tony felt bad for not helping him. He cleaned up Peters mess then made his coffee. 

“FRIDAY, what is Peter doing right now?” Tony asked as he made his coffee and was waiting for it to pour. 

“Peter is in his room sleeping” FRIDAY replied. 

Tony just nodded as he grabbed his coffee and walked over to the couch. He finished his coffee while he was reading emails on his phone. 

Tony decided that he needed some help figuring out what to do with Peter so he made a call. 

“Hello?” Bruce answered on the third ring. 

“Hey Bruce,” Tony really didn’t know how to bring up that he needed help changing Peter back into a fifteen year old kid again. 

All the avengers, including Bruce, has met Peter before. They all loved him and got excited every time Peter came around. 

“So uh, something happened to Peter, Tony said then realized he should have worded it differently “he’s fine. But, he’s, just get over to the tower as soon as you can because I need help with something” 

Bruce was silent for a few seconds “What happened, is he okay?” 

“Yeah, he’s fine. Just get here” Tony said trying not to scare Bruce. 

“Alright. I’m at the compound, I’ll be there in a few hours” Bruce said then hung up the phone. 

Now all Tony had to do was wait for Bruce to arrive. 

.  
.  
.

Peter woke up to a dry bed. 

When he woke up he didn’t feel any wetness but he checked just in case. 

Peter felt hungry so he got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. 

He saw that the mess was all cleaned up and he felt bad for making Tony do it. 

“You hungry?” Peter jumped at Tony’s voice from behind him. 

“Can I have pancakes?” Peter asked looking up at Tony. 

“Sure thing” Tony said then he picked Peter up and put him on the stool. 

Peter wobbled back and forth but he eventually gained his balance as he grabbed the ledge. 

Tony began making the pancakes. 

“So,” Tony started “Bruce is gonna be here in a few hours to help me figure out how to get you back” 

Peter looked up at him with big eyes “I’m gon’ Be big again?” Peter asked hopefully. 

Tony nodded his head and smiled “Yeah kid. Hopefully” 

Tony poured the pancake batter onto the stove and Peter watched him. 

After the pancake was done Tony placed it in front of Peter. Peter reached for it and almost fell off the chair. Tony caught his arm before he fell. 

“How about you eat on the couch” Tony said as he picked Peter up and put him on his feet. He grabbed Peters plate and then they walked over to the couch. Tony put the plate on the ottoman and Peter climbed up on top of the couch. He grabbed the plate then started ripping off pieces of his pancake. 

Tony sat down next to him and watched him eat. 

Tony kept checking the elevator doors to see if Bruce arrived yet.

Tony was glancing between the elevator and Peter every so often and it was giving him a headache turning his head so much so he just decided to watch Peter eat. 

Peter was sitting on the couch with his oversized shirt with the plate between his legs. He was picking off the food and putting it into his mouth still looking angry. Tony wasn’t used to seeing this angry look on Peters face. 

“Don’t be mad, Pete” Tony said and then Peter looked up at him. 

“I don’ wan’ be small” Peter said then he ripped off a piece of his food and stuck it in his mouth. 

“I know, I’m trying everything I can buddy” Tony said feeling really bad for Peter. Peter nodded his head then ripped off a piece of pancake and gave it to Tony. 

“Wan’ pancake?” Peter asked reaching out for Tony to grab his pancake. Tony shook his head. 

“No Peter, you eat” 

Peter shoved the pancake into his mouth and watched Tony. 

Tony smiled at him and continued to watch Peter eat for a few more minutes until the elevator doors opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter!! This one was really short but I promise I’m gonna make the other chapters longer. Also, I’m either gonna update every 3 or 5 days idkkk yet??¿


	3. Life can be frightening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is at lost with what to do with Peter and is having a hard time trying to change him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got back from driving with my instructor and then edited this so I could post it for you guys:))) I hope you like it

The elevator doors opened and Peter looked up curiously at it. 

“It’s just Bruce, Pete” Tony said reassuring Peter as he got up to go greet Bruce. 

Tony walked over to the elevator and saw Bruce standing there with a bag, Tony assumed was his doctor bag. 

“Hey Bruce, thanks for coming so last minute” Tony said as he grabbed Bruce’s shoulder and led him into the living room where Peter was. 

“It’s no problem, Tony” Bruce said then he walked into the living room and looked around. 

Bruce’s eyes landed on Peter and Peter looked up at him and waved. Bruce had wide eyes as he looked at Peter. 

He stared at him for a few seconds before turning to Tony. 

“Is he- is he yours?” Bruce asked sounding like he was out of breath. 

Tony shook his head “no,” Tony paused as he looked at Peter then back at Bruce “this is Peter. He got de-aged. I don’t know what happened or how to fix it” 

Bruce’s eyes went even more wide as he looked at Peter then back at Tony then back at Peter again. 

Bruce dropped his bag on the floor as he walked over to Peter and kneeled down in front of him. 

“Uh, hi Peter” Bruce said awkwardly as he looked at Peter up and down. 

Peter put his plate on the side of him with only a few bites of pancakes left as he looked up at Bruce. 

Peter turned to Tony. 

“I don’t know what happened,” Tony said walking over to Peter and sitting on the couch next to him “he just showed up like this last night” 

“I didn’t even know that this was possible” Bruce said more to himself than to Tony and Tony mentally swore. 

“Let’s take him down to my lab and I’ll run some tests” Bruce said as he stood up and grabbed his bag. 

Tony started walking away but then he heard a little whine and he turned back and saw Peter reaching out for him. 

Tony walked back and picked Peter up then set him on his feet. 

He walked over to Bruce and then turned around and saw Peter running trying to keep up. 

“You should just carry him, we’ll get there a lot faster” Bruce said and the elevator doors opened. 

Tony looked down at Peter. He doesn’t even remember the last time he’s held a baby before. He’s held one once at a baby shower Pepper made him go to but that’s about it. 

Peter finally got over to them and he was about to walk into the elevator then Tony reached down and picked Peter up. He placed Peter awkwardly on his hip and he walked into the elevator. 

He looked over at Peter and Peter was looking at him with a confused look that looked really funny on a baby. Tony looked at him. He was holding Peter really awkwardly. He had one hand under Peters butt and the other hand was holding his back. 

Tony and Peter just stared at each other then the elevator got to Bruce’s lab. 

Tony was about to put Peter down but decided against it. 

“You can lie him down here” Bruce said pointing to a silver table. 

Tony let go of Peter and placed him on his feet on the table. 

“Lie down kid” Tony said and Peter shook his head. 

“Cold” Peter said and Tony touched it. It definitely was cold, especially for Peter. 

Tony looked around the room then saw a dark blue blanket lying on one of the chairs so he picked it up and lied it down. Peter stepped onto the blanket then sat down. 

“I’m just gonna check him over to determine how old he is and if his insides are good” Bruce said as he came over with a stethoscope. 

“Peter, can you lie down for me” Bruce said and Peter looked up at Tony before he lied down. 

“I’m gonna lift your shirt so I can check your heartbeat” Bruce said and Peters eyes went wide. 

“Uh, he’s not wearing anything under that” Tony said but Bruce looked like he didn’t care. 

“I don’t care Tony, plus there’s nothing to see” Bruce said and made a move to life Peters top. 

Peter tried to move away but Tony stopped him “Peter, it’s okay. He’s gonna help you” 

Peter stopped moving so Bruce lifted Peters top up to his chin making Peter completely naked lying there. 

Bruce placed the stethoscope on Peters chest and Peter flinched at the coolness. 

Peter felt really uncomfortable lying there naked in front of Tony and Bruce but he couldn’t do anything about it so he just lied there. 

After Bruce checked his heart he moved Peters shirt back down and Peter was thankful for the coverage. 

Bruce grabbed Peters arms and lifted him up so that he was sitting up. 

“I’m gonna check your reflexes now, Peter” Bruce said as he dragged Peter to the edge of the table so his legs dangled off. 

Bruce quickly did that then he did some other tests on Peter. He shined a flashlight in his eyes and checked his ears. 

“Is he Okay?” Tony asked concerned from the other side of the table. 

“He’s fine, I can’t see anything wrong with him. He looks like a perfectly healthy baby but the only thing is that he’s supposed to be a kid not a baby” Bruce sounded frustrated.

“How old is he?” Tony asked. 

Bruce looked at Peter then turned around to grab something. 

“Can you open your mouth, Peter” Bruce said and Peter opened his mouth. 

Bruce shined a light in Peters mouth and poked around then he removed it looking up at Tony. 

“I’d say he’s just over two years old. Probably twenty- six mouths” Bruce said looking back at Peter. 

A baby. Tony thought, Peter was a baby. He was a two year old baby. 

“I don’t know how to fix this, Tony. I’m sorry” Bruce sounded genuinely sorry as he washed his hands in the sink. 

Peter listened to what Bruce said and his heart started beating really fast. He didn’t want to be stuck like this. He wanted to be a kid again. 

Peter felt tears run down his face and Tony looked down at him sadly. 

Tony picked Peter up and held him on his hip again. Peter brought his hands up in closed fists to rub at his face. 

“I wan’ be big” Peter said as more tears fell down his cheeks. 

“I know you do kid, I know” Tony said as he rubbed Peters back. 

“I’m sorry Tony” Bruce said looking really sad. 

“It’s okay big guy,” Tony gave Bruce a smile “you tried” 

“You should ask Doctor Cho to take a look at him” Bruce said and Tony nodded. 

He walked out of the lab and into the elevator. He made a mental reminder to call Cho. Tony loved her. She was a very intelligent person and a great doctor. 

If there was any hope in getting Peter back to normal, it was Doctor Cho. 

.  
.  
.

After Tony and Peter left the lab, Tony walked to his bedroom and placed Peter on the bed. 

Tony sat on the bed next to Peter and pulled out his phone so he could make a call. 

Peter watched Tony curiously as he sat on the bed with his chubby legs in front of him. 

Tony called Cho and while he was waiting for her to pick up he was looking at Peters legs. They had little chubby roles on then and he felt the need to squeeze it. 

Cho answered on the third ring. 

“Stark,” Cho said into the phone. 

“Doctor Cho, I need your help with something” Tony said hoping she wasn’t too busy so she could help him. 

“What do you need my help with?” 

“Uh, I just need you to run some tests on somebody” Tony said not wanting to tell too much over the phone. 

“Who is it?” Cho asked sounding suspicious.

“I don’t want to tell you over the phone” 

Cho paused to think for a few seconds before speaking again “Alright then, I can be over at Stark tower in one hour since I am not too busy today” 

“Thank you” Tony hung up the phone then turned to Peter. 

“Wha’ is it?” Peter asked and Tony still couldn’t get used to Peters tiny voice. 

“Doctor Cho is gonna be here in an hour to look at you” 

Peter seemed to shrink in his spot and then he looked up at Tony scared. 

“But- But wha’ if she can’t turn me back?” Peter asked as he sat up a little bit more and moved closer to Tony. 

Tony thought about the same thing but he didn’t want to scare Peter. 

“She will. She’ll figure out something and help you” Tony hoped it was true. 

“Let’s go into the living room” Tony picked Peter up and held him against his hip as he walked out of his bedroom and into the living room. 

He put Peter on the ground and he walked into the kitchen to make himself a coffee. 

Peter stood there on the ground not really knowing what to do. 

He walked over to the tv and turned it on with the remote. 

Tony came back over and sat down on the couch. 

He sat there on his phone while Peter stood and watched tv. 

After about ten minutes Tonys phone rang. 

It was aunt May. 

Tonys heart was beating really fast as he picked it up. 

“Hey May” Tony said and Peter turned around looking happy. 

“Hey Tony. What time is Peter gonna be coming back at because I was gonna go out with my friends later” May said. 

“Uh,” Tony looked at Peter as he watched with wide eyes. Tony didn’t get Peter fixed yet so he couldn’t send Peter back “you go out with your friends, May. I’ll keep Peter another night-“ 

Tony watched as Peter stood there while he was talking then Peter looked down between his legs and Tony realized that Peter was peeing. 

“Oh no, I’ve gotta go May, Peter just peed” Tony said not even realizing he shouldn’t have said that. 

“What? Did Peter have an accident-“ May said but Tony hung up on her. 

“It’s okay, Pete” Tony said as he walked over to Peter and picked him up by the underarms and held him at a distance as he walked to the bathroom. 

This was the third accident Peters had in the last day. 

He sat Peter on the ground then he lifted his shirt over his head. He threw the shirt on the ground then stood up to turn the shower on. 

“I’m sowwy” Peter said and he started crying. 

Tony noticed that Peters speech was getting worse and that was a bit concerning. 

“Don’t be sorry kid” Tony turned the shower on then he grabbed Peters hand. 

Peter grabbed his hand as he walked over to the shower still crying.

Tony lifted the shower handle off and he cleaned Peter off by just letting the water rinse Peters legs then he shut the shower off. 

Tony grabbed Peters hand again and helped him out of the shower. 

He turned around and got a towel then put it around Peter.

Peter grabbed the edge of the towel and followed Tony into his bedroom while he tried not to trip on the towel. Tony went into the closet to get another shirt for Peter. 

Tony placed the shirt on the bed then bent down to pick Peter up. 

Peter stood on he bed but then he lost his balance and fell. 

Tony went to pick him up but the phone rang. 

It was May. 

Tony was about to ignore it and let it ring but he knew he had to pick it up otherwise May would be calling back again. Tony took a deep breath and answered the phone. 

“Hey May-“ 

“What happened to Peter?” May cut Tony off sounding really worried for her nephew. 

“Uh, nothing happened” Tony said then touched his face with his hand nervously. 

Peter watched curiously at Tony on the phone with his aunt. 

“You said Peter peed himself. Did he have an accident?” May sounded annoyed but also concerned. 

Technically Peter did have an accident but if Tony told May that then May would think it would be her fifteen year old nephew wetting his pants and not her two year old nephew. 

“Oh, no he didn’t” 

May sighed “then why did you say Peter just peed himself?” 

Tony paused not really knowing how to respond “Uh, it was just a joke, Peter didn’t actually pee himself, he’s fine, dry as ever” 

“Alright, you boys are weird. I’m gonna go out with my friends tonight then I’ll pick Peter up tomorrow at noon” May didn’t sound convinced but she knew that nothing was seriously wrong with Peter like he was dying or else Tony would tell her so she let it go. 

“Alright, bye May” Tony hung up the phone and tossed it onto the bed. 

“That was close huh, Pete” Tony smiled as Peter gave a little nod then he grabbed the towel from around Peters shoulders and tossed it to the side then he pulled the top over Peters head. 

Just then FRIDAY spoke up. 

“Boss, Helen Cho is arriving in the elevator” FRIDAY said and Tony picked Peter up and placed him on his hip still awkwardly holding him. 

“Let’s go meet Cho” Tony knew that Peter never met Cho before but he’s heard about her through Tony so she isn’t really anyone new. 

Tony walked out of his bedroom holding Peter and he walked over to the elevator where Cho was. 

She was looking around the room then she saw Tony walk in and her eyes landed straight on Peter. She looked confused. 

“This is Peter, Peter, this is Doctor Cho” Tony introduced them and Peter just looked at Cho but her eyes widened. 

Tony has told her about Peter before and has shown her pictures so this must be really surprising for her to see the boy Tony was talking about this whole time is actually a baby. 

“This is Peter?” Cho asked. 

“Yeah, that’s why I need your help. He’s supposed to be a fifteen year old kid” Tony said annoyed as he lifted Peter up higher on his hip. 

“How did this happen?”

“I don’t know. He just showed up yesterday like this” 

Cho nodded as she walked over to the couch and placed her bag on the ground. 

“I want to check him over,” Cho got out some equipment then turned back to Tony “lie him here” 

Tony placed Peter on the couch and Peter just sat there in his oversized shirt with his legs and feet hidden under it. 

“Lie down for me Peter” Cho said and Peter lied down. 

Helen checked Peters eyes and his ears and Tony sat down by Peters feet to watch. 

Helen then grabbed something out of her bag then she turned to Peter and lifted his shirt up. Helen didn’t seem to care at all that Peter was naked as she checked his heart. 

Tony looked at Peters face as he stared at the ceiling then he turned to Cho and grabbed the stethoscope and began playing with it. 

Helen smiled at Peter then she turned to Tony to talk to him. 

“I can’t find anything out of the ordinary,” she turned to Peter and pulled down his shirt “he seems normal and healthy” 

Tony shook his head sadly looking at Peter who was looking at him. Peter lifted his legs up and grabbed his feet which exposed Peters whole backside so Tony reached over and covered him with the shirt. 

“I can try running more tests but that will take weeks since I don’t know what I’m looking for” Cho said trying to make Tony feel better. 

“Just do whatever you can” Cho stood up and started putting stuff in her bag. 

Tony picked Peter up and put him on his feet. 

“Thanks for coming” Tony shook hands with Helen then he walked her to the elevator doors. 

Peter followed them as he watched Tony. 

Helen turned to wave bye to Peter but then Peter bent down and looked between his legs. 

Tony looked over at Peter and realized that the kid just wet himself again. 

“He just peed himself” Cho turned to Tony sounding really sorry for Peter. 

Tony nodded already knowing what he had to do. 

“Until we can figure this out you should get him some baby products. Such as diapers and creams and baby clothes” Helen said then left. 

Tony watched her leave. He never thought of Peter needing any of that stuff but now that he thought about it, he was stupid to not think Peter needed it sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is hell at the moment and a lot is going on for me but that’s not gonna stop me from posting since this is the only thing in my life that gives me happiness


	4. Can you take care of me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are having a great dayyyyy!!!! Tell me how your day has been so far

Tony decided that he needed to order Peter a bunch of stuff. 

He didn’t really know what babies needed. He thought for a second trying to think. They definitely needed diapers and probably some creams or something. 

Tony looked over at Peter then Tony walked over to the couch and sat down pulling out his computer. 

Peter walked over to Tony and climbed on the couch and sat next to Tony. 

Peter looked over to try and see what Tony was doing. 

“Wha’ you doing?” Peter asked looking up at Tony. 

Tony looked at Peter and saw his curious little eyes looking up at him. 

“I’m gonna order you a bunch of baby stuff” Tony said and Peter looked mad. 

“But I’m not a baby” Peter said and crossed his arms. 

“You are until we can figure out a way to change you back” Tony went to go order all of Peters baby stuff and Peter smacked Tony’s computer. 

Tony looked down at him and Peter has his bottom lip sticking out and his face scrunched up. 

“No!” Peter yelled and hit Tony’s computer again. 

“Hey, don’t hit my computer Pete” Tony grabbed Peters tiny arm so he wouldn’t hit it again. 

“No baby stuff” Peter got on his knees and looked up at Tony looking really mad. 

Tony had to buy diapers for Peter because he was not gonna clean up Peters pee again. 

“I have to bud” Tony started putting stuff into the online cart and Peter hit Tony. Tony just ignored him then Peter let out a loud whine. 

Tony covered his ear and looked over at Peter. Peter looked at Tony and didn’t do anything until Peter let out a loud cry. 

Peter started crying loudly. Tony’s seen Peter cry before but it’s mostly just soft cries this cry though, was loud and deafening. 

Peter had tears and snot running down his face and his eyes were scrunched up while he screamed. He had his little mouth open and Tony could see his tiny teeth in there. 

“Alright, alright,” Tony said as he put his arms on Peters head “stop crying. I won’t order you baby stuff” 

Peter opened his eyes but still continued to cry. He looked at Tony while still screaming and Tony was tempted to cover Peters mouth to get him to stop. 

“I’m not gonna buy you baby stuff, Peter” Tony said again and Peter slowly stopped crying. 

Tony closed his computer not ready to do that all over again. 

Peter sat back down on his butt and wiped his face. 

Tony got up to go make himself a coffee because he really needed one. 

Right when Tony got up he heard Peter whine and he turned back around and saw Peter reaching out for him making grabby hands. 

Tony walked over to Peter and picked him up. He placed Peter on the ground. He heard Peter whine again but he ignored it as he walked into the kitchen. 

Tony heard little loud footsteps running behind him then he felt Peter hit him on the leg. 

He looked down and saw Peter hit him again looking really mad. 

“Ow, Peter! What are you doing?” Tony asked as he moved his leg away. 

Peter stopped and crossed his arms ignoring Tony. 

Tony rolled his eyes then started making his coffee. 

“You hungry?” Tony asked Peter. 

Peter nodded his head “want milk” 

Tony knew that Peter never really drank milk unless it was in his cereal so this was really weird. 

Tony grabbed a cup from the cupboard and opened the fridge then poured Peter a glass of milk. 

He gave it to Peter and Peter grabbed it with his two little hands. He raised the glass up to his mouth and Tony watched as it all poured out going all over Peter and onto the floor. 

Tony watched and didn’t say anything as Peter spilt the milk then looked up at Tony. 

Tony took a breath then grabbed the cup from Peter. 

Peter looked up at Tony then started crying. Peter stood there for a few seconds then he ran off somewhere. 

Tony watched him run away not really caring about that right now. He listened until Peters cries got further and further away then he cleaned up the milk on the ground. 

After Tony was done he had to go find Peter so he followed the wet footprints and the sound of crying all the way to behind the couch. 

Tony walked over to Peter and knelt down in front of him. 

Peter was sitting on his butt with his legs straight out in front of him as he cried. 

“Peter, stop crying, I’m not mad at you” Tony said gently as he placed his hand on Peters little leg. 

Peter stopped crying a bit as he looked up at Tony “you not mad?” 

Tony shook his head “Nope. Now how about we go get cleaned up then we’ll watch a movie” 

Peter nodded then he reached up to Tony. Tony didn’t want to carry Peter because he was covered in a bunch of milk so he just stood up and grabbed one of Peter tiny hands. 

Peter wanted to be carried but just decided to grab onto Tony’s hand. 

Tony walked to his bedroom and into the bathroom. 

“I’ll start filling the tub” Tony said then he went to full the tub. 

“Wif’ Bubbles!” Peter said excitedly showing no sign of just screaming his lungs out earlier. 

“I don’t have any bubbles Pete” Tony said and Peter looked down sadly. 

“Order some bubbles but no baby stuff” Peter looked up at Tony seeming to like his idea. 

“How about I order both” Tony said and Peter stomped his foot. 

“No baby” Peter looked mad again. 

“Pete, if you have another accident I’m buying you diapers and other stuff” 

“I won’t” Peter said but Tony knew he didn’t have a choice if it happened. 

“Come here” Tony said then Peter walked over to him with his arms raised. 

Tony took off Peters top then grabbed Peter by the underarms and lifted him into the bathtub. 

Tony watched Peter happily splash around in the tub for awhile. He thought it was an improvement since last night and how Peter was miserable. 

Tony handed Peter a washcloth to clean himself. 

“I’m gonna wash your hair” Tony said as he grabbed a cup from under the sink. 

Tony has never washed anyone’s hair before. He doesn’t really know how. 

“Just uh, close your eyes and lean back” Tony said and Peter closed his eyes tight then he leaned back. 

Tony dipped the cup into the water then dumped it over Peters head. He got it all over Peters face and Peter sat up quickly looking shocked. 

Tony quickly dried Peters face with a towel “sorry Pete” 

Peter wiped his face then he closed his eyes again and leaned back. 

Tony poured some more water onto Peters hair, this time making sure to block Peters eyes. 

After he wet Peters hair he put some soap onto his hand then started rubbing it into Peters hair. 

He held one hand on Peters back to support him from falling in then the other hand rubbed the soap into Peters hair. 

Tony looked down at Peters little face and wondered who did this for Peter when he was actually this age. His parents were still alive so he assumed it was his parents. Tony pictured Peters dad doing this for him with so much love. He wondered if his own dad ever did this for him when he was little, probably not. 

Tony remembers a few times when his mother would do this for him when he was around six. He also remembers Jarvis doing this for him a few times but never his actual dad. 

As Tony looked down at Peter he decided that his dad missed out on this. 

Tony finished Peters hair then he continued to hold him as he rinsed all the soap out. 

After all the soap was gone Tony lifted Peter so he was sitting up. 

Peter opened his eyes and looked up at Tony. Tony smiled down at him then stood up to grab a towel. 

Peter reached his little arms up and Tony bent down and picked him up then put him on his feet. Tony wrapped the towel around Peter tiny body then picked him up. 

Tony placed Peter on his bed then walked to his closet to get another shirt for Peter. 

Peter lied down cuddled in his towel as he watched Tony. 

Tony came back and looked at Peter. Everything was covered but his little head and curly wet hair sticking out of the towel. 

Tony smiled at him then he pulled out his phone and took a picture. Peter gave a toothy grin at the camera. 

Tony unwrapped the towel from around Peters body and Peter just lied there. Tony grabbed Peters little arms and lifted him up so he was sitting. Tony put Peters head through the shirt and then his arms. 

“You wanna watch a movie?” Tony asked and Peter nodded his head.

Peter held his arms out for Tony to grab him so Tony picked him up and placed him on his hip. 

They walked out to the living room and Tony sat down then put Peter on the couch next to him. 

“What do you wanna watch?” Tony asked Peter searching through Netflix for something. 

“Gron’ ups” Peter said and Tony didn’t understand him so he stared at Peter trying to figure it out. 

It finally kicked in Tony’s mind “oh, you wanna watch Grown ups” 

Peter nodded so Tony put the movie on. 

They sat there watching the movie for about thirty minutes until Peter started moving around a lot. Tony looked down at Peter and watched as Peter looked down at his lap. Tony followed his gaze and watched as Peters shirt grew in a darker colour. 

Tony quickly picked Peter up and put him on the ground so he didn’t pee on the couch. 

“I’m sowwy, I’m sowwy” Peter cried out bringing his hand up to rub at his eyes. 

Tony sighed “it’s okay Pete” 

Peters bottom lip wobbled then he started crying. It wasn’t as loud as before but it was still loud. 

Tony walked over to him “Let’s go get you a new top” 

Peter grabbed onto Tony’s hand as Tony led them back into Tony’s bedroom. 

Tony peeled the top off of Peter and grabbed a new top from his closet. He then walked into his bathroom with Peter following and turned on the shower. 

Tony held his hand out for Peter to grab onto so he could step into the shower. 

Peter stood in the shower as he tried to silence his cries much like Peter would do when he was big. 

Tony rinsed Peter off then shut off the shower and helped him out. 

At this point Peter stopped crying and he looked exhausted. 

Tony dried him off then put him into his shirt. 

“You ready for bed bud?” 

Peter looked up at Tony and nodded so Tony picked Peter up and placed him on his hip as he walked to Peters bedroom. 

Tony put Peter on the bed and went to get a towel so he could put under Peter just in case he had another accident. 

“Come here Pete” Tony said as Peter crawled over to Tony and lied down. 

Tony covered Peter with the blankets then patted his head and walked out of Peters room. 

Tony made his way to the living room. 

He had a lot of stuff to order for Peter whether he liked it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like this chapter that much because nothing really happens so I was either gonna make it extremely long or this have this short little thing but I promise the next chapter will be better and will be out sooner:)))


	5. It’s just how it is

Tony had no idea what to order for Peter. 

He knew that diapers were a must. Or maybe pull-ups. He didn’t actually know what the difference was. Was there even a difference?

Tony went to go order both diapers and pull-ups but there were so many kinds and sizes and brands. 

Tony just guessed Peters size and decided to get Peter Ironman ones because Peter would definitely love that. Hopefully the size he picked would be the right size for Peter and if not then he’ll just order another size. 

After the diapers and pull-ups were ordered, still not knowing the difference, Tony went to order some baby clothes. He couldn’t have Peter walking around in his T-shirt that was way too big on the kid... baby. 

Tony again, didn’t know what size Peter would be so he just got a size that matched Peters age. 

He ordered baby tops that Tony had to admit we’re really cute. Then he ordered pants that were so tiny and adorable. He ordered pyjamas that were little onesies and a top that had a button up between the legs. 

He ordered bottles for Peter to drink out of not wanting the cup accident to happen again. 

Tony had no idea what else to order Peter so he just left it at that. 

He complete the order and it would arrive in the morning. 

.  
.  
.

Peter was actually sleeping pretty comfortable. 

He didn’t feel mad anymore and he actually felt peaceful. He rolled over in bed and stretched his legs when he felt something wet. 

Peter sat up really fast once he realized what it was. 

He wet the bed. Again. 

Peters heart started beating really fast because Tony could not find out about this. Peter decided he would keep it a secret from Tony so he had to clean it up himself. 

Peter got out of bed and let him little legs catch himself on the floor. The bed was a lot higher than he was expecting so he fell flat on his butt not being used to his new height just yet. 

He hoped he never got used to it and that he would be changed back into a kid instead of a baby. 

Peter tried to get back on the bed so he could grab the towel that he accidentally peed on but he couldn’t reach the top. 

Peter felt so frustrated. All he wanted to do was reach the top of the bed, something so simple was so hard for him to do. 

Peter heard the door open “Peter?” 

It was Tony and Peter did not want Tony to be here right now. Not now. 

“Where are you?” Tony asked as he made his way further into the bedroom. 

Peter decided if he should come out from the other side of the bed or if he should go hide. 

Peter walked out from behind the bed over to Tony knowing that he couldn’t hide from the man. He just hoped Tony wouldn’t see his wet bed. 

“What’s wrong buddy?” Tony asked as he bend down to be at Peters level. 

Peter didn’t realize he was crying until now. He brought his hand up to his eyes and whipped the tears away. 

“Did you wet the bed, Pete?” Tony asked like he already knew the answer. 

Peter shook his head “N-no” 

Tony looked over at the bed clearly seeing the wet towel then he turned to Peter with sad eyes. 

“It’s okay buddy, it’s not your fault” Tony brushed Peters hair back and Peter just cried harder. 

“I don’t- don’t wan’ be baby” Peter cried out and it broke Tony’s heart because he didn’t want Peter to be like this anymore either. He wanted Peter to be his happy, talkative kid again. 

“I know bud, I know” Tony picked Peter up as Peter cried then he took off his shirt and threw it in the corner with the towel. 

He went into the closet to get a clean shirt and put it over Peters head and helped him get his small chubby arms into it.

Tony thought about how this will hopefully be the last time he would have to do this. 

“Go back to sleep bud” Tony picked Peter up and placed him back into bed. 

He brushed Peters hair off his face and watched him until his eyes closed shut. 

Tony stood up and shut Peters door. 

.  
.  
.

Tony got no sleep that night. He tossed and turned in his bed as he tried to fall asleep but it was no use. 

He gave up trying to sleep at around three am and went to his lab to work. 

He was down there for awhile, losing track of time before FRIDAY spoke up. 

“Boss, Peters supplies have arrived” FRIDAY said and Tony stood up and closed off his lab. 

He made his way to the living room and found Peters boxes everywhere. 

There was four boxes there so Tony picked one and dragged it over to the couch. 

He opened it up and found a bunch of clothes inside. 

He reached down and pulled out a small baby top. It was basically the size of Tony’s whole hand and it was kinda cute. He put it in the side and reached in to grab other clothes out. He pulled out an Ironman onesie then some baby jeans and track pants. He decided he would put Peter in the Ironman onesie when he woke up. 

He got up and dragged another box over to the couch. He opened it up and saw packs of diapers. Finally, Tony thought. No more having to clean up Peters pee off the floor. 

He pulled out a pack and it actually smelt really good. He ripped open the pack of diapers and pulled one out to look at it. It looked kinda confusing to put on. 

He decided it couldn’t be that hard but he should watch a video on how to do it later. 

He put the diapers aside and looked in the rest of the box to find wipes and creams. 

“Boss, Peter is waking up” FRIDAY spoke and then Tony stood up to go get him. 

While he was walking there he hoped Peter stayed dry. 

“Hey Pete” Tony walked into Peters room and saw Peter sitting up in bed with his hair a mess. 

Tony walked over to him and pulled the blankets back to see if he was dry and he was so Tony was happy. 

“I got presents for you, bud” Tony said and Peter smiled showing his little teeth and lifted his arms up to Tony. 

Tony picked him up and placed him on his hip then walked out of the room. 

“Did you sleep good?” 

Peter nodded his head and looked around the room at all the boxes. 

Tony put him down and Peter walked over to the diaper box and looked in. 

Once he saw what was inside he turned around to Tony and looked mad. 

“No d’iper” Peter said and crossed his arms. 

Tony walked over to Peter and sat on the couch. 

“I know you don’t want to Peter but you have to” Tony pleaded with him. 

Peter shook his head and stomped his foot “no” 

Tony grabbed one of the diapers and opened it up. He had to get it on Peter no matter how much he hated it. 

“I’m sorry Pete, you have to” Tony said sadly feeling really bad for Peter because he could just imagine having to wear a diaper and how uncomfortable and embarrassing it would be. 

Tony grabbed Peter arm and dragged him over to him then he picked him up and put him on the couch next to him. 

“No! No!” Peter screamed out and was trying to get away from Tony by wiggling around. 

“Peter, please stop” Tony held Peter down with one hand on Peters stomach as he got the diaper ready. 

Peter stopped moving but then he started crying. 

Tony winced at the loud crying. He lifted Peter up to take the shirt off him. 

After he got the shirt off Peter was fully naked so Tony pushed him down gently so he was lying down. 

Tony let go of Peter because Peter stopped trying to get away and was now just crying. 

Tony fiddled with the diaper trying to figure out how it works. It not rocket science and he can literally do rocket science so he should be able to figure out how to put a diaper on a baby. 

He finally figured it out and lifted Peters legs with one hand then slid the diaper under him. He let go of Peters legs and tried to lift the diaper to cover Peters front half but his legs were in the way so Tony spread his legs then lifted the diaper up and strapped it on. 

Once Tony was done he looked down at Peter with the diaper on and was proud of his work. 

Peter stopped crying all of the sudden like a switch was turned off and he looked down at what was between his legs. 

Upon seeing the diaper Peter started crying again and reached down to try and get it off “No! No! I don’ wike it!” 

“You have to keep it on” Tony said as he moved Peters hands away from the diaper. 

Tony lifted Peter up so that Peter was standing on Tony’s lap. Peter continued to cry so Tony tried to bounce him lightly to get Peter to stop crying. 

After a few bounces Peter stopped crying and looked at Tony. 

“Don’t cry bud” Tony said while still bouncing Peter. 

Peter looked confused at first but then he smiled a little bit and tried to bounce himself on Tony’s lap while laughing. 

Tony almost got whiplash at how fast Peters mood changes. 

Tony bounced Peter a bit more then he stopped and stood Peter up on the couch. 

Peter whined “More! More” 

Tony laughed “we have to get you dressed buddy” 

“No! Bouncy!” Peter tried to get on Tony’s lap again and hold onto Tony’s face. 

Tony laughed and moved his face away from Peters baby hands. 

“Boss, May Parker is wanting access to the floor” FRIDAY said and Peter stopped trying to mash Tony’s face. 

“Shit! Fuck!” Tony stood up with Peter in his arms then paced around trying to think about what to do. 

“Tell her I’ll be there in a minute” Tony said to FRIDAY then put Peter on the couch. 

“I’m gonna go get your aunt to bring her up here, I want you to stay right here and don’t do anything” Tony told Peter then he quickly made his way to the elevator. 

Tony wasn’t planning on telling May anything anytime soon but now he had to. 

The elevator doors opened up and he walked out to greet May. 

“Hey May” Tony said awkwardly. 

“Hi Tony, where’s Pete?” May asked as she looked behind Tony to see if he was there. 

“He’s upstairs,” Tony led May into the elevator. 

“Look May,” Tony began not really knowing what to say “Peter is okay, but something happened” 

Tony paused to look at Mays face. She looked worried and angry at the same time. 

Tony continued “there was an accident while he was Spider-Man, I don’t know exactly what happened yet but he’s- he’s... a baby” 

Mays eyes went wide as she took in what Tony was saying. 

“He’s- He’s a baby?” May asked disbelief. 

Tony nodded “he’s two years old” 

Before anyone could say anything else the elevator door opened and Tony walked over to Peter on the couch. 

May walked in slowly behind him as she took in all the baby stuff everywhere. 

“Your aunt is here, Pete” Tony said to Peter as he sat down next to him. 

May couldn’t see Peter yet so she walked over and rounded the other side of the couch and looked at Peter. 

She gasped and put his hand over her mouth. 

Peter looked at May from where he was sitting on the couch in just a diaper. 

“May!” Peter said excitedly and reached out for her. 

May slowly stepped towards Peter.

She didn’t say anything as she walked closer to Peter then kneeled down in front of him. 

Peter reached out for May making grabby hands. 

May looked up at Tony “this this really Peter?”

“Yeah, he’s really Peter” Tony clarified. 

“May!” Peter reached out to her and May slowly reached to pick him up. 

She picked Peter up and sat down on the couch and held Peter on her lap. 

Peter was playing with a piece of her shirt and May grabbed it out of his hand as she looked at him like she wasn’t believing what she was seeing. And she really wasn’t because last time she saw her nephew he was a fifteen year old kid and that was only a few days ago. 

“I’ sowwy” Peter said then looked down at his lap. 

“Why are you sorry baby?” May said then touched Peters cheek. 

Peter looked up at May “‘cause I small but I wan’ be big” 

“I’m working on it buddy” Tony said and Pete looked over at him then reached his little chubby arms out to him. 

Tony reached over and grabbed Peter under the arms then put him on his lap. 

May looked around the room and picked up a diaper and then a onesie and smiled at it. 

“I remember when he was actually two years old” May said while looking at the diaper and onesie. 

“What was he like?” Tony asked curiously because he would love to know how Peter was actually like as a two year old. 

May smiled then looked at Peter who was sitting in Tony’s lap. Peter had his feet pulled up to his chest and was leaning against Tony. Tony was holding his stomach and Peter was playing with Tony’s hand. 

“He was really talkative. Kinda like how he always is but no one would understand what he was saying,” May laughed then continued “I remember when his parents would ask Ben and I to watch him and he would just be so happy running around and putting everything in his mouth” 

“Sounds like him as a fifteen year old too” Tony joked then tickled Peters stomach. Peter giggled and squirmed on his lap. 

May laughed while smiling at the two “Yeah, pretty much” 

“Why isn’t he wearing any clothes?” May asked gesturing to all the clothes Tony bought. 

“I just put his diaper on him,” Tony pointed to Peters diaper “he was fighting me” 

May laughed “Yeah, I remember he hated wearing diapers and clothes so I can imagine how hard it’d be to get him to wear it now” 

Tony looked scared at the thought of Peter putting up even more of a fight later on. 

“He would just run around naked half the time” May said then reached over and tickled Peter foot. 

“I should try and get him dressed now” Tony said then laid Peter on the couch between him and May. 

Peter tried to roll away while Tony went to grab the onesie but May held him down. 

May lifted Peter up then Tony placed the onesie on the couch and May put Peter back down. 

“No!” Peter kicked Tony to try and stop him from putting his leg through the clothes.

Tony looked over at May. This will be hard, Tony thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want Tony to order anything else for Peter just comment below and I’ll add it to the list:) I also have a bunch of other stuff Tony will order but just not now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are having a great day/ night. This week I’ve been crazy busy and I had nooo time to write:(((( I’m also very stressed rnnn

Tony looked up at May desperately. 

May tried to hold Peter down but he clearly didn’t want to wear any clothes. 

“I don’t know what to do, Tony” May stood up. 

Tony let go of Peter and let him roll around on the couch but he blocked it off so he wouldn’t fall off. 

“I have to go to work soon,” May paused and looked up at Tony “Do you want me to take him with me?” 

Tony looked at May then looked back at Peter. He felt bad putting Peter on May like this. Although he had no idea what he was doing he was sure he could try and figure it out. 

“No May, it’s fine. I got him” Tony said and picked Peter up as he stood and placed him on his hip. 

He felt the diaper against him and it felt different from when Peter was wearing nothing but a shirt, he was glad if Peter had an accident it wouldn’t get him wet. 

“If you need me just call me” May said then walked over to Peter and kissed his head “bye baby” 

Peter waved bye to May and then they watched as she went in the elevator and the doors closed.

Tony and Peter were alone together once again. 

Tony walked both him and Peter back to the couch and put Peter down. Peter tried to stand on his feet but he lost balance and fell onto his butt. 

Tony sat down next to him and Peter sat up and crawled over so he was sitting next to Tony. 

“Do you wanna try putting this on now?” Tony asked Peter holding up his baby onesie. 

Peter shook his head “not t’at” Peter pointed to the little shirt and pants that were there. 

Tony reached for it and held it out. The shirt was the tiniest thing ever and Tony thought it was adorable. Peter was already a small kid even when he was a teenager. When Peter would stay over and Tony would do his laundry he couldn’t believe how small Peters shirts and pants were but now looking at actual baby clothes, it was something else. 

“Yeah!” Peter said excitedly and reached for the top. Tony handed it to him and Peter grabbed it then tried to put it on. Tony watched him struggle for a bit before he decided to help him. 

Tony grabbed Peters chubby baby arms and pushed them through then pushed Peters head through. Peters hair was all messy and all over the place so Tony carefully brushed Peters hair off his face with his hand. 

“There you go” Tony said and Peter looked down at himself. 

Peter pointed to his diaper and said something that Tony didn’t understand but he guessed Peter was asking him to take his diaper off. 

“No Pete, the diaper has to stay on” Tony felt bad that the kid had to wear a diaper but he had no other options. 

Peter shook his head looking frustrated “no!” 

“Yes, I’m sorry-“ Tony was cut off by Peter. 

“Not di’per. Pants” Peter tried to say and Tony stared at him for a second then figured out what Peter was trying to say. 

“Oh! You want pants?” 

Peter smiled showing his Tony teeth and clapped his hands. Tony thought it was adorable how Peter got excited over the idea of him wearing pants. Or maybe it was because Tony understood him. 

Tony grabbed two pairs of pants and held them out. One of them were dark blue jeans that didn’t even look like it would fit Tony’s big toe and the other one were grey track pants that Tony secretly hoped Peter picked because then they would be matching. 

Tony held them out in from of Peter and Peter looked at them both wide eyed trying to decide. Peter kept looking at them back and fourth then he got up so he was on his knees and his finger went up to his mouth. Tony watched him but he didn’t think that Peter even realized what he was doing. 

Peter finally decided and he excitedly pointed to the track pants. Tony mentally screamed in excitement. Him and Peter were going to match. He didn’t know why he was so excited about that but whatever. 

“Alright. Grey track pants it is then, lie down” Peter fell backwards onto his back with a laugh and looked down to see what Tony was doing. 

Tony looked up at Peters chubby cheeks and his curious brown eyes looking at him. 

Tony held the pants out and tried to put one of Peters legs through but it was actually harder than he thought. It was his first time ever putting pants on someone else and he never thought about doing it before but if he had he never would have thought it would be this hard.

“Put your leg straight, Peter” Tony said impatiently because Peter kept bending his leg. Peter stretched out both of his legs and Tony laughed because the way Peter did it was funny. 

Peters chubs were showing and Tony couldn’t help himself so he reached out and squeezed Peters leg and felt the baby fat. 

It was so cute and never in Tony’s life did he ever expect to find that cute but he couldn’t help himself. Peter kicked his leg and laughed up at Tony. 

“Keep your leg straight” Tony laughed out because he was so close to let Peter just run around in his diaper. 

Peter put his leg straight again and Tony managed to get both of his legs through. He lifted Peter up and then lift the pants up. 

When he lifted the pants up he also lifted Peter up not really used to the light weight yet. Peter giggled into Tony’s ear and Tony thought that it was the cutest thing ever. 

He put Peter back down on the ground and then decided that Peter was probably hungry so he should feed him something. 

“Are you hungry, kid?” Tony heard Peters tiny bare feet hitting the floor as he ran to catch up to Tony. 

Peter ran past him and Tony watched him run into the kitchen. He rounded the corner and saw Peter trying to climb the counter. Tony ran to him before he fell and put Peter back on his feet. Peter jumped impatiently in his spot and reached up. 

“What do you want?” Tony asked him not really sure what was going on. 

“Up! Up!” Peter reached up for something so Tony picked him up and held him under the arms until Peter got what he wanted. It was his goldfish that was in the top cabinet from when he would always eat when he came over as a teenager. 

Tony put Peter back on the ground and Peter seemed content to eat his goldfish because he just walked away eating his goldfish exactly how he does it when he’s a teenager. Tony laughed because it was hard to see teenage Peter right now when the kid was not even two feet tall and Tony could see his diaper peeking out of his pants. 

Tony followed Peter back into the living room where the kid, or should he say baby now, was sitting on the ground with his legs out in front of him enjoying his goldfish. 

Tony just walked past him and sat on the couch and got out his phone. He checked some emails and checked to see if he heard anything back yet about Peters... situation but saw nothing. 

Tony didn’t realize how much time had past but it was enough time for his back to start aching from sitting in the same spot for so long. He felt something tug at his leg and when he looked up he saw Peter looking up at him. 

“What’s up?” Tony asked looking down on Peters face. His cheeks were all red like he was embarrassed and then he looked down at his crotch. 

“I peed” Peter said now looking up at Tony with wide eyes. 

Tony just looked at Peter for a second not really knowing what to do. Of course he would eventually have to change Peter but changing a dirty diaper is different from putting a clean one on. 

“Uh, Okay. Let’s uh...” Tony paused as he tried to think about what to do. 

He decided that he would just go for it and hope for the best. 

Tony picked Peter up and went to go hold him against his hip but he felt the diaper and it felt full. He continued to hold Peter against himself because at least it wasn’t a wet oversized T-shirt. 

He grabbed a diaper and some wipes then walked to Peters bedroom. 

When he got there he paused for a second standing in the doorway to try and figure out how to do this. 

“I’m just gonna put you on the bed and do this here” Tony said to no one but himself. 

He put Peter on the bed and Peter lied down himself not needing to be told to. 

Tony put the clean diaper and wipes aside then looked down at Peter. He got into his knees in front of Peter really needing to find a new place to do this. 

“Do you know how to change a diaper by any chance, Pete?” Tony asked already knowing the answer. 

Peter shook his head and looked up at Tony just waiting for him to start. 

Tony just decided he had to go for it. It couldn’t be that hard. 

He pulled down Peters pants and pulled them off of him then tossed them to the side. Peters diaper was sticking up and looked extremely full so Tony was not looking forward to this. 

He slowly moved his hands to the straps of the diaper and pulled them off then pulled down the front of the diaper. 

He looked up at Peter who was watching what was going on with red cheeks. Tony felt the second hand embarrassment from what Peter must be feeling. 

Tony lifted Peters legs up by his ankles so he could pull the diaper out from underneath him. Once he did that he let go of Peters legs and folded the diaper up so it wasn’t just open. 

He turned back to Peter and made eye contact. Probably the worst time to ever make eye contact with someone, Tony thought to himself. With Peter just lying there exposing everything while Tony attempted and failed to change a diaper. 

Tony looked down at Peter and then pulled out some wipes and began to wipe Peters penis down not really knowing if he was doing it right. 

Once he thought he did a good job he lifted Peters legs up to wipe Peters butt now. 

Tony grabbed some new wipes and wiped down Peters butt then tossed the dirty wipes on top of the dirty diaper. 

He let go of Peters legs and grabbed the new diaper. Once again he lifted up Peters legs and slid the diaper on then dropped the kids legs and brought the front of the diaper up then did up the straps. 

Tony wasn’t sure if he actually did the whole diaper changing thing right but he guessed that he did because Peter was now clean and in a new diaper. He realized that there was a lot of leg lifting involved in diaper changes. 

Proud with his work, Tony smiled and lifted Peter up “all done” 

Peter shook his head from where he was seated on Tony’s hip “no, pants” 

Tony looked at Peters pants and didn’t really want to put them back on because he knows he’s gonna have to take them back off again to change Peters diaper again. 

Tony picked the pants up and walked back into the living room with Peter. 

“Can you put them on yourself?” Tony asked Peter even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to. 

He placed Peter on the ground then he sat down on the couch. 

Peter nodded his head and grabbed the pants from Tony then tried to get them on. He struggled with his balance and couldn’t stand on one leg to get his foot through. Tony watched amused for a little bit longer then reached down to help Peter. 

Peter looked grateful for Tony’s help but he looked annoyed that he wasn’t able to do it himself. 

After Tony finished helping Peter put his pants on he sat back on the couch and took out his StarkPad so he could order some new things for Peter. 

Peter lifted his arms up for Tony to pick him up on the couch and so Tony did so then put Peter next to him on the couch. 

Peter sat there with his tiny body pressed against Tonys much larger one. 

Tony looked up some changing tables for Peter so the whole reoccurring changing ordeal could be done easier. Tony waited for Peter to protest against what Tony was doing but nothing was said. 

“I wan’ aven’r one” Peter said and Tony looked down at him in shock because he was not expecting Peter to actually help him choose one.

“I don’t think they have avengers ones, buddy” Tony said looking down at Peter and Peter stuck out his lip “how about this one?” 

Tony pointed to one that he thought he liked and Peter nodded his head. It looked like a dresser with a changing area on the top. 

Tony placed the order and the closed down his StarkPad and put it aside. He reached over and put Peter on his lap and held his hands at Peters hips. 

“What do you wanna do?” Tony asked Peter and Peter put his little hands on Tony’s chest for balance. 

Tony checked the time and saw that it was 9pm. He didn’t really know what time babies had to go to sleep at or if the same thing still applied to Peter in this situation. He guessed it did. 

Teen Peters bedtime was at ten. He remembers when Peter first stayed over and May had told Tony everything Peter needed to do before he went to bed and Tony was gonna follow it because he knows if he didn’t then May wouldn’t trust him with Peter overnight again and he really wanted to have sleepovers with the kid. 

May had told Tony that Peters bedtime was ten and Tony stuck to that but Peter had other plans and thought that if he was staying over at Tony’s then he wouldn’t have to go to bed so he put up a fight that night. Eventually Tony gave in and let Peter stay up until twelve and a promise not to tell May but of course Peter told her. 

Thankfully May still let Peter stay over and pretty soon she trusted Tony enough to make his own rules for Peter and how Peter got to behave and do when he was with Tony. At first it was a lot of responsibility for Tony and he wasn’t used to it because he was used to May telling him how to handle a child but he eventually learned to like the responsibility and now it was the same thing just with a whole new kind of responsibility.

Surprised with himself, Tony was actually looking forward to taking care of a baby Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if you guys know but babies have like a certain fat feeling like if you hold them on ur hip or something you can feel it and it’s really cute and I’m just trying to point out that peter has this and tony noticed it


	7. A little problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter I barely edited it. I hope you guys like it

Tony watched Peter sit down on the couch and watch tv like it was the most interesting thing in his little baby head.

Tony wasn’t really interested in what was being played on the tv. He was only interested in watching Peter watch the tv because he found that he liked watching the younger boys facial expressions. 

Tony noticed that Peter always had a lot of facial expressions and he liked to watch teen Peter but baby Peter was something else. 

Tony noticed that it was getting late outside so he decided it was time for Peter to go to bed. 

“Hey Pete, you ready for bed?” Tony asked and stood up from his place on the couch. 

Peter didn’t look up at Tony at first but then saw the man out of the corner of his eyes and looked up at him. 

Peter nodded his head and turned his attention to Tony. 

Peter lifted up for arms so that Tony picked him up. Tony bent down and picked Peter up by the underarms then put him in his hip. 

He still didn’t know if he was holding Peter properly but he knew he was doing it at least somewhat better from the first time he held the kid. 

Tony found that he actually enjoyed holding Peter on his hip with the kid close to him. 

Peter didn’t really mind Tony holding him because it was better than having to walk everywhere which he realized, in his little body took too long and too much energy out of him. 

Tony held Peter and walked to Peters bedroom to put him to sleep. 

Peter watched the ground as Tony walked and looked at how high up he was. He didn’t even realize how high the ground was from his height from before. He wasn’t Tony’s height, even as a teenager but he was kinda close. 

“I wan’ bath” Peter put his tiny hands on Tony’s chest and back. 

Peter really felt like going in a bath right now. He actually felt like swimming for some reason but a bath will have to do. 

“You wanna go in a bath now, huh?” Tony didn’t look at him as he kept walking then walked into Peters room then the bathroom. 

Peter screamed “Bath! Bath!” Tony put Peter down on the ground because the kid was screaming in his ear but also because he had to get the bath ready. 

Peter ran over to the tub and looked in. He just made it to the edge of the bath on his tippy toes. 

Tony ran the bath and put some of the bubble bath that he ordered along with some bath toys. 

The toys included everyone of the avengers and two Ironmans, of course. With another Ironman that was soft and could fill with water. 

“Lift your arms up” Tony sat on the toilet seat so he could undress Peter. 

Peter walked over to him and lifted his arms so Tony could take his top off then Tony grabbed Peters waist band of his pants and pulled them down. He undid the diaper straps and just pulled it out from in between Peters legs. 

The diaper only had a bit of pee so Tony threw it in the garage. 

Tony walked over to the edge of the bath and turned it off. The bubbles were up to the top because he over flowed it a bit. 

Peter tried to climb up on Tony’s knees to get into the bath and Tony laughed then picked a very naked Peter up by the underarms and put him in the bath. 

When he put Peter in he let go and he immediately lost sight of Peter in the bath because of all the bubbles. 

Tony panicked and reached into the bath to grab him. He didn’t feel Peter at first and he quickly felt his own panic attack coming on because the kid was under the water somewhere. 

Tony felt something then he quickly picked Peter up out of the bath. 

Peter was crying and coughing when Tony picked him up. Tony placed Peter on his lap as Tony sat down on the now wet floor. 

He held Peter in his lap and gently patted his back to try and get Peter to stop coughing. 

Once Peter eventually stopped coughing and now started crying extremely loud. Probably the loudest Tony’s ever heard it, Tony grabbed a towel and wiped down Peters face so there wasn’t bubbles all over it. 

Peter continued to cry and Tony just held him in his lap until he calmed down a little bit more. 

After what felt like hours Peter finally calmed down enough to look at Tony in the eyes. Peter still continued to cry but they were more of sad sobs. 

“It’s okay. You’re okay now, Pete” Tony soothed Peter and then he felt Peters tiny body start to shiver so he stood up and grabbed a towel from the cabinet then walked out to Peter room. 

Tony tried to let go of Peter to lie him down on the bed but Peter whined and clung to him. 

“Let go for a second, Pete. I’m just gonna wrap the towel around you” Tony let go of Peter then put him on the bed. 

Peter lied there looking up at Tony and watching him. Peter lifted his chubby arms up to Tony again and Tony just quickly wrapped Peter in the towel then held him cradled like a baby. 

It was the first time Tony’s ever held Peter that way and he kinda liked it. It felt so natural to him. 

Peter looked so cuddly wrapped in the towel with his curly hair sticking out as he looked up at Tony. 

Tony smiled down at him then walked out to the living room. 

When Tony got there he was surprised at what he saw. 

Or who he saw. 

Rhodey was standing in the living room looking confused at all the boxes. 

Tony froze and him and Rhodey made eye contact. 

Tony didn’t really know how to explain this situation to his best friend. 

“Tones?...” Rhodey asked confused and took a step closer to his friend. 

Rhodey looked at Tony then looked at the baby cradled in his arms. 

Peter tried to look over to see what Tony was looking at but he couldn’t see anything. 

Tony just stood there frozen not really knowing what to do. He guessed he could just tell his best friend the truth. 

“Is this your kid, Tony?” 

Tony walked closer to his friend until he was standing right in front of him. Rhodey looked down at Peters face and made eye contact then Peter tried to push himself more into Tony’s body. 

“No... he’s not. He’s-“ Tony didn’t know what to say so he took a breath. 

“Who is this, Tony?” Rhodey asked again because he wanted answers. 

From what Rhodey could tell his best friend just found out that he had a kid. The kid looked to be about two years old from what Rhodey was seeing and if Rhodey remembers correctly then Tony and Pepper were still dating two years ago. 

“I’ll explain to you” Tony said then made no move to explain. 

Rhodey gestured to the couch and then Tony followed him on it. 

Tony sat down with Peter still in his arms and Rhodey sat next to him but had his body positioned to him. 

“This uh... this is Peter” Tony said because he’s told Rhodey about Peter before. 

He told Rhodey about his little mentee and how smart and funny he is. He told Rhodey that he was young but he was also Spider-Man and even though he hates that Peter was Spider-Man because he wanted to keep him safe all the time, he couldn’t stop the kid. 

“This,” Rhodey pointed to Peter “is a baby” 

“No. You don’t understand. This is Peter. He got deaged somehow and I don’t know how it happened” Tony tried to explain. 

Rhodey looked from Tony to Peter seeming to comprehend what he was just told. He decided that he’s been told weirder things especially since he was talking to Tony after all. 

“So a fifteen year old child is now a... baby?” Rhodey clarified. 

Tony nodded “yes”

Peter reached up to Tony and whined because he was tried and he wanted to go to bed. 

Tony looked down at him then his eyes softened. 

He looked up to Rhodey “I’m gonna put him to bed then we’ll talk” 

Tony grabbed a diaper and a onesie then went to Peters room. 

He placed Peter on the bed without Peter putting up a fight this time because he was tired and just wanted to go to bed. 

Tony unwrapped the towel from around Peters body then lifted Peters legs up and slid the diaper underneath. 

He dropped Peters legs and did the front straps and then tried to get Peter into the onesie. 

Peter just lied there and let Tony man handle him into his onesie but Tony couldn’t do it.

He didn’t understand how Peters legs and arms went where. 

Tony gave up because of course he could do actual rocket science but he wasn’t able to put a onesie on a baby. 

Tony grabbed Peter and placed him on his hip then walked back out to the living room to get something else for Peter to wear. 

Rhodey looked at Tony then at Peter and smiled. 

Tony didn’t say anything as he picked out a top for Peter then went back into Peters bedroom. 

He decided that it was hot so he wouldn’t need to put Peter in pants. 

He got the top on Peter then tucked him into bed. He could tell Peter was really tired because he wasn’t putting up a fight. 

Once Peter was in his bed and was tucked in Tony went out into the living room to decide to have a talk with Rhodey and explain everything to him. 

Tony sat down on the couch and sat back with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. 

Rhodey waited for Tony to speak first. 

“I tried everything but I don’t know how to change him back” Tony said frustrated. 

“Did you ask Bruce for help?”

Tony laughed sadly “yeah. And Cho” 

Rhodey didn’t say anything because he knew Tony wasn’t done talking yet. 

Tony continued “they gave no idea how it happened and they don’t know how to change him back. I checked his baby monitor footage but it showed nothing” 

“Maybe it’s temporary” Rhodey thought because it makes sense. Well actually nothing about this makes sense but it’s the best option. 

“No. I don’t know. Cho said that it’ll take a few weeks before she can figure out what happened then we can work from there” Tony sat up and leaned forward on his legs. 

Rhodey paused just watching his best friend “who else knows?” 

Tony thought for a second “just Bruce, Cho. Oh and the kids aunt”

“And she doesn’t want to take him?”

Tony looked at him “I said I’d take care of him for her until I can figure out how to fix this” 

Rhodey just hummed. 

Tony continued “she’s already raised him once so it’s not fair to make her do it again” 

Tony really didn’t want to put that pressure on Peters aunt. Especially with her busy work schedule. 

“But you’ve never raised any kid before, Tony. What makes you think you can do this” Rhodey sounded serious and Tony looked up at him. 

Tony knew he wasn’t capable of handling Peter but he wanted to try. He wanted this. 

“I think I’m doing a pretty good job so far”

Rhodey was silent for a few seconds and Tony was gonna start speaking again but then he spoke. 

“I’m not saying you can’t do this, Tony. I’m saying that I want you to know that it’s a lot of work” Rhodey said seriously and Tony rolled his eyes because of course he knew that. 

“I know, honey bear” 

Tony laughed because he did know. He knew how much work it would be but he was willing to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today is mother’s day. I didn’t get into university which I’m having a really really hard time with and so I cleaned my room and brought all the uni books so I could throw them in the garbage outside in the park. I left the house to go do that then I went to the store to go buy my mom some flowers to surprise her. She calls me and starts yelling at me to come home so I buy the flowers and come home and she’s mad at me. I always do something nice for my mom and she’s always yelling at me and I just can’t do it anymore. The only thing keeping me going are these stories I freaking hate my life


	8. We’ll do this together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s fridayyyyyy!!!!! I hope you guys are all having a great dayyy

After Rhodey left Tony went to Peters bedroom to check up on him. 

He saw Peters small body sleeping on top of his blankets close to the edge of the bed. 

Tony moved closer so he could move Peter over a bit just in case Peter rolled over and fell off the bed. 

As he got closer he took in Peters face. The moon light was coming in through the window and he could see Peters big chubby cheeks that were a pinky colour. Peters mouth was open slightly and his arms were raised above his head. 

Tony gently moved Peter over on the bed so that Peter was more in the middle which caused Peter to wake up a bit. 

“Shhh it’s okay buddy, I’m just moving you” Tony said quietly and then brushed Peters curly baby hair out of his face. 

He watched Peter sleep for a little bit more then he got up and left his bedroom. He shut the door quietly and then went down to his lab to do some work. 

.  
.  
.

Tony didn’t know how long he was down in his lab since he left Peters bedroom but he knew it was awhile. 

Tony was interrupted by FRIDAY “Boss, Peter is in distress” 

Tony immediately dropped what he was doing and began to make his way up to Peters bedroom. 

As he got closer he heard Peter crying loudly. He hated hearing the kid cry because it always made Tony feel this weird pain in his chest and there was a need to want to make everything better. 

Tony opened the door expecting to see Peter sitting up in bed but he didn’t see Peter anywhere. He heard the kid crying so he followed the cry to the other side of the bed and saw Peter lying down on the floor on his back. 

As soon as he saw Tony he started crying louder and he made intense grabby hands that said ‘hold me now’

Tony bent down and picked Peter up. He grabbed Peter by the underarms and raised him up so that he was sitting on Tony’s hip. 

Tony held him with one hand under Peters butt to support him and then rubbed his back with his other hand. 

Peter continued to cry but he did stop a little bit now that he was in Tony’s arms. 

Tony kept rubbing Peters back and walking around the room to get Peter to calm down. 

He didn’t exactly know what happened but he had an idea. He guessed that Peter had fallen off the bed. 

“It’s okay, Pete” Tony whispered out and he wasn’t even sure that Peter heard it because he was crying so loud. 

Tony walked out of Peters bedroom and walked to the living room so he could sit down on the couch. 

He positioned Peter so that he was cradled in his lap like a baby. Well, he actually was a baby. 

He held Peters head in his arm and just looked down at him. Peter was still crying but he looked like he was crying because he was tired rather than falling off the bed. 

Tony continued to hold Peter to try and get him to stop crying and after what felt like hours Peter finally stopped. 

He slowly started hiccuping sadly as he looked up at Tony like he could be the one to fix everything. 

Tony was trying his best and he really hoped it was good enough. 

After a few more minutes Tony decided it was time to go put Peter back to sleep in his bed. 

So Tony stood up and walked to Peters bedroom while still holding him in his arms. 

Once Tony was about to place Peter down Peter grabbed onto Tony tightly and let out a loud scream. 

“Okay, Okay” Tony held Peter in his arms and didn’t let him go because he knew if he did Peter would scream again and he really didn’t want that. 

“I won’t put you down” Tony promised. 

He decided he could let Peter sleep with him in his bedroom with Tony. 

Tony kept Peter in his arms then walked to his bedroom. He looked down and saw Peter looking at him with wide eyes. It didn’t even look like Peter had just been crying minutes ago. 

He got to his bedroom and moved to place Peter on the bed. Peter must have known that he was gonna sleep with Tony because he let Tony drop him on his bed so Tony could go change and get ready for bed. 

After quickly showering and brushing his teeth he got his pyjamas on then got into bed next to Peter. 

Peter crawled over to Tony and placed his head on Tony’s chest and looked up at him through his eyelashes. 

Tony looked down at the baby on his chest and pat his head. He ran his hand through Peters hair because it was extra soft now that he was a baby. 

Peters eyes closed but he still stayed on Tony’s chest. Tony continued to run his hand through Peters hair until he started to drift asleep. 

He kept his hand on Peters back as he let sleep take over. 

.  
.  
.

Tony woke up some time during the night to something hitting his chest. 

He opened his eyes and saw Peter on his knees smacking Tony on the chest. 

He didn’t understand why Peter was doing that so he grabbed Peters little hand to stop him. 

Peter tried to grab his hand back and whined. 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked half asleep. 

Peter sat down on his butt and looked down “I pee” 

Tony didn’t understand at first. It took awhile but then everything came back to him and he sat up in bed. 

“Uh, I’ll be back. Stay here” Tony got out of bed and stumbled to the living room to grab some diapers and wipes. 

He needed to put those somewhere so they weren’t lying out in the living room. 

He grabbed what he needed and went to go change Peters dirty diaper. 

As he was making his way back to his bedroom he remembered once when Peter was a teenager and he was staying over at the tower. 

It was a Friday night and they spent the whole time in the lab until early morning. Peter was sick but of course didn’t say anything and so when he finally went to bed he accidentally wet the bed. 

Tony remembers when FRIDAY alerted him and he went into the kids room and found him crying then he told Tony what happened and Tony didn’t know how to react but he helped the kid clean up and promised Peter that he wasn’t mad. 

Peter didn’t want him to tell his aunt but Tony said that he had to. When he eventually did tell the boys aunt she was proud that Tony wasn’t mad at him and actually helped Peter clean up because most people wouldn’t even help and would have just made Peter clean up on his own. 

May had said that she was glad that she had Tony to look out for Peter for her and that he would make a great dad some day but that he was already a dad to Peter. 

Tony remembers being speechless and he went to bed that night thinking about it. He had already thought of Peter like his kid but part of him was upset at the fact that he wouldn’t be able to watch Peter grow up. 

He found himself wanting to have been there for Peter when he was a baby and little did he know at the time that he would. 

Now here he was holding a diaper in his hand and wipes in the other hand about to go change Peters butt. 

He would have never expected it but it’s funny how things happen for a reason. 

Tony walked into the bedroom and when Peter saw him he crawled over to the edge of the bed and lied down. 

Tony smiled because Peter already knew the pattern of his diaper being changed. 

Tony walked to Peter and dragged his legs down closer to him so he could change his diaper. 

Peter lied there watching as Tony pulled off his pants then undid his diaper straps. 

Tony pulled down the front of the diaper to reveal the pee in Peters diaper. He lifted Peters legs up and pulled the dirty diaper out from under him. He tossed it to the side then grabbed some wipes and started rubbing Peters butt and around his front part to get all the urine away so Peter didn’t get a rash. 

After he was done he lifted Peters legs again and placed the diaper back under Peter and pulled the front over so he could do up the straps again. 

Once he was done he quickly put Peters pants back on then grabbed the dirty diaper and went to the bathroom to wash his hands and throw it out. 

Once Tony came back to the bedroom he sat down on the bed. He wasn’t tired anymore and he knew that he wouldn’t be going back to sleep so he checked the time. 

It was 7:34am. 

That’s a good time to wake up and start the day. He knew he had a lot to do today with Peter to get everything more organized. 

“You hungry?” Tony held his arms out for Peter who was still lying on his back. 

Peter nodded his head and reached his arms out so Tony picked him up and held him on his hip. 

“I wan’ go eat my ba’aba” Peter said to Tony as Tony was carrying him out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. 

He placed Peter on the counter, he knew that it wasn’t the safest place but as long as he was here to watch Peter then everything would be okay. 

Tony leaned on the counter “you want What now?” 

Peter got up on his knees and Tony moved closer so Peter wouldn’t accidentally fall off “I wan’ eat yummy ba’aba” 

Tony laughed because he had no idea what he was saying. 

He moved to go show some things to Peter to see what he might want. 

First, he held up some crackers and Peter shook his head. He held up cookies and Peter shook his head again. 

“I wan’ ba’aba” Peter said more aggressively. 

Tony didn’t know what Peter was trying to say and it was frustrating him. Then he saw the fruit bowl and held up a banana. 

Peter smiled big and showed his toothy grin and clapped his hands. 

Tony smiled because he got it right. 

He grabbed a plate and a knife to cut it up into small pieces. 

After he was done he placed the plate in front of Peter and Peter began to eat it. 

Tony watched him because the way baby Peter ate was the same as big Peter and Tony always thought that it was the cutest thing. 

He watched Peter eat until he was finished then Tony went to go grab and cloth to clean him off but Peter screamed. 

“What?” Tony was scared because he didn’t know if he accidentally hurt Peter. 

“I wan’ st’awbe’y” Peter moved closer to Tony and Tony just laughed. 

“Alright, you scared me though” 

Peter looked up at Tony sadly “I sowwy” 

Tony laughed “it’s okay” 

He grabbed some strawberries and washed them then cut them up in tiny pieces for Peter. 

They continued the same thing with Peter eating his strawberries and Tony watching until he was done. 

“All done!” Peter pushed the plate to Tony then reached out for him. 

Tony was gonna wash him off with a cloth but then he decided just to go wash Peter off in the bath. 

“Do you wanna go in the bath?” Tony asked Peter as he lifted him off the counter and placed him on the ground. 

Peter screamed excitedly and ran to Tony’s bedroom. 

Tony laughed as he followed Peter in there. 

He saw Peter jumping in the bathroom and already trying to get his clothes off. 

While Tony was filling the bath tub, making sure not to fill it too high, Peter was taking off his pants and his diaper. 

Tony laughed at the struggle but Peter eventually got everything off but his top so Tony helped him with that. 

“Bath! Bath!” Peter was jumping excitedly then when Tony decided the water was right he picked Peter up and placed him in the bath. 

Peter sat down and started splashing the bubbles around. 

Tony pulled out his phone and took a video of Peter in the bath as he played with the bubbles. 

Tony sat on the toilet seat so he could watch Peter but also so he could order some more things for Peter. 

He ordered a high chair for Peter and a crib. 

He knew that both were very necessary if today was anything to go by. 

Tony watched Peter splash in the bath for a little bit longer. And took more pictures with bubbles in Peters hair. 

He reached in to unplug the bath and Peter started laughing at the sound that it made. 

Tony reached in to grab Peter out of the bath tub and lied him down on the towel that was on the ground. 

He wrapped him up then pulled Peter into his arms and walked back into his bedroom. 

Peter was extra cuddly right now and Tony just wanted to hold him. 

He held Peter for a little bit longer then he stood up and let Peter down on the bed. 

Tony grabbed a diaper that was on the bed from before and put it on Peter then lifting him up into his arms and walking out into the living room. 

He didn’t really feel like putting Peter into clothes right now so he just kept him in nothing but a diaper and sat on the couch with the kid in his lap. 

Tony was feeling really tired after getting barely any sleep last night and he knew that Peter was tired too. 

Peter was seated on Tonys lap with one leg on either side on him. He was looking up at Tony and Tony just looked at him until Peter slowly put his head down on Tony’s chest. 

Tony placed his hand on Peters diapered butt and held him against his chest as they both fell asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you allll so much for helping me out a few days ago. I really appreciate it and you guys have no idea how much it means to me. Right now I’m currently trying to figure out my life so basically I hate where I live (not my house but just everything in general) and I want to leave. I’m trying to go to Australia to go to school and then move to England later but right now I’m trying to get this international summer job in Florida.


	9. So This Is How It’s Gonna Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna update this wayyyy earlier but this week just flew by idk what happened but here we are. I hope you like it:)))) I wasn’t gonna edited it but then I did and I’m so glad I did because I fixed so much

Tony fell asleep on the couch with Peter seated on his lap. 

He meant to just rest his eyes and not actually fall asleep. 

When Tony woke up Peter was still asleep on his lap. Tony looked at his curls and the way they hung a bit on his face. He just sat there for a few seconds and tried to take in everything. 

Little did he know when he first met teenage Peter that this is where he would be right now. That same teenager sleeping on his lap in nothing but a diaper, expect the kid wasn’t a teenager anymore and was actually a baby. 

Before Tony knew it the elevator doors were opening and someone was walking out. 

At first Tony thought that it was Rhodey but then he turned around on the couch and saw Steve and Bucky walking in followed by Natasha. 

Tony had no idea why they were coming up to his floor but he was not ready yet for them to see Peter. 

The avengers knew Peter as a teenager. They met him a few times as Spider-Man at first then as Peter Parker. 

Tony didn’t want to tell them that Peter was actually Spider-Man but it was pretty obvious if you knew both. 

One was obviously a kid under a mask if the voice and body was anything to go by and the other was obviously just a kid. 

Natasha figured it out right after she met Peter but didn’t say anything for awhile and Tony eventually decided to tell the team. 

But even though they knew who Peter was now it was totally different. That kid was now a baby and Tony had no idea what to do about it. 

Tony sat up a bit and held Peters head so it didn’t fall back when he sat up. 

Tony didn’t have time to even try and hide Peter because Steve, Bucky and Natasha were already walking to the front of the couch. 

Tony held his breath as Steve came around first and looked at Tony before looking down at the baby in a diaper on Tony’s lap. 

Steve made a funny face and his eyes went wide and confused as he took in the scene. 

Bucky soon followed and kinda had the same reaction as Steve. 

When Natasha came over she crooked her head to the side and crossed her arms.

Tony stood up from the couch and looked at his team standing in front of him looking extremely confused. 

Tony hoisted Peter up a little bit more so that he was more on his hip and he held Peter with one hand under his butt. 

Steve was the first one to speak “Tony, who is this?” 

Tony didn’t answer and he just looked at everybody. He mentally debated if he should tell them the truth or lie to them. 

They would eventually find out the truth later and the only other option would be telling them that Peter was actually his kid and that would cause a lot of drama so he decided to go for the truth. 

He held Peter a little bit closer to him as he spoke “this is Peter” 

Steve looked like he was just slapped across the face and Tony normally would have laughed if it was any other situation. 

“So you named your baby after Peter” Steve said thinking that Tony actually had a kid. 

It was Tony’s turn to look confused “No, this is Peter. This is the kid” 

When everyone didn’t say anything and still looked confused Tony tried to clarity.

“Peter came to me a few days ago like this. He got de-aged somehow and I don’t know how to change him back” 

Tony watched everyone’s reactions as they took in everything that was being said. 

He felt Peter shift a little bit and he knew that Peter was gonna be waking up soon and was probably gonna need a diaper change. 

“So your kid got turned into a baby and you don’t know how it happened?” Natasha asked walking closer to Tony and Peter. She didn’t look like she cared that she just called Peter Tony’s kid. 

Tony picked up on it though “he’s not my kid” 

Tony didn’t understand why he was saying that because he’d be lying to himself if he was saying that Peter wasn’t actually his kid and he didn’t think of him like that. He would never admit that to anyone though. 

“That’s what you picked up from that, Tony” Natasha uncrossed her arms and then took a step back. 

“So this is Peter-“ Steve was cut off by Peter whining and moving around in Tony’s arms. 

Tony looked at Peters face and saw his eyes opening. Peter brought his hands up to his eyes to rub at them. 

“Hey Pete” Tony said still looking down at Peter and moving both hands to hold him now. 

Peter looked up at him with his big brown eyes and his baby hair all over the place. 

Peter seemed to sense someone behind him so he turned his head to see Steve, Bucky and Natasha. 

Peter suddenly felt embarrassed because now everyone has seen him looking like a baby and he wasn’t so sure he was okay with that. 

Peter turned back to Tony and put his head on Tony’s shoulder and tried to wrap his chubby baby arms around the mans neck.

Tony patted his diapered bottom and decided that he should probably get Peter away from everyone’s eyes because it couldn’t be fun to be the centre of attention when you look like this. 

Tony was okay with Peter being the centre of his attention only because Peter was just adorable but he wasn’t so sure Peter would say the same. 

“I should probably feed him now so you guys can come back later” Tony walked over towards the kitchen hoping that his team would just leave them alone now. 

“Are you sure you got this?” Steve said before he made any move to walk. 

Tony turned back to him “and if I didn’t you’d know what to do?” 

Tony half joked but he didn’t mean to make it sound so rude. 

“I’m just trying to help, Tony” 

“I know. Thanks but I’m good” 

Steve nodded then followed Natasha and Bucky into the elevator. 

Once they were gone Tony moved to put Peter on the counter. 

“They’re gone, Buddy” Tony said and stood Peter up. 

Peter stood on his feet and held onto both of Tony’s fingers in his tiny hands. Peter looked back at the elevator before looking back at Tony and smiling. 

“I hun’gy” Peter said looking around for something to eat over Tonys head. He found something that caught his eye and decided that he wanted some animal crackers. 

Peter excitedly let go of one of Tony’s hands to point at the box of crackers. Tony turned around to see what Peter was pointing at and saw the box of crackers that Peter liked. 

It gave Tony a flashback to when Peter was a teenager and when he first started coming over to the tower. 

Tony didn’t really have a lot of food on his floor because he never really did eat and when he did he would just order food but after Peter came into his life he knew that he needed to get some actual food in the fridge and cupboards. 

Tony tried to ask Peter what he liked to eat but Peter was too shy to ask so he would just say that he liked whatever Tony was having. 

Even if it was true Tony knew that Peter needed his own food so Tony went to his apartment one day while Peter was at school to ask his aunt what Peter liked to eat. 

His aunt told him everything that Peter liked to snack on and what he did and did not like. 

After that Tony brought everything and put it in the kitchen and that was the first time Tony actually felt like a father towards Peter because his fridge was filled of children’s food. 

You could tell there was a kid in the house just by that even if there was no kid actually in the house at the moment. 

One of Tony’s business partners came up to his floor to have a meeting and he was talking in the kitchen to Tony and Tony opened the fridge and the guy had asked how old his kid was. 

Tony didn’t answer and just looked at the man confused and he just said how he knew that Tony had a kid and that he was glad that he was keeping them out of the public eye. 

Tony still didn’t understand what the man had said and what made him say that until later that night when the man left and Peter came over and Tony found him drinking a juice box and eating animal crackers. 

At that moment Tony knew that he thought of Peter as his kid but he refused to admit it to anybody. 

Tony handed Peter his box of crackers and Peter smiled and squealed really loudly. He sat down on the counter and held the box up that was now practically bigger than him and starting eating them. 

Tony watched him eat and grabbed a few for himself then he remembered that Peter probably needed a diaper change. 

“Do you need to change your diaper?” Tony asked then popped a cracker in his mouth. 

Peter looked down at himself then shook his head and continued eating. 

Tony wished there was a way to check whether or not Peter needed his diaper changed. He guessed there was a way but he didn’t know it yet.

Peter continued to eat for a little bit longer before he was full. Peter felt the wetness in his diaper and he didn’t even remember peeing. He didn’t really wanna ask Tony for him to change his diaper because it was extremely embarrassing. 

Peter lifted his arms up for Tony to put him on the ground. 

“Do you wanna go watch tv?” Tony asked as he picked Peter up off the counter. 

“I wan’ wa’ch Sta’wa’s” Peter ran over to the couch with his bare feet hitting the floor then he collided with the couch and tried to lift himself up. 

Tony walked over and helped Peter get up but he noticed that Peters diaper was a little full looking. 

Peter sat down and had his legs out in front of him and Tony sat down next to him “Do you need a change?” 

Peter shook his head but Tony knew that he was lying. Tony grabbed Peters arms to lift him up a bit to check but Peter pulled his arms away and whined. 

“Let me check” Tony tried again but Peter gave him a dirty look and pulled away. 

Tony got up to go get the diapers and wipes because he was sure that Peter needed a change. 

When Tony returned Peter was sitting in the same position watching tv with his mouth open in interest. 

“I’m gonna change your diaper now” Tony gently pushed Peter down on the couch and Peter didn’t even acknowledge him there as he lied down. 

Tony pulled back the diaper straps and then pulled down the front of the diaper. Peter definitely needed a change and he probably should have changed Peter earlier because Peter was a bit red. 

He suddenly remembered the creams that he ordered. 

Tony pulled the dirty diaper out from under Peter then left him lying there as he went to go get the creams. He went into his bedroom and looked in the box. There was a bunch of creams and he kept reading them all until he found one that said for diaper rashes. 

Tony grabbed the cream then went back out to the living room and found Peter still lying there on the couch naked without a care in the world. 

Tony sat back down and grabbed some wipes to clean up Peters butt before putting the cream on. After Tony was done wiping he opened the cream. 

He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Well he did know but wouldn’t that be weird. No it wasn’t. How could it be. Peter was a baby now with a diaper rash and it was Tony’s job to help him. 

Tony thought about all the times Peters parents or even when his aunt and uncle did this for him. 

Tony stuck his fingers in the cream and then used his other hand to lift Peters legs up. 

When Tony first put the cream on Peters butt Peter acknowledged him for the first time. 

Peter whined and looked at Tony then tried to pull away. 

“You have a diaper rash, Pete” 

Peter looked down to see what Tony was doing then whined again “it’s cold” 

“I know but it’ll be over soon” Tony used his other fingers to put more cream on so he could do Peters front half now. 

He put Peters legs down and started putting the cream around Peters penis. After he was done he looked up at Peter and Peter seemed to be really invested in his movie once again. 

Tony leaned over and grabbed the diaper and then lifted Peters legs up. He slid it underneath, dropped Peters legs and did the straps up. 

Tony decided to just leave Peter in just his diaper again because he didn’t really feel like going back to get Peters clothes. Plus, Peter didn’t seem to mind wearing just his diaper right now.

Peter continued to lie on his back and watch the movie. Tony picked up Peters dirty diaper and wipes then went into the kitchen to throw it out. He knew that he should probably throw it out somewhere other than the kitchen but until the stuff he ordered came in he would just have to deal with the kitchen garbage. 

He washed his hands then sat back down on the couch. Peter was really into his movie just like teenager Peter would be. It made Tony smile to see Peter so into the movie. 

“Boss, there is a delivery for you” FRIDAY said and Tony got off the couch excitedly because Peters crib, high chair and changing table came in. 

He didn’t know why he was so excited for baby stuff to be arriving but he didn’t think much of it. 

Tony was about to leave Peter on the couch but he thought better of it. 

“FRIDAY, tell Steve to get the boxes” Tony said remembering Steve asking Tony if he needed help with anything. 

FRIDAY was silent before speaking “Steve saids he will arrive shortly with the delivery” 

Tony sat back down and looked at Peter. Peter brought his hand up to his mouth and was sucking on his thumb and Tony found that kinda odd. 

Peter didn’t even seem to realize that he was doing it. 

“Hey buddy,” Tong grabbed one of Peters feet to shake his foot “your new stuff is gonna be here soon” 

Peter didn’t even look up at Tony and Tony laughed because it reminded him so much of big Peter. 

The elevator doors opened and Steve walked in carrying a giant box. 

“Where do you want this?” Steve asked hardly looking like he was struggling. 

Tony stood up then thought for a second. He should just put the crib in Peters room and maybe move his bed for the time being.

“You can bring it over here” Tony led Steve over to Peters bedroom and Tony saw Steve look at Peter on the couch while he past him. 

“You look like you’re struggling there, Cap” Tony joked and Steve rolled his eyes then put down the crib box in Peters room. 

“Do you want me to help you build it?” Steve leaned up against the box and Tony thought that he actually had the audacity to ask that question. 

“Are you seriously asking me if I need help building something” Tony looked shocked. 

Steve smiled and held his hands up “oh you’re right. I should have known better” 

“Damn right” 

Steve laughed then left the room. 

“Can I go say hi to Peter?” Steve’s eyes went soft as he turned to Tony. 

“You can try but he probably won’t give you any attention with his movie playing” 

Steve smiled then walked out of Peters room and into the living room. He sat down on the couch next to Peter who was still lying there sucking on his thumb. He now had his other arm raised up above his head. 

“Hey Peter” Steve tried to get Steve’s attention. 

Peter didn’t acknowledge him and Tony wasn’t surprised. Nothing could come between Peter and his movie. 

Tony walked to the remote to hit pause. As soon as he did that Peter took his thumb out of his mouth and looked up at Steve looking mad. 

“Peter, Steve wants to say hi” Tony said then sat in front of Peter on the table. 

Peter looked at Steve then rolled over to face Tony “I wan’ wa’ch my mo’ie” 

“Steve what’s to say hi to you” 

Peter sat up and looked over at Steve. 

“Hey Peter. You’re a lot smaller since I last saw you” Steve tried to joke but Peter wasn’t having it. 

Peter turned to Tony again and reached out for him while whining and was close to crying. 

Tony reached under Peters arms and picked him up and stood him on his lap. 

“I wan’ wa’ch my mo’ie!” Peter cried out and it was right in Tony’s ear. 

“It’s fine. I can go” Steve stood up and Tony gave him a sorry smile before Steve left. 

“I’ll bring up the other two boxes and leave them here” Steve said already getting in the elevator.

Tony nodded. 

“Peter, Steve just wanted to say hi and you were being rude” Tony tried to get Peter to look at him in the eyes but Peter kept moving his head. 

Eventually Peter looked at Tony and realized that Tony was mad at him so he started crying “I sowwy! I sowwy!” 

Tony stood up and rubbed Peters back to try and calm him “it’s okay buddy” 

Peter continued crying and Tony noticed that it was a tired cry. He didn’t understand why Peter was tired because he just woke up from a nap. 

Tony walked to Peters bedroom and gently placed Peter in his bed for a nap. 

Tony decided that he would build Peters crib while he napped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okkkk guys.... sooo I have prom tmr!!! Omg I can’t believe I actually have my actual prom tmr like life goes by so fast it’s crazy. Today I left school early with my friend and went to get our nails done then we went to pick up her dress and ate pizza and it was sooo much fun but like omg I have prom tmrrrrrr!!!! I wish I could somehow show you guys pics


	10. A Thousand Times Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I tried to get this chapter up on like Monday but I was so busy doing my English so I didn’t have time to edit it and get it up but here it is. 
> 
> Also today is my last day of being 17 because I’m gonna be 18 tmr and I really don’t wanna turn 18 but what can you do about it. One year closer to having my own kids I guess

Tony was wrong. 

He did need help building the crib. 

Why was he able to build an Ironman suit but he wasn’t able to build a baby crib with instructions. 

After two hours of trying, Peter was starting to wake up. 

Peter slowly stretched on the bed and then sat up and looked at Tony who was sitting on the floor. 

Peters hair was all over the place and his chubby cheeks were all pink. Peter was still in his diaper and Tony thought that he probably should have build the changing table first. 

Peter reached out to Tony with his chubby little arms and gave a cheeky smile when Tony went to go pick him up. 

Tony stood up and cursed under his breath when his legs burned. He reached down and picked Peter up. 

He noticed that Peter felt extra heavy so he probably had a full diaper. 

“How was your nap?” Tony asked then sat back down and stood Peter up so that he was standing in front of Tony. 

Peter didn’t say anything but held Tony’s hands and was smiling at him. 

“What are you smiling for?” Tony laughed because he honestly had no idea why Peter was smiling like that. 

Peter once again didn’t say anything. 

Tony looked at his diaper and decided that Peter definitely needed a change. 

“Lie down. I’m gonna change your diaper” Tony said. He gently pushed Peter down so that he was lying in front of Tony. 

Peter held his legs up to make it easier for Tony and Tony smiled because Peter was still smiling for some reason. 

Tony undid the diaper straps and pulled down the front. He pulled the diaper out from under Peter and rolled it up but then he realized that he didn’t have any wipes or any diapers. 

Peter put his legs down because he was obviously tired from holding them up for so long. 

“Pete, do you wanna go get a diaper and wipes in the living room?” Tony asked because he really didn’t feel like getting up. 

Why should he have to when there was a perfectly capable baby right in front of him. 

Peter nodded his head and stopped smiling. His face looked determined. 

Peter rolled over and got up. He began walking to his bedroom door then looked back at Tony. 

Tony nodded his head then laughed because Peter didn’t give two shits that he was literally butt naked walking around. Tony guessed that was because of how babies just don’t care and don’t think of that stuff but teenage Peter also didn’t really care to some extent considering some of the stories that May told Tony. 

Tony laughed then saw Peter walking back into the room holding a diaper and the bag of wipes in his hands. 

“Good job, Pete” Tony said and Peter excitedly ran over to Tony. 

Peter lied back down on the floor in front of Tony. He looked to see what Tony was doing. 

Tony grabbed some wipes and began to start cleaning Peters butt. After he was done he grabbed the diaper and opened it then lifted Peters legs up to place it underneath. He dropped the chubby legs and started to do the straps up. 

“All done” Tony said and Peter giggled. 

Tony loved that sound so much.

Tony grabbed the screwdriver to finish building Peters crib “wanna help me build this?”

Peter nodded his head then stood up in his diaper and grabbed the screwdriver out of Tony’s hand.

“We gotta build your bed” Tony tried to grab the screwdriver out of Peters hand but he ran away giggling. 

“Get back here, underoos” Tony called out while also laughing because Peter looked so funny running like that. 

There wasn’t really anywhere to go in the bedroom because there was crib pieces all over the place. 

Peter finally walked over to Tony with the screwdriver so Tony grabbed his hand when he was in reach and grabbed the screwdriver from Peter. Peter laughed and tried to grab it back and Tony wondered if Peter still had his spidey powers still. 

He guessed that he probably didn’t and that kinda concerned Tony. 

He pushed those thoughts away for now so he could focus on building Peters crib. 

Tony eventually managed to get Peters crib built with the help of Peter. Peter didn’t actually help he just sat next to Tony and played with the instructions. He tried to shove them in Tony’s face a few times so Tony picked him up and put him on the other side of the room but Peter got back up and sat next to Tony again. 

“There!” Tony clapped his hands together to admire his work “look how talented I am, Pete” 

Peter looked up at the crib that Tony had just build and walked over to it. He put his hands on the bars to look in. 

Tony grabbed the onto bed that goes inside and took the plastic off before putting the bedding on and putting it into the crib. 

Once that was done he looked down and Peter was making grabby hands to him so Tony reached down and picked him up then put him in the bed. 

Peter looked around and then held onto the bars and started jumping. 

He was smiling so Tony counted that as a win and that Peter liked his crib. 

Tony pushed it to the side of the bedroom and then cleaned up the plastic and boxes. 

Now Tony just needed to build Peters changing table and high chair. 

Tony grabbed Peter and held him on his hip. He walked out of Peters bedroom to build the other two things. 

He set Peter on the couch and turned on the tv so that Peter could watch some cartons to keep him busy so that he didn’t wave a piece of paper in Tony’s face. 

Tony managed to build the high chair with no problem because it was just three pieces that needed to be put together. 

The changing table was harder just because Peter wouldn’t stop jumping on Tony. 

“Hey! Peter” Tony said as Peter jumped onto his lap and was standing on Tony’s legs. 

Peter giggled then grabbed Tony’s face with his baby hands.

“What are you doing?” Tony laughed then grabbed Peter and held him upside down so he could pick him up at the angle that he was on. Peter laughed and his face turning red quickly. 

“I wan’ go park” Peter said and at first Tony didn’t understand but then he realized that Peter had said he wanted to go to the park. 

Tony didn’t know how to feel about that. 

If he left the tower with Peter then people will see him and a baby together and it would be all over the media. 

Tony held Peters hands as Peter balanced himself on Tony’s legs. 

“You wanna go to the park?” Tony asked. 

Peter jumped excitedly on Tony’s legs and made a loud squeal. 

“We can go to the park later, okay?” 

Peter seemed to think about it for a few seconds then he nodded his head excitedly. 

Tony placed Peter on his feet on the floor then got back to building Peters high chair and changing table. 

After he was done, it took a lot longer to do because Peter was constantly distracting him, he walked into the kitchen to get some food for him and Peter. 

Peter chased him into the kitchen once he got up. Tony heard bare feet hitting the floor as Peter ran behind him.

“I wan’ an’mal c’acke’s” Peter ran into the kitchen and demanded. He held his arms up for Tony but Tony didn’t know if it was because he wanted him to pick him up or because he wanted animal crackers from him. 

“What’s the magic word?” Tony teased and looked down at Peter. 

Peter put his arms at his sides but still looked up at Tony “pwease”

Tony couldn’t resist the face Peter was giving him. His eyes were wide and his little teeth were showing and it just melted Tony’s heart. 

“Now can I have an’mal c’acke’s?” Peter asked and lifted his arms up for them. 

Tony grabbed them from the counter and handed them to Peter. 

Peter took them from Tony’s hand with a cheeky smile then walked back to the couch to eat them. 

Tony grabbed his bottle and filled it up with apple juice. Then followed Peter back to the couch. 

He sat down and then Peter got up from where he was sitting on the floor and lifted his arms up for Tony to pick him up with the animal crackers in his hand. 

Peter sat on Tony’s lap and leaned his back against Tony’s chest. 

He was content to just sit there and eat his animal crackers and so Tony handed Peter his bottle. 

Peter looked at it then shook his head.

Peter went back to eating his crackers but Tony pushed the bottle in Peters face again “You have to drink something” 

Peter moved his head away and turned away from Tony so Tony tried again and this time Peter whined and moved his head again. 

Tony gave up so he put the bottle to the side. 

“Can I have some?” Tony asked and Peter nodded his head then handed Tony the piece he was sucking on. 

“Not that one” Tony laughed then reached into the bag and grabbed a handful. 

Peter grabbed his hand and looked at all the crackers on his hand like it was really interesting. 

He put the cracker he was sucking on away and grabbed the monkey from Tony’s hand and smiled then tried to turn around on Tony’s lap so he was on his knees and facing the man. 

Peter held the cracker up to Tony’s mouth “Do you want me to have this one?” 

Peter nodded. 

Tony opened his mouth and grabbed the cracker from Peters hand. Peter giggled then reached down to grab another one. 

He held up another one to Tony’s mouth so Tony did the same thing and Peter laughed again. 

Peter reached down to grab another one but Tony shook his head. 

“I can’t eat anymore” Tony laughed with his mouth full. 

Peter put it in his mouth but it didn’t fit so he decided to just take small bites instead. 

After Peter finished his cracker he looked down at his bottle. 

Tony watched as he slowly reached down to pick it up and then looked up at Tony. Tony nodded his head and Peter then slowly brought the bottle up to his mouth and began to drink from it. 

Peter held the bottle with both hands and took a few sips then put it back down. 

He leaned his head against Tony’s chest and let out a breath. Tony rubbed his back as he felt Peters body rise and fall with his breathing. 

This was so new to Tony that he didn’t really know what to think but he knew that he kinda liked it. He didn’t really know what he was doing but this, Peter sleeping on his chest just felt so natural and right. 

He didn’t really know how to explain it and he didn’t know if he wanted to but with Peter in his arms right now it just felt like it was always supposed to be like this. 

They stayed like that for a little bit longer until Tony decided that he should get Peter bed. 

Tony stood up with Peter still in his arms. He held Peter with one hand under his butt for support as Peter leaned against his chest. 

Tony grabbed the box of diapers, wipes and creams in his other hand and tried to balance it so that he was holding Peter and the box in his arms. 

When he made it to Peters bedroom, Tony put the box on the floor and then kneeled down and put Peter on the ground in front of him so he could change Peters diaper before bed. 

Peter whined at the loss of contract but didn’t try to move away when Tony undid the straps on Peters diaper. 

Tony pulled the diaper out from underneath Peter and grabbed a new one. He wiped Peters butt before putting a new diaper on and doing it up. 

Tony thought that he should probably put some clothes on Peter tonight so he didn’t get cold. 

He didn’t have a lot of clothes for Peter and definitely needed to order more but for now the blue onesie with the big yellow duck on the front would have to do. 

Tony reached over and grabbed the duck onesie then picked Peter up. He placed the onesie under Peter and then put Peter back down so he could put Peter in it.

Peter was looking around the room the whole time Tony was man handling him into his pyjamas and once Tony was done Peter lifted his arms up for Tony to pick him up so Tony did. 

He held Peter to his chest then placed him into his crib for the first time. 

Peter looked around then fell down and got under the blankets. Tony thought that it was adorable how Peter crawled under the blankets like that. 

Once Peter was settled Tony lifted the blankets so they were more snug on Peters tiny body. 

“Sleep tight, Pete” Tony said and smiled at Peter. 

He picked up Peters dirty diaper and walked into the bathroom so he could throw it out and wash his hands. Tony came back into the bedroom and looked around. He decided to just move everything around later tomorrow. 

Tony left Peters bedroom and shut the door a little bit. 

He walked out into the living room and pulled out his StarkPad as he sat down on the couch. 

Tony ordered some more clothes for Peter. He found some really cute things that he thought that Peter would love. 

Then he came across an Ironman onesie and hit order straight away. 

He couldn’t wait to see the looks on everyone’s faces when they saw Peter in that. 

He thought about getting a picture of him in the actual Iron Man suit and Peter in his tiny Iron Man onesie. 

Tony looked up baby car seats so he could order one. He wanted the best and safest one for Peter. 

He didn’t know anything about car seats because he’s obviously never had to buy one before but he did know that there was a lot of research that goes into buying the right car seat for your child. 

Tony eventually decided on one and ordered it. 

He planned on taking Peter to the park tomorrow and he couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he tells him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how to post pictures on here but if you copy the link you will be able to see what the high chair that Tony ordered for Peter looks like:
> 
> https://www.walmart.com/ip/Graco-Swift-Fold-High-Chair-Briar/46928008
> 
> This is the crib:
> 
> http://ep.yimg.com/ay/yhst-32204204442389/davinci-kalani-4-in-1-convertible-crib-in-espresso-260.jpg
> 
> Changing table: 
> 
> https://i5.walmartimages.ca/images/Enlarge/650/1_1/999999-66311056501_1.jpg
> 
> Baby car seat:
> 
> https://target.scene7.com/is/image/Target/GUEST_7149fd1b-5b33-4d12-b055-c3847c890500?wid=488&hei=488&fmt=pjpeg
> 
> I just wanted to say that I had a lot of fun finding these things because I love babies and I want a baby more than anything in this world but I’m too young rn which sucks but I got this fic to make up for it:))


	11. We Can Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t edit this chapter just because I wanted to get it up tonight instead of tmr so I’m sorry if there are any bad mistakes but I hope you all like it:)))

Peter woke up in the middle of the night with a nightmare. 

He looked around the room and all he saw was the bars on his crib. 

It took a few seconds for his memory to come back to him but once it did he remembered that Tony had built him a crib for Peter to sleep in. 

Peter didn’t have time to feel embarrassed about that right now because the nightmare was still fresh in his mind. 

Peter actually wasn’t even embarrassed about the whole crib thing. Or the fact that he was wearing a diaper right now... that was now wet. 

Peter didn’t feel embarrassed about it because he felt himself not really caring. Maybe being in a baby’s body was starting to have an effect on his mind as well. 

He knew it has effected him physically... obviously. If the constant wetting was anything to go by and the fact that he now had to wear a diaper all the time. 

Peter pushed those thoughts away because right now he was scared and he wanted Tony. 

The bedroom was dark and the fact that he was basically in a cage right now wasn’t helping because then the monsters could get him and he wouldn’t be able to run away. 

Peter pulled himself up with help from the bars and he tried to get out. He tried to stick his hand to the bars and found that it didn’t stick. 

Maybe whatever caused him to get de-aged had messed with his spidey powers as well. Peter hoped not. 

He decided to start jumping up and down in the crib to get out but he heard a loud bang and immediately burst into tears. 

He wanted Tony and he wanted Tony now. 

Peter started crying loudly and bouncing up and down on his bed but not in an excited way. 

After a few long seconds the bedroom door to Peters bedroom opened and in came Tony. 

Peter stopped jumping once he saw Tony but he started crying even louder and reached up to the man walking into the room. 

He just wanted to be comforted. 

“What’s wrong, bud?” Tony asked and reached in to pick Peter up. 

When he got the alert from FRIDAY telling him that Peter was in distress he wasn’t expecting this. 

He picked Peter up under the arms and held him to his chest. 

Peter wrapped his tiny arms around Tony’s neck. He cried loudly into Tony’s ear and Tony trued to calm him down by patting his back gently. 

“What happened, Peter?” Tony tried again. He was honestly at lost with what to do and he just wanted to find out what happened so he could help Peter. 

Peter didn’t say anything and just continued to cry so Tony walked out of Peters bedroom and into the hallway. 

He began walking around the room with Peter still crying and clinging to him so he offered reassurances every now and then until about ten minutes later when Peter finally started to calm down. 

He stopped crying but now started sadly hiccuping.

Tony continued to walk around the room and rub Peters back gently to try and calm him down. He had no idea why Peter was crying like this but he had an idea. 

It was dark in the living room because it was still early morning and the sun hasn’t risen yet. Tony walked over to the couch side table and turned on the lamp. 

The light lit up the dimly lit room and Tony sat down with Peter on his lap. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony tried again. Peter didn’t seem to hear Tony or didn’t want to answer him because he continued to sadly hiccup. 

After a few more minutes Peter stopped hiccuping and pulled away from Tony. 

Tony noticed that his little face was all red and blotchy from crying and he even had under eye circles. Tony didn’t understand why Peter had them because he didn’t think that babies got under eye circles but he guessed they did. 

Or maybe because Peter wasn’t actually a baby and was a fifteen year old kid in a baby’s body. 

“I-I had a nightmare” Peter eventually spoke. He brought a tiny fist up to his eye to try and rub away the tears. 

Tony helped him. He used to sleeve to wipe away the tears on Peters chubby cheeks. 

“It’s okay, Peter. You’re okay now, it was just a bad dream” Tony said. He wanted to make Peter feel better because he didn’t like the look that Peter was giving him. 

Tony was very familiar with nightmares. He’s had a couple hundred himself that he could talk about for hours. But when it came to Peter and his nightmares, it’s one thing to wake up to having one yourself but to have to help a kid through those nightmares isn’t fun, or easy, Tony didn’t know what he was doing. 

It was the same thing with teenager Peter as it was with baby Peter. Except with teenage Peter, Tony didn’t sit him on his lap like how baby Peter was right now. Usually Peter would be tucked into his side. 

Peter leaned into Tony’s chest and Tony wrapped his arms around Peter. It was still hard to get used to how small his body was. 

Tony felt Peters butt and noticed that it was full. He really didn’t feel like changing a diaper right now but he knew he had no other choice. 

It would be evil to make Peter stay in his dirty diaper when he wasn’t able to change it himself. 

Tony stood up with Peter again and held him under the butt and around his back. 

Tony watched as Peter looked around with wide eyes everywhere. He seemed to still look miserable but he at least wasn’t crying anymore. 

Once Tony got to Peters room he looked around to put Peter on the changing table but he remembered that he forgot to move it into Peters room just yet. 

Tony grabbed a diaper and some wipes and kneeled down on the floor. 

He placed Peter on front of him and Peter whined at the loss of contact. 

“I’m just gonna change your diaper then I’ll pick you up again” 

Peter cried louder and reached up for Tony. 

“No!” Peter cried out. He looked so miserable laying down there and Tony just wanted to pick him up again but he knew that he couldn’t because he needed to change his diaper first. 

“Do you want to stay in a dirty diaper?” Tony asked and Peter just cried harder. 

“No!” 

Tony ignored Peter and reached for the pyjama buttons to take them off. He managed to get off the bottom part and with Peters legs out then reached for the diaper straps on the front of Peters diaper. 

Peter cried harder and tried to push Tony’s hands away. Tony wasn’t really having it tonight. 

First he gets woken up by a screaming Peter and now he had to change the kids butt but he wasn’t letting him. 

“Peter, if you don’t stop moving I’m gonna keep you in this diaper then we’ll see how you like it in the morning” Tony knew that was a harsh thing to say but he was done. He just wanted to change the diaper and go back to bed. 

Peter didn’t stop kicking and trying to move Tony’s hands away from him so Tony just pulled the diaper off and held Peters hands with his other hand. 

Peter continued to kick and scream even louder but at least it was getting the job done. 

Tony tossed the diaper to the side and still held Peters arms in his one hand while he reached for the wipes with his other hand. 

He pulled them out and quickly cleaned Peter off. 

Peter didn’t stop his crying and kicking and Tony wondered where he was getting the energy from.

He got Peter into a clean diaper after the struggle he had and when he got the last strap on Tony breathed a sigh of relief. 

Peter continued to cry and fight Tony and Tony was honestly done. 

He didn’t understand how parents did this for their kids for four years. Or maybe two years. Three? He honestly had no clue when babies got out of diapers but he was already wishing Peter knew how to use the bathroom on his own and he hadn’t even had Peter for a week yet. 

After Tony’s mental break which included him sitting there with his eyes closed while Peter screamed bloody murder on the floor in front of him, Tony opened his eyes and finished getting Peter into his pyjamas. 

He only had to get Peters legs in but that was a whole task alone. 

Tony wondered if Peter still had some of his spidey powers in him because he sure acted like he did. 

Peter managed to get a good strong kick to Tony’s leg and it actually hurt. 

“Peter, stop moving for one second” Tony pleated but he wasn’t even sure Peter could hear him over the screaming. 

Once the pyjamas were on, Tony picked Peter up and stood with him in his arms. He held Peter on his hip and tried to bounce him up and down but Peter clearly was not having it. 

Tony checked the time on Peters bedside table, it was a Captain American shield one that Peter picked out one day that Tony was 99% sure Peter only chose it to bug Tony, he saw that it was 4:34am and too early to be getting up for the day. 

Tony walked over to Peters crib and tried to place him inside but Peter clung to Tony’s neck and screamed right into Tony’s ear. 

With all this screaming coming from the kid, baby? Tony was sure he was gonna be deaf by the time Peter gets aged back up. 

Tony tried again and this time managed to get Peter off of him and into his crib. 

Peter jumped up and tried to reach for Tony again but no luck. 

Tony watched as Peter closed his eyes shut tight and screamed. There were tears running down Peters face but Tony didn’t know what to do. 

He picked Peter up just to gently try and get him to lie down but Peter didn’t let him. 

He stood back up and grabbed onto the bars with his chubby fingers and cried. 

Tony left the room because he had no idea what to do. 

Once outside Peters bedroom he shut the door and leaned against it. 

He guessed that if Peter cried for awhile then he would tire himself out and fall asleep. 

He thought if he should call May but then he thought about how busy she already was and he didn’t want to annoy her. 

Tony walked into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee because he was gonna need it. 

.  
.  
.

At about half past five, Tony was on his third coffee and Peter was still crying like he was on his fifth. 

Tony had enough so he chugged the rest of his coffee and walked to Peters room. 

When he opened the door Peter was still standing up gripping onto the bars with his small hands and screaming with his big lungs. 

“I don’t understand, kid. You shouldn’t be able to scream this much” Tony said then watched as Peter raised his arms up and made grabby hands towards him. 

Tony picked him up and almost immediately Peter stopped crying. 

Tony held Peter on him hip and listened to Peter slowly stop crying and turned to Tony with sad tired eyes. 

“What’s wrong, Pete?” Tony asked. He knew Peter wasn’t gonna answer so he was basically talking to himself. 

He wondered if teenage Peter was with him right now because it didn’t seem like it. 

Tony wanted to know what was going on in Peters mind right now. 

It didn’t seem like teenage Peter was with him all that much lately. It seemed as if baby Peter had fully taken over. 

The last time Tony remembers seeing teenage Peter was when Tony had to change his diaper a couple diaper changes ago and Peter was embarrassed. 

Tony decided he would look into that later or at least pay more attention. Right now he had a cranky Peter on his hands. Quite literally. 

Tony moved to Peters old bed and sat down. He held Peter closer to him and didn’t miss the way Peter put his soft head on Tony’s shoulder and Tony didn’t miss the way his stomach got a weird almost protective feeling at that. 

He put his hand on the back of Peters head gently and began to rock back and forth. 

Peter began making a weird sound and it caught Tony’s attention so he turned his head and looked down at Peter who was sucking his thumb. He was actually sucking on his thumb and it was the cutest thing Tony has ever seen in his whole life. 

Peter looked up at Tony and seemed to snap out of it because he took his thumb out of his mouth and sat up straighter on Tony’s lap. 

Tony noticed that Peter was now in his teenage mindset and as much as Tony felt bad for making the kid feel embarrassed about sucking his thumb he was just glad that Peter wasn’t lost in his baby mind. 

“Wanna tell me what happened?” Tony asked for what felt like the tenth time but this time he knew he would get an answer out of the kid. 

Peter looked around the room with wide eyes and then landed on Tony. 

“I had nigh’mare” Peter said innocently. Peter moved his hand slowly back up to his mouth but then moved it back down and kept it at his side. 

Tony nodded. He already knew that the kid had a nightmare, he was referring to all the screaming and crying that happened. 

“Wanna try and get some more sleep-“ 

Tony said but was cut off by Peter. 

“No! I wan’ s’ay with you” Peter said and pointed to Tony’s chest. 

Tony smiled then stood up with Peter in his arms. He walked out of Peters bedroom and made his way into the living room. 

He sat Peter on the floor and then sat on the couch. 

Peter grabbed the remote and stood up to face Tony. He held his arms out so Tony picked him up and settled him on the couch next to him but Peter seemed to have other plans because he crawled onto Tony’s lap and made him comfortable. 

After Peter got comfy he clicked the remote until it turned the tv on. 

“F’IDAY?” Peter said to the ceiling and Tony laughed at what the kid was trying to do. 

“Yes Peter” FRIDAY said then Peter continued. 

“P’ay Sta’wa’s” Peter said then dropping the remote and leaned back against Tony’s chest. 

Tony wrapped an arm around Peters stomach and let Peter cuddle into him. 

He will admit that he actually like the little weight on him because it was adorable and the way Peter just crawled onto his lap. 

As Tony sat there with Peter and the Starwars movie playing on the tv, Tony felt bad about how he just left Peter to cry there like that. 

He wished he knew what to do but he didn’t. He was stupid to think that the kid was gonna cry himself to sleep because that clearly didn’t happen. 

Tony still had a lot to learn with Peter. 

.  
.  
.

Half way through the movie Tony was on his phone and Peter was still on his lap when Tony felt a heaviness on his lap. 

Yeah Peter was the heaviness but this was different. 

Tony knew that Peter had wet the diaper. 

“Did you go pee?” Tony asked already knowing the answer. 

Peter shook his head. 

“Alright” Tony stood up and grabbed Peter under the legs so that Tony could pick him up and place him on the couch next to him and go get all the stuff needed for changing a diaper. 

Peter whined at the loss of contact and cried out for Tony, the movie completely forgotten unlike last time. 

“I’ll be right back, I’m just gonna get a new diaper” Tony said already backing away slowly. 

Peter whined again looking like he was gonna start crying so Tony stopped walking. 

“Wanna come with me?” 

Peter nodded his head and then crawled off the couch and ran over to Tony. 

Peter reached one hand up for him and Tony reached down to hold Peters hand and walk back to Peters bedroom. 

Tony grabbed the wipes and diapers and then walked back to the living room. 

He wondered what the proper place for parents to actually keep diapers for their kids were because he thought that he should just keep some in every room considering how much Peter needs a change. 

Tony picked Peter up and placed his on the couch and Peter already knew what was going on because he got into his diaper changing position. 

Tony hoped that Peter wouldn’t fight him this time. 

He undid the buttons on Peters pyjamas then got his legs out and then undid the diaper straps. 

Tony quickly changed Peters diaper and got a new one on in no time then put his pyjamas back on. 

Tony kept Peter lying down on the couch because he looked so comfy. 

He had his arms above his head and looked to be so peaceful watching his movie. 

Tony hoped it would stay that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently very sick right now and I feel awful just like how Peter felt when tony let him cry by himself:( tony is still learning how to care for peter as we can see here
> 
> I wanted to make this way longer but I also wanted to go to bed because I don’t feel good but I promise the next chapter will be up sooner


	12. This Is Gonna Take Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out sooner but omg I keep promising and I’m soooo so sorry but I just don’t have any time at all to write this.... I have soooo many ideas thooo so I’m gonna keep writing but high school is ending in two weeks then I can write so much

Tony had no idea what happened. 

One minute he was sitting on the couch next to Peter watching some weird cartoon on the tv, it was something he’s never seen before, mainly because he never watches tv unless he was with the kid, he’s pretty sure that even teenager Peter would be watching this right now because Peter always liked stuff like this. 

Tony hoped teenage Peter was with him right now but he was wrong because the next minute Peter was screaming and kicking Tony in the leg. 

Tony looked down surprised at Peters sudden outburst. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked. He sat up a bit to look at Peter. 

Peter was still lying down wearing nothing but his diaper again because Tony refused to put him in clothes because Peter for some reason hated wearing clothes. 

Peters crying only got louder so Tony lifted him up by his underarms and stood him on his lap. 

Peter seemed to stop crying a little bit once Tony was holding him. Tony looked at Peters face and just took in how this happened. 

Tony still had no idea how Peter was literally a baby on his lap right now. He was supposed to be a teenager sitting on his kitchen counter eating all his food, not this. 

“I hung’y” Peter cried. He moved one of his hands in his mouth and started sucking on his fingers. 

“What do you wanna eat?” Tony asked as he stood up. He put Peter on his hip and walked into the kitchen. 

He was grateful that Peter had stopped crying but was now sadly whimpering. 

Peter didn’t answer Tony and so Tony sat Peter down on the counter. When he remembered that he built the high chair for Peter, Tony picked Peter back up and settled him on his hip again. 

He got the high chair and dragged it over to the kitchen and set it on the end of the kitchen island. 

“Do you like your high chair, Pete?” Tony asked as he placed Peter inside “You better because I spent a long time building this for you” 

Tony placed Peter in and stepped back to look at Peter. He wasn’t trying to get out and wasn’t crying so Tony counted that as a win. 

He wondered why there were straps on the high chair but he decided to ignore that.

After Peter was comfortably seated in his baby chair, Tony turned around and tried to find something for Peter to eat in the fridge. 

He had no idea what a two year old baby could eat. 

“FRIDAY, what can a baby eat?” Tony asked. He needed help because he was lost. 

“You could feed Peter some apple sauce and some chopped up fruit” FRIDAY helped out. 

Tony nodded and began to look for some apple sauce and fruit. 

“You know,” Tony began as he pulled out blueberries and strawberries from the fridge “You are no different from teen Peter when it comes to food and how you have to eat it” 

Tony laughed at the memory. 

The first night Peter was gonna stay over at the tower Pepper had said that Tony needed to prepare food for Peter to eat. She eventually decided to help Tony out and she cut up a bunch of fruits for Peter to eat because she had said that kids need to have their food cut small so they didn’t choke.

Tony laughed because Peter was fifteen and not five. 

Pepper ended up being right because later that night Peter ate a full strawberry and almost choked. 

So basically Tony was used to cutting up fruits for the kid. Spoiled brat. 

“Here, Pete” Tony placed the fruits in a bowl in front of Peter and then some apple sauce. 

He couldn’t find a small spoon so he grabbed one of Peppers tea spoons. He definitely had to order more stuff. 

Peter smiled and reached into the fruit bowl and grabbed a blueberry. 

He popped it into his mouth and chewed it like he never had it before, then he smiled at the taste and reached in for more. 

Tony sat there and watched Peter eat his fruits. He wanted to eat one as well but Peter touched them all with his baby hands so Tony decided he didn’t want one anymore.

Peter grabbed his apple sauce and started whining and banging it on the table. 

Tony watched him and tried to think about what Peter wanted. He figured that Peter wanted him to open it so Tony took the apple sauce from Peter and peeled the lid back. 

Peter picked up the spoon and Tony watched him struggle for awhile. Tony laughed and then decided to help Peter out. 

He didn’t know why he thought Peter would be able to feed himself but he also never fed anyone anything before. 

Tony didn’t know if there was a proper way to feed a baby or not. 

“Do you want me to feed you?” Tony asked. 

Peter nodded and eagerly opened his mouth waiting for his food. 

Tony slowly picked up the spoon and brought it to Peters mouth. 

Peter leaned forward and took a bite. 

Tony smiled at it because it was his first time actually doing this and he liked it. 

After the apple sauce was all gone, Peter was basically covered in it so Tony went to grab a dish towel to clean Peters face but then he thought about it being easier to just give Peter a bath. 

Tony turned around for one second to put the bowl and spoon in the sink and then he turned around and Peter was climbing out of the high chair with a determined look on his face. 

“Woah!” Tony ran over to him before he fell and picked him up “Where do you think you’re going?”

Peter giggled and touched Tony’s face with his sticky hands. 

Tony pulled away because that was disgusting. Peter just touched him with his nasty hands. 

“Okay, Let’s go get you washed up” Peter let out a loud squeal at that and bounced on Tony’s hip. 

Tony walked into his bedroom and into the bathroom. He set Peter on the floor and closed the bathroom door so Peter didn’t run out. 

While Tony was busy running the bath, Peter was busy trying to take off his diaper. 

“Let me help you with that” Tony laughed and when Peter walked over to him he just undid the straps and tossed it to the side. 

Peter didn’t care that he was naked because he was just walking around and seemed to be looking for something. 

“The bath is ready, bud” 

Peter turned to Tony and looked confused “I wan’ toys” 

Tony sat back and looked around the bathroom for something Peter could play with. 

“I’m sorry. I don’t have anything” 

Peter stomped his foot and crossed his arms “I wan’ toys” 

“I don’t have any toys, Peter” Tony didn’t understand why Peter was being so difficult. 

Tony noticed how many times Peter has gone through mood swings today. He noticed how Peter got upset over the tiniest things. 

“I can get you some. For next time. How bout you go in the bath now then we’ll go to the park” Tony said and then smiled when Peter uncrossed his arms and let out a smug grin. It showed his tiny teeth and Tony thought it was adorable. 

Peter ran over to Tony and lifted his arms up for Tony to put him in the bath and Tony did just that. 

Once Peter was in the bath he sat down and started splashing all the water everywhere. 

“We gotta be fast if you wanna go to the park, Pete” Tony said while grabbing the soap. 

He poured some onto his hands “Stand up” 

Peter listened to Tony and stood up in the bath while Tony put the soap all over his body. 

Peter giggled when Tony rubbed his stomach and he almost slipped but then Tony caught his arm. 

Bath time was soon over so Tony picked Peter up and lied him on the ground.

Peter was giggling as Tony tried to dry him off and Tony absolutely loved that sound. 

It sounded so young and innocent and pure. 

Peter also tried to roll away from Tony so Tony grabbed his legs and held him down. 

Once Peter was all dried off, Tony picked him up in his towel and carried him over to his bed and dropped him down.

Peter giggled again and reached out for Tony. 

“Do ‘gan! Do ‘gan!” Peter laughed out. Tony laughed too because Peter looked so cute just lying there. 

“You want me to do it again?” Tony asked and Peter nodded. 

“If you say so” Tony picked Peter up by the underarms and then threw him back onto the bed. 

Peter bounced and laughed when he landed. 

Tony thought that he could get used to this. Just him and Peter goofing off like this. 

“Do ‘gan!” Peter demanded again and Tony shook his head and laughed. 

“How bout we get a diaper on your butt before we go flying again” 

Peter laughed and tried to crawl away on the bed but Tony grabbed his leg before he could go anywhere and pulled his legs down and flipped him over with Peter still laughing. 

Tony went to get a diaper but then remembered that he put them all in Peters bedroom. 

“Now we have to go to your room, kid” Tony sighed. He picked Peter up and put him on his hip. 

Half way to Peters bedroom, Tony felt a warmth on his side. 

He looked over at Peter who didn’t seem too fazed at the fact that he just peed all over Tony. 

“Kid...” Tony pulled Peter back once he realized what just happened. 

So he kept Peter out of the diaper for too long. 

Peter still didn’t seem like he even noticed the fact that he just peed as he was just playing with his hands like they were really interesting. 

Tony put Peter on his teenager bed and looked at his shirt. The pee was all down the side and he even felt it on the side of his pants. 

There was nothing that he could do right now so he grabbed a clean diaper and quickly put it on Peter. 

Tony grabbed baby pants and some socks and a top then picked Peter up and put him on the floor. 

“Now I have to go change” Tony held Peters clothes in one hand and walked all the way back to his bedroom so he could change. 

He thought about how hard and how long it was taking just to leave the tower to do something as simple as go to the park. 

On the way to his bedroom Tony heard naked feet running behind him. He turned around to watch Peter chasing after him. 

Tony put the clothes on his bed and then went into his closet to get something to change into. 

Tony stepped back and then almost tripped on Peter standing right next to him. 

“What are you doing?” 

Peter looked up at Tony but didn’t say anything. 

He ran past Tony to go deeper into his closet and ran over to Tony’s really expensive suits. 

“No, not there, Pete” Tony grabbed his arm and led him away before he touched his suits “How bout you go wait for me in my room” 

Peter ignored what Tony said but he did walk away and move more towards the entrance of the closet. He found a shoe and sat down with it and started pulling the shoelaces out. 

Tony got what he was gonna change into and then went to walk out but he saw Peter trying to take apart his shoe. 

“What are you doing?” Tony asked. He took the shoe away from Peter and put it on the shelf. 

Peter looked up at Tony and whined. He reached his arms out and made grabby hands for Tony so Tony bent down and picked him up. 

He placed Peter on the bed “I’m gonna go change in the bathroom but you stay right here” 

“I ge’ cl’oes on” Peter said and Tony was pretty sure that he said ‘I get my clothes on’ but he wasn’t sure so he just nodded. 

Tony quickly went into the bathroom and took off his clothes that Peter peed on and put on clean clothes. 

Tony made a mental reminder to never keep Peter out of his diaper for a long period of time.

After he was done changing he walked out and saw Peter trying to do a flip on the bed. 

Tony laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed and watched Peter. 

Peter was on the bed on his hands and feet with his diapered butt up in the air as he tried to flip. 

Tony laughed as Peter just fell to the side with a giggle. 

Peter sat up “You he’p me” 

“Have you forgotten that we’re going to the park?” Tony laughed. 

It looked like Peters baby mind did forget because his face lit up and he was making these excited noises that Tony never heard before. 

Tony held up the pants and Peter got up and lied down in front of Tony. Tony got Peters legs through and then had to lift Peters legs to get them pulled up past his diaper. 

Then Peter sat up a bit but Tony pushed him back down so he could get the top on. 

Once that was done Tony grabbed Peters socks and looked at how tiny they were before putting them on Peters feet. 

“All done” Tony said and pulled Peter up by his arms. 

“All done” Peter repeated. 

“FRIDAY, call Happy and tell him that we’re going to the park” Tony said as he picked Peter up and placed him on the floor. 

“Yes Boss” FRIDAY said. 

Peter was wearing light blue jeans with a red top that had an Elmo on the front. His socks were yellow ducks. 

Tony grabbed Peters hand as he was reaching up for him.

They walked out of the bedroom together and Tony grabbed Peters new baby shoes out of one of the boxes. 

The shoes were these little running shoes and Tony knew he had to buy more for Peter because they were so tiny. 

He didn’t know why he was getting so excited about baby stuff but he wasn’t about to be admitting that to anyone. 

“Boss, Happy is here to take you and Peter to the park” FRIDAY said. 

Tony nodded “Thanks FRI” 

Tony managed to get Peters shoes on, it was harder than he expected, then he grabbed Peters hand again and started walking into the elevator. 

It was the first time since Peter got de-aged that they were going to be leaving the tower. 

Tony was a bit scared if he was being honest. He didn’t want anyone to see him with a baby. 

Not that he was embarrassed about being seen with a baby but because then people would talk. 

Tony decided not to worry about that right now. 

He walked hand in hand with Peter into the elevator and it made its way all the way to the lobby. 

Thankfully there wasn’t anyone down there except for the front desk and a few other workers. 

They didn’t really pay much mind because they looked like they were too busy doing their own thing. 

Tony spotted Happy and walked over to him “He’s so tiny” Happy pointed out and Tony laughed. 

“Yeah, he’s even smaller as a baby” Tony laughed. 

“Happy! Happy!” Peter let go of Tony’s hand and reached up for Happy. 

Happy ignored him and turned to Tony “Well, you ready to go?” 

Tony nodded and picked Peter up so he wasn’t left hanging. 

As he put Peter on his hip he felt that Peters diaper was full. 

He really didn’t want to go all the way back up to his private floor but he had no other choice. 

“Actually I have to go change him again. I’ll be right back” Tony said then turned around and went back into the elevator. 

Happy sighed and went to go sit on one of the couches to wait. 

In the elevator Tony shook his head. 

He just wanted to go to the park with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m laughing because all tony wants to do is take peter to the park but he has no idea how hard it is to take a baby out of the house and what needs to be done before then ohh nooo
> 
>  
> 
> I think I have to keep a book like for my other fic for this fic too because I forgot what I already added and if Happy met peter yet so I’m definitely gonna have to do that for this one too


	13. A Park Adventure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter awhile ago but I edited it today and I honestly hate editing chapters but here we goooo
> 
> I hope you guys like it and please leave some feedback

Once Tony got to his private floor, he walked with Peter into his bedroom. 

Peter seemed to be in a good mood which Tony was thankful for. He didn’t like it when Peter was in a bad mood, even when the kid was a teenager. 

Well, Peter was never really in a bad mood as a teenager. Tony knew he got cranky when he was tired but then he would just send the kid to bed when he was like that. Sometimes he was met with some frustrated tears but that was doable. 

Tony placed Peter on top of his teenager bed and went to go get a clean diaper and wipes. 

He walked back over to Peter who was standing up and biting on his fingers while drooling a bit. 

Tony shook his head at the nasty baby bodily fluids and gently pulled Peters legs out so that he fall on his butt. 

Peter giggled at this and tried to get up so that Tony could do it again but Tony pushed Peter back down again and laughed “I have to change your diaper first” 

Peter mumbled something that Tony didn’t really understand so he decided to just get this diaper change done with. 

He pulled down the front of Peters pants and tugged them down so that they were around his ankles. 

Once that was done Tony undid the straps on the diaper then pulled the diaper out from under Peter while holding the kids legs up. 

Tony then quickly wiped around Peters sensitive areas before deciding that he was clean enough and grabbing a new diaper then putting it on Peter. 

Once that was done Tony grabbed Peter by his tiny hands and lifted him up so he was standing. As Tony went to pull Peters pants back up, Peter almost fell over and Peter giggled just before Tony caught him. 

After the whole diaper changing was done, Tony picked Peter up and placed him on his hip to walk back down to Happy. 

Half way there Tony thought better of it and decided that it would be best to bring a bag full of diapers. 

A diaper bag. 

Was he really that person. Carrying around an actual diaper bag. If the media saw this they would have a field day. 

Tony carried Peter back to his bedroom and held him on his hip with one arm while he grabbed a bag and filled it up with diapers and wipes. He put in a onesie just in case. 

After the bag was filled with all the baby necessities, well all the baby necessities that Tony could think of, he walked back out with Peter on his hip and the diaper bag on his arm. 

Just as they were about to walk into the elevator Tony spotted Peters car seat. How could he forget that? That was the most important thing for going to the park. 

“I gotta put you down for a second, bud” Tony said bending down and placing Peter on the ground. 

Peter lifted his arms up and whined but Tony just shook his head “I can’t carry you. I have to carry your car seat” 

Peter put his arms down and looked over at the car seat that Tony was picking up. 

The car seat was black with a red outline and Tony had no idea how to set up a car seat but he did know that it was one of the safest ones out there. 

Peter grabbed onto Tony’s hand that wasn’t holding the car seat. It was kinda difficult for Tony to hold a giant baby car seat a diaper bag and hold a two year olds hand all at the same time but he managed it. 

When the elevator doors opened and led them out to the lobby Tony saw Happy look up from the magazine he was reading. 

He immediately saw Tony and got up to go help the man. 

“Let me take that” Happy said helpfully as he grabbed the car seat from Tony’s hand. 

“Thanks Hap” Tony was grateful for the pain leaving his body. It was not easy carrying that thing down here with the plastic digging into his arm. 

Now with both hands free Tony reached down and scooped Peter up. 

Peter giggled as Tony placed him on his hip and swung the diaper bag over his shoulder probably looking like a dad. Did he just think that? 

Tony looked down at Peter in his arms and noticed the way his baby hair went over his forehead. Tony smiled at it because he noticed how it extra soft it was now. 

When they got outside the tower Happy led them over to the car that was parked on the side ready to take them to the park. 

“Do you want me to put this in the back?” Happy asked. 

“Well, not in the trunk” Tony said confused. 

“Obviously not the trunk. I’m talking about the backseat” 

Tony pointed to the trunk “Then why were you pointing there?” 

Happy shook his head and just opened the back door and tried to put the car seat in. While Happy was struggling with putting the car seat in the car Tony was busy poking Peter in the stomach which caused Peter to giggle out and try to grab Tony’s hand but was too late every time. 

Tony looked up once he heard a lot of swearing coming from Happy’s side of the car “You good there, Hap?” 

Happy looked up with a red face at Tony “What do you think?” 

Tony laughed and walked over to Happy’s side of the car. He held Peter tighter on his hip and bent down to help “ Step aside. I know rocket science so this will be no problem” 

Happy grumbled something and stepped aside as Tony tried to figure out how to place the car seat in place. 

It was hard with one hand so Tony stood up straighter and tried to hand Peter over to Happy. 

“Take the kid while I do this” 

Happy held up his hands and shook his head. 

“Just take him. He won’t bite. Hard” Tony laughed at his own joke and tried to hand Peter over again. 

“Yeah but he does poo and pee and is wearing a diaper” Happy said looking at the diaper that was peeking out from Peters pants along with his belly. 

Tony made a face and then Happy just grabbed Peter from him and held him at arms length. Tony managed to get the car seat in now that he had both his hands and stood up with a proud smile. 

Once he saw how Happy was holding Peter he rolled his eyes. “Kids not a bomb” 

“You never know when he’ll make a bomb in his diaper” Happy said. Peter was kicking his chubby legs and was smiling at Happy showing his tiny teeth. 

Tony laughed at that and took Peter from Happys arms. “Maybe I’ll let you clean his diaper next” 

Happy shook his head and got into the drivers seat. 

Tony laughed then turned to put Peter in the car seat. 

It shouldn’t be as hard as it was to put the car seat in the car. 

Tony placed Peter in the seat and tried to figure out the straps. They were really confusing but he eventually got it to work. 

Soon after, Peter was secure in his car seat and they were ready to head to the park. 

It took a lot but they made it. 

The car ride was filled with Peter making baby noises in the back seat while Tony and Happy talked. Every so often Tony would look back to see if Peter was okay. Each time he turned around he was met with Peters chubby face smiling at him. 

Happy pulled up to the park that they planned on going to. Tony made sure that it was kinda out in the middle of nowhere. They didn’t see anyone around except for what looked like a mom and two twin boys around four years old. 

The park was about forty minutes from the tower and was in a forest up a dirt hill. Tony was pretty sure that no one was here because everybody who came here got murdered. 

He pushed aside his horrible thoughts and stepped out of the car. As he walked around to get Peter out he looked around the area to try and pick up on everything in his surroundings. 

Tony opened the back door and was met with a happy screaming Peter. 

“You excited?” Tony smiled and started to undo Peters car seat buckles.

Peter giggled and held his chubby baby arms up for Tony to lift him up. Once Tony managed to get Peter out of the car seat he grabbed Peters diaper bag because he had no idea if he would need it or not. 

He guessed that he would be needing it later on. 

“Do you need help carrying that?” Happy asked and at first Tony thought he was referring to Peter but then Happy reached for the diaper bag out of Tony’s arm. 

They walked all the way down the dirt path that Tony was pretty sure it wasn’t even an actual path with Peter bouncing on his hip as they got closer to the park. 

“Down! Down!” Peter said eagerly still bouncing on Tony’s hip. 

“Wait ‘till we’re closer to the park, bud” Tony didn’t want Peter running off because he’s never taken him out of the tower since he got de-aged so he wasn’t very familiar with baby Peter. 

If he was anything like teenage Peter then Tony had a problem because once he put Peter down he would be off. 

Eventually they got to the park and Tony was grateful for no one being there besides the mom and her two kids. 

Tony put Peter down and watched as Peter stood there. 

Peter stood there for a few seconds seeming to test his balance on his feet and look around at everything and then he was off. 

At first Tony was worried because Peter was running around without Tony right beside him but he knew he had his eyes on him and so did Happy so they could both be on the look out. 

There was a giant tree near a picnic bench and so Happy walked over there and put the diaper bag down before walking over to Tony. 

“I’ll watch him, you can go sit” Happy suggested but Tony shook his head. 

He would rather be with Peter right beside him and play with him. 

His own dad never did that and he just wanted it to be different for Peter, even if he wasn’t actually the kids dad no matter how many times he thinks of him as a son. 

At that, Tony walked over to where Peter was trying to climb up on one of the steps. 

Tony was sure that Peters spidey powers were gone because if they weren’t then Peter would have been able to get on the step no problem. 

Peter turned around and saw Tony walking to him so he smiled with his tiny teeth showing and ran over to the man. 

Peter grabbed Tony’s hand in his and led him over to the step. 

Peter lifted his arms up for Tony to grab him “Lif’ me up” 

Tony smiled and then grabbed Peter by the underarms and picked him up so he was standing on the step now. 

Peter started giggling and was running up and the platform. Tony tried not to freak out that Peter was up so high and was in a park that was meant for children much older than him. 

Once Tony realized where Peter was going he quickly walked over to the slide ready to catch Peter at the bottom. 

“I wan’ go down” Peter called out from the top. Tony looked up and saw Peters curly head looking down at him with a huge grin on his face. 

“Okay, go. I’ll catch you” 

Peter jumped excitedly and then Tony lost sight of him and was freaking out a little bit until he heard the familiar laugh of Peter. 

The slide was a blue twisty one and so it took awhile but then Tony saw Peter come around the corner. 

Peter was on his back going down with a huge smile on his face. 

Tony smiled and he felt his heart get this warm feeling as he picked Peter up by the underarms and threw him into the air. 

He didn’t even mean to do that, it just came so naturally and it felt so right. 

Tony caught Peter in his arms as Peter giggled with his big brown eyes squeezed shut with laughter.

When Tony placed Peter on the ground again, Peter reached up for Tony’s hand and held his finger as he led him back over to the steps and demanded that he get picked up. 

Tony did as he was told and picked the toddler up before settling him on the step. Peter ran back to the blue slide and Tony positioned himself to catch him at the bottom. 

This time when Peter came down he came down head first and Tony was not expecting that but he picked him up either way and threw him into the air again. 

When Tony put Peter down he noticed that his diaper was sagging a bit so he quickly grabbed Peters arm before he could go anywhere and put Peter on his hip. 

“No! I wan’ p’ay” Peter cried and reached for the park over Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony patted his back gently “After I change you, you can go play” 

Peter screamed because Tony wasn’t putting him down but Tony tried to ignore that right in his ear as he went to go over to Happy. 

Happy handed Tony the diaper bag and Tony grabbed it from him then looked around for a spot to change Peter. 

Peters crying was making Tony get annoyed so he turned to him “Peter, stop crying. You can go play soon” 

Peter looked at Tony confused and looked like he was holding in a cry then he rubbed his eyes with his fists. 

Tony decided that he would just change Peter on the table because it wasn’t like anyone was around that could see him anyways. 

“Hap, can you lay the blanket out from the bag?” Tony asked holding Peter in one arm and the diaper bag in the other arm. 

Happy reached in the bag and pulled out a yellow and white blanket then laid it out on the table. 

Tony placed Peter down thankful that he stopped crying. Tony started undoing the waist ban of Peters pants then tugged them down revealing Peters puffed out diaper. 

Tony debated if he should take Peters full pants off or just leave them on around his ankles because it was kinda hard to clean Peter with his legs so close together. 

Tony didn’t want to do all that extra work so he left the pants on around Peters ankles and pulled the dirty diaper out from under Peter. 

Tony went to hand Happy the now dirty diaper and then when no one grabbed it from him he looked up to see Happy looking at Peter with a disgusted face. 

Tony laughed and just put the diaper on the side of the table. 

“You’ve never seen a baby getting his diaper changed before?” Tony jokingly asked. 

“It’s not that, it’s just- he used to be a teenager. And now...” Happy tried to explain. 

Tony nodded his head because it was hard for even him to process the fact that the teenager he once knew he was now changing that same kids diaper right now. 

Tony finished wiping Peters butt and putting a new diaper on him before tugging his pants back up. 

“I wan’ go p’ay” Peter said pointing to the park again. 

“Alright. Let’s go, short stuff” Tony picked him up and placed him on his hip but then put Peter down when Peter started kicking to get put down. 

Tony and Peter went back to going down the slide and up again for about thirty minutes before Tony could see that Peter was starting to get tired. 

“Let’s go now, buds” Tony held his hand out for Peter and Peter nodded his head from where he was standing on the step. 

Peter held his arms up for Tony to grab him and when he did Tony put him on his hip and Peter rest his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony rubbed his back gently loving the feeling of Peter putting his head on his shoulder like this. 

“I got everything so we can get back to the car” Happy said helpfully holding up the diaper bag and the blanket. 

They made their way back to the car on the dirt path and then Happy walked around to put the diaper bag away and Tony put Peter in his car seat. 

It took a lot less time than the first time he had to do it but he eventually got it. 

Tony knew Peter was gonna be asleep by the time they made it back to the tower because he was already dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sooooo many ideas for this fic like it’s crazy and I can’t wait to see what you guys think. I’m gonna try and get another chapter up by Saturday or Sunday


	14. It’s not what it looks like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m done high school!!!! My last exam day was on Friday and I’m so glad I’m done!! Finally!
> 
> I went driving today and I was driving on the main roads and omg I love it sooo much it was my first time doing that but I think I’m actually decent so that’s good.
> 
> I wanted to get this up earlier and I always say that but I try it’s just time passes by so fast so o didn’t even realize I didn’t update yet. Oops. Hope you like it:)

The car ride felt a lot faster than actually going there. But when was it ever not. It always took hours to get to one place but then coming home it took two seconds.

When Happy pulled into the garage of the tower, Tony turned around to look at Peter in his car seat. 

He was fast asleep just like Tony predicted. His head looked to be in a painful position the way it was bent to the side and Tony was sure that if that were him he would have a neck kink that would take days to go away. 

Happy parked the car and turned the engine off. Tony got out then rounded the car and opened up the back door to get a close up look at a tiny Peter. 

It was hard to get used to a baby Peter running around but Tony was pretty sure that he was really starting to get used to the fact that whenever he sees Peter that he’s gonna see a baby and not a teenager. 

Tony undid the seat buckles then gently moved his hands under Peters arms so that he was picking the baby up. He held him close to his chest and leaned his head down a bit to smell the baby scent of Peter. 

He wondered if Peter had the same smell when he was actually a baby or if it was a different one. He wondered if May would remember what baby Peter smelt like. 

Tony also tried to remember if teenage Peter had smelt like this. He can’t really remember what Peter had used to smell like. 

No, he was too old to still have his baby smell, right? 

Tony knew that he was still really young, when he was still fifteen, not that he wasn’t still fifteen now it’s just now he’s fifteen but in a baby body and a baby mindset... okay so maybe Peter wasn’t still fifteen but he was supposed to be. Anyways, Tony just wanted to remember what Peter used to smell like and he knows that’s super weird but he doesn’t remember Peter ever smelling like a baby. 

In the midst of Tony having a mental debate with himself about what baby Peter and teenage Peter smell like, he didn’t even realize that he was walking himself and Peter up to his floor. 

When the elevator doors opened Tony walked out and sat down on one of the couches.

Tony sat down with Peter on his lap. He held Peter to his chest and Peters tiny legs were on either side of Tony’s lap as he rested his head on Tony’s chest. 

It wasn’t too late but Peter seemed like he had to go down for a nap and Tony thought that he should probably be putting Peter down for a nap in his actual bed. 

Tony held Peter close to his chest with one arm supporting Peters bottom as he walked to Peters bedroom to put him to sleep. 

Tony found a box in there from all the other stuff that he ordered from before. 

Tony pulled out an Iron Man onesie that he bought for Peter and he smiled as he held it up. 

Tony put Peter on his changing table as he was still sleeping and carefully started to take off his pants. Once he got those off he undid the diaper straps and made a quick cleaning of getting Peter into a new diaper. 

Tony didn’t know how he was supposed to get Peter into his Iron Man onesie without waking him up and he still needed to take his shirt off. 

He just decided that he would carefully go for it. Tony lifted Peters top off carefully trying not to wake him up because he wasn’t so sure he would be able to get him back to sleep if Peter woke up now. 

After a few minutes of carefully undressing, Peter was just in his diaper so Tony started to put Peter in his Iron Man onesie. 

Thankfully Peter didn’t wake up throughout the whole changing and Tony was very grateful for that. 

He picked Peter up and right when Peter was put down in his bed he started to wake up. 

Tony was mentally cursing himself when he saw Peter waking up.

He knew that once Peter was awake it was gonna be hard for him to get Peter back to sleep and now that Peters eyes were opening and he was looking around Tony had no choice but to now have to deal with putting Peter back to bed. 

Peter opened his eyes and saw Tony so he whined and reached his arms up for Tony to pick him up. 

Tony looked down at Peter and debated if he should just leave him here and see if he falls asleep by himself or if he should pick him up. 

Peter whined louder at the fact that Tony wasn’t picking him up and made intense grabby hands towards him. 

Tony gave in and reached down to pick Peter up. 

Once Peter was in Tony’s arms he stopped whining and put his head on Tony’s shoulder. 

So he was still tired, Tony thought. 

“Do you wanna have a nap?” Tony asked Peter. Peter didn’t do anything so Tony tried again “Are you tired, bud?” 

Peter nodded his head against Tony’s shoulder so Tony went to go put him back in his crib. 

When Tony went to go do that Peter screamed. It was right in Tony’s ear and it hurt. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked after Peter stopped screaming. 

“No” Was all Peter said. 

Tony sighed. He was tired so he couldn’t imagine how tired a baby Peter was and how tiring it would be to have to be in a babies body. 

“You don’t wanna go to sleep? I thought you were tired” Tony said as he moved from foot to foot with Peter clinging onto him. 

“I t’red” Peter said. Tony didn’t understand. Peter was tired but he didn’t want to go to bed. It made no sense. 

Tony tried to put Peter down again but Peter screamed again. Tony wanted to scream because he couldn’t understand what was up with this kid. 

“Peter, please just go in your crib” Tony tried. He honestly wanted to go to sleep right now too. 

Peter shook his head and grabbed onto Tony tighter “No c’ib” 

“No crib?” Tony wanted to clarify. 

Peter nodded his head and stuck out his bottom lip. 

“But you want to go to sleep?” 

“I s’ay wif’ You” Peter let go of Tony a bit and pointed to Tony’s chest then smiled a bit. 

Tony felt something in his heart twist at the slight of Peter smiling like that showing his tiny baby teeth. 

If the only way Peter was gonna sleep was with Tony then that’s okay. Tony could get some sleep in so it wouldn’t be that big of a problem. He would rather get some work done but he guessed that could wait a little bit as he went to sleep with Peter.

“Okay then, we’ll nap together” Tony held Peter tighter and then left Peters bedroom. 

Tony walked to his room so he could sleep. He guessed that he would just put Peter in his bed with him. Maybe he’ll put some pillows up so Peter doesn’t roll off. 

Once in his bedroom, Tony moved the blankets back so that he could put Peter down. Peter seemed to know what was going on because when Tony let go of him Peter immediately let go as well and crawled up to bed by the pillows. 

Tony only remembers ever really sleeping with Peter once before when he was still a teenager. He remembers one night Peter must have had a really bad nightmare because he went to Tony’s room and was standing by Tony’s head. 

Tony woke up to Peter standing over him in the middle of the night. Peter was clearly embarrassed but he was more scared so he asked to sleep with Tony and Tony let him. 

He remembers Peter was really embarrassed in the morning because he latched onto Tony’s side in the night and woke up with his body practically on Tony’s. 

Tony laughed at the memory and then got into bed with now a baby Peter. 

As soon as Tony got into bed Peter crawled over to him and put his head on Tony’s chest. Tony looked down at him and smiled because it was a really cute sight. 

Tony was worried that Peter would roll off the edge of the bed but Tony guessed that Peter probably wasn’t gonna leave his side the entire time they napped together. 

Tony looked down at Peter and watched his eyes slowly shut. Tony continued to stay awake and just watch Peter. 

His face was so young. Well, obviously it was young because Peter was a baby now but it was still weird to look at him like this. 

Tony noticed that he could clearly see teenage Peter in baby Peters face. 

He knows that some people don’t look at all like their baby pictures but Peter does. Peter looks almost identical from how he does now to teenage Peter. 

Well, teenage Peter always had a baby face to begin with but now Tony could really see the resemblance. It was cute. 

Tony was starting to really feel tired and he felt his eyes slowly start to close as he fell asleep. 

.  
.  
.

When Tony woke up the first thing he noticed was that there was no heavy weight on his chest. 

He opened his eyes and let it adjust to the light before looking around the room for Peter. Tony thought that Peter fell off the bed first but then he heard a giggle and looked over to see Peter lying on his stomach. 

Tony sat up in bed and saw Peter on his stomach playing with what looked like a pen in his hand. Tony had to idea why Peter had a pen or where he got it from but he reached over and grabbed the pen from Peter before he got the ink all over himself. 

Peter looked up at Tony and saw that he was awake then he sat up and smiled at Tony. 

“Hey Pete” Tony said waving at Peter. 

Peter giggled then reached his arms up for Tony to pick him up. 

Peter was giggling like crazy and it made Tony laugh because it was really cute how Peter was so cute when he laughed like that. 

As Tony brought Peter closer to him he smelt something weird. He sniffed again and then lifted Peter up higher to smell his diaper. Peter pooped himself. 

Tony quickly moved Peter away from himself and made a face. Peter seemed to find that funny because he was laughing like crazy now. 

“Okay. Okay uh...” Tony looked around not really knowing what he was looking for because he didn’t know what to do. 

He had to idea how to change a diaper full of poop. He was okay with pee because that was easy but poo... no way. 

Tony had no other choice though. He couldn’t leave Peter in his diaper all day just hoping for it to go away itself because that’s not fair to Peter. 

Tony got out of bed and held Peter at arms length. He could still smell the poop and Peter was still laughing. 

Once Tony got to Peters bedroom he put Peter on the changing table and grabbed a pack of wipes and a new diaper. 

Tony carefully undid Peters Iron Man onesie no longer smiling at the fact that it was an Iron Man one and cringing at the fact that he had to take Peters poopy diaper off. 

Once the onesie was off Tony held his breath and decided to just go for it. He pulled down the front of the diaper and had to back away. 

He didn’t understand how someone so small could do that. Peter ate like three pieces of crackers today so he didn’t understand where it came from. 

Tony grabbed a bunch of wipes but he stopped because he didn’t know where to start or what to do. He knew he was supposed to go from front to back, was that for boys too? 

Tony was confused. It stunk and he was just debating on throwing the whole baby into the bath. 

Tony tried to move Peters legs out of the way so it wouldn’t get any poop on it but Peter kept moving them.

Tony just decided to go for it. It took about a whole pack of wipes and almost three gags but Tony did it. 

Peter was all fresh and clean. Tony left Peter lying on the changing table so he could wash his hands before he does anything else but right after he was done washing his hands and was about to put a new diaper on Peter his phone rang. 

Tony pulled his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was Pepper calling him. 

He answered it. 

“Hey Pep-“ 

Tony was cut off by Pepper. 

“Did you cheat on me, Tony?” Pepper sounded mad. She sounded really mad and Tony didn’t understand. 

“What?” Tony spoke. Peter seemed to understand that Tony was scared or something because he stopped giggling and was looking at Tony with wide eyes. 

“You heard me. Are you cheating on me? Tell me the truth, Tony. I don’t have time for this bullshit” Pepper said sounding like she was ready to come through the phone and kill Tony. 

Tony didn’t say anything for a few seconds because he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t want Peter to just be lying there naked but he couldn’t put a diaper on him right now. He was too confused. 

“Pepper, I didn’t cheat on you, I-I would never, I-“ Tony would never do that. He was known for being with a lot of women when he was in his twenties and early thirties but when he was in a relationship with one that lasted at least more than a month he would never cheat on them. He wasn’t a cheater and he couldn’t even imagine cheating on Pepper because there was no one better than her. 

“That’s bullshit, Tony” Pepper sounded like she was crying “You’re a cheater and a liar. How could you” 

Tony didn’t know what to say. He had no idea what was going on right now. 

Before Tony had the chance to say anything Pepper hung up the phone and left Tony standing there confused. 

He moved the phone away from his ear and put it on the changing table next to Peters head. 

Tony remembered that he didn’t put a diaper on Peter yet so he grabbed a new one to do that. 

Peter watched Tony’s face and saw that he was sad “Wha’ w’ong?” 

Tony tried to smile for Peter but it came out as a grimace. 

“I don’t know, buddy. Pepper is mad at me and I don’t know why” Tony said. He finished putting Peters diaper on and didn’t feel like putting him in any clothes right now so he picked Peter up and held him to his chest. 

Tony sat down on Peters teenage bed and held Peter close to him. 

“Pep mad?” Peter asked in a tiny voice and even though Tony was feeling like shit he smiled at that. 

“Yeah buddy” 

Peter moved away and started playing with Tony’s shirt “I not mad” 

Tony laughed again and held Peter close. He heard his phone ring again so Tony stood up with Peter. 

He thought it was Pepper calling him but it was Rhodey. 

“Hey Rhodes” Tony said into the phone. 

“What the hell, Tony” Rhodey said annoyed. Tony never really heard Rhodey mad but when he was it was kinda scary. 

Tony backed up. He didn’t know what the hell he did wrong. Why was everyone calling him like this. 

“You too now, platypus. I promise I didn’t do anything” Tony said. 

“Well the pictures of you at the park with a baby prove otherwise” Rhodey said and Tony felt his heart stop. 

Someone had gotten pictures of Peter and him at the park together. That’s why Pepper thinks he cheated. 

He knew he should have never taken Peter to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Iron Man onesie is for zugzo so I hope you like it:)
> 
> I’ll be adding what all you guys wanted to see in here soon and if you wanna see anything else let me know and I’ll see if I can add it.


	15. The art of publicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I didn’t edit this chapter and I know I always do but I really really don’t have the patience right now. Also this one isn’t that long because it’s kinda a filler chapter for the next one. I hope you guys like it and I really hope there’s not too bad of errors in here.

Tony got off the phone with Rhodey and just stared at the wall. 

He knew deep down that he should have never brought Peter to the park because it was too big of a risk. 

Now the thing that Tony didn’t want to happen was happening. 

Tony didn’t know what to do. He knew there were pictures of Peter and him all over the Internet and probably millions of evidence and conspiracies as to who Peter was to Tony was coming out and people believe what they hear. 

Tony had no idea what to do. He was completely lost. He debated if he should call Pepper to try and clear things up with her or if he should call May to let her know that Peter’s picture got out. 

Of course Peters picture has been out before with him being seen with Tony as a teenager but he was still underage so the pictures were always blurred. 

Asides from that one time where Peter’s face was plastered on every news station and every magazine with the caption being who this mysterious child was hanging out with Tony Stark. 

Tony quickly cleared everything up and got Peter out of the spotlight but that was because he had the help from Pepper because she knew it was Peter. 

Now however, she did not know and she was extremely mad at Tony because she believed that he cheated on her and that Peter, who was the baby in the pictures, was a result of that. 

Tony felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see Peter tugging on his pant leg. Tony doesn’t even remember when he put Peter down but he doesn’t really care so he picks Peter up and placed him on his hip. 

“Wha’ w’ong?” Peter asked looking at Tony with his big brown eyes that Tony just realized now that Peter grew into them as a teenager because they were the same size as teen Peter. 

“I don’t know, bud” Tony said honestly. He felt helpless and he knew what he had to do but he couldn’t help himself by not wanting to do it. 

He knew he had to call Pepper and explain to her what was really happening and then for her to help him and stop Peters pictures from going all over the world even though they probably already had. 

“I wan’ play” Peter whined clueless as to what Tony was feeling right now. Tony didn’t want to tell Peter anything because even if Peter could understand, Tony didn’t want Peter to worry about anything because that was Tony’s job. 

And it always was Tonys job even when Peter was a teen. It was never his job to worry about certain things even though he would always try to be involved when it wasn’t necessary and worry about it anyways. 

Tony was for once thankful that Peter was a toddler so he didn’t worry about this. 

Although, if Peter wasn’t a toddler he wouldn’t have to worry about it because it wouldn’t be happening. 

Tony carried Peter out into the living room so Peter could play with some of the toys that Tony ordered for him which included random baby toys.

Tony placed Peter on the ground while he sat on the couch and took out his laptop. 

He decided to look up some of the pictures that got leaked and possibly who leaked them so he could end their career of taking sneaky pictures of famous people for their own benefit.

He hoped that at least Peters face was blurred out otherwise he was gonna have to call up his lawyers. 

Tony didn’t like the fact that there were pictures of Peter out there but he needed to see them as well as read the headlines so he could see what he was gonna have to explain to Pepper. 

Although, it would probably be the same story either way. 

Tony looked at Peter who was chewing on a toy on the carpet. He was still in his diaper because Tony didn’t understand why he should put Peter in clothes when he was gonna have to take them all off to change Peters diaper again less than an hour later. 

Tony watched Peter as he chewed on the plastic toy. Tony didn’t know what it was but Peter seemed to really like it. 

Tony held off looking at the pictures while he just watched Peter. He didn’t even realize he had a smile on his face until Peter looked up at him and he went to smile but then realized he already was smiling. 

Peter sat up so he was on his feet and waddled over to Tony then handed him the now wet with saliva toy that he had been chewing on like Tony never fed him. 

Tony grabbed it from him then Peter made a weird baby sound and went to go sit back down with his toys. 

Tony watched Peter for a few more seconds before he took a deep breath and looked at what the pictures were online of Peter. 

Tony really hoped that they were either blurry because he didn’t see anyone at the park so they had to have been far away. 

Tony saw the first picture. It was of him holding Peter on his hip getting out of the car and Peters head was turned away from the camera and it was kinda hard for it to tell if Peter was a boy or a girl so at least that was good. 

Tony found more pictures but these ones were way worse. 

It was of Tony picking Peter up and lifting him up onto the play structure and Peters face was turned to the camera but thankfully his face was blurred. 

The person who took the pictures definitely didn’t wanna get sued by Tony Stark so they made sure to blur the pictures. 

The rest of the pictures were just of Tony playing with Peter on the slide and that’s all so they must have somehow followed Tony from the tower somehow and took pictures right when they got to the park and then left so they wouldn’t get caught. 

Tony had no idea how they missed that but he was just glad that there were no pictures of him changing Peters diaper because that would have not been good. 

The captions on the pictures were basically the same under all of them which were ‘Is Tony Stark a secret dad?’ Or ‘Does Tony Stark have a secret love child?’ Or other like ‘Did Tony Stark cheat on Pepper Potts?’ 

All the captions were basically about him cheating on Pepper and that Peter was his child from the cheating that he did. 

Tony didn’t entirely blame the media because he was never around kids so to be seen with a baby would only happen if the child was his. Which Peter wasn’t no matter how much he thinks otherwise and wants it not to be true. Peter is not his, biologically. 

The same thing happened with Peter when he was a teen and was seen with Tony. Everyone freaked out because why was Tony Stark hanging out with a child so Tony quickly shut down the rumours. 

The same thing was supposed to happen now so he could get ahold of it until it got too much out of hand but he needed Pepper for that. 

He also needed Pepper not to be mad at him and in order for that to happen Tony had to explain to her what’s happening but he didn’t know how and he was too scared to call her and she not answer or hang up. 

As if on cue, Tony’s phone rang. 

He picked it up and looked at who was calling expecting it to be Pepper but it wasn’t. It was May. 

That scared Tony a little bit more because he had no idea how she was gonna react.

Tony took a breath and then answered “Hey May”

“Tony, why are there pictures of Peter all over the Internet?” May asked right away before even saying hello. 

Tony didn’t know how to explain that “I messed up, May. I took Peter to the park because he was bugging me to go and I knew I shouldn’t have”

Tony heard May take a breath and at first Tony thought that it was gonna be okay and she was gonna say that it was okay but that was it what happened. 

“Yeah, you shouldn’t have, Tony because now Peters all over the Internet but in a baby’s body” May said and Tony knew she was angry. 

Tony’s had many times where he was yelled at by May when he’s done something with Peter that he shouldn’t have like when he fed Peter candy before bed or letting him stay up past his bedtime. 

This felt different however, Tony really knew that he messed up and he didn’t like that. He wanted to fix it. He wanted to fix this so badly. 

“May, I’m sorry but I’m gonna fix this. I will” Tony said desperately because he needed to and he hated the fact that everybody he cared about was mad at him. Except for Peter. Peter seemed to be out of it but Tony was sure that if he told him then Peter would probably be mad at him too so because of that Tony decided not to tell him. 

At least for now. 

“Fix it, Tony. I can’t have Peter out there like that on the Internet with people making up rumours about who he is to you” At that May hung up. 

Tony couldn’t help but feel hurt at what May said. It hurt because Tony was pretty sure that she was implying that she didn’t want people thinking that Tony was Peters dad. 

It really hurt him to think that May would not want that because he wasn’t really sure about Peter but he saw Peter as a son and had to stop himself from telling Peter or telling anyone else but he was also kinda sure that Peter thought of him like that as well, as a father figure type thing to Peter and Tony would be more than happy to take on that role for Peter but now it didn’t seem that May would approve. 

The fact that May was still in charge or Peter, she was the one who raised Peter asides from Peters Uncle Ben before he died and his parents in the first four years of his life, she could say what Peter does and doesn’t do because Peter was technically hers.

Also, she was the one who changed his actual dirty diapers when he was actually a baby. Tony didn’t know if he could count what he’s doing as actually... well, yes he was actually changing Peters diapers but that still didn’t give him the right to say what Peter does because May still had that power. 

Tony looked down at Peter who was still playing with his toys but Tony could tell he was getting bored and it was also getting late so Tony decided to get Peter ready for bed. 

“Hey Pete” Tony said moving to kneel on the ground next to Peter who was lying on his stomach kicking his chubby legs behind him as he played with a bear stuffed animal. 

Peter rolled onto his back and kicked his feet up so that his knees were pulled to his chest and he smiled at Tony and then mumbled something that Tony couldn’t understand. 

“You ready for bed now?” Tony asked but he didn’t know why he was asking because it was like baby Peter would put up a fight like big Peter and start trying to argue with Tony about staying up for another hour. 

The most baby Peter would do would be cry and kick until Tony settled him down enough to put him to sleep. 

Tony reached down to pick Peter up under the arms and held him to his chest as he made his way into Peters bedroom. 

Peter placed his head on Tony’s shoulder and it was Tony’s favourite thing that Peter did. One of his favourite things. 

Tony put ahold trying to call Pepper for now because right now he needed to get Peter ready for bed. 

Tony walked into the bathroom and started the bath while still holding Peter in his arms. Thankfully Peter was only wearing a diaper so it wouldn’t be too hard or take too long to get it off. 

Once the bath was filled with warm water that wasn’t too high up for Peter to go under, Tony put Peter on the ground and slid the diaper out from under him and tossed it into the garbage can. 

“I wan’ play wif toys” Peter said looking up at Tony with wide eyes. 

Tony hoped that Peter would be too tired to play with any bath toys because he just wanted to get him cleaned and then get him in the bath. 

“Not tonight, buddy” Tony said then lifted Peter up and placed him in the bath. 

Peter didn’t whine or complain so Tony could tell he was actually tired which Tony was thankful for. 

Peter looked miserable the whole time in the bath while Tony washed him but Tony wasn’t in the mood to cheer him up because he knew he would be putting him to bed really soon. 

Once Peter was cleaned off, Tony dried him in a towel and laid him down on his changing table quickly putting on a clean diaper and getting Peter into one of his onesies. 

“Sleep good, bud” Tony said softly while putting Peter down in his crib. 

Peter immediately lied down and got comfortable. Tony watched him for a few seconds because he was so small and adorable and it made Tony’s heart burst with something he didn’t really know every time he looked at Peter. 

He hoped Peter stayed asleep all night as he walked out of the bedroom leaving the door open a bit. 

Tony now knew he had to call Pepper or at least try to call her. He didn’t really know if she would pick up because he knew she was most likely pissed at him. 

Tony didn’t really blame her for that but he still really wanted her to pick up so he could explain and maybe she could help him with Peter a bit or at least see him. 

Tony sat down on the couch staring at his phone for about ten minutes before he actually hit the call button. 

He waited one ring, two rings, three rings, he waited until it went all the way to voicemail and so he hung up feeling hurt and called again. 

Tony sat there feeling awful. 

Everyone was mad at him and they weren’t even giving him time to explain everything. 

Just as Tony was about to say screw it and go to bed his phone rang and it was Pepper. 

Tony answered on the third ring “Pepper”

Pepper was silent for a few seconds before speaking “Are you calling to apologize for cheating on me and lying?”

Tony shook his head before speaking “No, I mean, I’m calling to explain, Pep. I didn’t lie or cheat on you”

Pepper said nothing. Tony continued “Let me explain”

Tony heard Pepper sigh “Fine. Explain to me”

This time Tony’s sighed “I don’t, I can’t do it over the phone. Can you come to the tower”

“Tony I can’t-“

“Please Pep. Please come so I can explain” Tony begged. 

“Alright. Fine. I’ll take a flight first thing tomorrow morning and I’ll be there around noon” Pepper said then hung up. 

Tony was grateful that he was finally gonna be able to explain but he was still scared for her coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for making May so rude but I had to to help further the plot and future plans so I really hope you guys like it:) please let me know what you think because I kinda don’t like this chapter very much and I’m sorry but I’ll have another one up that’s a lot better:)


	16. The overwhelming light surrounding us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished this chapter today and I really like it so I hope you guys do too:))
> 
> I also didn’t edit this so I’m sorry for any mistakes

The next day Tony was feeling really scared and anxious. 

He was terrified that Pepper would still be mad at him even after he explained everything and he really didn’t want that. 

He never wanted Pepper to be mad at him but he couldn’t let her be mad at him this time. Especially this time. He needed her way to badly with this situation. 

Not only would it be nice to get help with Peter so he didn’t have to change every diaper and feed him every meal but he especially needed Pepper to fix everything going on in the media. 

Tony woke up extremely early. Well, he barely slept but he did stay in his bed the whole night instead of giving up on sleep earlier on. 

It was currently 6am so it was a pretty decent time to be getting up. 

Thankfully Peter slept the whole night and still hasn’t woken Tony up so that’s a bonus. 

Tony expected Peter to be getting up sometime after five but it was six and he was still sleeping. 

That meant Tony had time to get dressed for the day and then get a coffee. 

Tony quickly went in the shower and got ready for the day before making a coffee and making his way up to Peters bedroom. 

Tony slowly opened the door and walked to Peters crib. He peeked in the side and he spotted Peter sleeping on his back with his arms above his head. 

Tony thought that he kinda looked like teen Peter when he slept but it wasn’t the same. 

After a few minutes of Tony standing there watching Peter sleep and drinking his coffee he decided to go wait for Peter to wake up while he checked some emails. 

He really hoped that by the end of the day Pepper wouldn’t be mad at him and neither would May or Rhodey. 

Just as Tony sat down on the couch FRIDAY spoke up “Boss, Peter is awake and appears to be in distress”

Tony sighed. He just sat down. Horrible timing. 

He took one last sip of his coffee to finish it off and then started making his way back to Peters bedroom. 

As Tony got closer to his bedroom he heard the sound of crying getting louder and louder. 

When he opened the bedroom door he saw Peter standing in his crib and looking over the edge while grabbing onto the bar rails. 

As soon as Peter saw Tony he lifted his arms up to him and started making grabby hands while the crying got harder. 

Tony walked over to the crib and picked him up. Peter immediately settled down and smiled at Tony. 

“You’re a little actor, aren’t you” Tony joked. He still couldn’t understand how much Peter’s emotions changed in a day. Not even in a day but in a minute even. He was just screaming his lungs out and now he was smiling at Tony. 

Tony felt Peter’s full diaper and decided that he needed a change. It was a morning routine that he was pretty much used to by now. 

Tony laid Peter down on the changing table and started to take off his pyjamas with Peter squirming around. 

“Stop moving, Pete or you’re gonna fall off” Tony said while he was holding Peters stomach with one hand while he tried to reach for some diapers and wipes with the other hand. 

Peter started giggling and squirming even more which caused Tony to just pick him up and decide that changing him on his old bed would be better and easier. 

Tony placed Peter down and undid the front straps of the diaper and then peeled down the front of it. 

Thankfully it was just pee but it was a little red around Peters genitals so Tony thought that he probably should have changed him during the night time too. Or at least to get up and check to see if he needs a changing. 

Peter didn’t seem to care or even notice that he had a diaper rash so Tony tossed the dirty diaper to the side and grabbed some wipes to clean him up. 

After that Tony dropped Peters legs which Peter took as an invitation to start crawling away on the bed. 

Tony grabbed the creams and then reached over and picked up Peter by the underarms “Where Do you think you’re going”

Peter giggled and started to grab Tony’s face but Tony laid him back down on the bed and lifted Peters legs again. He dipped his finger into the creams which were cold and started putting it on Peters butt. 

As soon as Tony did that, Peter stopped laughing and paused before he started crying again. 

Tony was shocked at first because he didn’t know what he did wrong. He thought that maybe it stung Peters sensitive areas but why would try make baby diaper rash cream if it hurt a baby. Tony guessed that it was because Peter didn’t like either the coldness or the slimy texture. Either way it had to go on. 

“I know. I know it sucks” Tony said sadly. He hated seeing Peter in pain or sad like this. 

Tony finished putting cream on Peters front half and then lifted his legs up again to slide a diaper under. 

Once the diaper was on Peter stopped crying a bit and reached out to Tony again. 

“Not yet, buddy” Tony said as he began to put on an outfit for Peter. The outfit was a onesie with no legs but it buttoned up between the legs and had long sleeves. 

Once Tony got it on he picked Peter up and cradled him to his chest. He finished cleaning up the mess and sat Peter on the bathroom counter so he could eat his hands. 

Now they just had to wait for Pepper to come. 

.  
.  
.

It was noon and Pepper should be arriving any minute. 

Peter was playing on the floor laying on his stomach while there was some kind of cartoon on in the background on the tv. 

Tony switched from going on his phone to watching Peter to back to his phone to back to Peter. 

He was a nervous wreck and just wanted Pepper to get here already. 

He had everything planned on how he was gonna explain the whole Peter getting de-aged problem to her. 

Tony was a bit scared of having Peter here when Pepper first gets here because she thinks that Peter was the child of the women that Tony cheated on her with but he knows that Pepper would never hurt a child let alone a baby. 

Peter was babbling about something when the elevator doors opened. 

Tony immediately stood up. His heart was beating crazy fast and he tried to take a few calming breaths. 

Peter looked up at Tony and then sat up so he was sitting on his butt instead of lying on his stomach. 

Tony looked at Peter then turned around and made his way over to Pepper. 

She walked out of the elevator at full force and walked straight to Tony. She had a look of pure sadness in her eyes but also a mixed of power. 

“Pep, I-“

Pepper cut Tony off “No. Don’t ‘Pep’ me. I want an explanation”

Tony stood there for a few seconds not really knowing what to say all of the sudden. 

Peter made a noise and Pepper looked over Tony’s shoulder to try and spot where the noise came from. 

“Is the baby here? Is it a boy or a girl?” Pepper asked as she started walking over to where Peter was. 

Tony followed “He’s a boy”

Pepper walked over and saw Peter who was now standing up. He had one hand in his mouth and his other hand on the ottoman in front of him for support. 

Pepper noticed that there were baby toys everywhere. Along with a blanket on the ground for the baby. 

Pepper sat down on the couch in front of Peter and looked at him. Peter continued to chew on his fingers as he stood there on chubby legs looking between Tony and Pepper. 

Tony slowly sat down next to Pepper. 

Pepper turned to him “How old is he?”

“Two” Tony said and he could see Pepper trying to figure out when exactly Tony ‘cheated’ on her. 

Peter took his fingers out of his mouth and started walking over to Tony which resulted on him grabbing Peppers knee for support and stepping on her high heels as well. Pepper watched fondly. 

When Peter reached Tony, Tony picked him up and sat him on his lap with Peter facing Pepper. 

Pepper looked at the two sadly but also with a weird almost happy look in her eye that Tony had never seen before. 

“What’s his name?” Pepper asked. 

Tony didn’t know why it was taking him so long to explain the truth to her or why Pepper was so calm about everything. 

“His name is Peter, Pep. This is Peter”

Tony watched as Peppers face took in what Tony had just said and the way he said it. 

“This is Peter,” Tony said again “Peter Parker”

Pepper didn’t say anything. Tony continued “Peter got de-aged. I don’t know how and I don’t know how to get him back just yet but I got Banner and Cho working on it and I am too. When I have time.” Tony paused “It happened a few days ago and I’ve been taking care of him ever since”

Pepper still didn’t say anything just trying to take everything in so Tony kept talking “He was the baby in the pictures you saw at the park. I didn’t cheat on you, Pep. You know I never would”

Now when Pepper didn’t say anything, Tony was starting to get scared.

“I can prove it to you... I can call May. Or Happy, or-“

“No” Pepper held up her hand “This is-this is a lot to take in but I believe you. I believe you, Tony”

Tony sighed. He felt like a bunch of weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. 

“You do?” Tony asked with relief. 

Pepper nodded and smiled “I’m sorry I acted the way I did I just saw those pictures and my immediate reaction was that you cheated on me”

Tony laughed “Yeah well, I mean I can’t really blame you. Age regression seems pretty impossible but you can’t be surprised with me”

Pepper nodded “Oh I know”

They both laughed and all the attention in the room seemed to disappear. 

Peter made a sound which caused both of them to laugh again. 

Pepper looked at Peter and smiled then looked at Tony “Can I hold him?”

Tony was glad that Pepper was asking that question because even though he knew that Pepper loved babies and kids, he was still scared that she wouldn’t want to have anything to do with Peter. 

“Yeah of course” Tony lifted Peter off his lap and went to hand him over to Pepper. 

Peter lifted his arms up towards Pepper so he could go easily into her arms. Once he was seated on her lap he stuck his thumb in his mouth and looked up at her. 

Pepper smiled down at him. She took in his chubby round checks and his big brown eyes. He looked exactly like teenager Peter it was almost crazy how much teen Peter looked like a baby now that Pepper thought about it. 

“He looks so much like he did when he was a teen” Pepper pointed out to Tony. She realized how weird that sounded coming out of her mouth and how weird it was for this to be happening. Last time she saw Peter he was a hyper active teen who was jumping off the walls, literally, and now he was a baby sitting in her lap while he sucked on his thumb “How is this possible, Tony?”

Tony shook his head “I don’t know, Pep. I’m trying to figure it out and work on it but I just don’t know”

“Does he, like, understand?” Pepper asked trying to explain what she wanted to know. At Tony’s confused look she tried to ask again “I mean does he remember everything?”

Tony kinda understood what Pepper was asking “He remembers everything from when he was a teen but he sometimes passes between being a two year old and being a teen in a two year olds body” 

Pepper nodded understandingly. She held Peter tighter and smiled at him when he looked up at her. Peter took his thumb out of his mouth and used that hand to point at her. 

“Peppe’” Peter said and Tony laughed at him trying to say the name. Peter then turned to Tony and pointed at him “‘Ony”

They both laughed at that. Peter seemed to have spent enough time in Peppers arms so he reached out to Tony and made grabby hands until Tony picked him up and placed him on his lap. 

Peter put his thumb back in his mouth to suck on it again and Tony noticed that that was kinda new of him to be doing. 

“Is he tired?” Pepper asked and Tony shook his head. 

“He just had a nap” Tony said then stood up and placed Peter on his hip while he held him with one arm under his butt “I’m gonna go feed him”

Pepper followed Tony into the living room and watched as Tony lifted Peter up and put him into his high chair. 

Pepper thought that it was kinda cute how Tony was so gentle with Peter and how he made sure his tiny legs went into the holes of his high chair.

After Tony managed to get Peter into his high chair and strapped in because he didn’t want what happened last time to happen again with him trying to get out, he opened the fridge and grabbed some of the baby food that he ordered for Peter and began to make it. 

Peter banged on the table with his chubby hands and screamed excitedly. Both Tony and Pepper laughed at that and then Pepper turned her attention to Tony who was cutting up fruits into very tiny pieces. 

“Does May know what’s going on?” Pepper asked. She leaned against the kitchen island and watched Tony. 

“Uh, yeah, she knows but she kinda hates me right now” Tony cringed at the thought of May currently hating him right now. 

Peppers face softened “Why? She can’t blame you for what happened to him”

“No,” Tony put the food he finished cutting up in front of Peter and grabbed a baby spoon getting ready to feed him “But she is mad because his face is all over the media”

“Did you explain to her that you can’t stop that?” Pepper sat up and moved closer to both Tony and Peter. 

Tony lifted the spoon to Peters mouth and Peter leaned forward with his mouth open to eat what was on the spoon “I didn’t really get the chance to explain and I need you to make sure that no one takes a picture of Peter again and to get all the other pictures off the media”

Pepper looked shocked “Tony, how am I supposed to do that?”

Because you’ve done it before-“

Pepper cut him off “What you’re asking is impossible”

Tony lifted the spoon up to Peter’s mouth again “Age-regression was supposed to be impossible. Nothing is impossible if you try hard enough, Pep”

Pepper sat back. She couldn’t really argue with that. She has done it before when Tony ‘accidentally’ flashed a bunch of reporters back in his playboy years and she was successful at that because she made sure that no one saw the pictures, including her. 

“I’ll see what I can do” She smiled at him but mostly because she really enjoyed the sight of him feeding Peter like this. 

“That’s why you’re my favourite” Tony smiled back. Peter made a loud sound that was almost like him saying ‘hey what about me’ both of them looked at Peter and laughed. 

Tony finished feeding Peter and then lifted him out of his high chair and placed him on his hip. Tony had no idea how Peter managed to get food all over his face, clothes and hands because Tony was feeding him the whole time so it didn’t make any sense but he decided a bath would be the best right now. 

“I’m gonna put him in the bath, wanna come?” Tony turned around to ask as he already started making his way to Peter’s bedroom. 

Pepper hesitated “Wouldn’t it be weird?”

Tony shook his head “He’s two plus even if he was still fifteen he probably wouldn’t care” Tony thought about what he said “Wait, no he probably would care but he’s not fifteen right now”

Pepper laughed but followed them anyways. When she went into Peter’s bedroom she saw the crib and all the new baby furniture that was in there. 

“You got him all new stuff” Pepper said out loud. 

“He fell off his other bed so I decided to get him a crib but then I just got carried away with all the other stuff” Tony put Peter down on the ground “I also ordered a bunch of other baby stuff but I didn’t open the box yet”

Peter took off running to the corner of the room where the diapers were and grabbed two before handing one to Pepper. He stood in front of her then reached up to hand it to her. 

“Thank you, Peter” Pepper laughed as she grabbed the diaper from him. 

Peter then ran and gave the other one to Tony who also took it from him and put it on the changing table for later. 

Tony walked into the bathroom with Peter following behind him and then he bent down to turn the tap on. 

Peter immediately knew what was happening and tried to take his shirt off but Tony had to help him since it was buttoned up between his legs. Pepper came in and sat down on the closed toilet seat and watched the two with admiration. 

“Stand still, Pete” Tony struggled as he tried to undo the diaper straps. Once he got them off he slid the diaper out between Peter’s legs thankful that it was only pee and rolled the diaper up before throwing it to the side along with Peter’s clothes. 

Peter tried to climb onto Tony to get in and so Tony helped him in. 

Pepper came and sat next to Tony and smiled at him. Tony didn’t really know what that smile meant so he just focused his attention on Peter. 

“I wan’ pway” Peter whined with puppy dog eyes looking at Tony. 

Shit. Tony mentally cured. He keeps forgetting to get Peter some bath toys “I forgot to get you some, bud. How about we play with this... cup”

Peter smiled anyways and grabbed the cup from Tony before bitting on it. 

He dumped it into the water and lifted it up to his face to bite on it again but this time the water fell on his face. It startled him at first and Peter just looked shocked. Both Tony and Pepper waited for him to start crying but he didn’t do that. 

He did the exact opposite and lifted the cup up to put more water in it again and dumping it all over his face. 

They both watched him do this a couple more times. Tony pulled out his phone and started taking a video of Peter doing it. 

“Alright, bud, that’s enough. Let’s actually get you cleaned up” Tony grabbed the cup from Peter with only a little whine from him “Stand up”

Tony gently helped Peter stand up and kept his hand on his tiny waist to make sure that he didn’t lose balance and fall over. He got some soap onto a washcloth and cleaned Peter’s body then sitting him back down and rinsing him off. 

“Time to get out now” Tony said as he pulled the plug and lifted Peter out of the bath. He wrapped him in a towel that was definitely too big for him because it made him look like a newborn baby in it. 

Tony scooped him up and cradled him close to his chest before walking out of the bathroom and gently rocking him back and forth while he looked for some pyjamas for Peter. 

He decided on a short sleeve top since it was still kinda hot out. It was the end of June so it was just gonna be getting hotter and tonight was a hot night so Tony decided to just have the shirt and a diaper on Peter. 

Pepper sat on Peters old teenager bed as Tony placed Peter on the ground to get him ready for bed. 

Peter was laying there looking at Tony with so much trust in his eyes as Tony quickly unwrapped him from his towel and put some diaper rash cream on his front and back and got his diaper on and then the shirt. The shirt had a green and yellow dinosaur on it and it was extremely soft. 

After Peter was dressed Tony stood up with him in his arms and gently rocked him for a bit then put him down in his crib. 

Pepper stayed on the bed and watched Tony with a huge smile on her face. 

She could tell that Peter really meant a lot to Tony. As a teenager and as a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to go to the school I’m gonna be studying at in September and I had to wake up early to write some stupid test and I finished so early so it was a waste and I’ve been waking up early everyday and I just wanna sleep in. 
> 
> Alsoooo I’m gonna try and stick with posting every Saturday but I haven’t gotten any chapters written yet and I’m really really busy with work. I work with young kids and I love it soooo much anyways I’m gonna try and find some time to write but it’s really hard so if I don’t post by next Saturday just know that I WILL post soon after:)))


	17. My friend, this is the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I didn’t edit this chapter because I’m really too lazy to do that. This chapter is probably the shortest thing I have ever written and the shortest length you will see in this fic but I wanted to make it so that I could separate the chapters so I could expand on it more if that makes any sense.
> 
> Anyways I hope you all like this:))

After Peter was asleep, Tony and Pepper quietly walked out of Peter’s bedroom and shut the door behind them. 

It took Pepper to be the first one to speak “You should really talk to May and tell her what’s going on. She deserves to know”

Tony didn’t want to admit that Pepper was right. But he also didn’t want to call May and have to deal with her right now because he was honestly exhausted. 

Between taking care of Peter and having to deal with all the stress of everything else Tony just wanted to sleep. 

“She was really mad and I really don’t wanna deal with that right now” Tony admitted. He sat down on the couch and sighed bringing his hand up to his face. 

Pepper sat down next to him and gently put her hand in his knee “I know you are but I also know that you have to call May and explain to her everything that is happening”

Tony sighed again. 

Pepper continued “She deserves to know, Tony”

Tony loved Pepper. She was always right with everything she did and said and even if Tony hates to admit it but she was once again right about this as well. 

“Okay, Okay” Tony stood up “You’re right. As always. I’ll call May and tell her”

Tony did not want to do this but he had to. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit the dial button for May’s contact. 

May answered on the third ring “Tony? Is Peter Okay?”

Tony paused for a few seconds before speaking “Uh, yeah. Yeah, he’s okay. I’m just calling to tell you that I’m trying to deal with the pictures that got out of us at the park but it’s not that simple”

“How’s it not that simple? You’re Tony Stark! Can’t you call someone to fix this? ” May practically yelled into the phone “I don’t want Peter’s face to be on the news just because he’s associated with you”

Tony didn’t know what to say for a few seconds “May, please listen, I’m doing everything I can-“

May cut Tony off “Well, you’re everything isn’t good enough” 

Tony had to pull the phone away from his ear for a second because that hurt. He knew May was just mad and she probably didn’t mean it but that still hurt Tony for her to say. 

It’s not that he related it to the whole media thing but he related it to how he’s taking care of Peter and how hard it was for him to have gone from never changing a diaper in his life and not expecting to to then changing a diaper almost every hour. 

It was hard work and Tony was already thinking if he was doing a good enough job and what May had said really hurt him. 

“May I-“ Tony cut himself off because he had no idea what he was gonna say.

“Listen, Tony. I appreciate everything you’re doing but I think it’s best if Peter stays with me until you can figure out a way to get him back to being fifteen” May said almost sadly and Tony felt his heart break in two. 

He didn’t understand why he felt so hurt at the idea of Peter leaving. He should be happy about it because no more dirty diapers no more messy meals no more baths...

Tony felt like he wanted to cry for the first time in so long. 

“I, May, I can take care of him, you don’t have to” Tony tried to say. 

“I’m sorry but I think it’s best if he’s with me” May said “I’ll come pick him up tomorrow”

Out of all the ways for this to go, Tony never expected it would be this bad. This was the worst way he could have expected it to go. 

May hung up after Tony didn’t say anything and Tony felt his heart break. 

He sat back down on the couch in shock and stared into the distance. He could feel Peppers sad faze on him but he couldn’t look up to see it. 

How did things end up like this? He thought. He didn’t want to see Peter leave. 

“Tony,” Pepper said sadly and rubbed his arm “What did she say?”

Tony took a few calming breaths before speaking “She-she’s coming to take Peter tomorrow morning”

“I’m so sorry, Tony” Pepper said and Tony could tell she was gently sorry. 

As if on cue Peter started crying so Tony stood up but turned to Pepper before making his way over to Peter’s bedroom “It’s for the best. I can’t do this anyways”

He turned and left. Pepper watched him leave and she wanted to slap him in the face. How could he think that. From what she saw Tony was amazing with Peter and Peter loved him as well. 

It wasn’t like just anyone would agree to taking care of a baby like that. Pepper knew that Tony really cared for Peter. Both as a teen and as a baby.

She wanted to follow Tony into the bedroom to get Peter but she decided to just leave him to go alone. 

When Tony got to Peter’s bedroom he quickly opened the door just wanting to hold Peter in his arms already. 

He saw Peter’s sad face with tears streaming down his cheeks and his arms reaching out to Tony as soon as he saw him. Peter looked like he had a nightmare because he seemed really scared. 

Tony made long steps over to Peter’s crib and reached in to pull the kid into his arms. Tony held Peter under his butt to support him with one hand and the other he put around Peter’s back and held him close. Peter pushed his face into Tony’s neck and he quickly felt his shirt get damp with tears. It broke Tony’s heart whenever Peter cried because he hated the sound of it when there was nothing he could possibly do to get him to stop crying. 

Tony was wrong because soon Peter had stopped crying and was letting out small hiccups. Tony continued to hold Peter tight and rock him back and forth while gently patting his back to get him to calm down enough for Tony to try and talk to him. Tony had no idea what he was doing and he didn’t know why it came so naturally to him but pretty soon Peter had stopped making all those sad noises and pulled away to look at Tony with sad wide brown eyes. 

“What happened, buddy?” Tony asked and Peter just pushed his face back in Tony’s neck. 

Tony felt tiny chubby arms wrap around his neck and little breaths hitting his neck. He smiled at that but then felt a bad feeling in his stomach at the thought of Peter leaving tomorrow. 

Tony hated that. He didn’t know if she should tell Peter or not. Definitely not now but maybe before May comes tomorrow morning, he didn’t even know what time she was coming at. He didn’t even know if Peter would care at all. 

He doesn’t really expect Peter to actually care enough to throw a fit because he knows or thinks he knows that Peter is probably gonna be better off with May or at least he thinks Peter would rather be with May instead of him.

Peter’s hiccuping died down and he looked at Tony with such sad, tired eyes. Tony moved his thumb to wipe away some of the tears that were still on Peter’s cheeks and tried to smile at him. 

When Peter didn’t smile back Tony poked him in the side to get him to giggle or something but that didn’t work and clearly Peter was not in the mood for playing because he only seemed to want some cuddles right now. 

Tony held Peter tighter in his arms and started walking with Peter into the living room where Pepper was. She looked up from her phone when she heard them walking in and once she saw the way Tony was holding a very tired and very clingy Peter in his arms she almost cooed. 

It was something new to her to see Tony carrying around a baby and definitely something that she never expected to ever see. Even the way that Tony was now. He changed but it was in a good way. It was definitely in a good way. 

He changed when teenager Peter first came into their lives for the better. He was more responsible and definitely more patient but he was just overall so much more happier than he had been in a long long time and it was refreshing for Pepper especially to see him so happy and taking care of himself. 

Having Peter come around more and more and then eventually leading to sleepovers was really nice for Tony because he always had something to look forward to. 

But now he was different. He changed again. He definitely changed in a good way and it was very obvious even to somebody who didn’t know Tony as well as Pepper did to see how how Tony cared about Peter. 

She could see that he changed because he was just different and she couldn’t really pinpoint exactly what made him different but he just was, and it was in a good way. 

Tony walked over to the couch still holding Peter in his arms as Peter still had his small chubby arms wrapped around his neck. Tony made eye contact with Pepper before looking away. 

She couldn’t tell if he looked away because he was embarrassed for holding Peter like this and showing emotions the way he was or if it was for another reason but she didn’t say anything. 

Tony sat down on the couch and tried to pull Peter away from him but Peter whined clearly not wanting to leave Tony just yet. Tony stopped trying to pry Peter away from him as he just settled for patting his back. 

Tony sat in silence with Pepper but it wasn’t awkward because he was more focused on the baby in his arms and the fact that in a day he wasn’t gonna have this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so cute!! On Friday at work, I work with young kids, I was getting ready to leave and this one little girl comes up to me and she was kinda attached to my side the whole week but as I was leaving she started crying and she said to me “when you’re not here I miss my mommy” and I was like omg that was the cutest thing anyone had ever said to me and it broke my heart tho because I couldn’t stay and it was just so cute


	18. Maybe I’ve done enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this:) I’m putting this up on a Friday night instead of Saturday so I hope you guys enjoy

Today was the day. 

May was gonna be coming to take Peter back with her until Tony could get this figured out. At this point he had given up hope in how to get Peter back to his teenage self. 

He actually didn’t know if he had given up hope or he just didn’t want to try anymore. He found it comforting to have a baby Peter running around the tower and as much as Tony hated changing his diapers he loved everything else so he knew he could get used to that as well. 

It was almost relaxing for Tony to have to take care of Peter but it was almost like while doing so he was taking better care of himself as well. 

Tony dreaded what today had planned. He didn’t know exactly what was gonna happen but he was pretty sure that he wasn’t gonna like the outcome of what was to come. 

Last night after Peter fell asleep in Tony’s arms on the couch Tony had slowly stood up and walked back to Peter’s bedroom to put him back in his crib so he could sleep so he wouldn’t be cranky in the morning time. 

When Tony had put him in his crib, Peter made a whine at the loss of human contact but thankfully he didn’t wake up. Tony placed Peter in the crib and brushed his curls out of his face as he looked down at the toddler sleeping in in crib. 

In sleep, Peter looked so peaceful. He had his tiny chubby arms raised above his head and his mouth was open slightly. It broke Tony’s heart to think that he was most likely never gonna get to see this part of Peter again because after May comes to pick Peter up the only way Tony was gonna be able to see him was when he figures out a way to get Peter back to his teen self again. 

Tony bent down and placed a kiss of Peter’s forehead and then left the room. 

Now here he was sitting on the couch with his second cup of coffee in his hand as he waited for May to arrive. 

He had no idea what time she was coming because she never said and Tony didn’t want to call because he secretly hoped that she had forgotten and at least he got to spend another day with Peter. 

Tony checked the time and saw that he was just after eight in the morning so he should probably start getting Peter ready to go even if May forgot. 

Tony stood up and chugged the last bit of his coffee before making his way to Peter’s bedroom. 

When he got there he pushed open the door and saw Peter. Peter was sitting in his crib while he was talking to himself. Tony didn’t understand what he was saying because it was in some sort of baby talk. 

As Tony got closer to Peter he saw that Peter was sitting with no diaper on. Peter looked up at Tony and smiled at him showing his tiny baby teeth. 

Peter stood up and reached his arms up for Tony. 

“I wan’ ‘Ony” Peter whined as he stood on wobbly legs trying to reach for Tony from in his crib.

Tony stepped further in the room and saw that somehow Peter had managed to get off his pyjama pants and take off his diaper. Tony had no idea why or how Peter did this and he just hoped that Peter didn’t have any accidents while his diaper was off because he really didn’t want to have to deal with that. 

“What did you do, bud?” Tony asked. It was actually kinda funny how Peter did that because he was just standing there with no pants on without a care in the world. 

Peter made intense grabby hands towards Tony as Tony got closer. Tony reached down into the crib and picked Peter up placing him on his hip. Tony felt Peter’s hands start touching his face and he wanted to put Peter down because he was pretty sure Peter’s haves were covered in his own pee. 

Tony decided he would wash his face after but right now he needed to get Peter cleaned up. Tony grabbed the now dirty diaper from the crib and Peter’s pyjama pants. He tossed the diaper into the diaper garbage can and just threw the pyjamas anywhere in the room he didn’t really care where it landed. 

Once his other hand was free Tony grabbed Peter’s grubby baby hands and tried to stop him from touching his face but Peter just found that funny and a game so he laughed and tried to grab Tony’s face again. 

Tony placed Peter down on his changing table and moved to get some wipes and a clean diaper. 

Tony man handled Peter because he was laughing and squirming so much as Tony tried to get the shirt off of Peter. Once Tony got it off he started wiping Peter clean with the wipes but it was harder than usual because Peter kept squirming so much. Tony then quickly put cream on Peter’s private’s then getting him into a diaper. 

Peter was laughing and squirming around the whole time and Tony had no idea why Peter was so happy but it made Tony happy to see. 

Just then FRIDAY announced that May was here “Boss, May is here and us requesting access to your floor”

Tony felt his heart break at that. It wasn’t even nine o’clock yet and May was already here to take Peter away. Tony thought that he would have a little bit more time. 

“Let her up. Tell her I’m just changing Peter and that we’ll be out soon” Tony said and then looked at Peter who was no longer laughing. 

Tony knew that Peter had heard FRIDAY but he wasn’t sure if Peter was back in his teen mindset right now or if he was still a baby. It was hard to say with Peter. 

“W’at May doin’ he’e?” Peter asked. Tony didn’t know what to say to him so he decided not to say anything.

“Let’s just get you dressed and then we’ll go out and see her” Tony said not answering the question that Peter asked. 

Tony decided on getting Peter dressed in some cargo shorts with a blue and yellow train top. He put some tiny socks on his feet which Tony thought was adorable and lifted Peter up so he was seated on his hip as he walked out into the living room.

When Tony walked out into the living room he saw May who was sitting at the edge of the couch with her legs crossed. She looked up at Tony and Peter when they walked in and as Tony walked closer he saw that it almost looked like she had been crying. 

Mays eyes were red and puffy and her hair was done up in a messy bun. It looked like she was the one who was taking care of a screaming two year old. 

Peter leaned his head against Tony’s shoulder and he didn’t try and reach out to May like Tony expected he would have. Instead Peter seemed content to just stay in Tony’s arms. 

“I’m sorry I’m here so early I just wanted to get everything done today” May explained looking at Tony with so much sadness. Tony had no idea why she was looking at him like that but he didn’t ask. 

“Uh, it’s fine. I just have to get a few things for you” Tony said. He unconsciously held Peter a little closer to himself as he thought about what he needed to give May. 

May looked around the living room which had a bunch of baby toys and blankets everywhere. She thought about how hard it must have been for Tony to take care of Peter with no training or anything and she really appreciated him for that but now Peter needed to go where he would be most safe.

Tony watched as May looked around the room and even though she had a look of sadness and hurt in her eyes for a reason that Tony did not know she also looked somewhat surprised at something that Tony also didn’t know what. 

He decided to go get a bag for Peter so May could take some things that she needed home with Peter. He hated to think that. He hated to think that this was it. Peter would be leaving him and then it would all be over. Tony pushed those thoughts away because he couldn’t act like this in front of May or even Peter. 

“I already changed him so I’ll just go get some things for you” Tony said as he walked over to May and handed Peter over to her. Peter lifted his arms up towards May accepting him into her arms and Tony felt kinda hurt at that. 

He didn’t know why he expected Peter to not want to go with May but to go with him instead and put up a fight. Tony now knew he was stupid for thinking that because why would Peter want to stay with him when his Aunt that actually raised him and actually changed his dirty diapers was there and ready to take him home. 

Tony then walked away still feeling hurt in his stomach. He quickly grabbed a bag and filled it with anything he thought that Peter might need before going back out into the living room. 

He found May sitting on the couch as Peter shower her his toys. He smiled up at Tony when he walked in and then stood up and handed him a blue block. 

“Is this for me?” Tony asked as he grabbed the block from Peter faking his excitement. 

Peter nodded his head looking up at Tony with wide eyes “I wan’ you b’ue b’ock”

“Well thank you, Pete” Tony said Evan though he didn’t really know what Peter was actually saying. 

Peter smiled and then sat back down in his usual spot that he plays in as Tony handed May the big black bag “I put some diapers, clothes, pyjamas, and toys in there. Along with wipes and creams and stuff. I can have Happy send over his crib and dresser tonight”

May looked in the bag and smiled but Tony could tell it was forced “Thanks, Tony, but tell Happy not to worry about it because I still have some baby stuff for him from when he was a baby somewhere”

Tony nodded. He was kinda happy about that because even though Peter wasn’t gonna be here anymore with him he still kinda wanted his stuff here so it wasn’t like he was really gone. 

“Whenever you need more diapers or wipes or whatever just give me a text and I’ll some sent over to your apartment” Tony said then looked back down at Peter who was biting on one of the blocks. 

Tony looked down at his hand and realized that he was still holding the blue block that Peter gave him. It was all wet probably from Peter’s saliva but he didn’t care. He looked up at May and she was also looking at Peter but her face still looked sad and almost in pain. 

Tony had to ask what was going on “Is something wrong?”

May looked up at Tony shocked. Tony thought that she was probably shocked that he asked that question since everybody knew that Tony Stark didn’t like to talk about emotions. His or anybody else’s. 

May shook her head and shrugged and then tried to force another smile “I just feel like I’m doing the wrong thing here. Taking him with me”

Out of everything Tony expected May to say this was not it. Now it was Tony’s turn to look shocked “If you don’t want to take care of him you know I will-“

May cut Tony off “No. I’m gonna take him. I have to”

Tony wanted to say that no she didn’t and that Peter would be safe with him but he didn’t say anything. He knew he would hate himself later for not saying anything but he didn’t really know what to say at the moment. 

What he wanted was for May to change her mind and let Peter stay with him and for a second Tony really thought that was gonna happen but now not anymore. 

“Okay, if you ever need anything or you just need me to take him again, I will” Tony tried one last time but May shook her head and Tony felt his heart break. 

“Thanks for everything, Tony” May said and Tony could tell she was genuinely thankful “I know how hard it must have been getting into this without any instruction manual”

Despite everything, Tony laughed “I never read the instruction manual anyways” 

May moved to pick Peter and and Peter easily went into her arms as he still held onto one of his toys. Tony moved awkwardly because he wanted to say bye to Peter but now he wasn’t sure if he would be able to. He wanted to hold Peter in his arms and hug him goodbye but now May was holding him and he didn’t really want to ask if he could hold Peter. 

Tony then thought about how he never told Peter that he was gonna be going home with May. Tony had no idea how Peter would react and that’s part of the reason why Tony never told Peter because he just wanted to have his last night with Peter with everything being normal. 

There would be no good outcome with everything that happens because if Peter doesn’t react at all and just easily goes with May then Tony will truly be broken and really hurt. But if Peter starts kicking and screaming and crying then Tony would still be hurt because he’ll want to hold Peter and just take him with him but he knows he’s it gonna be able to. 

So either way the outcome will be bad. 

May held Peter on her hip as Peter seemed clueless to everything around him that was going on. Tony wanted to wait for May to break the news to him. 

“I’ll go get the car seat out of my car and put it in yours” Tony said as he passed by May and Peter but May stopped him. 

“We’ll just all go down together and then I’ll leave with him” May explained. Tony just nodded his head but he felt hurt. He was dying inside. 

As Tony moved to help May carry the black bag filled with all of Peter’s stuff Peter reaches his arms out for Tony wanting Tony to hold him instead. 

Tony looked at May almost as if asking permission to hold Peter and she let Peter go into Tony’s arms. 

Once Peter was back in Tony’s arms, Tony held him close and Tony didn’t know if he was hearing things or not he he swears he heard Peter let out a relaxed baby sigh. 

Tony rubbed Peter’s back and Peter looked at him making eye contact with Tony then Peter smiled a cheeky grin showing his few baby teeth. 

Tony smiled back and then kissed Peter on his forehead. 

May started walking towards the elevator and Peter looked over and raised his arm up waving goodbye “Bye Bye!”

Tony smiled sadly at that and May did too. Both of them now knew how this was gonna turn out and what the outcome would be. 

Tony shook his head sadly “No, Peter”

Tony then walked into the elevator still holding Peter close to him. It was silent in the elevator with neither May or Tony knowing what to say. 

Peter looked up at Tony with big brown eyes “Whe’e we goin’? We goin’ pa’k ‘gin?”

Tony shook his head sadly “No, Pete. We’re not going to the park again”

This time May spoke up “Peter, baby. Tony isn’t gonna be looking after you anymore. I am”

Peter seemed to take everything in but he didn’t get it “‘Ony gon’ chan’e dipe’s“ 

May shook her head sadly as she looked in Peter’s eyes and tried to explain to him. Tony decided to help out “No, Peter, I’m not gonna be changing your diapers anymore because May is. You’re gonna go with her and she’s gonna take care of you until I can figure out how to make you big again”

Peter understood that because his face scrunched up and tears immediately started pouring down Peter’s face as he let out a loud cry and echoed in the elevator. 

It was right in Tony’s ear so he moved his head away from Peter’s loud mouth but Peter reached out for him and tried to wrap his tiny chubby arms around Tony’s neck. Tony patted Peter’s back just as the elevator doors opened and Tony immediately ran out. 

May came out after looking extremely sad like she was gonna burst into tears herself. She patted Peter’s back as she moved past them. Tony tried to pull Peter away from himself and when it didn’t work he tried to speak into the kids ear hoping that he would hear over all the screaming. 

“Peter, kid. Listen to me, you’re gonna go with your Aunt but you’re gonna have so much fun you’re not even gonna have time to think about missing me” Tony tried but Peter didn’t seem to hear him as he continued to cry. 

“I wan’ s’ay wif you!” Peter cried out. He pulled away from Tony for one second to look at him in the eyes and then threw himself back at Tony. 

Tony felt his shoulder soaked with tears but he didn’t care. 

“Peter, honey,” May tried to pull Peter off of Tony “Don’t you wanna come home with me?”

Peter shook his head and held Tony tighter “No! I wan’ s’ay wif ‘Ony!”

May sighed and she looked hurt. Despite everything that was going on Tony was happy that Peter wanted to stay with him and was putting up such a fight. 

“I know you do, baby, but you gotta come with me now” May tried again and this time she managed to get Peter off of Tony and when she did Peter kicked and screamed so hard that his shirt was going up and his pants that Tony put him in was falling off along with his diaper. 

Tony looked at him sadly watching May struggle before moving to his car where the car seat for Peter is and quickly getting it out. It hurt him to do so because that meant that he couldn’t take Peter on anymore car trips. 

Tony and May then started walking outside the garage and walked over to where May's car was parked. 

“Do you want me to hold him?” Tony offered. He just wanted to hold Peter in his arms again. 

“No, I think it’s best that I do” May said as she struggled to hold Peter. 

He was kicking around so much that his pants had fully fallen off and were around his ankles and his diaper was about to fall off any second. 

When they reached the car Tony quickly managed to get the car seat safely inside the back seat and then turned around to help May with a screaming Peter. 

He struggled to get Peter’s diaper back on before it fell off fully thankfully it just fell down a bit so there wasn’t any mess. He then moved to get the pants back on. 

May looked like she was about to drop Peter right there and walk away from the look on her face when she was trying to get Peter in the car seat. The whole time Peter was screaming and kicking and trying to reach for Tony who was standing outside the car too scared to help out. 

“No! N-no! Wan’ ‘Ony!” Peter cried out and Tony wanted to cry with him. He didn’t want to see Peter leave. It was too hard. 

Once May got Peter in his car seat she stepped back and took a breath. Tony took this as a last chance to say bye to Peter. He stepped towards him where Peter reached out and struggled to grab onto Tony. 

Tony felt his eyes burn “I’ll see you later, bud. Be a good boy for your Aunt” 

May smiled sadly once again at Tony as she shut the back car door and Tony could still hear Peter screaming and crying for him. It broke Tony’s heart. Why did it have to end this way. 

“I’m sorry it has to be this way, Tony, but it’s for the best” May said to him as she got in he car. 

But was it really for the best, Tony thought. It wasn’t fair for him or Peter. 

As Tony watched the car drive away with the one thing inside that he actually truly loved and would do anything for he felt his world crumble and there was nothing he could do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry for that ending. I have so many ideas planned now thoooo so get ready:))
> 
> I’m so exhausted!! I’ve been working with kids all week plus I’m sick and I went to a water park today and even tho it’s early I’m going to bed because I’m so sick and tired


	19. This can’t be it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter written for awhile I just forgot to post it so I’m really sorry about that.... anyways I went out with my friends today and I didn’t want to go at first but it was so much fun!!
> 
> I really hope you guys like this chapter and I can’t wait to spend all day tmr writing:))

When May arrived at the apartment building her ears were ringing. 

Peter basically cried the whole way from the tower to the apartment and May didn’t know if she was hearing things or not but she swore that as they got further and further away Peter was actually crying louder. 

Once she parked the car, May got out of the car and took a breath before opening the back door to get Peter out of his car seat. 

May still couldn’t believe that she was actually doing this. The last time she pulled Peter out of a car seat was so long ago she couldn’t even remember. 

Now here she was pulling a screaming Peter into her arms as Peter cried for someone that he couldn’t have. 

May felt horrible for pulling Peter away from Tony. She felt that Peter was always crying for someone that he couldn’t have. Even when he was younger he would cry for mommy and daddy but he was too young to understand that he could never see them again. 

Now here Peter was crying again for someone that he couldn’t have. But this was May’s doing. She was the one that was keeping Peter away from Tony. May was really starting to regret taking Peter away from Tony because it was obvious how much Peter wanted Tony right now. 

May pushed her regret aside and managed to get a screaming Peter into her arms and the other arm holding the bag with all of Peter’s baby stuff in there. 

Peter screamed the whole way up to their apartment and May felt extremely bad for the neighbours. 

Inside the apartment May placed Peter on the couch and sat down next to him with the bag on the floor. Peter immediately tried to get off the couch and he managed to do so because May was way too tired to try and stop him. 

Peter stopped crying a bit as he walked around the apartment seeming to look for something or someone. May could hear Peter running behind her on the floor with his tiny shoes. She couldn’t see him but she could hear Peter rounding the side of the couch and look at May.,

“Whe’e ‘Ony?” Peter asked with red eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks. Peter looked up at May with his big brown eyes. 

May sighed “He’s not here, baby” 

Peter started crying again “Why? I wan’ ‘Ony!” 

May didn’t know what to do. She hadn’t been apart of Peter’s life really at this age. She was an expert at four years old and up but not this. This was too young and she didn’t know if she should talk to Peter like a fifteen year old child or a two year old toddler. 

Peter looked around sadly and it broke May’s heart. She leaned down to pick Peter up but Peter squirmed away from her. 

“No! Wan’ ‘Ony!” Peter cried out but this time he was moving to stand behind the table as he squeezed his way in so May couldn’t get him. 

“I know, Peter, but I’m gonna be taking care of you now” May tried to explain which just made Peter cry harder.

By the time May had stood up and moved to go and grab Peter he had already been trying to get away from her as if she was going to hurt him. May didn’t understand why Peter was acting like this but it was getting exhausting. 

“Peter, please stop” May tried as she moved closer to Peter. 

Peter had definitely played himself because once he was behind the table where he was there was no way of getting out without May being able to grab him and Peter seemed to notice that because he started screaming even louder as May got closer. 

“No! No! Wan’ ‘Ony!” Peter cried out again. He had fat tears rolling down his cheeks and he looked like he had completely given up because he just stood there as May approached him. 

When he was in arms reach, May bent down and picked up a screaming and kicking Peter holding him around the stomach with his back to her chest as she carried him into her bedroom. 

Peter was wiggling and kicking to try and get away from May but it wasn’t working because Peter was an actual two year old while May was a full grown woman so Peter was no match and May could tell that Peter was very frustrated by this because he was using his full baby strength to try and get free. 

May dropped Peter on to her bed and quickly went back to the living room to get the bag so she could change Peter into some comfy clothes to get him down for a nap. 

When May came back into the bedroom she arrived just in time to watch as Peter fell right off the bed and hit his head on the floor which resulted in Peter being silent for a few seconds that felt like time froze before he started screaming even louder if that was possible than before. 

May immediately dropped the bag and went to pick Peter up. When she had him in her arms he didn’t fight her at least but he was crying even louder and was holding his head as he looked at her with wide terrified eyes. 

“I wan’ ‘Ony” Peter said sadly and May wouldn’t admit it but it hurt her that Peter still wanted Tony instead of her. 

May ignored what Peter said and sat on her bed with Peter in her arms as she gently shushed him and rocked him back and forth. After about twenty minutes Peter finally calmed down enough for May to pull Peter away from herself and look at him. 

No matter what happened, Peter will always be the same Peter and wants comfort from almost about anyone he can get comfort from. No matter how old he was Peter wouldn’t miss an opportunity to climb into May’s bed and sleep with her after a bad dream or even whenever he was feeling lonely and May was always there to give the comfort that he wanted. 

May looked at Peter’s face, he had red eyes and tear stains on his face. He wasn’t crying anymore but he was hiccuping. May gently rubbed Peter’s back and then felt that Peter needed a diaper change because she could feel the full diaper on her lap. May went to go check Peter’s diaper and Peter stuck his thumb in his mouth as he leaned back against May’s chest. 

May lifted up his shirt and pulled his pants out to reveal his diaper so she could check if it needed a change and May was right. She stood up with Peter still in her arms ignoring the whine that Peter let out around his thumb. 

May held Peter with one arm as she picked up the bag off the floor placing it on the bed and then gently placing Peter on her bed. She lied Peter down so he was on his back and Peter thankfully lied there. 

He was sucking on his thumb lying on his back watching May as if he wasn’t just screaming his lungs out a few minutes ago. May wasn’t complaining now because she was thankful for the peace and quiet. 

Once May took out a diaper Peter looked at it, his face scrunching up as if he was slowly putting together what was gonna happen next.

May then moved her hands to start undoing the buttons on Peter’s pants to take them off but Peter started screaming again. He kicked his legs and tried to roll over into his stomach and crawl away but May grabbed his legs and pulled him back down. 

May really didn’t understand what was going on. It was like Peter didn’t want her to see him naked but May was the only person in the world who had actually seen Peter naked multiple times, now Tony as well but May still ranked way up there on the list. She didn’t understand where this was coming from. 

“Peter, just stop” May couldn’t do this anymore. She had only just taken Peter from Tony and now she already felt like she couldn’t do it. 

Peter tried to crawl away again but May grabbed his ankles again and pulled him back towards her. She wrestled with him and managed to take off Peter’s pants but when she moved to undo the diaper straps Peter actually screamed, not like the crying screaming that he had been doing but more like an actual high pitch baby scream that made May immediately back away because she thought that she had hurt Peter. 

Peter stopped crying and crawled quickly away to the top of the bed where the pillows were and he looked at May scared when he pushed his way under the bed. May watched a little lump form under the bed until it stopped and she just walked away. She couldn’t deal with this right now. 

May sat on the couch in the living room debating if she should call Tony or not. She didn’t want to because she wanted to be able to do this by herself but she couldn’t. She knew she needed his help. 

Before May knew it she was picking up the phone and was dialing Tony’s number. 

Tony picked up on the second ring “Hey May. Everything okay with Peter?”

May sighed and put her head in her hands as she spoke into the phone “No. He won’t stop crying for you. I have to change his diaper but he’s acting like I’m gonna hurt him every time I go to try and take it off”

“What is he doing right now?” Tony asked. Worry in his voice. 

May stood up and started making her way into her bedroom “He’s crawled under my blankets and won’t come out”

“Can I talk to him?” Tony asked and May could tell that he was scared to ask that. 

“Sure, one sec” May put the phone down on the side table and went towards the lump in the bed “Peter, Tony wants to talk to you”

May watched as the lump started moving a bit until it was making its way back towards the pillows and then a messy brown headed baby popped out looking around with wide eyes. 

“Ony?” Peter asked looking around. 

May picked the phone up and held it out to Peter “He’s on the phone, baby” 

Peter looked at May confused and she saw his face scrunch up until Tony spoke “Hey Peter! I hear you’re giving your Aunt a hard time”

Peter grabbed the phone from May and held it in his hands confused as he looked at it. 

“Talk to him, Pete” May explained but Peter looked at her as if she was stupid. 

“May, let me FaceTime him” Tony said through the phone and then a FaceTime call was coming in so May answered it. 

Tony’s face appeared on the screen and Peter’s face lit up. Peter was holding the camera close to his face so all Tony could probably see was his eyes and his nose as Peter looked like he was trying to eat Tony through the screen it looked like. 

“Don’t eat him” May joked. She was happy to see Peter so happy but it kinda hurt because Tony was the reason behind that smile. 

“Ony! When come ba’k?” Peter asked as he moved the phone down so he could see Tony Bette now and Tony could now see him better. 

“Your Aunt is gonna take care of you until you’re big now, bud” Tony explained with a sad voice. 

May popped into the screen “I’m gonna let you guys talk. Tony can you get him to let me change him”

“Sure thing” Tony said and then May left. 

Peter seemed to have set the phone down on a pillow or something because Tony could see him a lot better. Peter put his thumb in his mouth as he stared at Tony. 

“Pete, buddy. You gotta let your Aunt change your diaper because otherwise it’s gonna start to hurt and you’ll get a rash” Tony explained. He just wanted to be there with Peter right now. 

Peter shook his head with his thumb still in his mouth “Wan’ you to cha’ge me” 

“I can’t hear you, bud” Tony said “Take your thumb out of your mouth”

Peter didn’t listen to Tony as he continued to suck his thumb and stare at Tony. Tony found it kinda cute but it was heartbreaking to see Peter. 

“When you comin’ to ge’ me?” Peter asked sadly around his thumb “I miss ‘Ony”

Tony felt his heart sink. If only it was up to him “I miss you too, bud. So much”

“‘Hen com’ ge’ me” Peter said around his thumb and Tony had a hard time understanding him. 

“I can’t come get you, Peter. Your Aunt is gonna take care of you now and you gotta let her change you” Tony explained sadly. If he could he would come right now to take Peter home with him.

Peter crossed his arms and sat up more in the bed so Tony could see that he was in fact just wearing his shirt and a diaper. 

“Peter, please. We don’t want you to get a rash, buddy” Tony looked at Peter’s face through the screen and saw that he looked extremely tired and sad. It was hard to see Peter like that and not be able to help him or hold him which Tony wanted so badly to do right now. 

Peter didn’t say anything for a few seconds and then he took his thumb out of his mouth and wiped his eyes “I wan’ you, ‘Ony. Pwease”

Tony shook his head sadly. He didn’t know what else to say because this wasn’t his doing. It was May’s choice and he didn’t have a say in anything that happens to Peter. He was lucky enough that May even let him see Peter for the times he did. 

May walked into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She looked towards Peter who had put his thumb back in his mouth and was staring between Tony on the camera and May. 

“Will you let me change your diaper now?” May asked and Tony could hear that she sounded annoyed. 

Peter slowly shook his head but whether or not Peter was gonna let her or not she had to do it.

Tony heard May sigh as she went into the camera and grabbed the diaper from the bed and grabbed Peter so that he was lying on his back. 

Peter whined and tried to roll away again but May held him down. Tony didn’t know if he should hang up because he didn’t wanna watch May change Peter’s diaper but he didn’t want to have to say goodbye again. 

Tony saw Peter try and reach out for him through the screen and it broke Tony’s heart how he couldn’t reach back towards him and hold his kid. 

“Peter! I’m going to change your diaper so you need to stop squirming around or you’re gonna make this harder for both of us” May snapped and Peter froze “I don’t care if you’re embarrassed about me seeing you naked if you’re aware of what’s going on in your teenage mind but I’m doing this whether you like it or not” 

Peter started crying and stuck his thumb in his mouth to try and stop crying. Tony could see that he was actually trying to stop crying but it was really working. 

May undid the diaper straps and quickly cleaned Peter up before putting a clean diaper on. The whole time Peter watched her with his thumb in his mouth as he tried desperately to stop crying. He glanced up at Tony after on the screen and reached out for him with the hand that wasn’t in his mouth. 

May picked up the phone and Tony could see that she looked annoyed and exhausted as she walked away from the bedroom with a high pitched scream and a cry from behind her. 

May sat on the couch in the living room and held the phone with one hand and put her head in her hands with the other. She took a few seconds to start talking so Tony spoke up first. 

“Let me take him, May” Tony said before he really had a chance to think about what he was saying. 

May lifted her head up from her hand and shook her head “No, Tony. I know you want him with you but I think it’ll be better if he stays with me”

Tony didn’t understand why May was thinking this. It made no sense. He could literally hear Peter crying for him right now “No offence, May, but Peter is crying for me right now so I think we should make the right decision here and let me take care of him”

May looked shocked at what Tony just said and Tony immediately regretted it. He shouldn’t have said that to the woman who could say whether or not he sees Peter ever again. May had been so nice in the beginning handing her fifteen year old nephew off to hang out with a strange man that she really knew nothing about when Tony could have done anything he wanted to Peter and May put that trust in him. Tony would never ever do anything like that to ever hurt Peter but at first May didn’t know that and so she trusted Tony with her nephew and Tony was forever grateful for that. 

So he had been lucky that May even let Peter hang out with him to begin with and now he had just said that to May. He felt awful. He felt like a horrible person and maybe this is why he shouldn’t have Peter. 

Tony looked into Mays eyes through the screen and he just waited for her to lash out on him “Excuse me! Who was the one who even let you see Peter to begin with, I was. I could have stopped Peter from seeing you right after he first went to your house but I didn’t because he was so happy and bouncing around talking about when he’s gonna see you next. I never stopped him from going because he latched onto you just like he latches onto any male figure that you put in front of him and he needed that but maybe I should have stopped it from the beginning, maybe-maybe I should have never let my baby have lab days with you then maybe... maybe he wouldn’t be a fucking baby right now!” 

May ended her rant and Tony was speechless. He had no idea what to say because he didn’t expect May to explode so bad. 

May continued “You know what, Tony, it’s done. This is done! No more seeing Peter! You get him back to a kid again and you’re done, no more lab visits or movie nights, it’s all over. You’re done with Peter!”

At that May hung up the phone and put her head in her hands again. She heard Peter still crying so she really hoped Peter didn’t hear any of that. 

She knew she was horrible for everything she said but she meant every word of it. 

.  
.  
.

Tony shut his computer screen off from where he was on FaceTime with May in the lab. 

The whole conversation ran through his head again and again and again. 

It made him sick. 

He felt sick. 

How could it be over? How could he just never be able to see Peter again? 

It wasn’t fair. He got something in his life that he loved more than anything and now it was gone. It was gone just like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry for the ending. You can hate on me in the comments all you want, I can take it!
> 
> I’m also sorry I made May so rude but I just had to. Protective aunt and all. 
> 
> I’ll hopefully have the next chapter up soon so you guys don’t have to wait a full week for the next one:)


	20. I hope you find what you’re looking for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe it’s already August!!! That’s crazy! I wanted to update this a day early for you guys so here it is:)

It had been three days since Tony has seen peter. 

Tony was stupid to think that it would get easier as time pasted but it was just getting worse. 

As the days went by Tony found himself sleeping less and less and he wasn’t eating. It wasn’t that he was doing these things to punish himself or anything it was just that he honestly forgot to eat because his mind was busy in other places and he did try and sleep. He really did. But he just couldn’t. He found himself tossing and turning for hours until he just gave up and went back down to the lab because his mind was racing too much. 

Tony had been having a really hard three days and just when he thought things were getting better he would come across one of Peter’s baby toys that were all around the place as well as Peter’s Hugh chair in the kitchen. 

Tony didn’t want to move anything because part of him kept it there as if he still thought that Peter would come crawling out and start playing with his toys or he would be sitting in his high chair as Tony fed him. 

It was painful for Tony because all he wanted was for Peter to come back to him but after the conversation with Aunt May there was no way of that happening. 

Tony tried to avoid the places where lots of Peter’s stuff was like in the living room, kitchen and Peter’s bedroom. Basically everywhere so Tony spent his time in the lab basically all day. 

It wasn’t healthy and Tony knew that but he didn’t care. 

.  
.  
.

It was the fifth day of Peter being with Aunt May. 

Meaning that Tony hasn’t seen Peter’s chubby face in four days or got to wake him up when his hair was all curly and all over the place or even four days since Tony had to change a diaper. 

He didn’t really expect to actually miss changing diapers but he did and he would give anything to do it again. To have Peter back with him again. 

Tony knew that he should call May or even go to the apartment building to try and fix things between the two and to make things better but he had no idea what to say. 

He had messed up big time and now he wouldn’t even get to see Peter after Tony managed to get him big again. 

It was horrible to think about and it haunted Tony in his dreams at night when he did sleep. 

Today though, had been hard. 

Tony managed to get about five hours of sleep which he was grateful for. He didn’t feel 100% but he did feel a lot better than he had before. 

He went into his phone after he got ready for the day and was making his coffee when he went into his camera roll and saw of bunch of pictures of Peter. It broke his heart to look at all those pictures but he didn’t stop.

There were pictures of Peter when he was in the bath with a bunch of soap in his hair making it stick up like a clown wig. Tony smiled at the pictures and then clicked on a video that was of Peter in just a diaper as he danced to a commercial that was playing on the tv. 

Tony smiled at that video because he remembers it as if it was taken just yesterday. He and Peter had fallen asleep on the couch together for a nap and when they woke up Tony had just changed Peter’s diaper and didn’t feel like putting clothes back on him which Peter was more than happy about. Peter had been in a silly mood that day and decided to start dancing to some food commercial on the tv. 

Tony turned his phone off after watching that video for about the tenth time. He really missed those days even though they didn’t last that long he still wished he could go back to them. 

Tony was interrupted by FRIDAY “Boss, Rhodey is requesting access to your floor”

Tony sighed. He really didn’t want any visitors right now. Usually Rhodey had full access to whenever Tony could go in the tower but Tony blocked everyone out after Peter left because he really wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone. 

It was only Pepper and Rhodey who had full access, Peter as well but now not anymore. Tony looked up at the ceiling “Tell him that I’m busy”

Tony stood up and grabbed his now empty coffee cup to go to the kitchen and to make another one when FRIDAY spoke again “He saids that he’s coming up either way”

“Fine. Let him up”

The elevator doors opened and Rhodey walked towards Tony looking angry. 

Tony doesn’t know how much Rhodey knows about the whole situation because he’s never spoken to him. He kept meaning to but he’s been so busy with Peter and everything else that he just didn’t have the time. Plus he forgot. 

Tony was pretty sure that Pepper called Rhodey and told him that Peter wasn’t actually his son from the pictures of them at the park that was leaked. But that’s all he knows about what Rhodey knows. 

Rhodey walked into the kitchen and stood right in front of Tony and leaned against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed. 

“Hey Rhodes, hows it going?” Tony faked his excitement but it was obvious. 

Rhodey glared at him “Don’t Tony. Tell me what’s going on”

Tony poured his coffee and took a sip. It was way too hot and burnt his mouth but he didn’t care “I don’t know what you’re talking about”

Rhodey stepped towards Tony “Stop bullshitting me, Tones. I know you better than anyone and I know something is going on with this... kid”

Tony sighed. He didn’t wanna pretend to be okay “What do you know?”

“I know that pictures came out of you and some baby” Rhodey explained “Our last phone call, then you ignored me so I called Pepper to try and get some answers. She just told me that the baby wasn’t yours but that I needed to call you to understand what was going on”

Tony just looked at Rhodey understanding that he really didn’t know anything about the situation. 

Rhodey continued “I tried calling you again and again but no answer and I couldn’t get off of work until now so explain to me, Tony, what is going on because I know you haven’t just offered to babysit some random baby and take it to the park”

When Rhodey was finally done Tony began to explain to him the whole situation “The baby is Peter”

Rhodey looked confused. He stood back and Tony could see his mind trying to think. 

Rhodey knew Peter. As a teenager of course but he still knew him. Tony introduced the two awhile back and they really got along. Well, Peter liked anyone really and it was almost impossible not to like Peter. 

“Wait... Peter? As in-as in Peter Parker? As in Spider-Man? As in fifteen year old, high pitched voice, Peter?” Rhodey asked confused. 

Tony nodded “He came to me as a baby a few weeks ago. I tried to figure out how he got de-aged but I couldn’t find anything. I also can’t figure out how to turn him back just yet but I got Bruce and Cho working on it. I’ve been taking care of him ever since”

Tony watched Rhodey try and process everything and if the situation was different Tony would have laughed at his face “So, Peter is... a baby now?”

Tony nodded. 

“Why didn’t you just call me before? You could have told me instead of try and keep it a secret for whatever reason. You know I would have been there for you and Peter, Tones” Rhodey said sadly. 

Tony knew he messed up. Once again. He couldn’t seem to be able to do anything right and it was frustrating. 

“I know. I should have but so much was going on at once and I didn’t know what I was doing” Tony explained sadly. 

Rhodey just stared at Tony seeming to pick up on something else that was bugging his best friend. Also the fact that there was currently no baby Peter running around. 

“He’s not here now, is he?” Rhodey asked already knowing the answer. 

Tony shook his head. He put his head in his hands “No. His Aunt thought that it would be better if he stayed with her until I can get him back to normal again”

Rhodey knew there was something else but he didn’t push right now “That’s good, Tony. You don’t get to take care of the baby and you can focus more of your attention on trying to get him back to his normal fifteen year old self”

Tony removed his face from his hands and looked up at Rhodey with so much sadness in his eyes “No. you don’t understand. I enjoyed taking care of the kid, it was something so different but I actually liked it. At first I was like no way how am I gonna do this but then he started to grow on me and I don’t know if it’s just because it’s Peter but I really miss him now, I know you’d never expect me to but I do. A lot and I don’t know what to do about it”

Rhodey nodded along listening to everything Tony was saying. He knew Tony wasn’t finished so he didn’t talk. 

Tony continued “He’s with his Aunt now and-and we got into this huge fight after she took Peter. I basically said a bunch of things I shouldn’t have and I knew that while I was saying those things to her but I couldn’t stop. I was just so mad that she took Peter away from me that I just lashed out. She obviously wasn’t happy with what I said”

Tony paused “She said that she’s not-she’s not gonna let me see Peter after I figure out how to turn him back into a teen. She stopped me from seeing Peter” 

Rhodey gave Tony a sad look. He knew how much Peter meant to him. He knew that Tony thought of Peter as a son even if he never admitted it to anyone including himself. He knew that he tried his best to protect Peter from everything the best he could. So he knew how hard it would be for Tony to be told that he wasn’t allowed to see Peter ever again. 

“Tony, I’m sorry” Rhodey said “But I don’t think she meant what she said. She can’t keep Peter away from you” 

Tony laughed “That’s what I thought too. I thought after we hung up that a few hours later she would regret what she said and call me back but nothing. Four days later and nothing”

Rhodey stepped forward and brought his best friend into a half hug. It was awkward but not as awkward as it used to be. Tony was never one who liked to be touched by anyone. 

That was until the kid came along and Rhodey and Pepper were especially worried because kids don’t know what personal space is and they were worried that with Tony and Peter spending so much time in the lab together that Tony would flip out on Peter and tell him to stay back but that never happened. 

If anything it actually made Tony want personal touch more and whenever Peter was over he was always attached to Tony’s side or climbing up all over him and Tony didn’t even look like he cared. 

Now, because of Peter, Rhodey was able to hug his best friend. 

“It’ll be okay, Tones. I know it will be because you won’t let it end any other way” 

Tony pulled away and gave Rhodey a slight smile. 

“And I can’t wait to meet him as a baby” Rhodey said and smiled back. 

.  
.  
.

May had used up all of her vacation days for the year to take care of Peter. 

She was really struggling to take care of him and now she had to go back to work so she had to find a babysitter. 

May though about leaving Peter at home alone but she knew that even though Peter was technically a fifteen year old boy he was currently a two year old baby. 

It had been hell for May and for Peter. 

No matter all the times May had changed Peter’s diapers it always ends in the same way. Peter kicks and screams whenever May tries to pull his pants down to change him which results in lots of tears and a very angry Aunt by the end of the changing. 

Bath times are almost impossible as well. Peter kicks and screams to the point where May has to bathe him out of the bath with a wet washcloth just so he doesn’t drown in the water. 

May thought that she had a crib for Peter but she didn’t and she debated calling Tony but she thought better of it. She didn’t need him. 

Peter was currently sleeping with either May or in his own bed but May put up a bed rail so he wouldn’t fall off. 

Peter had gotten a bit better and stopped crying 24/7 but he still constantly asked about Tony and when he was coming back to get him. 

It broke May’s heart. 

She hated having to kick Tony out of Peter’s life but it would eventually be for the best, she hoped. 

Right now May was currently folding Peter’s laundry. It was different from folding his teenage shirts to now folding baby onesies. 

Peter was sitting on the couch watching some children cartoon sitting in just a diaper as he sucked on his soother that May had bought him because she didn’t like it when he sucked on his thumbs too much. 

May smiled at him. It was funny how he hated being naked in front of May but he loved hanging out in just his diaper. 

May finished folding the clothes and sat next to Peter on the couch. Peter looked away from his cartoon and smiled at May through his soother. 

He crawled over to May and sat in her lap so that he had his legs on either side of her and was facing her. 

“When ‘Ony comin’ ba’k?” Peter asked around his soother. May tried to take it out so that Peter could talk but Peter whined and turned his head away. 

May brushed Peter’s hair away from his face “I told you, baby. Tony doesn’t want to take care of you now so I am”

Peter stuck out his bottom lip like he always does when May tells him that lie. She feels horrible for doing that but she hated how Peter choose Tony over her. 

“But, ‘Ony loves Pe’er” Peter said sadly. He was still sucking on his soother and May ran her fingers through his hair. 

“He’s just so busy, Peter. He doesn’t have time for you right now” May lied. It broke her heart how Peter’s face looked crushed at the fact that Tony didn’t wanna take care of Peter and she knew it was wrong, she knew it was so wrong to lie to her nephew like this but she couldn’t stop. She wanted Peter to choose her over Tony. 

Peter puffed out a breath of air and leaned his head against May’s chest. May patted his diapered butt as she thought about what she was doing. 

She was lying to Peter and had been lying to him for four days now. She still was mad at Tony for what he said but at this point she didn’t even care anymore about what he said to her and was more mad about the fact that Peter was wanting to be with Tony rather than May. 

May knew it was wrong and unfair. She knew what she had to do now. 

She had to make a phone call to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who do not know what a soother is it’s this...
> 
> https://image.dhgate.com/0x0s/f2-albu-g2-M00-91-68-rBVaG1oAPgiAPpS7AAFE3Q2eilY168.jpg/baby-pacifiers-safe-food-grade-abs-silicone.jpg
> 
> There’s many names for it but I call it a soother and now so does peter:) 
> 
> Also known as a pacifier


	21. If it’s not okay, it’s not the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s what you guys have been waiting for!! So sorry how the last chapter ended but thankfully you guys didn’t have to wait long to see what happens:)) I was gonna post this on Thursday so it’s up a few days earlier:)
> 
> I hope you all like it

Tony got the call from May on Sunday morning. 

Rhodey had left late Saturday night because he had to get back to work and although Tony was sad to see his best friend leave he was happy to be alone again so he could wallow in his own sadness. 

Tony was in his lab working on something that he doesn’t even know. He was just so tired from everything physically and mentally and it was really killing him. 

Tony almost fell off his chair when his phone started vibrating on his metal desk echoing the whole lab. 

Tony caught his balance before leaning over to pick the phone up. When he saw it was May who was calling his heart stopped. 

Tony had no idea how the conversation was gonna go but he picked it up right away “May?”

May spoke into the phone “Hey, Tony. Look, we need to talk”

Tony nodded. He didn’t know what to say because he was surprised that May was calling him “Uh, yeah. Yeah, of course”

“I don’t wanna do this over the phone so can you come by the apartment in about an hour?” May asked and Tony felt his heart stop. He couldn’t stop the smile that broke out over his face. 

“Yeah, of course. I’ll be there at ten” Tony smiled and then hung up. 

He had an idea what the conversation was about but he had no idea how it was gonna end but he didn’t care as long as he got to see Peter. 

Tony quickly went up to his bathroom to shower and look more presentable. Once he was done he got into the car and started driving to his favourite Queens apartment to see his kid. 

Tony was beyond excited. It had been five days since he’s seen Peter and it was really hard but now he was finally gonna be able to see Peter. 

After a really long thirty minutes, Tony was pulling up to the Parkers apartment building. He parked his car and got out getting ready to start making his way up to their floor. 

Once Tony got to their door he knocked on the door and held his breath. As he waited he couldn’t contain his excitement because in a few seconds he would be able to see Peter. 

The door opened to reveal May. She had her hair up in a messy bun and just looked exhausted. There were stains on her top and honestly Tony knew where that came from so he didn’t judge her. 

“Thanks for coming so fast” May said “Come in”

Tony walked into the apartment and May shut the door behind him. Tony looked around to try and spot a certain curly haired baby but he didn’t see or hear anything. 

“Where’s Peter?” Tony asked as he continued to look around. There were baby toys all over the place and Tony recognized some of them that he got Peter but some of them were also new. 

“He’s sleeping right now but he should be awake soon” May said. She motioned for Tony to follow her to sit on the couch and so Tony followed. 

He was a bit disappointed that he couldn’t see Peter right now but at least he was still in the same apartment and that he wasn’t with a neighbour or something so Tony could see him soon. 

Tony sat down and looked at May’s worried face. She put her head in her hands as she spoke “I fucked up”

Tony wanted to say that ‘yeah, you did’ but he bit his tongue and let May talk. 

“I just wanted to say that I’m sorry” May began “I should have never said those things to you or even have threatened you to never see Peter again because the truth is is that he needs you. I know he does. He asks for you almost every hour and I was mad before because I saw that Peter wanted to be with you rather than me and that hurt so I said those things to you and said that you’d never be allowed to see Peter again out of jealousy. I’m so so sorry but now I can see that he needs you and it wasn’t my place to get in the way in the first place”

May paused and then continued “I thought that I was protecting him by keeping him away from you but I now realize that I was actually doing more harm than good”

Tony took in everything May was saying. He honestly felt bad because he never wanted to take Peter away from May like that. That was never his intention. He just wanted to help Peter and be there for him but he fell in love with acting like a parent towards Peter that he never saw how it was affecting May and her feelings. 

“I’m sorry, May. I never wanted to take Peter away from you” Tony said. He tried to look in Mays eyes but she was looking away from him. 

May shook her head and looked into Tony’s eyes “No, you never took him away from me. You were just giving him what he needed and I got in the way and I’m sorry” 

Tony could tell that May wasn’t telling him something so he was silent and waited for her to talk. 

May took a breath before explaining “There’s something else”

Tony waited with anxiety filling his veins. 

May continued “I lied to Peter. When-when he would ask for you, and it was a lot, I lied to him. I told him that... I told him that you didn’t want to take care of him anymore because you were too busy with other things”

Tony sat back in shock. He did not expect that. Out of all things he thought May was gonna tell him it was not that. He wanted to scream at her for making Peter believe something that wasn’t true when the whole time Tony was dying to take care of Peter. 

Tony tried not to lash out “Why did you do that?” 

May sighed “I don’t know. I was tried of him constantly asking me when you were coming back to get him”

Tony tried not to get mad but he felt sick. Now he just wanted to hold and hug Peter and tell him that May was lying to him. 

“That’s not fair, May. This was your idea” Tony said “you took Peter away from me after you knew how badly I wanted him back”

May looked genuinely sorry “I know and I am so sorry, Tony. I regret everything I did so much. I’m sorry”

Tony nodded. He didn’t forgive May for what she did but she was trying to make things better so he’ll give her that. 

“What would he say?” Tony asked. 

May looked up at Tony and sadly smiled “He would stick out his bottom lip and pout. He didn’t understand why you left him because you said you loved him”

Tony smiled at that. He still hated May for everything that she put both Peter and himself through this past week but she was trying to fix things. 

Just then Tony heard bare feet making its way into the living room. He smiled because he knew exactly who that was. 

Tony turned around and what he saw melted his heart. It was Peter waddling his way over to the front of the couch in nothing but a diaper. Tony smiled at the sight because he could tell Peter had just woken up with his hair sticking up everywhere. 

Peter hadn’t seen Tony yet so he walked around on May’s side and looked up at her. 

Tony was smiling so wide waiting for Peter to notice him. He watched as Peter’s eyes moved over from May to Tony and when they landed on Tony his eyes widened so wide that Tony thought they were gonna fall out. 

Peter had something in his mouth that he was sucking on and Peter let out a high pitch scream through it. He raised his arms up making intense grabby hands towards Tony as he ran over to Tony’s legs and jumped up and down demanding to be picked up. 

Peter was smiling so hard and Tony was surprised that the thing in his mouth wasn’t falling out. 

Tony couldn’t wait any longer so he reached down and picked Peter up hugging him tight to his chest. 

Peter wrapped his tiny chubby arms around Tony’s neck and he squeezed him. 

It was way too long to be without one another and Tony wanted to hug Peter harder but he didn’t want to hurt him. Tony placed a kiss on Peter’s head and then gave him another one because one just wasn’t enough. 

Peter pulled away and looked at Tony’s face with a huge smile on his face. Peter put both of his chubby hands on Tony’s cheeks and smiled at him. 

“I missed you so much, Peter” Tony said. He couldn’t even describe how badly he missed Peter and how much it actually physically hurt to not be with him. 

“I miss ‘Ony o” Peter said then pushed his head into Tony’s neck. Tony smiled and patted Peter’s diapered bottom. He missed holding his kid so badly. 

Tony looked towards May and saw that her smile looked sad yet happy at the same time. Tony caught her eye and gave her a genuine smile which he hasn’t given to anyone in awhile. 

May stood up and Tony couldn’t see her for awhile as she disappeared somewhere but he didn’t care because he had Peter right now. 

Tony shoved his face into Peter’s hair because he missed his smell so much. Just everything about Peter he missed and it felt so good to have him back. 

Peter pulled away and took out the thing in his mouth so he could speak “I miss you”

Peter smiled and put the thing back in his mouth. He put his head on Tony’s shoulder this time as he grabbed the back of Tony’s shirt in his fist. 

“I missed you too, Pete. So much” Tony admitted. 

Just then May walked out holding the same bag that Tony gave her when she took Peter. She had a sad smile on her face as she stood in front of Tony and held the bag out towards him “Tony, I was wrong from taking Peter from you in the first place. I think that made us both realize the hard way that he is meant to be with you and not me. He needs you, so if you can, do you want to take care of him again?”

Tony stood up and smiled so hard it started to hurt his cheeks. He was still holding Peter in one arm as he grabbed the bag from May with the other arm “Yes. Yes, I can. I will”

Peter peeked his head up with his arms still wrapped tightly around Tony’s neck and watched on obliviously as Tony and May exchanged the bag. 

“Thank you, May” Tony said. He really meant it. 

“He’s all yours now” May smiled “Take care of my nephew”

“Don’t worry, I will” 

Tony held Peter closer to him and put the bag down to dig out some clothes so he could take Peter home in so he wasn’t just in his diaper but he felt that Peter needed a diaper change so he also pulled out a fresh diaper and wipes. 

“I’m gonna change him” Tony announced to May who was in the kitchen “Can I change his diaper here?”

May walked over “Yeah, go ahead”

Tony had to pry Peter from his chest so he could lie him down on the couch but Peter refused to let go “I’m just gonna change you”

Peter reluctantly let go and let Tony put him down on his back on the couch. 

Tony pulled the tabs off of the diaper and pulled the front down and saw that Peter was all red with a diaper rash “He has a diaper rash”

May walked over and sat down sadly on the couch next to Peter’s head “I know, he put up such a fit when I would try and change him so he sat in his dirty diaper for a lot longer”

Tony nodded. He understood how hard it was for May when Peter didn’t listen or want her to do anything. 

Peter smiled and tried to look up at May who was sitting behind his head and reached his arms up towards her. 

May smiled at him and leaned down to kiss his forehead, speaking to Peter “I wish you were thus good when I tried to change your dirty butt” 

Peter giggled at that and then looked down at Tony who was busy holding Peter’s legs up and wiping his butt. 

“You’re really good with him, Tony. He was never like this when I changed him” May admitted sadly. 

Tony looked up at her after he was done wiping Peter’s bum and grabbing new wipes to clean the front half now “I’m sure you are good with him too but I guess Peter just didn’t want you to do certain things for him for whatever reason” 

May just nodded and then reached over to hand Tony some diaper rash cream “This one works better on his butt because the other one wasn’t working very well but the best way to get rid of a diaper rash is to let the rash breath so when you get back to the tower just take off his diaper and let him run around”

“See, you are good with him” Tony smiled at May taking the cream that she handed to him and opening it up “I never knew any of that”

“You’ll learn” May knew that Tony was good with Peter especially seeing Peter get his diaper changed with not one single tear. From Peter or the person changing his diaper. 

Tony put the cream on and then strapped Peter up in a new diaper and went to quickly wash his hands before sitting back down and putting Peter into a onesie. Peter in a onesie was Tony’s new favourite thing because Peter loved it plus he was extra cuddly in it. 

“All done” Tony picked Peter up and hugged him to his chest. He was so happy that he finally have his baby back.

“I trust you with him, Tony” May said with a sad smile that Tony noticed that May had on her face since Peter got de-aged into a baby. 

Tony looked up at May and gave her a genuine smile because everything was now perfect for him. He had Peter back which was 99% of his happiness and the other 1% was that both Pepper and Rhodey weren’t mad at him anymore now that everything was explained to them. 

“You know I’ll do anything for him” Tony smiled at Peter and picked him up into his arms and stood up. And it was true, no matter what Tony used to say to everybody to avoid people seeing how much he cares about Peter, he would have done anything for Peter then and he would do anything for Peter now. 

May walked over to the two and held out her arms for Peter requesting to hold him so she could say goodbye. Tony transferred Peter into May’s arms with a little reluctance from Peter. 

“I love you so much, baby,” May said as she hugged Peter close “Just know that I’ll always love you even with Tony now taking care of you until you’re big again just know that I will always love you” 

“May” Peter said as he smushed May’s cheeks with his chubby baby hands. 

May let out a sad laugh and hugged Peter one more time before giving back the happy toddler to Tony which Tony took more than happily in Is arms “You know, May, just because I’m gonna be taking care of Peter doesn’t mean you can’t see him. Whenever you want you come over to the tower and see him”

May nodded. She knew that but it was still hard for her to have to give her nephew back to Tony even if she knew it was the right thing to do. Not just for her and Tony but for Peter too. 

“I know. Thank you, Tony” 

Tony smiled at May and picked up the bag from the couch throwing it over his shoulder and holding Peter on his hip in the other arm. 

Peter put his head on Tony’s shoulder as he smiled at May and waved bye to her “Bye Bye”

Tony laughed at Peter’s cute voice and waved bye to May as well before opening the front door and walking out. 

May watched the two leave and then disappear down the hall. Tony leaned down and pressed a kiss to Peter’s soft hair. 

He was so happy to finally have his baby back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m laughing so hard because at the part where May is like “take care of my nephew” and Tony is like “I will” I’m laughing because what if I ended this fic here. That would be such a bad ending and idk why I’m laughing so hard like I have noooooo thought of even ending this fic anytime soon like I’ve barely gotten started but like what if I did?¿ would you guys hate me?? Hahah


	22. There are times when I look above

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are having a good weekend so far!! I went to the Apple factory and bought a bunch of stuff:)

Tony felt like he drove back to the tower with a huge smile on his face because at the end of the drive his cheeks were hurting from no doubt smiling so much. 

Peter had been babbling about something on the way back to the tower. Tony could only make out bits and pieces from what Peter was saying to him but he responded the best he could even if it had nothing to do with what Peter was saying. 

When they got back to the tower, Tony opened up the back seat and unstrapped Peter from his car seat before reaching over and grabbing the bag with some of Peter’s stuff in it. 

“I miss you” Peter said smiling at Tony when he was lifted into the mans arm and put on his hip. Peter wrapped his chubby baby arms around Tony’s neck and it made Tony smile because he loved with Peter did that. 

“I missed you more than anything” Tony said smiling at Peter with a cheeky grin. 

Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder and they made their way up to Tony’s private floor. Tony only hoped that Rhodey could still be here so he could see Peter but he just had to wait a little bit longer. 

Tony went to put Peter down on the ground when they got to their floor but Peter whined and held onto Tony tighter.

“Okay. Okay. I won’t let go” Tony thought about something that he really had been missing when Peter was gone “Wanna have a bubble bath?”

Peter looked at Tony then a huge smile broke out on his face “Yeah! Bu’b ba’f”

Tony felt his heart twist whenever Peter talked because he loved hearing his voice so much and he definitely missed it while Peter was with May. Tony missed so many things about Peter being gone that it was actually crazy how Tony got used to having Peter around and taking care of the toddler. 

Tony walked into his bedroom because he had the bigger bathroom that had a jacuzzi. Peter obviously didn’t need the giant bath tub but it would be easier for Tony to wash him in there because then he could sit on the edge of the tub. 

Tony placed Peter on the ground with Peter laughing because he did some reason thought it was funny to grab onto Tony’s shirt so he couldn’t get put down. 

Tony grabbed Peter “Let go if you wanna go in the bath”

Peter let go at that and lifted his arms up for Tony to pull his top off but Tony laughed because Peter was wearing a onesie and didn’t have to lift his arms up. Tony undid the buttons and pulled the onesie off of Peter then moved to take his diaper off as well. 

“I wan’ ‘uck in ba’f” Peter turned to Tony to say with a serious face after Tony took off his diaper. 

“You want a duck?”

Peter nodded. 

Tony knew he didn’t have a duck and he really needed to get some bath toys for Peter since bath time was an every night thing “FRIDAY, order some bath toys for Peter. As well as new diapers and wipes. And diaper rash cream”

Tony looked at Peter’s bum and his front and saw that he did in fact still have his diaper rash and now that it was lighter in the bathroom than it was in the apartment when Tony first saw it he could see that it looked really red and painful. 

“Does that hurt, bud?” Tony asked pointing to Peter’s diaper rash. 

Peter looked down and then nodded lifting his arms up for Tony to pick him up “Hurts”

Tony picked Peter up and cradled him to his chest pressing a kiss to his cheek “It’ll feel better soon, Pete”

Peter nodded with a sad look on his face and Tony regretted even bringing it up in the first place because Peter looked so sad but then his eyes caught the bath tub and he smiled and pointed to it. 

“Go! Go!” Peter yelled excitedly. 

“Yeah! I’ll fill it for you with a bunch of bubbles” Tony put Peter down and moved to start filling the bath tub and then he felt Peter climbing all over his legs “What are you doing you little spider”

Peter laughed and stuck his tongue out at Tony but in a way that a baby does with their mouth still open. Not the way that teen Peter used to do it whenever Tony never gave him anything he wanted. Such as ice cream at midnight or chocolate for breakfast. 

Once the bath was filled to an appropriate height level for Peter, Tony picked the naked toddler up and placed him in the bath. 

Peter started splashing in the water happily and Tony sat on the step of the bath tub to watch and splash Peter at the odd time.

Tony enjoyed the simple moments like this the most because it was so pure to be with Peter right now giving him a bath. As simple as it was, it was so relaxing to Tony because Peter was happy and Tony knew that he had Peter safe with him. 

Bath time was over so Tony picked Peter up and placed him on a towel on the ground and smiled at Peter who’s hair was all wet and curly sticking up everywhere. 

Peter looked up at Tony, giggling and trying to reach up for him but Tony just tickled his stomach as he reached for his phone to take a picture of Peter because he looked adorable and he found that he wanted to try and remember everything with Peter because he never knew when this would all be over. 

Peter didn’t seem to care or even acknowledge the fact that Tony had just taken a picture of him naked and straight out of the bath because he was too busy with trying to read up for Tony. 

Tony however, didn’t want to pick Peter up just yet because he wanted to dry him off before he went and held the wet toddler in his arms. Tony was mindful of Peter’s diaper rash and was about to grab a diaper to put on Peter but then he suddenly remembered what May had told him about letting the rash breathe so he should let Peter run around with no pants on. 

Tony didn’t know if that was the best idea considering how many times Peter pees himself but Tony was willing to clean it up if that meant that Peter’s painful looking rash would go away. 

“I wan’ go p’ay” Peter tried to wiggle out of Tony’s hold on him to try and get free so he could run off and play with his toys Tony assumed. 

“Just let me dry you off” Tony placed Peter on the floor and laid him down so he could dry off his body and his hair but then he decided to ask Peter if he even wanted to run around with no clothes on “Hey, Pete?”

Peter looked up at Tony so Tony asked “Would you be okay if you ran around with no clothes on or do you want me to put clothes on you?”

Peter looked at Tony confused and slowly brought his thumb up to his mouth and stuck it in and began sucking on it. Tony didn’t know if Peter was really understanding what he was saying because it seemed like he acted more and more like a toddler every single day which was a bit scary for Tony because he wanted there still to be some teen Peter in there but now Peter was sucking on his thumb like his life depended on it. 

Tony gently removed Peters thumb from his mouth and decided to re word the question, “Do you wanna run around naked, Pete?”

Peter smiled and nodded his head and that was the only answer Tony needed so he picked Peter up by his underarms and stood him on his feet. 

“Go play” Tony shooed Peter off but Peter just laughed and tried to grab onto Tony’s arm. 

“Come wi’f me” Peter jumped and tried to pull Tony along but Tony was far too heavy for him to even move an inch.

“Okay, I’m coming” Peter clapped his hands as Tony stood up and started following Peter over to where his toys were. Tony really didn’t want Peter to throw a fit if Tony didn’t follow him to where his toys were so he did, plus he really wanted to play with Peter because he really did miss all the times that he could have played with Peter when he was gone. 

Peter ran into the living room, Tony listened to his bare feet hitting the floor until he couldn’t hear him anymore and he made his way out following right behind Peter until he reached the living room and there Peter was with his toys already thrown into the ground and him sitting there biting on one of his toy blocks. 

Tony sat next to him on the floor and crossed his legs moving to pick up one of Peter’s toys to play with Peter with it. Immediately Peter sat up and wobbled over to Tony and sat down in his lap still biting on the toy block. 

Tony laughed at Peter just randomly sitting on his lap like that and was about to grab more toys for Peter to play with but Peter shot off of Tony’s lap almost as soon as he jumped on him and started making his way over to the bag that was on the couch. 

Peter dragged the bag onto the floor, “What’re you looking for?” 

Peter ignored Tony and continued to dig in the bag until he seemed to find what he was looking for. He plopped his soother in his mouth and started sucking on it before moving to sit on Tony’s lap once again. 

Tony didn’t know why Peter seemed to be sucking on this soother because he never had that before he went to live with May for those painfully long five days. It hurt Tony to even think about those lonely days because he never knew how they were gonna end or when which was what made it even longer for him. 

Now, Tony was thankful that everything worked out just the way it was supposed to do he could have his baby with him. 

The next hour or so we’re spent with Peter shifting between Tony’s lap and sitting on the floor to jumping around and being the loud toddler that he was. Well, what his body was, Tony was still hopeful that Peter was still in there somewhere with his teenage mindset. 

Tony was busy trying to put a hat on one of Peter’s pink monkeys so he never noticed Peter standing up and walking away from Tony to go stand in the corner. Tony looked up after a few seconds and panicked a bit when he didn’t see Peter right away but his panic settled when he spotted him standing in the corner. 

Tony thought that it was a bit odd that Peter was just randomly standing in the corner like that so Tony stood up and made his way over to Peter who was looking up at Tony with a confused expression. 

“What’s going on over here, Pete?” Peter looked up at Tony, still sucking on his pacifier and then looked down between his legs. Tony followed his gaze and it didn’t take long for Tony to understand what was going on. 

Tony watched as the pee ran down Peter’s legs and landing in a growing puddle on the floor beneath his feet. Tony wasn’t mad or frustrated at Peter, he was actually surprised that it took over an hour to happen. To be fair, Tony should have put a diaper on Peter a lot sooner. 

Once Peter was finished he looked up at Tony and his face scrunched up looking like he was about to cry but Tony rushed forwards over to Peter carful to avoid the pee “It’s okay, Pete. This is actually my fault because I took so long to put a diaper on you. Don’t cry, bud, it’s all good”

Peter’s face still stayed scrunched up as he looked at Tony. Tony moved to pick Peter up by the underarms and held him at send length away from his body so he didn’t get any pee on him as well. Peter still looked confused as Tony carried him into Peter’s bedroom and laid him on the changing table. 

Tony wanted to get Peter cleaned up first before moving to clean the pee on the living room floor. 

“I so’y” Peter mumbled out around his pacifier. 

“Don’t be sorry, Pete, it was an accident”

Tony hated seeing that look on his kids face and he hated how the thing in the kids mouth was preventing him from talking so he reached to take it out but Peter whined and moved his head away “No!”

“I’m just gonna take it out so that you can talk to me” Tony explained. He didn’t want Peter to be sucking on this thing if there was really no need to. Plus the fact that Peter had probably gotten really used to it while he was away from Tony and with Aunt May.

Peter shook his head and whined when Tony moved to take the pacifier out of his child’s mouth so he tried again but this time Peter pushed his hands away the best he could. 

Tony gave up for now. He just needed to get Peter changed then he could try again later. Once inside Peter’s bedroom, Tony placed Peter on his changing table and grabbed some wipes so he could clean up his legs where the pee fell down. Tony made a mental reminder that the next time he leaves Peter to run around naked he has to either not do it for so long or give Peter a break in between where he puts a diaper on the kid so he could do his business again. 

After Peter’s legs were wiped, Tony grabbed a clean diaper and put it on him. He decided if he should just leave Peter in the diaper or if he should just put Peter in his pyjamas for the night since it was coming close to Peter’s bedtime but it wasn’t just yet meaning that a mess could happen between now and bedtime. 

Peter was sucking on his pacifier as he watched Tony with wide trustful eyes. Tony couldn’t help but smile down at his kid. It gave Tony the best feeling ever to be with Peter and he couldn’t be more happier than how everything turned out with May. That was a very scary time for Tony not knowing if he was ever gonna be allowed to see Peter again not just as a baby but even when he gets to be a teenager again. 

“Do you want to put on some pyjamas?” Tony asked Peter. He couldn’t decide what to do so he just decided to ask Peter since he would be the one wearing or not wearing them anyways. 

“Wan’ run na’ed!” Peter said excitedly around his pacifier. Tony knew that he couldn’t let that happen again tonight because there was just no time now. He had to fed Peter and then get him ready for bed. 

Plus he still had a mess in the living room to clean up. 

Everything was all messed up from what happened with May so now Peter’s and Tony’s schedule was all over the place. 

That was extremely frustrating but in a day or two everything would go back to normal. Well, normal for Peter being a two year old baby and Tony taking care of him.

Tony laughed at Peter’s cute request but ignored them as he grabbed a onesie from the pile of clothes that were sitting on the floor and started to get Peter into it. Peter didn’t seem to mind if even care that Tony completely ignored his request as he started to get Peter’s arms and legs into the onesie and then button it up. 

Once Tony was done he scooped Peter up and held him on his hip. Peter leaned his head against Tony’s shoulder which Tony loved so much. The action was so pure and innocent and it was the best feeling ever. 

Tony put his hand on Peter’s back and started making his way out into the kitchen to feed Peter before sending him to bed. Well, putting him in his crib and hoping that he goes down easily. 

Peter wrapped his chubby arms around Tony’s neck and started making cute little humming noises as Tony carried him into the kitchen. Tony smiled at his baby boy singing some sort of song that he apparently made up. 

It was fairly easy to place Peter in his high chair and Tony guessed the reason for that was because he was hungry. Actually now that Tony thought about it he barely fed Peter since he got him back and that made him feel extremely bad. But then again Peter couldn’t be that hungry if he hadn’t cried or asked for food. 

Tony made sure that Peter was safety buckled in his high chair before starting to look in the fridge for what he could feed Peter. Tony decided on some fruits and chicken. It was a weird combo but Tony had no idea what else to feed the child. He knew he had to look up some recipes when he has some free time. 

“I hung’y” Peter pouted and slammed his chubby fists on the table which caused Tony to laugh at the adorable action. 

“I know, buddy. I have your food right here” Tony grabbed two bowls that had both chicken in one and fruits in the other and brought t over to Peter. 

Peter looked excitedly inside both bowls before reaching into the fruit bowl. “Woah, give me this first”

Tony reached over and took the pacifier out of Peter’s mouth easily. He didn’t plan on giving it back to Peter later. 

Tony was content to just sit down and watch Peter eat but then his phone started ringing in is pocket. He pulled it out and saw that it was Pepper. 

Tony suddenly remembered that he totally forgot to tell Pepper about the whole getting Peter back from May thing. 

He answered the phone moving a little bit away from Peter so he could speak to Pepper but he still kept his eye on the baby “Hey, Pep!”

Pepper sounded happy as she spoke “Hey, Tony. You sound good”

Tony smiled “Yeah, everything is good now. May and I talked and I have Peter back with me”

“Ah that’s so amazing, Tony! I knew everything would work itself out in the end” Tony smiled at Peppers voice. He really missed her. 

“Yeah, you were right” 

There was comfortable silence between the two for a few seconds as Tony watched Peter and waited for Pepper to speak, “So I have a few days off and I was thinking of flying back to New York to spend it with you and Peter”

Tony felt his heart burst at that. He couldn’t believe that he was actually gonna have both Peter and Pepper to spend together with “You know I always want you here. Peter likes you too, teenager or baby”

Pepper laughed “I have to go, Tony, but I’m taking a flight first thing tomorrow morning so I should be there around four in the afternoon”

“We’ll be waiting” Tony said “I love you”

“I love you too, Tony. Tell Peter I said hi” Pepper then hung up the phone and Tony placed it back in his pocket. He couldn’t wait until tomorrow so he could be with both of the people that he cares about more than anything in this world.

When Tony got back to Peter he saw the mess that me made and instantly regretted putting a onesie on Peter. Peter seemed to be having more fun playing with the food than actually eating it which was making a big mess. 

“After you’re done painting your high chair with the strawberries how about you eat it” Tony teased. He sat down on the island stool and smiled when Peter looked up at him with wide eyes and a mischievous smile. 

Peter held out his strawberry covered hand and handed Tony what looked like a piece of chicken covered in fruit “Do ‘Ony wan’ yum?”

Tony tried not to gag at the sight “No thanks, bud”

Tony decided that it would be best if he fed Peter himself so he moved to the drawer and pulled out a baby spoon that he ordered for Peter. When he sat back down he moved the bowls closer to himself so Peter couldn’t reach them and stick his grabby hands in there. 

“Open wide” Tony said and Peter looked at Tony opening his mouth and eating the chicken on the spoon. Tony didn’t wanna use a fork because he was a bit scared at poking Peter and hurting him so a spoon would do. 

Dinner time was over pretty quickly because Peter kept turning his head away every time Tony we t to feed him more so Tony gave up and unbuckled Peter to lift him out of the high chair. 

Tony looked at the mess that he had to clean up and then he remembered that he still had to clean the pee in the living room. 

He sighed before placing Peter on the ground and moving to take off Peter’s onesie that was now covered in food. Peter seemed more than happy with what was happening as he let Tony take his clothes off “Go play with your toys in the living room while I clean up”

Peter looked up at Tony with wide eyes as he tugged on his diaper “Off”

Tony shook his head. He didn’t want a mess like last time to happen again “No, bud, keep it on”

Peter nodded and then ran into the living room. Tony stood up and watched him go laughing as Peter ran away. It was funny to watch the kid run with his short legs.

Once Tony got the kitchen and high chair cleaned up he moved to the living room to clean up Peter’s pee accident before he forgets any longer then he washed his hands and went back into the living room to collect Peter. 

Peter was sitting on the ground playing with his blocks and Tony couldn’t see Peter from the waist down but he knew that Peter had gotten into some mischief. 

There was a diaper sitting on the ground and thankfully it was still clean but from the way it was ripped Tony assumed that Peter ripped it off. 

“Pete, why’d you take off your diaper, bud?” Tony asked but Peter ignored him. 

Tony sat on the ground so he could be at eye level with Peter and he moved his hand to lift Peter’s chin up but Peter whined and moved it away. 

“Okay, bedtime” Tony stood up grabbing Peter along with him despite Peter kicking and screaming and trying to get out of Tony’s hold. 

Once back inside Peters bedroom, Tony quickly put Peter on the changing table and changed him into a new diaper and wrestled him into another clean onesie before picking Peter back up and placing him on the ground. 

Peter stood there staring straight ahead then he whined and looked up at Tony with desperate eyes. He reached his arms up and made grabby hands and Tony assumed that he wanted to be picked up so he bent down to grab Peter but Peter whined and tried to get away so Tony stopped “What’s wrong?”

Peter whined desperately again and Tony was lost. He had no idea what was wrong with his kid. 

Peter looked at Tony desperately again and Tony could tell that Peter was seconds away from bursting into tears “I wan’ soot’e”

Tony looked at Peter like he had five heads. He had no idea what the kid had just asked for but then Peter stuck his thumb in his mouth and started to suck on his thumb like his life depended on it and Tony knew what his kid was asking for. 

“You want your soother?” Tony asked and Peter nodded. 

“Alright, I’ll be right back” Tony didn’t want to give Peter back the pacifier because he liked hearing Peter talk plus he didn’t want Peter to fall into anymore baby ways than he needed to. Well, actually Tony wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he actually liked it when he had to take care of Peter like this. He enjoyed having someone so small being so dependent on him for everything. 

Tony began to walk out of Peter’s bedroom to get his pacifier but then he heard loud footsteps behind him and he looked down to see Peter rubbing after him with one hand raised to his mouth to suck on his thumb and the other was reaching up to hold Tony’s hand. 

Tony smiled at the sight as he started walking into the kitchen to get the pacifier. Once he had it he handed it to Peter who took his thumb out of his mouth and let go of Tony’s hand to place it in his mouth. Tony watched as Peter gave a few sucks before he reached his arms up and demanded to be picked up. 

Peter was lifted into Tony’s arms and placed his head on the mans shoulder. 

It made Tony’s heart swell at the whole thing so when he walked back into Peter’s bedroom the last thing he wanted to do was leave Peter there. 

Maybe it was the whole being away from Peter for so long or maybe it was because Tony was exhausted himself but what he did next he would blame on both of those things. 

Tony turned around and started to make his way into his own bedroom with Peter in his arms. 

He planned on sleeping with Peter tonight. 

Tony placed Peter in the middle of his bed and leaned down to press a kiss to the top of Peter’s head then he stood and quickly got ready for bed in the bathroom.

When he came back he was greeted with brown eyes looking directly at him making grabby hands for him. 

The sight warmed Tony’s heart so be wasted no time getting into bed next to Peter, Peter also wasted no time cuddling up to Tony and placing his head on Tony’s chest. 

The light was dimmed in the room and it sounded like it was raining a bit outside which made Tony feel all that more content with Peter. He put his arm over Peter and gently patted his diapered butt. Peter was sucking on his pacifier and looking up at Tony with his big brown eyes. 

Tony smiled down at him and watched as Peter lifted his head off of Tony’s chest and reached up to take the pacifier out of his mouth. 

Peter pointed to Tony with one hand with a gentle smile on his face. 

“Daddy” Peter said to Tony. 

Tony felt his heart stop. He had no idea if he actually heard Peter correctly or not. Was he dreaming or did Peter actually just call him ‘daddy’?

He looked at Peter with his mouth open not really knowing what exactly to say to him because he wasn’t entirely sure this was real. 

“Daddy” Peter said again. He looked at Tony with his wide trustful brown eyes. 

Tony shook his head.

He didn’t want Peter to call him that because he felt like he was taking over both Peter’s real sad and his Uncle Ben and Tony didn’t want that. 

“No, Peter” Tony tried “It’s Tony. I’m Tony”

Peter shook his head and smiled “Daddy”

Tony felt his heart melt and he couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face. Maybe it was okay if Peter called him ‘daddy’ 

Peter’s real dad and Uncle we’re gone and Peter needed another father figure in his life whether he was a teenager or a baby. Tony would do anything for Peter no matter what so maybe it was okay that Peter called him that. 

Tony loved the way it sounded and how it was directed at him because it made him get all parental about it. 

Tony would protect Peter no matter what so he didn’t see why Peter couldn’t call him that because he was here for Peter and he promised whoever was out there that he would do anything for his kid. 

“Yes, Peter” Tony smiled at him “I’m daddy”

Peter bounced on his knees “Daddy! Daddy!”

Tony couldn’t stop the happy tears that slipped out of his eyes as he brought Peter closer to him and tugged his baby into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so.... I have this book for my other fic where I write ideas in but it’s mainly to keep track of what happens in each chapter so if I need to I can go back and see instead of reading the whole fic butttt I didn’t do that for this fic, I bought a book so I could but I just never got around to doing that meaning that I actually don’t know if Tony told Pepper or Rhodey the news yet of tony getting Peter back so I added that in this chapter and if it actually already happened please let me know because I actually forgot:/
> 
>  
> 
> Also also important news!!!!!!
> 
> So basically the end scene where Peter calls Tony ‘daddy’ was in my head for a long time because it was a scene from my favourite movie called ‘Life as we know it’ if you haven’t seen that movie I 455545% suggest going to watch it right now it is my all time favourite movie and I took that scene out of there the only difference is there’s a book in that scene sooo I wrote it without one:))


	23. I loved you all along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went driving today to practice for my drivers test on Monday and the bi law police or whatever it’s called was like you can’t practice here and I felt so stupid because while he was parking his car I didn’t know what he was doing and he was in my way so I was like waving him to pass omg I still feel so stupid

Things have been going really good. 

It’s been a few days since Tony got Peter back with him and it’s been the best time ever. Tony made sure to enjoy every moment being with Peter, the good and the bad because he had no idea when it would all be over and he knew that time was soon approaching. 

Pepper was supposed to come for a visit a few days ago but she got held up for work for some last minute stuff and now Tony’s just waiting for her to let him know when she’s coming.

No matter how stressful Peter was at times, Tony loved every moment and he wouldn’t change it for anything in the world. 

As much as he hated to even think it, Tony loved how Peter was de-aged to a toddler and decided to go to him out of all the people that the kid could have gone to. It made Tony feel better about himself that his kid chose him but he also liked it because he got to be the one to take care of Peter and be there for him.

Tony was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a loud bang and then crying. 

He stood up from where he was sitting on the couch with his laptop on his lap to go see what happened to Peter. Tony knew he should have been keeping a better eye on Peter but lately it was as if Peter was more comfortable in his new baby body that he’s decided to run around the whole living room instead of just the area where Tony purposely put his toys. 

Tony was okay with Peter using more of the living room to play in because he could always hear either Peters bare feet running around the couch or him talking to himself as he played with his toys. Tony could never understand a word Peter would say but he could still hear the toddler so it was okay. 

Now, Tony realized that he hadn’t actually heard Peter for quite some time and he didn’t bother going to look because he was so distracted with his work on his computer and now his kid could possibly be seriously hurt. 

Tony followed the cries until he caught sight of Peter. 

Peter was lying on his back on the ground and his toy fire truck was on its side so Tony could only guess that Peter tried to stand on the truck and fell off. 

Tony quickly made his way over to Peter and once Peter saw him he made intense grabby hands towards Tony demanding to be held. Tony wasted no time bending down and picking his distressed kid up in his arms holding him to his chest. 

If there was one thing that Tony got used to since his fifteen year old kid got de-aged to a two year old baby was the crying right in the ear. Not even crying it was a horrible scream when it was so close to Tony’s ear but he didn’t care, as long as he was comforting Peter. 

Tony used to comfort fifteen year old Peter by Peter crying into Tony’s chest with soft sobs that he would try to hide. Sometimes if he was really sad, tired or hurt the cries would be louder but never as loud as baby Peter. 

Tony was used to it, though, and he didn’t really mind. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, Peter, it’s okay” Tony whispered softly into Peter’s ear. He was rocking Peter back and forth. Tony found out recently that young babies liked to be rocked because it was calming motions that reminded the baby of the mother’s womb. Tony didn’t know if it would work on Peter since he was technically two years old but also technically he hadn’t been in his mother’s womb for over fifteen years but Tony tried it and surprisingly it actually worked so Tony bought a rocking chair and put it in Peter’s bedroom for whenever he woke up crying in the middle of the night or when Tony had to put him down for a nap or to bed.

Peter clung onto Tony like he always did when Tony picked him up especially whenever he was crying or really tired which usually happened about 2-3 times a day. Sometimes less but most of the time more. 

Tony brought Peter over to the couch and sat down with him on his lap. It took a few minutes for Peter to calm down and during that time Tony checked his head to make sure that there were no bumps on it from the fall. 

Just like always when Peter gets hurt or starts crying really loudly, after Tony calms him down he is back as his usual baby self and is babbling happily on Tony’s lap. 

Tony was busy lifting Peters shirt up and poking his stomach getting a giggle out of Peter when FRIDAY spoke up “Boss, Rhodey is coming up in the elevator”

Tony looked up surprised. He did not expect that at all. 

He didn’t know the last time that he’s actually spoken to Rhodey but last time they spoke he was sure he never talked to him about coming to the tower. At least anytime soon. Not that Tony was complaining. He loved Rhodey and he always loved when his best friend visited especially now since he’s never met an actual baby Peter before. 

Peter was looking at Tony with a confused look on his face “Rhodeys coming” Tony said. 

Peter didn’t react to that at all. He grabbed Tony’s hand and tried to bite Tony’s fingers which Tony noticed that Peter has been doing a lot. 

“No biting” Tony warned. He looked on the couch for Pete’s pacifier and then gave it to Peter who shoved it in his mouth and started sucking on it. 

The pacifier thing has been in Peters mouth more than Tony wanted it to be but it was better that than anything else. Tony noticed as well over these past few days that if Peter didn’t have his pacifier, he would bite on anything he could get his mouth on including and mostly Tony’s hand. 

Tony stood up and placed Peter on his hip. He looked around the living room making sure that it looked somewhat presentable. No dirty diapers lying around that Tony was too lazy to clean up or wipes. 

He usually wouldn’t care what his place looked like especially with only Rhodey coming but since it’s only been him and Peter on his floor since he got Peter back almost four days ago, the mess just adds up everyday. 

Tony then thought that the floor looking clean so he glanced at Peter who was wearing a onesie that didn’t have the legs and buttoned on between the legs with long sleeves. 

It was Peters favourite thing to wear at the moment. Tony found it really hard to get Peter in anything that was pants. Socks were a huge no no and were absolutely impossible to get on Peters feet and actually stay on. Shirts were easy because Peter seemed to love running around with a shirt on and no pants or diaper. 

That was how Tony got rid of the diaper rash on Peters bottom. 

The diaper rash went away pretty quickly since the first two days were spent in rash cream and no pants or diapers while Peter ran around. 

Tony also got really good at making sure that as soon as Peter poops or pees in his diaper that he changes it right away. It’s easy at night too because Tony has been keeping Peter in his bed so he’ll just wake up and pull Peters diaper down to check if it needs a change. 

Things with the diaper area have been really good so far and Tony is surprisingly proud of himself. 

This is the first visitor that they are gonna get since Tony got Peter back from May so he’s actually really excited about it. Peter doesn’t seem to care. 

The elevator doors opened and Rhodey walked out holding a bag of something and wheeling his suitcase behind him. He dropped the suitcase and walked over to where Tony was holding Peter with a almost happy look on his face. 

Peter was staring at Rhodey too but he wasn’t making any move to get away or go to him. 

“Is this actually Peter?” Rhodey asked Tony not taking his eyes off of Peter. 

“Yep” Tony popped the ‘p’. “All twenty pounds of him”

Rhodey didn’t say anything as he continued to stare at Peter so Tony broke the silence “Hey Honey bear. Long time no see can I have a hug?”

Rhodey looked up at Tony for the first time since arriving “Since when do you ask for a hug from anyone but the kid?”

Tony shrugged. It was true. He hated hugs or any kind of physical affection from anyone but Peter when he was fifteen. Tony remembers once when he was with Peter for a week straight and so he got used to all the having absolutely no personal space with the kid and after Peter left, Tony found himself actually missing Peters physical attraction and his hugs so Tony would randomly ask Peter for a hug. 

He wasn’t obviously about it at first but then he would randomly hug the kid which obviously Peter loved. 

Rhodey broke Tony out of his reminiscing thoughts “Hey, Peter” 

Peter weakly waved to Rhodey so Rhodey continued “Do you know who I am?”

Peter didn’t say anything so Tony grabbed the pacifier out of Peters mouth and held it in his hand so he could talk “Do you know who this is, Pete?”

Peter nodded “He ‘Odey”

Both Tony and Rhodey laughed at Peters horrible pronunciation and then Rhodey looked up at Tony “Can I hold him?” 

Tony held Peter forward so he could go into Rhodeys arms and Peter reached out for Rhodey to get transferred over to him “Sure, but hold him tight”

Rhodey laughed at his best friends overprotectiveness “Tones, I know how to hold a baby”

Tony nodded but didn’t say anything. Rhodey held Peter on his hip and Peter looked curiously at Rhodey and then reached for Rhodeys hand which Rhodey let him have but Peter opened his mouth and tried to put it in his mouth. 

“Okay, no” Rhodey said pulling his hand away from Peter “Don’t you feed your kid, Tones?”

Tony laughed and Peter looked over to him and held his arms out for him “Daddy. Daddy”

Tony loved hearing Peter call him that. He always gets this tickle feeling in his stomach when he hears that and he hopes that no matter what he never losing the feeling whenever Peter saids that. 

Rhodey however did not expect Peter to be calling his best friend ‘daddy’ if his face was anything to go by. 

Rhodey handed Peter over to Tony who took his kid in his arms as Rhodey spoke “That’s new. When did that start?”

“The night I got him back from May” Tony explained.

Rhodey gave Tony a look but Tony ignored it and started walking into the living room so they could sit down on the couch and chat while Peter was busy playing with his toys. 

Tony held Peter in his arms and placed him on ground so he could crawl around. Tony sat down on the couch and Rhodey dropped himself down on the couch next to his best friend with a tired sigh. 

“Go play with your blocks, Pete” Tony pushed Peter over gently towards his blocks but Peter let out a whine and shook his head. “What’s wrong?”

Peter grabbed onto Tony’s pant leg to help him stand up on his feet then he reached his grabby hands up to Tony with a look of distraught. 

Tony looked down at Peter sadly because he just wanted to talk to his best friend and update him on everything that has happened since he last got to talk to him. Peter was probably ready for an afternoon nap now but Tony also really wanted to keep his eyes on Peter while he talked to Rhodey. 

“I wan’ up” Peter said as he jumped on his feet to try and get Tony to pick him up “Daddy”

Tony complied and picked his kid up. He held Peter on his lap as Peter moved around so that his back was against Tony’s chest and his tiny legs were hanging off of either side of Tony’s lap. Peter shoved his thumb into his mouth and began sucking on it but Tony pulled his hand away from his mouth to stop Peter from doing that. 

“No” Peter cried out frustrated. Tony looked down at Peter who’s face was scrunched up and he expected Peter to burst out crying at any second but instead Peter grabbed onto Tony’s hand that was around his stomach and brought it up to his mouth so he could bite on Tony’s fingers. 

Tony sighed and looked up to Rhodey who was staring at him with an amused smile on his face. Tony gave him a dirty look that had no real heat behind it and stood up still holding onto Peter to retrieve his pacifier. 

Once Tony got it and placed it in Peter’s mouth he sat back down with him but this time Peter slid out of Tony’s lap and crawled over to his blocks to play with them. 

Peter was in Tony’s sight and was occupied at the moment so Tony turned to Rhodey who looked like he was really enjoying watching his best friend with a baby. 

“You’re good with him, daddy” Rhodey laughed. 

“Oh don’t you go calling me that” Tony laughed and leaned back on the couch “I like when Peter does it but with you it’s just weird, honey bear” 

Rhodey copied Tony’s movement and made himself comfortable on the couch “No but seriously, how is the dad life treating you?”

Tony had to think about that for a few seconds. He never really thought of it as ‘the dad life’ mainly because he never thought of himself as Peters dad. It’s not that Tony didn’t want to be Peters dad, he did and he even thought of Peter as a son even before he got de-aged it’s just that he was scared to be Peters dad because that means that Peter is the one who is so dependent on him and he wasn’t so sure he could handle that kind of responsibility. 

When Tony was thinking about it for too long and didn’t say anything, Rhodey shoved his foot “Oh come on, Tones, you know you were that kids dad before he got de-aged into a... baby”

Tony knew that but he was scared to admit it out loud “I wasn’t his dad”

“Yes you were” Rhodey sat up straighter as to get his point across more “You were his dad then, you are now and you’re gonna be after he gets changed back into his normal fifteen year old self” 

That was actually really nice to hear. Tony tried to hide a smile at his best friends words and he looked over to where Peter was currently playing with his blocks on the floor and he couldn’t help the smile that stretched across his face. 

Peter was his and he was Peter’s dad even if he wasn’t his biological son. 

“Yeah, I am” Tony said proudly “It’s just gonna be really different when I figure out how to get him back”

Tony thought for a moment and a scary thought crossed his mind “If I can get him back”

“Don’t say that” Rhodey said seriously “You’ll get him back”

Tony looked over at Rhodey from Peter and saw that his friend had a really serious look on his face that he hasn’t seen since the last time Rhodey found him drunk in his lab after three days of licking himself down there. 

“I don’t even know if he’ll remember all this when I do” Tony gestured to Peter and all the baby toys surrounding them. 

It wasn’t like Peter was in a full baby mind right now, he still had some part of him that was his teenage self and he knew what was going on around him. It came and went and lately it’s been gone but it was still there and that gave Tony a little bit of hope. 

“Whether he does or doesn’t it’s not gonna change the fact that all of this happened and you were the one who was there for him and took care of him” Rhodey leaned forwards to and rubbed his hand on Tony’s leg in a comforting manner. 

Tony smiled at him appreciative and then turned his attention on Peter who was lying on his back kicking his chubby legs up in the air. 

Tony could see that Peter’s diaper looked really full and he couldn’t remember the last time he changed him “Pete, come here, bud”

Peter’s brown eyes looked towards Tony so Tony waved his hand over so Peter would come to him. Peter got up and waddled over to Tony raising his arms up towards him when he was in reach. Tony lifted Peter up on his lap and as Peter put his chubby arms around Tony’s neck, Tony patted Peter’s butt to try and decide if it was really full and it was. 

“I gotta go change him” Tony announced, standing up “I’ll be right back”

Rhodey didn’t say anything so Tony walked away holding Peter in his arms to get him changed. 

“Are you tired yet?” Tony asked once he got into Peters room, putting him down on his changing table. 

Peter nodded his head. After Tony got Peter changed he would put him down for his nap in his crib so he could talk to Rhodey more. It would work out perfectly because then after Peters nap, Rhodey could play with Peter while Tony got his dinner ready.

Tony looked down at Peter laying down on his changing table and Peter had this weird look in his eye that gave Tony a bad feeling but he didn’t know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter a few days ago and I’ve no time to write more but now I have a few days off of work so I’m really excited to write more:)) 
> 
> If you’d want to see anything in this fic just let me know and I’ll try and add it


	24. I’ll be your best friend and you’ll be mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!! Here’s a chapter up really late:( I’m sorry but it’s up earlier than I expected so yay:) I had a really hard time writing this chapter for some reason. It wasn’t like I didn’t have an idea with what I wanted to write it was just that I didn’t really have the time to write this which kinda sucked, I know this one is really short and I’m sorry but here it is. I hope you like it:) 
> 
> Also, there is a surprise in here for kaitouLuminous 
> 
> They requested me to put something in here awhile ago and I just got around to adding it now so here it is:) I’ll let you guys know at the end notes what it is

After Tony got Peter changed into a new diaper he tried to put him down for his nap but it was a bit harder than he expected it to be. 

Peter refused to lie down in his crib. Every time Tony would try to put him down Peter would whine loudly and reach up for him with grabby hands. 

Tony knew he should just leave Peter because it was nap time and his best friend was waiting in the living room plus Peter would eventually fall asleep on his own but Tony just couldn’t. He tried to imagine how Peter was feeling and how hard it would be for him right now with everything going on and all the emotions. 

Tony also couldn’t make out why Peter was looking at him like that and what the expression on his face was. Peter looked almost sick and Tony actually thought that Peter was about to vomit but then he didn’t. 

Tony hoped Peter wasn’t coming down with anything. 

The whining from Peter continued so Tony did what he thought was the only option. Rock him.

So there Tony was rocking Peter back and fourth in his arms until he settled down just enough for Tony to place him back into his crib for his now well needed nap. 

Peter started sucking on his thumb so Tony had to look around the room for his pacifier to suck on instead. He knew he should be pulling Peters thumb out of his mouth and not even letting him use the pacifier because it was a bad habit to have right now and he would rather Peter stop crying in other ways but everything was still so new to Tony so he didn’t really know what to do but this whole thing is only temporary anyways so it’s okay. 

“Sleep for a bit, Pete” Tony said softly as he laid Peter down in his crib “I’m just gonna be in the living room” 

Thankfully Peter went down easy. Tony brushed the soft baby curls out of Peters face and smiled down at him. He watched Peters brown eyes slowly close with sleep then he left the bedroom.

Tony walked back out to Rhodey and sat down on the couch. His friend was giving him this look “What?”

Rhodey held his arms up in defence “Nothing, just... you’re good with him”

As Tony sat down on the couch he sighed and put his hand over his face. He was silent for a few seconds before speaking “I’m not so sure about that”

Tony couldn’t see his best friend but he could imagine the look on his face when the spoke “What are you talking about, Tones? Peter looked up to you way before he ever knew you and then he met you and people say that it’s not a good idea to meet the people you look up to because you’re gonna be disappointed when you meet them but I know for a fact that Peter was far from disappointed. You changed his life for the better and even now, you’re looking after him with this whole... de-aging thing going on and you’re gonna be there for him after too” 

Tony definitely didn’t need that pep talk but it did help a little bit. Maybe a lot. 

It was hard for him because he loved Peter like a son but he never knew his boundaries with the kid. Certain things that happened in Peter’s life as a teenager had Tony wondering if he should get involved in it. He always wanted to, well not at first but later on he did but he never knew if he was allowed to or should be and so that always stopped their relationship from progressing even more. 

Now with Peter having been de-aged to a two year old toddler meant that Tony really had no other choice than to get involved with Peter’s life. Including the diaper changes and everything that comes with that but he didn’t mind it. He actually liked doing those things, maybe not so much the diaper changes but everything else because he missed out on that part of Peter’s life so this was kinda his way of experiencing all that. 

Tony was interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of bare feet hitting the floor getting louder and louder. 

When he turned around towards the sound Tony saw Peter running out full force towards the living room, holding in his arm what looked like a piece of LEGOs. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Peter called out. His face looked stressed as he ran over to Tony. Once he was in reach he lifted his arms up and demanded to be picked up. 

Confused as to how Peter got out of his crib that Tony had just put him in less than fifteen minutes ago, picked him up and held him so that Peter was standing on Tony’s lap with Tony holding Peters tiny hands for balance “How did you get out of your crib, Pete?”

Peter looked to be thinking about it for a second before speaking “I c’imb then me go uh oh” 

Peter shook one of his hands free from Tony’s hand so he could put it on his head to show Tony how he must have fallen on his head. The action caused Tony to have to quickly put his hand behind Peter’s back to stop him from falling over. 

“Uh oh, did you hit your head?” Tony asked slightly concerned. 

Peter nodded and Tony checked to see if he could find a bump or anything but found nothing. 

“I wan’ play!” Peter said excitedly as he bounced on Tony’s lap. 

“Play? What happened to your nap?” Peter looked confused at Tony’s question then shook his head. 

“No nap. Play” 

Tony looked over at his best friend and saw how he was smiling at him in that way that he usually did when he was proud of him for doing something. Usually when he would see him eating something in the kitchen instead of drinking coffee down in his lab. 

Rhodeys face suddenly changed “Oh! I almost forgot. Peter, I got something for you” 

Peter looked over at Rhodey curiously and so To y placed him on the ground so that he could walk over to see what Rhodey had for him. Tony also watched curiously since he had no idea what his best friend could have brought for his kid- Peter, brought for Peter. 

Rhodey reached down to grab his bag that was on the floor and pulled it up on the couch. Peter stood in front of Rhodey and put his little hands on each of Rhodeys knees as he watched the man with wide childlike eyes filled with wonder and innocence. 

Rhodey reached into the bag and pulled out a toy. 

A stuffed platypus.

It took Tony a few seconds to catch onto what his friends idea was but once he did he started laughing out loud “Okay, Rhodes, clever. Clever one, Platypus.” 

Rhodey just glanced up at Tony quickly with a smile on his face before he held it out in front of Peter. Peter seemed to love the toy because he was squealing loudly and bouncing up and down on his feet while he made grabby hands for the toy. 

“I wan’! I wan’!” Peter demanded. 

Rhodey didn’t give the toy to the demanding baby just yet “Do you know what this is, Peter?”

Peter continued to bounce on his feet as he answered “Toy! Fo’ Me!”

Both Tony and Rhodey laughed but Rhodey shook his head “No, Pete. It’s an animal, it’s called a platypus and your daddy used to call me that when we were younger” 

Peter’s face sank as he looked up at Rhodey with sad eyes “Not mine?”

“No. No, Peter, it is yours, I brought it just for you” Rhodey handed Peter the toy and Peter’s face lit up as he grabbed it, hugging it to his chest before walking over to show it to Tony. 

“Wow! You better thank Rhodey later for that” Tony said. Peter nodded and hugged his new toy to his chest again “How about you go play with it now”

Peter nodded again and went to go sit on the carpet where his toys were. He plopped himself down and started mumbling words to his new toy that Tony couldn’t understand. He had been pretty good at understanding what Peter had to say even with his new way of pronouncing words but he still couldn’t make out what Peter was saying right now. He guessed that Peter was just making sounds. 

Tony turned to Rhodey “I still call you that, you know”

Rhodey looked away from Peter and at Tony “What?” 

“Platypus. I still call you that” Tony clarified. 

“Oh. Yeah, just not as much anymore I guess but I saw that toy and it just bought back so many memories of us” Rhodey said smiling. He then continued “Like all the times in our dorm room, I would have never expected you to become a dad like this-“

Tony cut him off “Or at all” 

“No. That’s not true. I knew you would become a dad some day and I knew you’d be a great dad, you just- it was gonna be later on, like right now with Peter” Rhodey smiled again over at Peter and Tony couldn’t help but follow his gaze down to his kid. 

His kid who was lying on his back with his legs up in the air and holding onto his new Platypus toy. Tony felt his heart growing inside of him for love for this child sitting on the floor, his child. 

“It looks good on you” Rhodey admitted “Being a dad” 

Tony snorted “Yeah, changing diapers must be quite the look. Pepper is totally digging the diaper changing vibe”

Rhodey laughed. “I just never thought of that”

“Thought of what?”

“You,” Rhodey pointed to Tony “changing his,” Then he pointed to Peter “diapers” 

“Well,” Tony held up his arms “I’m quite the natural now so-“

Tony was cut off by a tug on his pant leg from Peter. He looked down and saw Peter aggressively tugging on his pants looking stressed “What? Speaking of changing diapers, do you need yours changed?” 

Peter shook his head but still continued to tug on Tony’s pant leg “I wan’ soote’“ 

It took Tony a few seconds to understand what Peter was trying to say to him but when it clicked he had to make sure he was right “You want your pacifier?”

Peter nodded. 

“I’ll be right back then” Tony remembered it was probably still in Peter’s bedroom so he stood up and went to go and get it but as soon as he started walking away he heard footsteps chasing after him “You wanna come?”

Peter nodded and reached up to hold onto Tony’s hand. Tony loved the way his heart would flutter whenever Peter did that. It was so cute. 

Inside Peter’s bedroom, Tony saw how Peter got out of his crib. He piled up all his blankets and his pillow so he could stand on it and get out. Smart kid. Wild, but smart. 

Once Tony got the pacifier he handed it to Peter who plopped it into his mouth and began sucking on it. Tony didn’t understand why Peter found that so comforting but he didn’t try to worry about that right now. 

Peter sat back down on the floor where his toys were while Tony sat on the couch in his spot “The kid loves that pacifier. He never used to use one but I guess when he was with May, she got so tired of his constant crying so he gave that to him and now Peter won’t put it down” 

“Is it bad that he’s using it?” Rhodey asked. 

Tony shook his head “No. I don’t know. Maybe, at his age, but then again he’s technically fifteen so I don’t really know” 

“If it makes him stop crying then it’s probably okay-“

“Daddy! Daddy!” Rhodey was interrupted by Peters loud baby voice. 

Both men looked towards the toddler in the room who was lying on the ground looking up at Tony “What is it, bud?”

Peter didn’t say anything else. He put the pacifier back in his mouth and began playing with his toys again. Tony thought that that was really weird but ever since Peter got de-aged Tony has seen him do some pretty weird stuff, hell even when Peter was a teenager he saw him do some weird stuff that Tony just acted like he never saw because he didn’t wanna ask. 

Rhodey started the conversation again “How are things with Pepper going?”

“Surprisingly good, for now. Hopefully for awhile” Tony admitted. It was really hard when Pepper found out about Peter in a bad way. In hindsight Tony guessed that he should have told her before it got out the way it did. 

“I’m guessing she loves Peter. I mean as a baby” 

Tony smiled and nodded “She loved him when he was a teen so yes, now she can actually pick him up which I’m pretty sure she always wanted to do but he was too heavy before” 

“I don’t think he was that heavy” Rhodey laughed “I bet she could have lifted him. I did and he was pretty light-“

“Daddy! Come play wif’ Me!” Peter asked as he stood up and started wobbling over to Tony. 

“I’m talking to Rhodey now, I’ll play with you later” Peter stomped his foot and let out a loud whine. “Peter” Tony warned. 

“I wan’ you to play wif’ me” Peter used his puppy dog eyes on Tony which were literally impossible to not say no to now. 

Tony however wasn’t gonna fall for it “No, Pete. Actually I’m gonna get you something to drink because you haven’t drank in awhile” 

Tony sat up and walked into the kitchen with Peter following behind him. There was a box on the ground next to the kitchen island that was opened but wasn’t unpacked and till had a bunch of baby stuff in it. Peter went to go look in the box while Tony was looking in the fridge for apple juice. 

Tony grabbed the apple juice and then looked down at Peter who was holding a bottle from the box in his hand up towards Tony. Tony looked at him confused “Are you sure you want to use this?”

Peter didn’t say anything but he looked down sadly and went to go put the bottle back in the box “No, it’s fine, Pete. If you want the bottle then you can use it” 

Peter smiled and handed the bottle up to Tony who took it and quickly washed it before filling it up with apple juice. 

“Give me that” Ton said pointing to Peter’s pacifier.

Peter reached up to his mouth, took it out and handed it to Tony. When Tony grabbed the pacifier it was full of toddler Peter saliva and it was gross but Tony didn’t really care that much as he just wiped the wetness off his hand and put the pacifier on the kitchen counter. 

They walked back in the living room where Peter sat on the ground and Tony sat back on the couch. He was about to start talking to Rhodey again but Peter interrupted once again. 

It was actually kinda funny now how much Peter kept interrupting Tony and Rhodey and wasn’t letting the two talk. Rhodey must have thought the same thing because he pointed it out “Looks like someone is fighting for your attention”

Tony didn’t answer Rhodey. He looked at Peter who was desperately trying to get on the couch and into Tony’s lap so Tony helped him up. 

Once on the couch, Peter immediately crawled into Tony’s lap and started drinking his apple juice from his bottle. He was content sitting there and slowly Peter started dripping backwards so that he was lying fully down on Tony’s lap. 

Rhodey smiled at the scene and then stood up and stretched “Well, I’m jet legged as hell so I’m gonna leafs you two be while I get some sleep. Plus I don’t think I’m gonna win your attention over him”

Tony smiled “No, you won’t”

Peter, completely oblivious to the conversation happening around him continuing to drink from his bottle. Tony gently shook him to get him to say bye to Rhodey “Say goodnight to Platypus, Pete”

Rhodey laughed and Peter weakly waved, way too content just drinking his apply juice on Tony’s lap. 

After Rhodey left it was just Peter and Tony there. Just how it always was but tomorrow was gonna be very different with Rhodey there to see first hand Tony as a dad to a toddler Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a stuffed Platypus!!
> 
> Isn’t that so creative:) when they requested I add that in I was like omg yes yes I have to write that:)) 
> 
> Anyways I got yelled at at work today:( which sucks booo actually all the staff did and it was so stupid but on a happier note I emailed a university in Australia and told them I want to go study there and asked what the steps I have to take to do that and they emailed me back which I was soooo happy about so I’ll update you guys on that later:)) 
> 
> As for the next chapter I’m really hoping it’s gonna be out by Saturday, but no promises. Actually I’ll promise that and I’ll try really hard to write it for you guys:))


	25. I just want you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I’m so sorry for not posting this sooner. Life is coming at me hard and I had no time to write this fic butttt I did write it today and I’m gonna start writing the next chapter write after I post this sooo yaayyy

Peter didn’t seem to be in a very good mood. 

Tony had a hard time putting Peter to bed the night before because for some reason he was extra clingy. 

He refused to let go of Tony’s hand because he had such a tight grin on it that Tony actually thought that some of Peter’s spider powers were still there considering the death grin he had on Tony. 

Eventually Tony managed to get Peter off of him and put him down in his crib. Peter was clearly not happy about that at all but there was little Tony could do about it because Peter had to sleep. 

So did Tony but he was a bit more lenient on him getting any sleep. 

As long as Peter was sleeping and was safe then and only then would Tony get some sleep.,

After about an hour, an hour of Tony rubbing circles on Peters chubby stomach and an hour of him singing softly to Peter did Peter actually fall asleep and Tony left to his own bedroom. 

Peter surprisingly didn’t wake up all night or cry and demand that Tony come back into his bedroom at all which Tony was actually really thankful for because that meant that he got to sleep at least a little bit. 

Now, it was afternoon and Peter was not having it. He was moody and didn’t want Tony or anyone to touch him but whenever Tony would walk away he would cry and demanded that Tony stay right where he was which was right next to Tony on the couch. 

“I don’t know what you want, little man” Tony said tiredly. 

Rhodey had been sleeping peacefully all morning while Tony was dealing with a bratty baby Peter. 

Rhodey had only witnessed the last hour of Peter’s tempter tantrum since he slept through the rest of it. 

“I don’t know why he’s like this” Tony said “He’s never like this” 

Rhodey looked at the two sadly. Peter looked angry and his best friend looked tired “Maybe he’s just tired” 

Peter looked over at Rhodey who was sitting on the love seat across from the two and crossed his arms in a pout “Not ti’ed!”

Rhodey held up his arms in defence “Alright. Definitely not tired then” 

Tony looked at Peter and his moody face that actually made him look even cuter with the little pout going on and poked him in the stomach “Whats up with you?”

Peter screamed and pushed Tony’s hands away before he burst into tears. Tony looked at Rhodey confused and then back at Peter. He didn’t even do anything wrong so why was the kid screaming like that. 

“Do you want me to pick you up?” Tony asked Peter but Peter pushes his hands away and shook his head. 

“No!” Peter cried out. 

Both Tony and Rhodey watched Peter sit on the couch and cry. They had no idea what to do, not even Tony. 

Peter had been acting really weird since last night so he guessed it was only a matter of time before this happened. Whatever this is. 

They decided to ignore Peter because he clearly didn’t want anyone to touch him or even talk to him right now but it was kinda hard to ignore the kid when he was screaming so loud that it was actually painful for their ears. 

After about ten minutes of constant crying, Tony looked over at Peter and noticed that his diaper was really full and was puffing out of Peter’s outfit. 

He was still dressed in his pyjamas from last night since Tony didn’t feel like changing him out of it, he obviously changed Peter’s dirty poop diaper from last night but kept him in his same outfit which was a onesie that didn’t have any pant legs and buttoned up between the legs so right now it was kinda easy to see that Peter in fact needed a diaper change. 

Tony stood up and grabbed Peter along with him. Peter stopped crying for a few seconds seeming to be surprised at the sudden grab but then he started crying and it sounded even louder “I’m gonna go change his diaper” 

Rhodey looked up from his phone and nodded his head. 

When Tony got to Peter’s bedroom he placed Peter on the changing table and struggled to get the strap on him so that he didn’t roll off because he was moving around so much. 

“Stop moving, Peter” Tony warned. Peter didn’t seem to care at all as he kicked his legs and tried to get away from Tony. 

Tony had to hold one hand on Peter’s stomach while he reached down and got out a clean diaper and some wipes as well as the diaper rash cream. 

“No! I wan’ down!” Peter cried out as he watched Tony place the items on the changing table. 

Peter grabbed the clean diaper and tossed it on the floor in his fit. 

“Stop, Peter. I don’t have the patience for this right now” Tony really was losing his patience. Peter was crying for no reason at all and it was giving Tony a headache. 

He grabbed the diaper off the floor and started to undo the buttons between Peters legs. Peter was still kicking and screaming as if Tony was gonna hurt him and he really didn’t understand why Peter was acting this way. Tony decided to take off the whole outfit leaving Peter in just a dirty diaper. 

Tony immediately started to undo the diaper tabs and get it off before Peter actually rolled off the changing table. Tony pulled down the front of the diaper and started to wipe around Peter’s penis with the wipes and then lifted up his legs to clean his butt. 

It was almost impossible to grab Peter’s legs since he was kicking so much so Tony gave up. 

He undid the strap on the changing table and flipped Peter onto his stomach so he could wipe his butt. 

Peter stopped crying at the sudden change in position but started once again. He still kicked his chubby legs but it was a lot easier for Tony to hold them this time. 

Once he was all cleaned Tony went to start putting cream on to help with the diaper rash but there wasn’t anything left in the bottle so Tony picked Peter up and held him on his hip not even caring that Peter was fully naked right now. 

Peter continued to cry but thankfully wasn’t kicking and screaming so Tony counted that as a win. He held Peter with one arm and walked out into the living room where Rhodey was as well as the box of stuff he ordered for Peter. 

Rhodey looked up and saw Tony carrying a very naked Peter who looked unimpressed with the situation. 

“Don’t even say anything” Tony warned “I ran out of diaper rash cream and I’m here to get some more” 

Rhodey didn’t say anything. He watched Tony open the box that was next to the couch and dig inside to look for the rash cream.

It was kinda hard for Tony to do both, hold Peter with one and and look inside the box with the other but he wasn’t about to ask Rhodey to hold Peter without any clothes or a diaper on and right when he was about to ask Rhodey to help him find the rash cream he found it. 

Tony picked up the bottle and stood up to go back into Peter’s bedroom to finish what he was doing. 

Peter was still putting up a fight and Tony was at complete loss with what to do “What’s wrong, buddy? Talk to me” 

Peter’s cries died down a little bit and Tony was actually surprised that his ears were having a bit of a break. He looked at Peter who was looking up at Tony with wide brown eyes, Tony saw his bottom lip shake and he immediately regretted yelling at Peter earlier. 

He always thought that he was the one that had it hard. That he was the one who had to clean all the dirty diapers and worry about the toddler constantly but Tony never really thought about how hard it would be for Peter to actually be the one who had to get de-aged and lose all control of their bladder and bowels and have the person that they looked up to their whole life basically change them and give them baths and everything that Peter would normally be doing by himself without these certain circumstances. 

Tony always forgot that he wasn’t the only one having to do this alone. Although sometimes it did feel as if Peter was acting less of his teenage self and more of the two year old body that he was in. 

That always scared Tony because it seemed that the longer Peter is in his two year old toddler self than the less of a teenager he acts.

He was still waiting to hear back from Doctor Banner and Cho from the samples they took from Peter but there wasn’t that much of a rush because Tony was actually enjoying this time with Peter as well as school was gonna be coming to an end soon for him so it was gonna be okay. Hopefully. 

Tony lied Peter down on his teenage bed that was still in the room so he didn’t have to deal with the fuss of Peter kicking him and rolling off of the changing table. 

Peter had stopped crying but was just now making little whimper sounds that broke Tony’s heard. Peter was looking up at him with the biggest brown eyes that seemed too big for his chubby face. He definitely grew into them as a teenager. 

He opened up the new bottle of rash cream and began to rub it on the areas that Peter needed it. After that was done, Tony quickly went to go wash his hands before he put the clean diaper on. 

When he walked back into the bedroom from the attached bathroom Peter was still lying in the same position but he had silent tears falling down his face like Peter usually did when he was a teen and he didn’t want anybody to see him crying. 

Tony sat down on the bed and gently poked Peters stomach to try and get him to laugh “Whats wrong, buddy? You’re so sad today” 

Peter rubbed both of his eyes with tiny fists “I wan’ be big” 

Tony opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and shut his mouth. He didn’t want to admit it but Peter saying that actually hurt for some reason. As if Tony actually expected Peter to enjoy this whole thing. 

“I know, bud. I know it’s hard but I’m working on it” Was all Tony could say. 

Peter didn’t seem to mind running around naked when he was in his toddler mindset but Tony knew that Peter was far from that right now and he knew that Peter would hate having to lie there like how he was so Tony stood up and grabbed a clean diaper and quickly put it on Peter. 

Tony didn’t really know for sure if the reason why Peter was acting this way was because he wanted to be a teen again or if it was something else. It was probably a little bit of both. 

Tony picked Peter up and walked him over to his dresser where he placed a few pieces of his baby clothing in for the time being “Do you want to get dressed?” 

Peter nodded his head and tried to wiggle out of Tony’s hold so he could be placed on the ground. Tony was just thankful that Peter had stopped his screaming and crying, for the most part. 

Peter looked inside the drawer with so much concentration and focus that Tony found it amusing. To see a child so young with that look on his face was memorizing. 

Peter pulled out a pair of jeans and a short sleeve top that had an Iron Man mask on it. 

Peter held it up to Tony and smiled childishly. His tiny teeth poked out of his mouth and it was adorable. 

“Do you wanna wear this?” Tony asked grabbing the clothes from Peter. 

Peter nodded his head proudly. 

Tony didn’t say anything but he noticed how Peter picked clothes and were a lot older looking. They still looked like baby clothes, obviously but they were jeans and a top compared to the onesies Tony had been letting him run in or even when he let him run in just a diaper. 

Peter must be in his teenage mindset more than Tony thought. 

“Do you want me to help you?” Tony asked. He knew that Peter would need help either way but he wanted to give Peter a choice. 

Peter nodded his head and so Tony held out the pants for Peter to step into foot by foot and then Tony did up the buttons and zipper.

Once the pants were on Peter held up his tiny baby arms and Tony helped him get into his top. 

“There, all done” Tony announced. He stood up from his squatting position and went to grab the pacifier from the dresser just in case Peter wanted it later and then he felt a tiny hand grab his and when he looked down Peter was holding onto his hand. 

Peter’s tiny hand barely wrapped around his and it was the cutest thing ever. 

Tony began walking out to the living room where Rhodey was sitting in the same spot on his phone. He looked up when he heard Tony elk in and when he looked down at Peter, Tony could see that he was surprised to see that Peter wasn’t crying. 

“Is he Okay now?” Rhodey asked “Did he just need a diaper change?”

Tony didn’t even consider that. It did make sense that now that Peter has a clean diaper he isn’t crying anymore. Maybe it wasn’t just a coincidence.

“I don’t know, maybe. I think he’s just frustrated” Tony told Rhodey who nodded in understanding. 

Tony sat down on the couch and Peter raised his arms up to be picked up. Tony looked down at him “Are you sure?”

Peter’s face scrunched up and he whined and jumped on the spot meaning that if he doesn’t get what he wants soon then he’s gonna throw another fit. 

Normally Tony knows that he shouldn’t give Peter what he wants just to stop the temper tantrums but he really didn’t want to have to deal with that right now. 

He bent down and scooped Peter up, placing him on his lap. 

“Are you gonna start crying against?” Tony asked Peter just to be sure. He still didn’t know the reason behind the tantrum but he really didn’t want it to happen again. 

Peter shook his head and placed it on Tony’s chest.

“Do you want your pacifier?” Tony asked Peter and when Peter nodded he placed it in the kids mouth for him. He felt Peter immediately relaxed once he started sucking on his pacifier and thought that it wasn’t so bad that May got him introduced to that because at least now he was content. 

Tony gently rubbed Peter’s back then looked up to see Rhodey watching him “What?”

Rhodey shook his head and pulled out his phone to snap a picture “Nothing just... I’m really happy for you. My best friend has a kid and that makes me an Uncle” 

Tony looked at Rhodey like he had two heads but he didn’t want to admit that he was happy to hear that. He had a kid. Peter was his. 

Well, maybe not biologically or even legally but... in every other sense Peter was his kid. 

“Sorry you didn’t get to see him how he usually is today” Tony apologized “He’s never like this, I don’t know what happened” 

“Maybe he’s just jealous that I’m here stealing all your attention” Rhodey said. 

Tony didn’t even think of that. Peter was weird yesterday when Rhodey first came so maybe that was why. It didn’t make any sense because Peter still had all of his attention but maybe Peter didn’t see it that way. 

“Could be,” Tony thought “he has my attention though so I don’t know” 

Tony patted Peter’s diapered butt “Are you jealous of Rhodey, Pete?”

Peter shoved his face into Tony’s chest so that only his hair was showing. They both laughed at the toddlers obvious annoyance at their teasing. 

Tony grabbed Peter by the underarms and pulled him away from his chest so that he could see the child’s face. Peter whined at the loss of contact and tried to reach out for Tony some more. 

“I was thinking of going to Steve’s floor to say hi to everyone” Rhodey announced “I know they’re all chilling down there” 

Tony was too busy with Peter to listen to Rhodey. He was pulling Peter away from his face and blowing a kiss to him that caused Peter to giggle. 

Rhodey thought it was adorable but he wagged his friend to listen to him “Tones!”

“Huh? What?” Tony asked confused. 

“I said I’m gonna go to Steve’s floor and go see everybody” Rhodey said again. 

Tony placed Peter back on his lap “Oh, yeah, I actually forgot about them. I’ve been so busy with Pete”

“I kinda figured. Wanna come with me?” 

“Sure. I wouldn’t mind seeing those idiots again” Tony stood up and placed Peter on his hip before making his way into the elevator with his best friend to go see the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I already told you guys this but I’m trying to move to Australia!!!! If any of you guys live there (or England) please let me know so we can talk about it!!!!


	26. It’s not okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t updated in awhile I’ll explain in the end notes but also because I wrote half of this chapter and then had a really good idea so I wrote it in the next chapter and basically skipped this chapter but I just finished it today so here it is:)

Tony held Peter with one arm in the elevator. 

“Has he ever met the Avengers... you know, like this?” Rhodey asked Tony who was once again playing with Peter by poking him in the stomach. 

This time Tony actually heard what Rhodey said “Yeah, just Steve, Bucky, Bruce and Natasha” 

Rhodey nodded “I think Sam and Clint are here right now as well. So he can meet them too”

Tony nodded but didn’t say anything else. He was too busy making Peter laugh because right now the kid was being adorable. It still amazed Tony how fast Peter could go from sad to happy in the blink of an eye. He guessed that was a good thing for whenever Peter was in a bad mood like he was just a few minutes ago because it was easy for him to be in a better mood, unless it was the other way around and Peter was in a good mood like right now because then he could easily be in a bad mood. 

Tony tried to take out Peter’s pacifier so he could talk or at least try to talk but Peter didn’t want it taken out. 

Tony didn’t try again because he didn’t want Peter to get in a bad mood. 

When the elevator doors opened they both walked out with Tony still holding Peter. 

Peter looked around with curious eyes until they got to the living room where Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Sam and Clint were. 

They all looked over at Tony and when they eyes landed on Peter all their eyes lit up even Natasha’s did who never shows any sort of excitement. 

Clint was the first one up and was making his way over to Tony so he could see Peter. Tony wasn’t surprised that he was the first one up because he had his own kids so he would love to hang out with Peter right now. 

“I thought they were joking when they said Peter got de-aged” Clint said like it was cool “He’s so cute and tiny” 

“Yeah, he’s just like teenage Peter though, always getting into trouble” Tony said jokingly. Although he wasn’t joking that much because Peter was trouble both as a two year old and as a fifteen year old. 

“Hey, Peter,” Clint said “do you know who I am?”

Clint looked up at Tony “Does he remember me?” 

Tony was gonna give a sassy answer but he decided not to “He remembers everything from his teen life from what I can tell but sometimes he acts more like a two year old than his teenage self” 

Peter was sucking on his pacifier and looking at Clint bored. 

“Can I hold him?” Clint asked. 

Tony nodded his head and handed Peter over to Clint “Sure” 

Peter raised his arms to be handed over to Clint and once Clint hand him he held him at arms length and looked at him before placing him on his hip and going to sit on the ottoman with him. He stood Peter up on his lap and held onto Peter’s hands as Peter giggled and bounced on Clint’s lap. 

“Hey, I wanna hold him” Sam said getting up and going to sit next to Clint on the ottoman. 

“No, get away, I just got him” Clint said annoyed and then turned back to Peter and smiled. 

Tony watched Peter interact with Clint and Sam before turning his attention to the rest of them who weren’t fighting for Peter’s attention. 

Steve stood up to give Rhodey a hug since they haven’t seen each other in awhile “How’s it been?” 

Tony turned his attention to Steve who asked him the question “You mean Peter?”

Steve nodded “Yeah, the dad life? Taking care of him as a baby?”

Tony didn’t even deny the fact that Steve said the dad life, that’s basically what it was.

“Yeah, I love it” Tony paused “I mean it’s different. And hard, it’s definitely hard and sometimes I wanna rip my hair out but then he goes and does something and I just, it’s really nice” 

Tony didn’t want to say that he didn’t want Peter to turn back into a teen. Yeah, it was unfair for Tony to think that because Peter had his own life but Tony really liked taking care of Peter. More than he ever thought he would. 

He loved that fact that Peter was so dependent on him and it would be different when Peter got turned back into a teen. Peter wouldn’t be as dependent on him. He would still be really young but not young enough to have to wear diapers or needing help in the bath and washing his hair, Tony would miss all that. 

So as much as he hated to admit it, he was gonna miss Peter being a toddler. 

Tony suddenly noticed that during his thoughts he was looking at Peter with a fond smile on his face. He was watching as Clint poked Peter on the nose and Peter would giggle and try to reach for Clint’s nose. 

“Do you know how much longer he’s gonna be like this for?” Steve asked and Tony had to pull his attention away from Peter to look at Steve. 

“Uh, I don’t know” Tony scratched the back of his head and thought “Banner and Cho are uh, working on it” 

Steve nodded his head then turned his attention back to Peter.

They were all watching Peter with a fond smile on their face as Clint let Peter bounce on him. It was different having a baby around the tower because they had never had that experience before since non of them except for Clint had any kids. Hence why Clint was the first one to jump on Peter and ask to hold him. 

When Peter was a teen he was the youngest out of them all so everyone always felt this constant need to protect the child from harm especially when he went out of Spider-Man but it was different when Peter was fifteen because they couldn’t really pick the kid up and cuddle him on the couch, well, Tony could if he wanted to because they knew Peter loved physical contact and cuddling and they guessed that if any of them did that then it would be fine too but it was just...different. 

Peter was an actual baby right now so it was different. 

“Daddy!” Peter screamed and tried to reach for Tony who was sitting on the couch looking at Peter with a smile on his face. 

Clint lifted Peter up and went to hand him over to Tony but he pulled way which caused Peter to let out a loud whine. 

Tony was also not happy about that “Quit teasing him you idiot. Give him” 

Clint laughed off the insult but handed Peter over anyways. His kids weren’t this young anymore so he kinda forgot what it was like to be in those terrible twos and how demanding they were. 

Tony stood up and grabbed his kid out of Clint’s arms and placed Peter on his hip “Are you hungry, bud? What do you want to eat?”

Tony ignored Clint’s annoyed mumbling about getting Peter snatched from him as he walked into the kitchen to find something for Peter to eat. 

Everyone else started talking in the living room but Steve followed him in “Do you need help?”

Tony placed Peter on the kitchen counter and let him babble about something he couldn’t understand so he could talk to Steve. 

“He’s probably hungry so I’ll just get him something to eat quickly” Tony said to Steve then turned back to Peter to ask him again “Want some apples?”

“Ba ba!” Peter clapped his hands together and laughed which caused Steve to laugh as well. 

“What does he want?” Steve asked Tony who was just staring at Peter and smiling at him. 

“Watch him for a sec,” Tony turned and opened up the fridge “and I mean watch him because he runs fast” 

Steve stood in front of Peter and went to poke him in the stomach but Peter let out a giggle before he could and blocked his hand from touching his stomach. Peter then tried to stand up with the help from Steve and demanded that he be picked up which Steve did. 

“I wan’ baf’!” Peter demanded and kicked his legs in Steve’s arms. 

Steve had no idea what Peter was saying so he turned to Tony for some help “What did he say?”

“He wants to go in a bath” Tony said easily not even looking at Steve and Peter. He was trying to find something to go with Peter’s apples but there wasn’t anything on Steve’s floor that he thought Peter would like or could even eat. 

“He likes baths?” Steve leaned against the counter still holding Peter and asked. He noticed that Peter was watching Tony with wide and curious eyes as Tony moved around the kitchen to get his lunch ready. 

“Pete, you want some blueberries too?” Tony ignored Steve’s question to ask Peter his own question. Peter clapped his hands excitedly for his response so Tony pulled out the container out of the fridge and started washing them as he answered Steve’s question “Yeah, he loves the bath which is kinda surprising because I’m pretty sure he actually hates the water. You know, his usual self” 

Steve just nodded his head and watched Tony place the blueberries and cut up apple in a bowl before he wanted to ask Tony a bunch more questions. 

Steve followed Tony back into the living room where everyone else was, he let Tony take Peter out of his arms and put him on the couch with the bowl of fruit in front of him. 

“Can you watch him for awhile” Tony told Sam and Clint “I gotta go talk to Banner”

“Sure, dude” Clint said. He moved from where he was sitting on the couch to go and sit beside Peter. Before Tony left he put on a cartoon which he knew Peter would love so he wouldn’t notice his absence so soon. 

Tony gave one last glance towards Peter making sure that he was happy and content before he quietly slipped out of the room. Steve followed him as well because he had some questions. 

When they got into the elevator, Steve decided to start asking “So have you spoken to Bruce since he last checked up on Peter?” 

Tony ran his hand through his hair and Steve knew that as a sign that Tony was exhausted “I didn’t exactly have the time to talk to him but I’ve been doing my own research and I couldn’t find anything on how to get him back”

Steve places his hand on Tony’s back which was odd for him since Tony was never one for wanting physical contact but ever since Peter came into their lives he noticed the difference in Tony. How the man would sit closer to them on the couch and not freeze up when one of his team members would touch him. 

Steve rubbed his hand on Tony’s upper back smoothly before removing it “Bruce will figure something out, Tony. It’s gonna be okay” 

Tony looked up at Steve aggressively “But what if it’s not okay, Steve?! What if after everything we try and it’s not okay and we can’t get him back to a teenager?”

Tony paused and then continued “He has his own life as a teenager with his friends and school and Spider-Man and I can’t help but think this is all my fault! I was supposed to be the one who looks out for him and protects him and now look- he’s a fucking two year old baby!”

Steve nodded along to everything that Tony was saying because if he learned anything from when Tony would have a miniature mental break down like this, well, first it was best if Pepper dealt with it but since Pepper wasn’t here, Steve knew to let Tony let it all out and then help him after he was done talking. 

Steve waited for Tony to say more and when he didn’t and Steve was sure he was done talking, he spoke “Tony, what happened to Peter isn’t your fault. Are you saying that you were the one that physically made Peter de-age into a two year old? No, you weren’t so that wasn’t your fault and as for you being there for him and protecting him, aren’t you doing that right now? Isn’t that what you’re doing?” 

Steve waited for Tony to nod or say something that told Steve that he was listening and taking it all in and when Tony didn’t say anything Steve just kept going because he did know that Tony was listening to him. 

“You’re the one who’s taking care of him now, Tony. His Aunt can’t so you are” Steve said “I know he’s happy with you so you’re doing a good job, you’re changing his diapers and giving him baths. Look, Tony, without you who knows where Peter would be right now. I know his Aunt wouldn’t be able to take care of him so he’d probably be getting babysat by some old creep or something” 

Tony bowed his head in his hand and let out a sigh which was actually a good thing because Steve knew he listened and that he knew Steve was right. 

“I just don’t want him to have to live a life he already lived if we can’t get him back” Tony admitted. 

As much as he loved Peter as a two year old because something about having Peter depend on him for everything made him feel loved and needed and he liked that. He also was really enjoying living the life he was currently living with Peter but as much as he liked it he wasn’t really sure that Peter was enjoying it. 

Yeah, sure the kid was happy most of the time but maybe that was just because he was in the mindset of a two year old so Tony wasn’t really sure he could trust Peter’s judgement right now. 

Steve saw Tony’s internal struggle “Everything is gonna be okay in the end and work out exactly the way it’s supposed to. It’s gonna be okay, Tony, and I know you’re gonna be there for Peter whatever happens” 

Before Tony had the chance to respond the elevator doors were opening up into Bruce’s lab.

Tony and Steve both stepped out and at first they didn’t see Bruce and Tony was starting to get really mad because he is always down in his lab probably more than Tony himself is so why now of all days here’s not here-

“Tony? Steve?” Bruce popped up from under his desk for some reason looking surprised. 

Tony let out a breath as he stepped towards Bruce “I thought you weren’t here for a sec, Brucey. Have you been down here since I’ve last seen you?” 

Bruce sighed and sat on his stool “Yeah, Tony. I’ve just locked myself down in my lab for over two weeks. No, unlike some people I don’t do that” 

Tony held up his hands “Hey, I don’t do that anymore” 

Steve stepped forwards and started talking “We're here about Peter” 

The smile on Bruce’s face wiped off. “I figured. Well, I’ve done a bunch of samples on his blood that I took from him a few weeks ago trying to find out how he even got de-aged to begin with but I can’t find anything” 

Bruce pauses before continuing “Tony, I’ve tried everything and I’ve even talked to Cho and we’ve worked on some samples and tastings together to try and find where it started from but we can’t find anything. I’m waiting for Cho to get back to me because she said she’s gonna have her Colleagues run some tests as well but until then I’m blank” 

Tony couldn’t say he was surprised. Hearing what Bruce said caused his heart to drop but he wasn’t expecting anything else. 

He had done some tests himself and he still couldn’t find anything. He literally tried everything he could and right now all his hope was on Bruce and Cho to find something to get Peter back. 

Tony saw the sadness on Bruce’s face so he patted him on the back, not as gently as Steve did to him in the elevator though, “Thanks for trying, Banner. If you can’t figure it out just know that you tried and it’s not your fault. I’m gonna see what else I can do and who I can contact but keep me updated with Cho” 

“Sorry, Tony” Bruce said sadly “How’s Peter anyways?” 

Tony smiled despite the situation because Peter tended to make him smile no matter what “He’s good. Well, I hope he’s good. He’s really enjoying his life I guess but I gotta go get him now because I left him with the idiots” 

Bruce laughed and let Tony and Steve leave but before they went into the elevator he called out “I’ll let you know when I find out any information” 

Tony nodded at him and then the elevator doors closed. 

Tony didn’t say anything inside the elevator but Steve decided to speak “It’s not all bad news, Tony” 

Tony looked at him like he had two heads “What part of that wasn’t bad news?”

Steve sighed “There’s still hope. Bruce and Cho are working on it”

Just before the elevator doors opened again and letting them out on Steve’s floor, Tony turned to him “There’s always that what if” 

As the elevator doors opened and both of the men walked out they were immediately met with the sound of Peter’s loud cry. Tony immediately set into his dad mode and made his way towards the loud cry coming from his kid. 

When he made it to the living room he found Peter sitting on the couch in the same spot he left him to go talk to Bruce but his bowl of fruit was on he floor like it was thrown and Peter was crying loudly. Tony then looked at Clint and Sam and they looked clueless as to what happened. He also noticed that Rhodey was gone somewhere but he didn’t care where right now. 

Peter laid eyes on Tony and immediately started making desperate grabby hands towards him so Tony crosses the distance between the two and picked Peter up in his arms. 

He rubbed Peter’s back gently as he spoke to the two clueless men “What happened?” 

“He noticed you were gone and started freaking out” Clint explained. He was all too familiar with the whole separation anxiety thing. 

Tony gently rubbed Peter’s back and whispered in his ear “It’s okay, baby. I’m here now” 

After a few seconds of that Peter calmed down enough so that he was only sniffling sadly. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and that’s when Tony decided to go back up to his floor now with Peter. 

“We’re gonna go up” Tony told everyone “I’ll see you guys whenever” 

Tony then held Peter close to him as he made his way in the elevator with Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I took a break from posting my fics for no reason at all. I just felt like I wanted to not post for a few weeks for absolutely no reason but I still wrote. I could never take a break from writing because I love it so much and that would just be punishment to me instead of you guys so yea
> 
> I’m gonna go on a rant here so don’t read if you don’t want to.... 
> 
> So basically I dropped out of college. It really isn’t for me right now and my mental state is not doing all that good at the moment and I’m really struggling with everything. I cried at the bus stop and on the bus the other day and I just couldn’t focus in school because I’m so fucking unhappy and thus isn’t what I want 
> 
> My mom noticed how unhappy I am so we talked and I had a mental break down (usually I do these in private like at night or in the shower so no ones sees or on the bus because I just couldn’t hold it in that day) at like 10am and I told her I’m unhappy and I have been for awhile along with some other stuff
> 
> So I dropped out of college and right now my plan is to work until January February and either move to England or Australia and go to school there (I’ve emailed and contacted schools so I’m working on it) but I’m just so scared for myself because this year has really been horrible 
> 
> I’ve struggled mentally to be happy the last semester of high school and then summer came and I was doing okay but now I’m the worst I’ve ever been and it really scares me and I’m just not fitting in anywhere with anyone and I just want to just idkk
> 
> Anyways basically writing is the only thing that is keeping me from going into a literal mental hospital because I can’t do it anymore but writing makes me happy so I won’t be stopping:) 
> 
> I just needed to rant. You guys can ignore I don’t really care but I also thought you guys deserved to know why I was gone for so long


	27. My Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m posting this on time yaayyy!!!
> 
> I hope you guys like it

Tony placed Peter on the living room floor when he got back to their floor. 

It was close to Peter’s bedtime but the kid didn’t look tired at all, he actually looked wide awake with lots of energy and that was no doubt to the excitement of being with all the avengers downstairs. 

Tony almost got whiplash from how easily Peter’s emotions could change so easily. From crying to happy in the blink of an eye.

They all loved him which was expected but now Tony just hoped that they wouldn’t be trying to steal him because no way would Tony allow that. 

Which is why right now Tony was alone with Peter instead of asking someone to watch him for a few minutes while he showered. 

Tony always showered after Peter was in bed asleep but now Tony has to shower and Peter was wide awake with no hope in him going to bed anytime soon. He could have asked Steve or someone to watch Peter but then that would lead them to thinking that they could hang out with Peter whenever they wanted and that was definitely not gonna happen. 

Tony bent down so that he was closer to Peter’s level on the ground “Pete, I’m gonna go shower now and I’ll only be a few minutes but I want you to stay here” 

Peter didn’t look up at Tony and showed that he heard him so Tony gently lifted up Peter’s chin which caused the kid to giggle “Daddy” 

Tony’s heart burst when Peter said that. It was his favourite sound in the whole world because it always made him feel like the actual kids father and the way Peter said it was too cute. 

“Yeah, Pete?” 

Peter didn’t say anything else but he grabbed one of his toys and put it in his mouth and began to suck on it. Tony laughed at him softly before speaking again “Pete, I’m gonna go shower but I’ll be right back. I want you to stay here and play with your toys” 

Peter nodded his head as he continued to suck on his toy. Tony stared at him for a few seconds trying to think if Peter was even listening to him or if the kid was actually gonna stay. He had to hope for the best because it wasn’t like he could bring Peter into the shower with him. Peter would have to stay here. 

Before Tony left he turned on the tv and played some baby cartoons that Peter really seemed to enjoy. 

Giving one last glance at Peter before leaving, Tony left and just hoped that the toy and the tv could keep Peter entertained long enough for Tony to get back. 

Peter continued to suck on his toy until he got bored of it. He couldn’t remember if daddy fed him or not but he was definitely hungry. 

“Daddy?” Peter stood up and looked for Tony but he couldn’t see the man anywhere. Why did daddy just leave him like that? 

Just as Peter was about to go look for Tony the tv caught his attention because the big blue bird and the orange fox were jumping and dancing around so Peter decided to join them. 

“Big bi’d!” Peter said excitedly, trying to reach for him on the tv. Peter began bouncing on his feet like all babies do when you tell them to dance. 

After only a few minutes the hunger feeling was back in Peter’s stomach and he really wanted his daddy to come back to him and feed him but he wasn’t here right now and Peter was hungry so he was gonna have to feed himself. 

He waddled into the kitchen and tried to find something to eat. The only problem was that Peter couldn’t reach anything. He was too small to even grab anything in the fridge so he would have to settle on the cabinets and hope that there was food in there. 

Peter opened up the closest one to him and sat down to start pulling things out. He pulled out some boring looking type foods until he found some peanut butter.

Peter made a sound of excitement as he dropped the container on his lap and tried to open it. It seemed like his spider power were gone at the moment but he didn’t really feel too upset by that. Tony would come soon and open it for him. 

As Peter waited for Tony to show up he began to look for more foods to eat, well foods that he could actually reach. He opened up another cabinet and found all the cereals and he remembers the last time he tried to make himself a bowl of cereal and how that turned out. He managed to get all the cereal all over the floor instead of in the actual bowl. 

Peter that that maybe if he if he just ate it out of he box then that would be easier and he wouldn’t make a mess. 

He grabbed the box of fruit loops and stuck his chubby hand inside the box then pulled out a handful of them. There was only about five pieces of fruit loops in his hand because his hand was so tiny so he decided to dump the box in the floor. He would be eating them all anyways so then Tony wouldn’t find out. 

Peter began to eat some of the fruit loops but he didn’t get to finish them all because he just didn’t want anymore but there was still so much on the floor and there was no way he could get it back in the box. He did the only thing he could think of. 

Shove them in his diaper. 

Peter started to pick all the fruit loops off the floor and open the front part of his diaper so he could shove them down there and that way Tony wouldn’t find them. Perfect plan. 

After all the fruit loops were off the floor and in his diaper, Peter walked back to the peanut butter jar. 

Maybe if he tried to drop it from somewhere high then he would be able to open it. But there was nowhere for him to drop it off of. It was so annoying to be his tiny sometimes but he really liked that Tony was always there for him so maybe he liked being this small. Maybe he could get used to it. 

Peter tried to open the peanut butter jar again and this time he actually managed to open it which was good because there inside was the yummy looking peanut butter just waiting to get eaten. 

Peter stuck his hand inside the jar and grabbed a bunch of it before shoving his hand in his mouth to eat it. It was so good. Better than he remembers it tasting for some reason. 

Before Peter knew it, he was covered in peanut butter. The front of his pants had it all over so he put the jar down and tried to take off his pants which was actually a struggle because usually Tony did that for him but he did it this time. Once his pants were off and he was just in a diaper and a T-shirt, Peter was gonna stop eating the peanut butter but he couldn’t. It was too good. 

It was also kinda fun to rub all over his legs and the floor as if it were cream, it kinda was just edible cream. 

Oh no, Peter definitely got carried away because now looking at himself and the floor... there was peanut butter everywhere. There was no way he could clean this up himself and he didn’t want daddy to be mad at him but if he asked maybe Steve to come help him then Tony wouldn’t find out. 

Peter tried to clean the floor off with his pants but there was just too much so he picked up his jar and walked to the elevator. 

He knew how to get to Steve’s floor and once he made it there, he walked out and into the living room where everybody still was. Well, only Steve, Sam and Clint. 

When Peter arrived holding the jar in his hand and covered in peanut butter wearing nothing but a diaper and a shirt, they all looked surprised to see him but then they were laughing. 

“S’eve, help me c’ean” Peter asked Steve. He didn’t understand why they were all laughing at him. 

Steve looked down at him and smiled “Hey, Peter. Where’s Tony?” 

Peter looked at him confused “I don’ know” 

Steve now looked a little scared too because it wasn’t like Tony to just leave Peter like that. 

Clint walked over to Peter and poked him in the stomach causing him to giggle “How did you manage to make such a mess?” 

“I was hung’y so me mak’ food coz’ daddy gon’“ Peter explained but only Clint really understood what Peter said since he went through the whole baby talk phase and was still kinda going through it with his youngest. 

Clint noticed that Peters diaper was sagging too meaning that he hadn’t had a change in awhile so he was starting to get really worried about Tony since it wasn’t like the man at all to leave Peter “And your daddy just left?” 

Peter nodded “Uh huh” 

“Looks like he’s a serious need of a new diaper” Sam pointed out. They all looked at Peter and expected him to get embarrassed but he just looked at Sam and didn’t react. “You seem the best qualified to change him, Clint, so I suggest you do” 

Clint looked at Peter’s sagging diaper but shook his head “I don’t even know where his diapers are so how am I supposed to change him?”

“Well, we need to go find Tony and see if he’s okay because he wouldn’t just leave Peter” Steve stood up and began walking to the elevator with Peter running after him. Peter raised his arms up and demanded to he carried by Steve which Steve happily accepted. 

Sam and Clint followed along as well and then they went up to Tony’s floor. 

.  
.  
.

When Tony got out of the shower and started making his way into the living room where he left Peter he was starting to get a little bit scared that there was no baby sounds coming from the carpet. 

Tony walked into the living room and found no Peter there “Peter?”

No answer. 

Now Tony was starting to freak out “Peter? Bud, where are you?” 

Tony made his way into the kitchen and found the mess made by Peter on the ground along with his pants there. 

“What the fuck” Tony said. He bent down expecting to get a whiff of the smell of poop because that’s what it looked like but then he smelt peanut butter. 

Just as Tony was about to start dreaming out and put the tower on lock down until he found his kid, the elevator doors opened and immediately came the baby sounds that came from Peter. 

Tony walked towards the sounds and was surprised to see Steve holding Peter who was covered in peanut butter and had only a diaper and a shirt on followed by Sam and Clint. 

“What are you guys doing with Peter?” Tony asked making his way over to Steve who had his kid in his arms. 

Peter reached for him “Daddy!” 

Steve explained as he handed Peter over to Tony “We thought you were hurt or something” 

“Why would I be hurt?” Tony asked Steve confused then looked at Peter “What happened to you?”

Peter cut Steve off “I was hung’y so me mak’ food” 

“Why didn’t you wait for me?” Tony asked him. The feeling of Peter being okay and back in his arms again was really calming. 

“I don’ know whe’e daddy wen’” Peter explained and shrugged his shoulders. 

“I told you, Pete-“

Steve cut Tony off “Peter just came down covered in peanut butter and his diaper was all saggy so we just thought something happened to you” 

“I was in the shower” Tony explained. Now he knew that he wasn’t even able to take a shower himself unless Peter was sleeping. 

“So you were just in the shower then?” Clint asked. 

Tony nodded. “Yes you idiots” 

“We wasted a trip for no reason then” Sam said then him and Clint went back in the elevator and left. 

“Well, thanks for helping bring him back up” Tony said “I gotta go clean him up now” 

Tony poked Peter in the stomach like Clint did before and Peter giggled then leaned his head on Tony’s shoulder.

“I’m gonna go give him a bath now” Tony bounced Peter on his hip “Thanks for Uh, coming up here” 

“Do you want me to help you with him?” Steve asked and Tony just looked at him. He was trying to decide if he wanted the help of maybe just someone to talk to that could actually respond since it’s been awhile hanging out with Peter in a toddler form for awhile but Tony decided not to. He liked being with Peter and only Peter. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t like being with the kid, he loved it and he especially loved bath times so he decided not to “Thanks but I’ve got it” 

Steve nodded. He guessed that Peter didn’t want anyone seeing him naked except for Tony even if he was just in a toddler body. 

“If you need anything I’ll be downstairs” Steve said before going into the elevator and leaving. 

Tony turned and started walking with Peter in his hip into his bedroom to have a bath.

“I see you’ve been quite busy while I was in the shower” Tony said, Peter was giggling on about something that Tony had no clue about. 

He went into his bedroom and then the bathroom that was attached to it. He could have gave Peter a bath in his own bathroom like he usually did but the one in Tony’s bathroom was bigger and more easy for Tony to sit down and wash him without breaking his back. 

Tony placed Peter on the floor and sat himself down on the bathroom tub step to start filling up the water. While the water was filling up he could take off Peter’s clothes “Lie down in front of me, Pete” 

Peter turned around from where he was looking in the toilet for some reason and walked over to Tony, lying down in front of the man like he was asked. 

“You’re lucky this is just peanut butter and not something else otherwise I would have to get a whole new Peter” Tony joked as he rolled up the peanut butter shirt and started undoing the diaper tabs. 

“New Pe’er?” Peter asked in a small voice looking up at Tony with curious eyes. 

Tony didn’t have time to answer because he pulled down the front of Peter’s diaper and was surprised to see what was in his diaper. 

“What the fu- Pete, What is this?” Tony asked Peter who was just laughing and trying to kick his legs away. 

Tony thought that Peter may have pooped out whatever the colourful things were but he picked one off of Peter’s thigh and saw that they were fruit loops, the kid had put fruit loops in his diaper!

“Pete,” Tony laughed “What is this?” 

Peter giggled again and tried to roll away and Tony let him crawl away a little bit and as he was crawling away Tony saw all the fruit loops stuck to his butt so he reached forwards and pulled Peter closer to him “Where do you think you’re going, Mr?”

Tony stood Peter up in front of him and used the diaper to wipe off most of the fruit loops and then tugged the child’s shirt off. 

“Daddy! Daddy!” Peter said excitedly for no apparent reason. 

The sound alone of Peter calling him that made Tony burst into a smile “Yeah, Pete, I’m your dad, bud” 

Tony held Peter with one hand as he turned around to shut the water off. He left the water running a little bit too long but he guessed that it was fine since he didn’t add any bubbles into it. 

“Lift your arms up” Tony said and Peter did excitedly. Tony picked Peter up and placed him in the bath tub. 

“I wan’ toys!” Peter said. He was still standing up in the bath and the water was so high on him in the bath that it went all the way up to his waist. 

Thankfully Tony had bought Peter some bath toys along with some more diapers since he went through those faster than he expected. 

“I got you some, bud” Tony turned around and quickly grabbed the toys under the sink for Peter. He was only looking away from Peter for less than five seconds because anything could happen when it came to Peter and especially with him in the bath. Tony didn’t want to take any chances.

“Ducky!” Peter made grabby hands for one of the bath toys Tony was holding in his hands so Tony placed it in the bath. 

Tony noticed that Peter was still standing “Why don’t you sit down, it’ll be a lot more fun” 

Peter shook his head “Too deep” 

“It’s not deep, bud, plus I’ll be here if you need me” Tony gently put his hands on Peters arms and tried to make him sit but Peter let out a whine “Alright you do you” 

Peter seemed to think about it before he sat down in the bath and Tony could have laughed at Peter’s face at first because it looked funny how scared he was but then when he realized he was okay he smiled. 

The rest of the bath was spent with Peter playing with his ducks and asking Tony to come in with him do they could play together but Tony said maybe another time. He thought about taking Peter to a beach near here but all the beaches would be too cold so maybe they could go somewhere else? 

Until he could figure out how to get Peter back to a teenager, Tony was kinda getting used to the dad life with a toddler. It was a life he never expected to have to get used to before but he loved it anyways. Part of him was sad that he wouldn’t be able to care for Peter forever like this but at least he would still have Peter in his life as a teen. Hopefully. If Peter still wanted him. 

Tony tried to push away those thoughts because he was with toddler Peter right now and that’s the Peter that needed him. 

Tony washed Peter with soap everywhere making sure that he was fresh and clean and he made sure to wash his diaper area a lot because of the fruit loop incident that Tony would definitely be telling Peter about when he got big again. If he didn’t already remember. 

“Are you tired, buddy?” Tony asked Peter as he lifted him up and out of the bath. He laid him down on the towel on the bathroom rug and started to dry him off. 

Peter responded by rubbing his tiny fist on his eye which was extremely cute and made Tony want to pick Peter up and hug and kiss him. 

Tony finished drying Peter off then he wrapped him in the towel and picked him up, cuddling him to his chest. He had to walk to Peter’s bedroom to get the diapers and pyjamas but he wanted Peter to sleep with him tonight because it actually helped him sleep better and actually fall asleep knowing that Peter was safe and right next to him. 

Tony grabbed everything he needed and walked back to his bedroom, placing Peter on the bed and opening his towel.

He looked down at his kid who was practically falling asleep right there on the bed. Tony couldn’t help but smile fondly at his kid. It was so different to see Peter this small but he was still his kid, he was still Peter. 

Tony grabbed the diaper rash cream and put some on his finger so he could rub it on Peter’s butt and around his penis to prevent another diaper rash from happening. After that he wiped his hands and put a clean diaper on him. 

Peter was looking up at Tony with half opened eyes and then he stuck his thumb into his mouth so Tony looked around his bedroom to see if he could find his pacifier and there it was right on his bed so he reached over to grab it and went to plop it in Peter’s mouth. 

Peter shook his head so he could keep sucking on his thumb but Tony gently removed his thumb from his mouth and replaced it with the pacifier. 

Tony held his breath unknowingly as Peter scrunched his face up as if he was gonna cry but then he relaxed started sucking on his pacifier now. Tony let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding and grabbed the pyjamas to put on the kid. 

The pyjamas were Iron Man ones which Tony smirked as he put them on Peter. 

“I’m gonna be right back” Tony whispered quietly to Peter as he left the kid lying on the bed so he could change and brush his teeth. 

When he came back into the bedroom, Peter was still lying down on the bed but he was awake fully now. When his eyes landed on Tony he made grabby hands for the man. 

“Come here, Pete” Tony lifted Peter up and cuddled him to his chest. This one his favourite time of the day when Peter was extra cuddly and smelt really good. Not that he didn’t smell good any other time but a lot of the time he did smell like a mixture of baby and diaper so this was a definitely step up from that. 

Tony peeled back the blankets and crawled into them. Today was definitely a big day for Peter and now it was all starting to catch up to him which Tony wasn’t complaining. He was tired as well and he knew he would actually be falling asleep with Peter here. 

He laid Peter next to him and brought the blankets up so that it was covering them. Tony had to reach over and throw some pillows on the other side of Peter so he didn’t roll off on that side. 

When he laid back down, Peter crawled over so that he was sleeping on top of Tony’s chest. Tony relaxed into the bed and kept his hand on Peter’s now clean diapered butt as he closed his eyes. 

He could feel Peter’s tiny breaths coming out of his mouth on his neck. 

It didn’t take long for them to drift off into a deep sleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so frustrated guys because my friends wanna hang out with me but I don’t wanna hang out with them because I feel like I have to act with them and also I wanna stay home and do nothing... maybe I’m gonna redecorate my room hmmmm I’ll let you guys know I’m just dying here


	28. You’re my baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guys:)) sorry I didn’t update on Saturday, or did I.... I don’t remember but it was just because I wanted to make this chapter extra long 
> 
> ***please read end notes***

Half way through the night Tony woke up to something on top of his chest. 

He opened his eyes and it took a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dark and once they did he saw Peter sitting on his chest with a huge smile on his face. 

“Wha’ Peter? What time is it?” Tony asked the child but he knew he wasn’t gonna get an answer out of him so he looked over and tried to reach for his phone and saw that it was only 3am so why the hell was this kid sitting on top of him. 

Peter let out a giggle and placed both of his hands on Tony’s chest and Tony looked down and saw that Peter was wearing no pants or a diaper! 

“Peter? What happened to your clothes?” Tony sat up a bit and picked Peter up so now he was off of him because he really didn’t want to be so close to all that in case Peter had an accident. 

Peter lied down next to Tony and mirrored his position which caused Tony to laugh because this little bugger. He asked him again “What happened to your diaper?” 

Peter pointed to Tony “You” 

“Me? What about me?” Tony put his head on his pillow because this was some nighttime entertainment happening here. 

Peter mirrored Tony’s position again but he kicked his legs up into the air “You took ‘em off Pe’er!” 

Tony laughed and moved his hand to tickle Peter on the stomach “So I took off your pyjamas and your diaper in my sleep then?” 

Peter giggled and tried to push Tony’s hand away and then stood up on the bed “Yes! Daddy take Pe’er did’er off!” 

“Alright you little munchkin” Peter giggled as Tony grabbed him by the legs and made him fall on his butt then he dragged him towards himself “Go get a new diaper for me” 

Tony placed Peter on the ground and watched him run away and less then a minute later he was running back in the room with a diaper in his hand. He walked to the edge of the bed and raised his arms up so he could be lifted back onto the bed. 

“Up Daddy!” 

Tony bent down and lifted Peter onto the bed and watched as Peter sat down on his stomach with his back facing his face as Peter opened the diaper and tried to put it on him. 

Peter turned around confused when he couldn’t do it “It not wo’kin, Daddy” 

Tony laughed and took the diaper out of Peter’s hand “Yeah that’s because I don’t need a diaper. You do” 

Peter fell backwards onto the bed from Tony’s stomach so that his legs were sticking up in the air and Tony saw that as a perfect opportunity to put the diaper on Peter so he could go back to bed but Peter was smart and could tell what Tony was trying to do so he quickly crawled away from the man. 

“Nope. You’re not going anywhere” Tony was able to grab Peter’s leg and pull him back towards himself but Peter was laughing and screaming and trying to get away and he was actually putting up a really good fight so Tony had to sit up in bed and use some actual strength to be able to roll Peter onto his back and lift his legs up so he could slide the diaper under him. 

Once Tony managed to get the diaper under Peter’s bum, he held one hand on his stomach and the other hand was trying to do up the diaper but it was really hard with Peter kicking and trying to roll away. 

He eventually got it on and then immediately lied back down because he was exhausted and wanted to go back to bed. 

“Come give me hugs” Tony reached his arm out to Peter but he was too busy sticking his butt out in the air like he was twerking or something. 

“No! I no ti’ed!” Peter continued his butt dances and Tony just knew that Peter wasn’t gonna be lying down to sleep any time soon so he signed and stood up. 

“Let’s go get something” Peter looked over at Tony and then saw that he was out of bed so he stood up and let Tony pick him up. 

“We goin’ Pa’k?” Peter asked Tony with curious eyes which caused Tony to laugh because why would this kid think they were going to the park in the middle of the night! It reminded Tony of teenager Peter because that is something that he would definitely say. 

“No. We’re going to get something” 

Peter tugged on his diaper “I take off” 

“No” He shook his head “Why would you take off your diaper?” 

Peter began playing with Tony’s hair as he spoke “Cuz’ I like na’ed” 

“You like running around naked?” 

Peter nodded seriously which only caused Tony to let out a laugh because of course the kid would like to run around naked. He barely kept any clothes on as a teenager so now that he was a baby there was no stopping him. 

They got to the kitchen and Tony placed Peter on the floor so he could make a bottle for him. He read that somewhere and he hoped it would send the kid to sleep. 

After the bottle was made Tony looked up to see that Peter was sitting on the kitchen floor but he had taken off his diaper. Again. 

He had no idea how Peter did that so fast “Where did your diaper go again?” 

Peter looked up at Tony and shrugged his shoulders but Tony had no time for this because the bottle was ready and Tony wanted to go back to bed. He began walking and Peter ran in front of him and lifted his arms up “Up! Up!” 

“You can walk back” Tony really didn’t want Peter to pee on him if he picked him up but Peter let out a loud whine. 

“No! Up! Daddy” Peter looked like he was about to start crying so Tony gave in and picked Peter up placing him on his hip. Peter saw that Tony had his bottle on his hand so he tried to desperately reach for it but Tony refused to give it to him unless they were in bed and Peter had some protection on. 

“No, wait, Pete” Peter still desperately tries to reach for the bottle but Tony wasn’t about to give in. 

By the time they got back to Tony’s bedroom, Peter had tears coming out of his eyes because he didn’t get what he wanted but Tony was dry so he counted that as a win. 

He grabbed a diaper from the box in his room and laid Peter on his back on the bed and handed him the bottle and he immediately started drinking out of it. Tony sighed and was thankful that Peter was letting him put a diaper on him with no kicking. 

Peter sucked on his bottle and watched Tony’s face tiredly as Tony got a diaper on Peter and picked him up so that he was now lying on a pillow while Tony jumped into bed and pulled Peter into his side. 

He shut his eyes and let himself be pulled back into sleep with Peter relaxed into him and drinking his milk.

Tony was just about to go into a deep sleep which was really rare for him but he didn’t get the chance to because there was a small hand slapping him in the face. He opened his eyes and from the moonlight coming in through the windows he could see Peter sitting up on his knees with a distressed look on his face. 

“What?” Tony asked tiredly. He just wanted to go to bed. 

Peter whined and slapped his face again “Peter, I’m awake. What do you want?” 

Peter began making noises that Tony couldn’t understand so he sat up and tried to see what Peter wanted. Peter threw his now empty bottle at Tony “I wan’ more!”

Tony picked up the bottle and put it on his nightstand table “You don’t get anymore. Go to bed” 

Tony didn’t mean to sound so rude but he was exhausted from not getting any sleep and now that he could actually sleep and Peter wasn’t letting him was gonna make him lose it. 

“I wan’ more!” Peter said again but this time with more passion. Tony lies back down in the bed and just looked at Peter who was sitting on his butt with his legs straight out in front of him with nothing but a diaper. The kid would look cute if he didn’t look so mad. 

“More mi’k, plez” Peter said and Tony could laugh at how fast Peter’s face changed from an angry kid to that happy innocent kid. 

Tony ignored him again as he just stared at Peter. He was way too tired for this. 

Peter seemed to give up and slumped back on the bed which caused Tony to sigh because he could now see the full diaper on full view but he really didn’t wanna change it. Again. 

Peter sat back up and then crawled over to Tony and patted his arm to get his attention as if he wasn’t looking right into the kids eyes already “My diper” 

Peter tugged on the front of it and Tony sighed. Maybe if he pretended to go to sleep he wouldn’t have to change the kid. He was about to try but that would be unfair to Peter who wasn’t able to change his own butt. 

There was a box of diapers in the corner of his bedroom so he got out of bed for the second time that night and grabbed one as well as some wipes and cream. 

Peter had already gotten into his changing position so Tony tugged the kids legs towards him more and undid the diaper straps and pulled back the front. He made work of lifting the kids legs with one hand and used the other to wipe him clean from front to back. 

After Peter’s butt was cleaned he took the dirty diaper out and slid a new one in but he was so tired he didn’t even know what he was doing so he grabbed some diaper rash cream and started putting it on Peter. 

Just as he was about to do up the diaper Peter whined “No! Wan’ seep naked!” 

Tony sighed. That would be one messy morning if he allowed that. “No, Pete. How about no diapers tomorrow?”

Tony hoped the compromise would work because he didn’t want Peter to start crying right now but if he did Tony was prepared to pick him up and put him in his bedroom so he could actually sleep. 

Peter seemed to think about it and then nodded his head as he opened his legs to let Tony finish putting his diaper on.

Tony quickly put a diaper on Peter because he was basically an expert at it now. He’s lost count of all the times he’s had to change the kids diaper, not that he actually started counting to begin with because that’s weird. 

“We go play?” Peter asked hopefully after Tony did the last strap on the diaper and went to go wash his hands. 

When he came back Peter was still looking at him hopefully “No. we go sleep” 

Tony picked Peter up on his way over to his pillow and gently tossed Peter on the bed but immediately regretted doing that after Peter laughed and quickly got up to demand more “Again! Again, daddy!” 

Tony sighed and lied down in his bed again “No, Pete. Let’s go to sleep now” 

Peter actually had the audacity to shake his head no and stand up so Tony pulled his legs out from under him causing Peter to land on his butt and bounce but that wasn’t a good idea either because Peter really wanted to play. He clearly wasn’t tired. 

It was still really early in the morning but if Peter wasn’t gonna sleep then neither was Tony. This was just how it was gonna work now. 

“Okay, bud, lets go get something to eat” Tony held out his hands for Peter who immediately jumped into them so Tony held him on his hip. 

“I wan’ my coco!” Peter clapped his hands looking at Tony. Tony had absolutely no idea what the kid was talking about but he nodded anyways. 

“Okay, Pete. Whatever you want” Tony walked into the kitchen and placed Peter in his high chair making sure to put the straps on so Peter didn’t try and get out. He opened the fridge to find something for Peter to eat but Peter seemed to already have something in mind.

“No! Me wan’ coco!” Peter screamed aggressively. He was pointing to the cabinet where the cereals were so Tony followed his finger and looked for something that had coco on it. He knew there was nothing in there that-

“Coco puffs? These?” Tony asked Peter surprisingly. He was holding up a box of cereal that Peter was talking about because he was nodding really excitedly. 

“Yay! Coco!” Peter banged his hands on the high chair table and Tony could tell he was gonna get a bad headache today. He poured Peter’s cereal and made himself a coffee. It was gonna be the first of many. 

Peter looked all too excited to be eating his cereal and Tony suddenly thought about how Peter was gonna eat it because he always eats finger foods that he could feed himself. Tony placed the bowl in front of the kid just to see how he was gonna eat it and after Peter attempted and failed to get the first spoonful in his mouth, Tony grabbed his coffee and pulled up a chair to sit in front of Peter. 

He took the spoon out of Peter’s hand and put it in his cereal then held it up to Peter’s mouth. Peter opened his mouth and leaned forward to let Tony feed him. 

Tony began multitasking by drinking his coffee with one hand and with the other he was feeding Peter. He started slacking a bit and Peter let him know “Daddy! Coco!”

Peter held open his mouth waiting for Tony to feed him so he did “Oh, I’m sorry, Pete. Look at me being a bad server” 

“No more” Peter said after he was satisfied with his breakfast. Tony was actually surprised that he managed to eat almost the whole bowl. 

“Boss, Pepper is arriving in the elevator” FRIDAY said. Tony looked towards the elevator doors shocked because she hasn’t said she was coming anytime soon. Not that he was complaining but he was just surprised. 

The elevator doors opened and in came the sound of high heels making their way into the kitchen. Pepper appeared around the corner dressed in a tight red dress and her hair was up in a half ponytail. 

“You look... beautiful, Pep” Tony admitted “Why do you look beautiful?” 

Pepper gave Tony a dirty look and ignored him as she turned to face Peter who wasn’t paying any attention to her. 

“Hi Peter” Pepper cooed “How are you?” 

Peter looked up at Pepper but didn’t say hi or even answer her question then he turned his attention back to the coco puff mess on his high chair. 

“Pete, Pep asked you a question” Tony stood up and walked towards Pepper who was standing in front of Peter. 

“It’s fine, Tony. Anyways I came because I wanted to surprise you but FRIDAY ruined it” Pepper gave the ceiling a dirty look as if FRIDAY was a real person. 

Tony shrugged “Sorry. FRIS on my side” 

Tony wrapped his arms around Peppers waist and pulled her in for a kiss in front of Peter but Peter didn’t seem to care like he would have if he was a teen. There was no ‘ewww gross’ or ‘ouuu Tony And Pepper sitting in a tree’. Baby Peter didn’t care. 

“I’m gonna go change then I’ll come back and catch up with you two” Pepper announced pushing away from Tony to go change. Tony watched her leave then turned his attention back to Peter who was picking his nose. 

“You’re gross” Tony said to Peter who looked up at him and smiled cheeky. 

Peter lifted his arms up for Tony to take him out “Out! Daddy!” 

“Okay, I got you” He undid the straps and picked Peter up and out of the high chair setting him on the ground. He was all sticky but Tony didn’t feel like giving him a bath right now so he could just let Peter run around sticky for a bit. 

Peter ran up to Tony’s legs and tugged at the bottom of his pants “Daddy!” 

Tony watched as Peter tugged now at his diaper with a stressed look on his face. Tony then remembered what he said he’ll let Peter do today. Sighing he bent down to be at Peter’s level “You know that Peppers gonna see you right?” 

Peter nodded not giving a care in the world and tugged on his diaper again as to prove his point. Tony gave in and undid the straps pulling the diaper out from between the kids legs.

Once the diaper was off, Peter screamed excitedly and began running towards the living room. Tony could hear Peter banging some of his toys together so he turned around to make himself another coffee and throw the diaper out. 

He heard Pepper walk in and go into the living room “Oh Peter. What happened to your diaper?” 

Pepper was not expecting to walk in and see that. Peter was in the body of a two year old but she still felt like she shouldn’t be seeing him naked like this but Peter didn’t seem to care at all. He was walking up to her and putting his tiny hands on her knees holding out a block to her. 

“Pep” Peter pointed up at her. He wanted Pepper to take his toy so she would play with him. 

“Take it” Tony told her and he walked into the living room knowing what Peter was trying to do “He wants you to play with him” 

Pepper took the toy from Peter which he was happy about so he smiled and sat back down on the carpet with his toys. Pepper slid to the ground and sat in front of Peter to play with him. 

“Pep and daddy play dar’ And me play her’” Peter stood up and grabbed Tony’s hand so he could sit down too “Daddy sit dar’” 

“I wanna sit next to Pepper” Tony fake whined “Can I sit next to her?” 

Peter thought about it before nodding his head and letting Tony sit next to Pepper but once he sat down and crossed his legs, Peter decided to sit on his knee. 

“Hey, this is my seat” Tony playfully pushed Pete gently off of him but Peter didn’t go anywhere. 

That caused Peter to giggle and turn on Tony’s lap so he was facing him instead “No daddy. I sit her’ wif’ Pep!”

“You wanna sit with Pepper instead of me, Pete?” Tony faked a sad voice but Peter only laughed at him. Peter shook his head and scooted closer on Tony’s knee so that he could hug his daddy. Tony gave a smug smile at Pepper but she was too busy smiling at Peter. “Give Pepper a hug too, Pete” 

Peter got off of Tony and waddled over to Pepper with wide arms. Pepper picked him up under his arms and pulled him into her lap so she could hug him but she noticed that he was all sticky. “Did your daddy give you a bath, Peter? You’re all sticky” 

Peter didn’t answer her but he heard the word ‘bath’ and got excited. He started clapping his hands excitedly expecting a bath but unless Pepper wanted to give him one, Peter would just have to stay sticky. 

“I was going to but then I got lazy” Tony admitted. He watched as Peter was hugging Pepper and then he made his ‘I’m about to poop face’ so he quickly grabbed him out of her arms startling them both “He’s making a poop face” 

Tony stood up holding Peter trying to think quickly where to take him before making a fast decision and running into the kitchen and sitting Peter over the sink as he continued to hold him. 

Pepper came running behind him and put her hand on Tony’s back “How did you know he was about to poo?” 

“Uh, he makes this face and always looks right at me. He’s kinda weird” Tony laughed thinking about all the times he’s caught Peter pooping while making eye contact. 

“Do you want me to get anything...?” Pepper asked unsure but Tony shook his head. 

“Uh, no it’s fine I’ll just give him a bath now” Peter tried to clap his hands excitedly but the way Tony was holding his arms wasn’t letting him to do it. 

Once Tony was sure Peter was done pooping into the kitchen sink, Tony picked Peter up so he wasn’t holding him over the sink and held him to his body but then he felt something warm start to leak down the front of his shirt “He’s peeing on me” 

Pepper looked surprised at first but then she bursted out laughing holding her hand over her mouth “I think... I should just take him while you go shower” 

“He’s not done peeing yet” Tony said sadly. No point getting the pee anywhere else when he was already covered in it already. Once Peter was finished Tony handed him to Pepper and saw the cheeky smile coming from Peter. “Are you sure you can handle him? He’s a brat” 

Pepper held Peter on her hip obviously not caring about all the bodily fluids that just came out of the kid “I’ll be fine. Go shower” 

Tony looked them over once more and then left to go shower. He couldn’t believe what Peter just did but he can’t say he’s surprised.

“Daddy” Peter pointed over to where Tony disappeared down the hall and held onto Pepper with the other hand. 

“Your daddy’s just going to go shower because you peed all over him, little man” Pepper poked Peter in the stomach causing him to giggle which Pepper thought was the cutest sound ever. She also found it adorable how Peter called Tony ‘daddy’ and she knew that Tony was probably melting at that. 

She could tell that Tony really cared about Peter and loved him. He did when Peter was a teen as well but it was different and she knew that. Teen Peter never needed anyone to change his diaper or give him a bath so the dependency was on different levels. 

Pepper cleaned the poop out of the sink while she still held onto Peter and then decided that she would give Peter a bath in the sink. Her mother used to do that to her when she was a young child so she could now do it to Peter. 

“Have you ever had a sink bath?” Pepper asked Peter knowing that his parents probably gave it to him when he was an actual baby but he wouldn’t remember anyways. 

Peter ignored her and kept himself busy by playing with her hair. She thought it was kinda cute how Peter was doing that and also making tiny baby sounds. 

Pepper filled the sink up to an appropriate level and a warm temperature for Peter that wasn’t too hot and wouldn’t burn him and also wasn’t too cold. 

She lifted Peter up under the arms taking him off her hip and placing him in the sink. She would stay with him the whole time so he would be safe. 

Peter seemed to love being in the sink because his eyes immediately lit up and he started slapping the water excitedly. Pepper was gonna wait for Tony to come back to get the soap because she wasn’t gonna leave Peter and the only other option was dish soap which she would not use. 

“Where daddy?” Peter asked. He really wanted daddy here to see him in his sink bath. 

“He’s gonna be here soon-oh Tony” Tony walked just on time and looked amused to see where Peter was currently bathing “Can you get his soap?” 

Tony walked over to the sink and laughed “What are you doing, Pete? Are you in the sink having a bath?” 

Peter laughed and nodded his head “Daddy! Daddy!”

“Yeah, baby, I can see you. Daddy sees you” Tony looked at Pepper remembering what she wanted him to get then he quickly went and got Peter’s baby shampoo and soap as well as a wash cloth. 

“I’m guessing he’s gonna want you to wash him” Pepper pointed out. She guesses that Peter was probably most comfortable with Tony now plus the fact that he’s a boy so Peter would feel more comfortable with that. 

Tony dipped the wash cloth into the water and gently started rubbing it over Peter’s face causing him to laugh and try to grab the wash cloth from Tony. Tony then put some baby banana soap onto his hands and stood Peter up so he could rub the soap all over his body and holding him up by his arm with the other hand. 

“Stay still, Pete” Tony told Peter who seemed to want to dance right now. He turned towards Pepper “Could you hold him still for a sec?”

Pepper reached forward and grabbed onto Peter’s arms while Tony put more soap on his hands and cleaned Peter’s front private’s and hit butt. Pepper was really amazed at how easily and cars free Tony was cleaning Peter and Peter didn’t even seem to care one bit as he still continued to dance and wiggle around. 

“Okay, you can sit now” Tony helped Peter sit down and grabbed a cup from the cupboard so he could wet Peter’s hair. “Close your eyes, baby” 

Peter did as he was told closing his eyes tight while Tony dumped water on his head. “Daddy” 

“Yeah?” 

“My eye” Peter pointed to his eyes that were still shut closed and Tony knew there was nothing in there but water but Tony grabbed a dry cloth and wiped his eyes for him. 

Tony then put baby shampoo on his hands and washed Peter’s hair then using the cup to rinse all the soap out. “There. All clean now” 

Peter clapped his hands excitedly and reached up for Tony to pick him up because he wanted out but Pepper stopped him “I’m gonna take a picture of your guys, look here” 

Tony and Peter both posed for the camera for a bunch of pictures and Tony couldn’t help it but take out his own phone and get a few pictures of Peter. Peter seemed to love the attention and the camera because he was smiling for it and making funny faces. 

“Here’s a towel”

Pepper took the towel from Tony and held it out ready to wrap Peter in it as Tony carefully lifted Peter out of the sink and held him out towards Pepper so she could wrap him up. Peter was laughing and trying to squirm out of Tony’s hands and he’s taken Peter out of the back so many times but something about taking him out of the sink was a lot harder than he thought it would be. 

“Do you got him?” Tony asked Pepper before he was sure he could let go of his kid. Pepper nodded her head and finished wrapping Peter up before cradling him in her arms. 

All that was showing was Peter’s chubby face and curly brown baby hair. Tony couldn’t stop himself from pulling out his phone and taking a bunch of pictures of him which Peter seemed to love.

“Where are his clothes? Your room?” Pepper asked ready to take Peter and get him changed because she knew a no-diaper accident was about to happen anytime now and she really didn’t want to get peed or pooped on by Peter like Tony did. 

“We can bring him to his room because his diaper rash cream is in there” Tony held his arms out for Pepper to hand Peter over to him because he looked so cuddly bundled up in his towel and wet curly hair sticking out. 

Pepper looked reluctant but she handed Peter over anyways. Tony took his kid in his arms not missing the way Peter reached for him almost causing his towel to fall off of him. Thankfully Pepper grabbed it and wrapped it around Peter’s squirming body again. 

“What do you say, Pete” Tony looked down at Peter who was cradled in his arms as they walked towards Peter’s bedroom “Do you like sink baths better than tub baths?” 

Peter was looking up at Tony and reaching up towards his face to touch the mans beard “Baf’ wif’ Daddy!” 

Tony faked gasped “A bath with me? You mean when I give you a bath?” 

“Yeah! Daddy and Pe’er!” Peter clapped his chubby hands excitedly. Tony entered Peter’s bedroom and laid Peter out on the changing table, unwrapping his towel from around him so he could get a diaper on him and get him in a onesie. 

“Can you grab me the diaper rash cream in the bathroom, Pep” Tony asked. He was holding Peter’s stomach with one hand as the other hand was in Peter’s mouth because the kid was trying to eat him it seemed like. 

“There’s a box of pull-ups here” Pepper noticed “Do you want me to bring you one of those or his diaper?” 

Tony honestly didn’t know the difference between the two so he would prefer the diaper since he’s been using it on Peter since he started needing them. 

“Just get a diaper” Tony called out. 

Pepper came back with both items and placed them on the changing table. She stood at the end of the table and grabbed Peter’s feet, pretending to eat them which made Peter let go of Tony’s hand and scream loudly. 

Tony opened the rash cream but Pepper stopped him. “Wait, Tony” 

She picked up Peter’s legs and checked his bum to see if he even had a rash and he didn’t. “You don’t need to put that on if there’s no rash. He doesn’t have one” 

Peter kicked his legs out of Peppers hold because he didn’t appreciate her holding his legs up like that. “I wan’ baba!” 

Tony ignored Peter asking for his bottle as he looked at Pepper confused “Yeah but it prevents the rash from happening after his diaper gets full” 

“I don’t think he needs it, his body will give off natural oils to help that” Pepper didn’t know if that was right now she assumed it was. Peter looked to be getting frustrated that no one was paying attention to him because he started getting whiny. 

“Hmm” Tony thought to himself. The last thing he wanted was for Peter to get a diaper rash but if Pepper was right about this then he would listen to her. “Fine, I’ll just put a diaper on him and see how that goes” 

Tony put the diaper cream away and pulled Peter’s legs apart so he could quickly put a diaper on him. Once it was on he picked his baby up and pressed a kiss to the side of his head “Wanna pick out your pyjamas, Pete?” 

Peter nodded his head, sticking his thumb in his mouth but Tony didn’t want him to do that so he looked around for a pacifier that was on his teenage bed, along with more diaper and pull-up boxes and other baby stuff. 

“Here, Pete” Tony handed the pacifier to Peter who grabbed it and replaced his thumb for it. 

Tony sat on the floor, leading up against Peter’s crib as he watched Pepper pick a outfit for the night. Tony liked the way Pepper looked at Peter. It was this soft look on her face that he never saw on her before Peter came into his life. 

He noticed that Peter was definitely getting really tired because he kept rubbing his eyes and wasn’t as jumpy and hyper as he usually would be. He would need to be put down for a nap after this. 

Peter grabbed the onesie he wanted and walked over to Tony, tossing it at the man and lying down in front of him in their usual diaper changing positions. 

“Mm” Peter mumbled as he lied down and waited for Tony to dress him. He was really tired and really wanted his bottle and daddy’s lap. 

“I’ll go get a bottle ready for his nap” Pepper smiled warming at the two before walking out of Peter’s bedroom and going into the kitchen. 

Peter watched Tony with trusted eyes like he always did as he changed the kids diaper or dressed him. He usually got Peter dressed standing up unless it was bedtime. 

Tony never really understood why Peter would make eye contact with him especially when he was getting his diaper changed because Tony found it awkward to be wiping the kids butt, at first but not so much anymore. He could only imagine how Peter feels lying there with his legs open as someone literally had to put a diaper on him. Tony guessed that Peter didn’t really care anymore and he hoped that wouldn’t affect or change anything when he turned back into a teenager. If he ever did. 

Tony shook his head because he didn’t wanna think about that right now. Not when he was enjoying his time with his kid. He buttoned up the last button on Peter and picked him up by the underarms, standing up himself and placing him on his hip as he walked out into the kitchen. 

“Here’s milk for Peter” Pepper handed Peter his milk and Peter grabbed it with one hand and took his pacifier out with his other hand and handed it to Tony without a care in the world. 

Both adults laughed, moving to the living room where they could sit. Tony sat down and moved Peter so he was lying on his lap with his head cradled in Tony’s arm. Pepper sat next to Tony and tucked herself under Tony’s other arm. 

They all lied there enjoying each other’s company as they both watched Peter get sleepier and sleepier. 

After a few minutes Peter got tired of holding his own bottle so he whined because he wanted Tony to hold it for him. 

“You’re done?” Tony asked taking his bottle away but Peter let out another whine “What?” 

Another whine from Peter before Tony understood what the kid wanted “You want me to hold it for you?” Peter nodded “You lazy butt” 

Tony obviously didn’t mind. He actually enjoyed it. Pepper lifted her head up from Tony’s arm and spoke “We should do something together when he wakes up” 

Tony just hummed. He wasn’t really listening to her because he was more content with watching Peter drift off. Pepper continued “We should go to the park. All of us. I can pack some food and we can spend a few hours there” 

Tony looked up from Peter and towards Pepper “Yeah, he’ll like that. I’m gonna have to pack a diaper bag though” 

“We’ll get everything ready while he sleeps then when he wakes up we can leave” Pepper said excitedly and Tony would be lying if he wasn’t excited himself. 

“I think I’m gonna leave that up to you because I’m gonna be stuck holding him throughout his nap” Tony knew Peter wouldn’t sleep if he stood up but he didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m going on vacation in a few days meaning I’m not gonna be able to write or post anything:(
> 
> I’m really sorry but I just wanted to let you guys know just so you don’t think I abandoned this fic because I would NEVERRRR! I’m too in love with it:) 
> 
> So I’m not gonna post the next chapter update for at least 2-3 weeks:((( I’m gonna miss you guys soooo much but I’ll see you soon:)


	29. Naked shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guys!!! I’m back! I’m so happy to be back, I’ve actually been back for about a week now and I’ve been catching up on all my fics but I had a really hard time getting to this one for some reason but once I got half way through this chapter everything just started flowing and it was the best feeling ever!!! Ahhh
> 
> I hope you guys like it:)

Peter slept on Tony’s lap the whole time he napped. 

Pepper was busy getting everything ready for their trip to the park, getting all the food that they needed and Peter’s baby food that he liked to eat as well as his milk bottles because Tony found that his milk bottles were a great way to get him to calm down whenever he started crying a lot for no reason. He just put one of his bottles in his mouth and he calmed right down. Most of the time. The other times Peter refuses to drink out of his bottle and would fight Tony because of it but that was fine. 

While Tony was busy holding Peter until his one hour nap was finished, Pepper decided to go and pack Peter’s diaper bag for Tony so that right after Peter wakes up they could immediately go to the park and didn’t have to wait around for Tony to pack anything else. 

Pepper managed to get everything which was a lot of diapers because she knew just from being with Peter in his current state for a little bit that he needed a lot of diaper changes. She also packed wipes and creams as well as some change of clothes to change into just in case they needed to change his clothes for whatever reason. 

“I think I got everything” Pepper said mostly to herself as she placed all the bags on the living carpet and put her hands on her hips to try and think if she was missing anything. 

Tony looked at all the bags and didn’t think they needed that much stuff but then again they would probably realize they forgot something when they get to the park anyways so maybe that did seem like the reasonable amount of bags. 

“Thanks for getting his stuff, Pep” Tony said gratefully. It would be a lot to try and pack Peter’s diaper bag while he was awake and wanting all of Tony’s attention. He decided that he could wake Peter up now because it was almost an hour for his nap and if he let him sleep then he wouldn’t be falling asleep tonight. “Hey, Pete, wake up, bud” 

Tony brushed Peter’s soft baby curls from his forehead and pressed a kiss to him. After a few moments, Peter finally started to wake up and when his eyes landed on Tony he smiled immediately and reached his hands up for the man even though he was currently sitting on Tony’s lap to begin with. 

“Daddy. Daddy” Peter said and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Tony let him continue sucking on his thumb but he didn’t actually know what age that stopped being acceptable at. Technically since Peter is actually fifteen years old it might not be acceptable anymore but right now he’s only two so he’ll let Peter continue sucking on his thumb right now. At the same time if Tony found his fifteen year old Peter sucking his thumb before all this happened he would probably tell him to remove his finger out of his mouth but thinking about if he found fifteen year old Peter sucking his thumb after all this happened, if they can get him back to a teen, he would probably be totally okay with it and let him continue to do it, he might even give him a pacifier if he wanted it but- no he can’t do that because that would be weird. Right? 

Tony has no idea what life is gonna be like when Peter gets aged back up to a teen. Everything could go back to normal and Peter might not even remember everything that happened when he was a baby. Tony doubts that everything will go back to normal after this. He also doesn’t want Peter to forget what happened when he was a two year old. He wants Peter to remember everything and see how he cared for his kid and how attached Peter was to him. 

There is also the chance that Peter will never go back to being a teen and will be stuck in his baby form forever. 

Tony pushed those thoughts away for now because right now he wants to take Peter to the park with Pepper and enjoy their time together. “I’m gonna go change his diaper quickly and get him in some proper clothes before we leave” 

Tony stood up with Peter in his arms and he felt his foot asleep and his butt numb from sitting for so long. 

The things I do for you, kid. 

Peter was getting fidgety and was kicking his legs to be put down so Tony quickly made his way to Peter’s bedroom and placed him down on the floor. “I wan’ down!” 

Tony rolled his eyes because that’s exactly what he was doing but clearly he wasn’t doing it fast enough for Peter’s liking. “I am, Pete” 

Once Peter was placed on the ground he ran over to his toys and sat down to start playing with them while Tony got his clean diaper and wipes ready. Tony decided that he would change Peter on the floor right now because he didn’t seem like he wanted to sit still. 

“Daddy pway!” Peter geld out a teddy bear with a pink bow on top for him but Tony shook his head. 

“No, Pete” He sat down on the floor so he could change Peter “We’re gonna go to the park today!” 

Peter’s face immediately lit up and he stood on shaky legs and started bouncing up and down “Yay! Daddy pa’k!” 

“Yeah, baby” Tony patted their ground in front of him for Peter to come and lie down so he could change him but Peter was too busy dancing “Let me change your dirty bum then we can go” 

Peter stopped dancing and crossed his arms “Not di’ty!” 

Tony laughed “It won’t be dirty if you let me change you. Come lie down” 

Peter shook his head and stomped his foot and Tony had no idea why Peter was being so stubborn right now. He never really hated getting his diaper changed, sometimes he even liked it and kept bringing more diapers to Tony so he could keep changing him but right now he was being difficult. 

Tony didn’t want to waste anymore time so he stood up and quickly grabbed Peter by the underarms so he could lie him down in front of him. Peter immediately started crying once he was placed in front of Tony and started kicking his legs. 

“I’ll be done soon, buddy, but you’re making it harder” Tony managed to undo the diaper straps and pull the front down but Peter screamed and tried to move away so Tony grabbed his hips so he couldn’t move anymore. 

“No! No! Don’ wan’ di’per change, daddy! Noooo!” Peter cried and continued to try and roll and kick away from Tony as he held him down and wiped the areas the needed wiping. 

Thankfully it was only pee so it was a quick wipe. While Tony was busy getting the new diaper to change Peter into he got up and ran away into the living room where Pepper was. 

Tony sighed and stood up with the clean diaper in his hand and grabbed the clothes that he was gonna dress Peter in so he didn’t have to come back into the room to get them and followed Peter into the living room where he found him trying to crawl under the table but no matter how small Peter was, he still didn’t fit so his butt was just sticking up in the air. 

Pepper laughed at the scene going on in front of her and shared a look with Tony who just sighed then bent down and picked a screaming Peter up and laid him down on the couch so he could quickly get a diaper on him. 

Tony got the dark blue jeans on Peter and a yellow teddy bear T-shirt on him followed by his socks and shoes. Peter calmed down almost immediately after Tony stopped manhandling him into a diaper and clothes which he was thankful for because he didn’t want a screaming Peter the whole day. 

He picked Peter up in his arms and went to hold him on his hip but Peter wanted to walk so he whined and started squirming out of Tony’s hold to be put down so Tony let him and placed him back on the floor. Peter reached up for Tony’s large hand in his much smaller one and led him towards the elevator so they could leave. 

Pepper helped grab the bags that had the food in it and the blankets while Tony grabbed the other bag and the diaper bag. 

Peter babbled about something that Tony couldn’t understand the whole way down in the elevator but he nodded along to his kid anyways. 

They got down to the garage and Tony helped Pepper load the bags up in the trunk then he picked Peter up to put him in his car seat. Once Peter saw where he was about to be placed he started kicking and screaming and fighting Tony which caused him to only hold onto Peter tighter so he didn’t fall. 

“No! No, daddy! Noooo!” Peter whined. He did not want to sit in that stupid baby seat that was tight and uncomfortable and kept him away from daddy! No way! 

“It’s only for the car ride to the park so you stay safe and then I’ll take you out and you can walk” Tony explained. He knew Peter hated his car seat so that was one thing he was excited about not having to use anymore when Peter ages back up. If he could find a way to do that. 

Peter still kicked and screamed and demanded that Tony put him down but he didn’t listen. Tony continued to buckle him up in his car seat and make sure all his fingers and toes were in the car then he shut the door. 

Tony has to admit that once the door was shut, it was a bit relaxing to be away from all the crying even if he could still hear it through the car but it wasn’t as loud and it was kinda nice. 

Pepper noticed him standing by the driver's seat and not getting so she asked why “Everything okay?” 

Tony nodded his head and gave her a smile, “Yeah, I’m fine” 

And he was fine. He was more than fine because having Peter get de-aged was actually a really great experience that he was surprising enjoying and if things were coming to an end soon then he would miss doing all these things with Peter and he didn’t know what things would be the last time doing them. 

He didn’t want his sink bath to be the first one and the last one but he didn’t know. If Peter got aged back up to his teen self tomorrow then the sink bath today would be the last one. Tony knew Peter wouldn’t fit in the whole sink as a teen and he’s pretty sure Peter wouldn’t want to be naked and squished into the sink while him and Pepper wash him and take pictures of him. 

Tony turned around in the car to quickly glance at Peter but it was the wrong decision because as soon as the kid saw him he reached out for Tony to be held but Peter had to wait until they got to the park. 

The whole car ride, which wasn’t that long, was spent with Peter screaming and crying for Tony while he tried to take off his clothes and buckles holding him into the car seat but he didn’t have much luck which only made Peter more annoyed. 

By the time they arrived at the park, Tony had a headache and it looked like Pepper wanted to be anywhere but the park. Tony got out of the car which only caused Peter to scream louder because he probably thought that everyone was gonna leave him in the car while Tony and Pepper played in the park themselves. 

“We’re here now so you can stop crying” Tony almost had to yell over Peter’s crying. Peter desperately reached for Tony while the man undid his car seat buckles. Once Peter was free, Tony places the crying toddler on his hip and went to help Pepper with the food and diaper bags. “I can carry that one too” 

Pepper shook her head and grabbed the bag that Tony was trying to grab from her “You already have a very important load in your arms” 

Tony looked at Peter who was now looking at the park with wide eyes but he thankfully stopped crying which was a relief. Peter had tear stains on his cheeks so Tony presses a kiss to his cheek which got a giggle out of Peter. 

“Daddy no!” Peter giggled and tried to push Tony’s head away which only resulted in Tony trying to give Peter another kiss then another and another until Peter was giggling uncontrollably because Tony loved that sound and he never wanted it to stop. 

“We can set up the blankets here” Pepper noted. “That way we can still play with him at the park and not have our stuff get stolen at the same time.” 

Tony was barely listening to Pepper because he was more concerned on making Peter laugh again to hear his favourite sound that he was convinced had some magic to it. 

“Wan’ go pway!” Peter pointed over to the park and tried to wiggle out of Tony’s arms so he could be placed on the ground and run off but Tony was not going to allow him to do that just yet. At least until they get set up. 

“We’ll go play at the park soon, buddy.” Tony said. He bounced Peter on his hip which didn’t help at all. All it did was cause a loud whine to escape Peter’s mouth. “We just have to place our picnic down” 

Pepper looked up at Tony and Peter sadly from where he was setting the bags of food up on the blanket. There was no need for them to sit here and watch her set up while they could be having fun and playing at the park. “I got this, Tony. Go play with Peter” 

“Are you sure?” 

Pepper smiled and waved them off as she heard Peter let out an excited giggle in response. 

“Wan’ go slide!” Peter pointed to the slide and continued to wiggle out of Tony’s arms so Tony quickly checked around the park and the fields around the park to see if there was anyone sketchy looking around but thankfully there was no one aside from a little girl and her mother. The little girl must have been about six years old and swinging on the swings while her mom was sitting on the bench on her phone. 

“Okay, let's go then” Tony places Peter on the sand and let Peter pull him by his hand over to the slides. Tony wasn’t sure he would be able to climb up on the play structure himself but he would let Peter go by himself and he would wait at the bottom of the slide. 

Peter ran over to the stairs of the play structure and tried to climb them on the big side but he wasn’t able to with his height so he let out a frustrated noise and looked to Tony for help. “Daddy! Can’t- daddy!” 

Tony laughed amusingly at his kid. Peter looked kinda funny trying and failing to get on the platform. Once Tony got to him, he lifted Peter up under his arms and placed him on his feet so he could continue to climb the rest of the way up to the top of the slide.

“Next time you have to climb from this side, Pete.” Tony explained, pointing to the much more accessible side for small people, such as Peter. “It’s a lot more easier” 

“No! Daddy up!” Peter yelled. Tony didn’t know what Peter meant by that and apparently neither did Peter because he was changing the subject right after and demanding that Tony did something else for him now. “Daddy stand ‘dare!” 

Peter pointed aggressively to the bottom of the slide which was exactly where Tony was standing so he didn’t know why Peter was yelling at him to stand there. “I am, bud. Slide down!” 

Peter struggled to get into the proper position to actually sit down but I’m e he managed to do that he started to slide down. “Ahh! Daddy!” 

Tony thought that Peter looked absolutely adorable sliding down the slide so when Peter reached the bottom he wasted no time in picking Peter up and throwing him into the air. “I got you, baby” 

That caused Peter to let out a bunch of giggles so Tony kept doing it but quickly got tired of it so he stopped but Peter didn’t want him to stop. “‘Gin daddy! ‘Gin!” 

“You have a whole park here to play in but you only want me to toss you in the air?” Tony joked. He didn’t actually mind tossing Peter into the air but he didn’t want to do that while they were at the park. They could do that at home. 

“Slide ‘gin?” Peter asked. Tony placed him on the ground but he felt that Peter’s diaper was getting full so he would probably need to change it soon. By the looks of Peter crawling up the stairs and his diaper sagging between his legs, Tony decided that he should probably go change Peter right after he gets to the bottom of the slide. Tony just hopes his diaper doesn’t leak before then. 

Peter slid down the slide again and once he reached the bottom Tony lifted him up in his arms and started carrying him away. Once Peter knew he wasn’t going back on the slide he started screaming and kicking. 

“No! No! Slide ‘gin daddy!” Peter cried but Tony just patted him on the back as he continued to carry him over to where Pepper was sitting on the blanket. 

“I just have to change your diaper and then we can go play again” Tony explained but Peter wasn’t listening or he didn’t hear because he was crying so loudly. 

When they got back to the blanket, Pepper seemed to already know what the problem was since she was handing Tony a new diaper and wipes. “I can see his saggy butt from all the way over here” 

Tony didn’t say anything as he sat down and laid Peter out in front of him but Peter tried to roll away to go play at the park again so Pepper had to hold his upper body still as Tony took off his shoes, pants and pulled the front part of his diaper off. “Ew. He did a poo. A big one” 

“I can see that” Pepper looked at the diaper and tried not to gag because it was a big and smelly one. 

“Can you Uh, can you get him some crackers to eat to distract him so I can change him without him kicking me” Tony asked. He held Peters legs apart so the kid didn’t get poop on his feet as Pepper handed Tony some baby crackers that Peter loved. “Look. Hmmm yummy, Pete. It’s for you” 

Peter stopped screaming and kicking. He slowly held his hands out for the food so Tony handed them to Peter then got to work. 

Tony didn’t mind changing Peter’s diapers when he let him. At times like this when Peter kicked and screamed and Tony had to bribe him with food to get him to stay still long enough for Tony to clean his butt, he didn’t like those diaper changes. 

Peter continued to eat his crackers as Tony held his hands up with one hand while the other hand pulled the dirty diaper from under Peter’s butt and started to wipe him clean. 

There was a tiny voice from behind Tony which startled him “He has a penis so he’s a boy” 

Tony paused the butt wiping and turned around to see the same little girl from the swings as before. Tony had no idea what to say about that comment so he turned to Pepper who was trying not to laugh. 

Usually Tony would have hid Peter’s private’s that were out in the open for everyone to see but the girl meant no harm and was a child so Tony didn’t feel the need to cover Peter’s boy penis up. 

“He does in fact have a penis” Pepper tried to say seriously but laughed “He also needs his diaper changed so you should go back to your parents” 

The little girl didn’t listen. She crouched down so that she could be closer to the diaper change. Peter looked over at her and Tony waited for him to start crying but he just held his hand out with an already chewed on a cracker for the girl. The girl made a disgusted face at what Tony thought was the cracker but then she plugged her nose and pointed to Peter’s butt. 

“He has a smelly poo poo diaper” The little girl pointed out. 

Both Tony and Pepper laughed but this time Tony said something “Yeah, it’s really smelly and that’s why I’m changing it for him so you should go back to your mom over there” 

The girl ignored Tony again and then moved to be closer to Peter’s head. “He’s a cute baby. What’s his name? Mommy says she has a baby boy in her tummy” 

“His name is Peter but you should go back to your mom now, kid” Tony tired again. He continued wiping Peter’s butt and around his penis and grabbed a new diaper, sliding it under his body and doing up the straps. 

“Okay! Bye Peter! You’re a cute baby!” The little girl gently pat Peter on the top of his head and then ran back over to the park. 

“She was so cute” Pepper said while she laughed. Tony laughed as well because that was so random. 

Tony finished putting the diaper on Peter and then his shoes. He picked him up so he was on his feet “How about we go play on the slides again now?” 

Peter squealed excitedly and grabbed Tony’s hand to bring him back to the slides. Pepper joined them for a bit but left so she could go back over to the blanket to get lunch ready while Tony stayed with Peter. 

Just as Tony was about to bring Peter over to the blanket the little girl came running over to them excitedly “Peter! Can baby Peter play with me?” 

Tony didn’t really know what to say to her because she wouldn’t hurt Peter but he didn’t want to leave Peter alone. “You can play with him until he has to eat his lunch in ten minutes, but you guys have to stay where I can see you, okay?” 

The little girl nodded and happily took Peter’s hand in hers. Peter didn’t seem to mind either because he held on tight “Okay! I will because Peter’s only a baby so I have to take care of him” 

Tony kneeled down to Peter’s level “I’m gonna be right over there with Pepper while you play with- what’s your name?” 

“Allison!” 

“-while you play with Allison” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair before standing up and walking over to Pepper. 

He sat down and watched the two play. The little girl, Allison, was very gentle with Peter. She helped him climb the big side of the stairs and held his hand going down the slide. She also kept pulling Peter in for a hug which Tony thought was adorable. She is going to make an amazing big sister to her new little brother that is in her mom's tummy. 

Tony took his eyes off of the two for a second and then he heard crying and Peter rushing off towards him with his arms out making grabby hands. 

Once Peter made it to Tony’s arms, he picked his kid up and held him on his lap to try and calm him down. “What’s wrong, baby? What happened?” 

“No bad!” Peter pointed to Allison who followed Peter over and had a guilty look on her face. 

“What happened to Peter?” Pepper asked Allison. 

“Um, I’m sorry! I-I just wanted to change his poo poo diaper like mommy said to do!” Allison then started crying and her mom must have heard so her mom walked up behind her. 

“What’s going on over here?” Allison’s mom said sounding concerned and mad. 

“I’m-I’m sorry mommy!” Allison cried “I just wanted to change baby Peter’s diaper because he has a penis and is a boy like the one in your tummy!” 

Tony continued to rub Peter’s back but he kept moving around like he was uncomfortable. Peter cried harder and tugged on his diaper like he wanted it off immediately and that scared Tony because that little girl was talking about changing Peter’s diaper so what did she do?

Tony pulled Peter’s pants down to his ankles and stood him up the best he could so he could pull his diaper off as well, not even caring about ripping the diaper or the fact that it was in front of a strange woman that was now seeing Peter naked. 

As soon as the diaper was off Peter a bunch of sand fell out of it. Tony checked his front and back to see if he was hurt or if there was any blood but there was nothing. Thank goodness. 

“Allison!” The girls mom shouted “Did you put sand in his diaper?” 

Allison cried louder and nodded her head. “O-only because I wanted to change his dirty diaper but it wasn’t d-dirty because his daddy already changed it!” 

The mom looked between Tony and Pepper and then down at Peter sadly “I am so sorry for my daughter putting sand in your son's diaper. I’m pregnant with a boy so she’s always wanting to practice changing diapers so she can help when he gets here. I’m so sorry” 

Tony didn’t answer the women, he was too busy holding his kid and trying to calm him down as well as try and brush most of the sand off his butt with his hand but he would most likely need to give Peter a bath to get it all off. 

“It’s okay,” Pepper said “asides from putting sand in Peter’s diaper, she was very gentle with him and giving him hugs while they played so she’s going to make an amazing big sister” 

“Thank you so much and again I’m so sorry about this” Her mom said gesturing to Peter’s sandy butt. 

Allison stopped crying now as she looked at Peter sadly and tugged on her moms hand. “Mommy, can I say sorry to baby Peter? I didn’t mean to hurt him” 

Tony tugged Peter’s pants and diaper fully off so he could put a new one on him. He wasn’t mad at Allison for doing what she did because she didn’t know any better but he just wanted it to be Peter, Pepper and him now. 

“I don’t know, honey, you have to ask Peter’s mommy and daddy” Allison’s mom said. Tony looked up at her surprised because her saying that sounded… nice. Fitting. Peter’s mommy and daddy. Tony and Pepper. 

“Peter’s daddy,” Allison asked Tony “can I hug baby Peter bye and say sorry for making him have a dirty diaper?” 

“Um, yeah. Of course you can” Tony held Peter up a bit, now that he fully stopped crying, for Allison to hug him. 

Allison got on her knees so she was more at Peter’s height but she was still a bit taller than him. “I’m sorry for putting sand in your diaper. I just wanted to make you clean again. Bye bye baby Peter” 

“Bye bye!” Peter yelled excitedly and hugged Allison back the best he could when the girl hugged him. 

Both the women cooed at the two children giving each other hugs, one of them naked with no pants on which Tony was a bit uncomfortable about but Peter didn’t have a care in the world about baring all and Tony knew that the women and the little girl where safe. 

Allison and her mom then said their goodbyes and left the park. 

“She was adorable” Pepper noted. Tony thought so too but he thought Peter was way more adorable. 

“How about you get a new diaper on that sandy butt?” Tony asked Peter who just ignored him and started to run towards the park butt naked. 

Tony sighed but it was more of a happy sigh rather than a mad, annoyed sigh. By now he was used to Peter’s naked shenanigans and he found them quite funny but in a way it also made him sad. Tony thought about if this could be his life now. 

Maybe, just maybe he doesn’t find a way to turn Peter back into a teenager. Maybe this can actually be his life. 

He didn’t think that would be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little about my trip, the first night there I fell off the hotel balcony and landed on a giant rock and had HUGE bruises on my leg, stomach, and ribs and two weeks later they are still on my body. The last day there I got stung by a jelly fish and it HURTTTTTTT omgggg. If any of you have ever gotten stung by a jelly fish before I would love to hear your story so please comment:) also if you’ve fallen off a hotel balcony (or balcony of any kind) but I think that’s a little less common haha
> 
> Also funny story that I remembered while writing this chapter but was not inspired by was when I was little I shoved wood chips down a boy’s diaper because he took the head off my doll


	30. If this is it, I’m okay with that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh I got a job!!!! I’m sooo excited omg I went for the interview Friday morning and I got it ahhh:))) 
> 
> How was your guys’ Halloween? I LOVE Halloween sooo much because I always get so happy this time of year and I love dressing up and decorating my room and house but this year it just came SO fast and I think me going away for 10 days kinda sucked too and because I’m not in school or anything so I didn’t dress up:( but I did watch greys anatomy all day and night then read a scary Halloween iron dad fic so yea it was a good Halloween:)

Peter was having so much fun at the park that Tony didn’t want them to leave. 

He loved hearing Peter’s voice happily explain something even if Tony had no idea what the kid was actually saying, he nodded along anyways and pretended to understand. 

Peter was loving it although Tony could tell that he was getting pretty tired and that they should start packing up and heading back to the tower now so Peter could have a bath and be put to bed. 

“I’m gonna start packing everything up while you go get him” Pepper told Tony as she began to fold the blankets up. Tony walked over to her to hand her Peter’s jeans that he kept taking off and refused to wear. 

Now that Peter had some taste of what life at the park was like without pants on, he never wanted to go back. 

Tony walked back over to Peter as the kid attempted to climb the slide from the bottom. Tony didn’t like how Peter was putting his face all over the dirty slide and licking it but no matter how many times Tony told him ‘no’ the kid did not listen so Tony let it go. 

“One more time then we’re gonna go” Tony told Peter. He lifted him up by the underarms and placed him on the steps so Peter could walk to the top and slide down instead of spending the whole night attempting and failing to climb to the top. 

Tony was tempted to say you’ll be able to climb the slide when you’re older but he stopped himself. Tony knew, he assumed that this whole de-aging thing that happened to Peter was temporary and that they will figure out a way to turn Peter back into a teenager. Making the whole you’ll be able to climb the slide when you’re older turn into Peter climbing it when he’s fifteen and Tony’s knows for a fact that Peter would be able to do that and without any help. 

“Daddy watch me!” Peter yelled to get Tony’s attention from the top of the slide. 

“I’m watching you, baby. Slide down” Tony said back. He watched as Peter sat on his butt and slid down the slide but cringed because his diaper was really full and looked like it was about to fall off. Thankfully it didn’t as Tony didn’t have any more. He over packed everything but the most important thing that a baby needs. Diapers. 

“Daddy ‘gin!” Peter clapped his hands together excitedly and Tony couldn’t help himself but pull his phone out and take a picture of his baby. 

“Look at me, Peter. Look here” Tony hit record and waited for Peter to look at him. Peter turned his big brown eyes towards Tony and reached out for him “Look at me, Pete” 

 

“Uh daddy! Wan’ go ‘gin!” Peter tried to stand up and reach for Tony so he picked him up while he held the phone with his other hand and carried him to the steps then walked back over to film Peter going down the slide again. 

Tony ended the video after Peter got to the bottom of the slide and was giggling like crazy. He put his phone in his pocket so he could lift his toddler up with both hands and press kisses to his forehead and cheeks. 

“Dada no! Daddy” Peter giggled out. 

Tony carries Peter back over to where Pepper was just finishing up packing everything. She looked over at the twos boys and smiled “I was thinking after we put everything in the car we could go feed the ducks over there?” 

Tony looked to where Pepper was pointing and saw a pond. He doesn’t ever remember feeding the ducks when he was younger but he would love to give Peter that memory. If he remembers any of this. 

“What do you say, Pete?” Tony asked the baby in his arms “Wanna go say hi to the ducks and give them some dinner?” 

“Yeah! Yeah! ‘Uckies! Daddy!” Peter slapped Tony’s chest in excitement. Tony laughed then put Peter on the ground so he could walk and carry the blanket. 

They put everything in the car with the help from Peter carrying the blanket. Tony thought that the kid looked adorable wearing nothing but a top, shoes and a diaper. He was about to put pants on his kid but he knew Peter wouldn’t want that and neither did Tony so he let Peter walk freely. 

After everything was placed in the car, Tony leaned down so he could pick Peter up and set him on his hip. Peter placed his thumb in his mouth and began sucking on it as they locked the car and went to go walk to the pond where all the ducks were. 

Pepper linked her hand in Tony’s hand so they were walking hand in hand. Butterflies filled Tony’s stomach because he was holding Pepper hand with his and in his other hand sat Peter on his hip sucking on his thumb. The whole feeling felt so natural like it was meant to always be like this forever. 

Whenever Tony got those thoughts it was a mix of feelings. Part of him felt happy because he loved the whole idea of having a family with Pepper and having Peter as his kid. He already thought of Peter as his kid but having him as a son like this was something else, having to care for Peter because he depended on him 100%. Tony liked the idea of Peter needing him for everything because it made Tony feel needed and loved. 

The other part of him was sad whenever he thought about this being his family because he knew it couldn’t be that way. Tony knew he couldn’t have Peter as his own son. Even if they couldn’t find a way to turn Peter back into a teenager, Tony is sure that May will want to have Peter back in her care at all times. Then Tony would have no reason to pick Peter up at his apartment or from school and take him back to the tower to work in the lab. 

There would be no more Peter. There would be no more family. 

Pepper noticed Tony’s mood drop so she gently bumped into him “What’s wrong?” 

Tony wasn’t gonna tell her but he wanted to talk about it. “I’m just really happy. With Peter. And you. This whole… family thing, I don’t know I just really like it but I know it’s not gonna last and soon Peter’s gonna be a teen or we’re not going to find a way to turn him back and he’s gonna go back to May” 

Pepper’s face also fell. Tony could tell that she was thinking about the same thing over the past few days, although not as much or in as much detail as Tony was. 

“We can still be a family with Peter when he’s fifteen, we already were” Pepper reassured. “And if he stays like this then I’m sure May won’t keep you from him” 

Tony looked at Peter who was still sucking on his thumb and looking at all the leaves with wide eyes. 

“It just won’t be the same. When Peter’s fifteen it’s not like I can give him a bath and bond with him while I change his diaper without it being a little weird” Tony said sadly. He thought about ways he could do that but it just wasn’t likely. 

“Then enjoy the time we have now with him before he grows up” Pepper said trying to make Tony feel better but it actually made him feel worse. 

Although she was right so Tony pushed his sad feelings and sad thoughts aside to enjoy feeding the ducks with Peter. 

“Daddy, ‘uck! ‘Uck!” Peter excitedly pointed to some ducks swimming towards them. He then kicked his legs until Tony put him on the ground. Peter grabbed Tony’s hand so he could walk towards the ducks but he was still kinda scared so he wanted his dad there. 

Pepper handed Peter some bread to feed the ducks but instead of throwing it he started to put it in his mouth to eat it. Tony and Pepper both laughed so Tony bent down to be more at Peter’s eye level “No, Pete, you throw this to the ducks so they can eat too” 

Peter looked at Tony confused then pointed “The ‘uckies?” 

“Yeah, baby” 

“Daddy eat” Peter brought the piece of bread he was chewing on up to Tony’s mouth. “Daddy!”

“No, I’m not hungry but duckies are so throw it to them” Tony explained. Peter nodded his head and started throwing the bread into the water then giggling and jumping up and down when the ducks came closer and started eating it. 

Peter threw more pieces and seemed to really enjoy it until the ducks started getting closer and more aggressive. Peter screamed and tried to run away from the ducks that were getting closer to him only to trip and fall and land on his hands and knees. 

Peter immediately started crying but Tony was still laughing because the scene happening in front of him was really funny not to laugh at. He looked over at Pepper who was trying not to laugh as much but had her phone up and videotaping the whole thing. 

Tony stepped towards Peter and bent down so he could pick his kid up. Peter latched onto Tony’s side while Tony quickly checked his kid over so any cuts or bleeding. There was nothing on him so Tony tried to get him to calm down. 

“Those are some mean ducks, huh Pete?” Tony laughed. Peter nodded his head and put his thumb back in his mouth. 

“Yeah, bad ‘Uck! No food ‘Uck!” Peter pointed his finger at the ducks that was wasn’t in his mouth and scolded them. 

Peter felt safer now that the ducks were attacking Tony and not him. Although Tony could see how scared that would be for someone Peter’s size and have all these ducks start to attack you. 

They started slowly walking back to the car, hand in hand with Peter seated on Tony’s hip again as he rested his head on Tony’s shoulder. Tony wanted to desperately get home so he could change Peter because he could feel how full his diaper was and he wanted to prevent him from getting a diaper rash. 

“When we go home do you wanna go in a bubble bath, Pete?” Tony asked. He opened the back foot of the car and tried to distract Peter enough so he wouldn’t freak out once he was placed in his car seat. 

“Yeah! Ba’f’, daddy!” Peter clapped his tiny hands together just as Tony placed him in his car seat and started doing up his buckles. Tony let out a breath of air that he didn’t know he was holding after he got Peter in his car seat without him crying. 

The car ride back to the tower was spent in silence for the most part. Tony thought that Peter had fallen asleep a bunch of times because he was so quiet but when Tony looked in the rearview mirror, Peter was just sucking on his thumb and looking curiously out the window. 

At the tower, Tony turned off the car and went to go get Peter who immediately reached out for him once Tony was in reachable view. 

“Up! Up!” Peter demanded, making grabby hands for Tony. 

“Come here, baby” Tony lifted Peter up in his arms, placing him on his hip so he could help Pepper carry everything up to their floor in the elevator. 

“I’m gonna go give him a bath before he falls asleep,” Tony told Pepper as he placed all the bags down next to the couch “wanna come?” 

Pepper shook her head “No. I’m gonna clean up here then I’ll come if I finish on time” 

Tony nodded his head, walking towards his bathroom where all of Peter’s favourite bath toys are. Although Tony doesn’t think that Peter is going to be wanting to play with any toys right now. 

He placed Peter on the floor so that he was standing up while he ran the bath. Tony decided not to put any bubbles this time since Peter was tired and wanted to go to sleep. 

“I ti’ed, dada” Peter said softly as he rubbed his eyes. 

Tony looked down at him. Peter has never called him ‘dada’ before but Tony loved it. It was the cutest thing ever. 

“I know, baby. After your bath you can sleep,” Tony sat down so he could take Peter’s shirt off “we gotta get all the sand out of your bum bum” 

“Kay daddy” 

Tony got Peter’s shirt off then he pulled his saggy diaper out from between his legs and tossed it to the side so he could get his shoes off. After that, Tony lifted Peter up and placed him in the bath. 

Bath time was by far Tony’s favourite time with Peter. He loves washing his hair, how Peter leans back and shut his eyes tight putting his full trust in Tony not to get soap in his eyes. Tony loves a lot of the times he has with Peter and what they do together but this was his favourite. Especially when Peter was awake and happily splashing around. 

Tony uses the cup to wet Peter’s hair and then started putting soap in it so he could make it nice and clean. After that, Tony told him to lie back while he held Peter’s back with one hand so he didn’t go under and used his other arm to rinse all the soap out. 

He then used a washcloth and baby soap to wash between Peter’s legs to get all the sand out. 

After bath time, Tony lifted Peter out and laid him down on the towel on the ground. He wrapped Peter up so that he was tight in his towel then Tony lifted him up and carried him into his bedroom. 

Tony sat on his bed and cradled Peter in his arms. He brushed back his curly wet hair wanting this moment to never end. 

They sat there for a few minutes before Tony was placing Peter on the bed and opening the towel so he could get him into a diaper and some clothes. 

Tony grabbed the cream from the dresser so he could put it all over Peter’s body so his skin stayed soft. Tony poured some cream on his hands, rubbing it in then putting it on Peter’s body, starting with his arms. 

As Tony was doing that he wanted to ask Peter a question, hoping he was in his teenage mindset but Tony doubted it. 

“Peter, when you get bigger again are you still gonna wanna see me?” Tony asked, scared of the answer. 

It was a weird question to be asking while Peter laid on his bed naked while Tony put cream on him but Tony wanted to know. Tony moved onto Peter’s legs while Peter still didn’t answer. 

“What if I can’t get you back to being a teenager again? Will you stay with me?” Tony didn’t know why he was asking a two year old this. He was just so scared May would take Peter away from him again. 

Tony finished putting cream everywhere on Peter’s body so he sighed and gave up waiting for Peter to answer. Peter was just staring at Tony but not saying anything. 

Tony grabbed the diaper rash cream and lifted Peter’s legs up so he could apply it on his butt then moved to his front part before grabbing a diaper and putting it on him. 

He then began getting Peter into an Iron Man onesie just to make Tony feel better about himself. 

“Am I good enough, Peter? Am I a good enough daddy to you?” Tony tried asking. 

Peter reached out for him and let out a whine “Daddy” 

Tony thinks that answered his question. 

He lifted Peter up and cradled him to his chest, rocking him back and forth a bit. “I love you, baby” 

“Love you, dada” Peter brought his thumb to his mouth and began sucking on it as Tony carried him into the living room where Pepper was finishing up cleaning. 

As soon as she saw Tony she handed him a bottle of milk. He took it from her gratefully, saved him from having to make one. “Thanks, Pep” 

She smiled lovingly at him so he sat down on the couch and moved Peter so that he was laying across Tony’s lap with his head cradled in Tony’s arm and his hand fisting his daddy’s shirt. Tony removed Peter’s hand from his mouth and placed the bottle there.

As Tony watched his son drift off to sleep, so did he.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the ending, I feel like it’s kinda rushed and bad and that’s just because I started thinking about how I’m I guess you can say “ending” this fic and I got really excited because I have SOOOO many great ideas that I can’t wait to write:)


	31. Messy, little one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAhhhh I’m sooooo saddddd OMG ahhhh noooo agghhffy BC hcxgjvhcycvcch I wrote like a little other two thousand words of this chapter ahhhhh but I accidentally clicked off the screen and deleted it no no noooooo!!! I’m so mad! Omg ok but I’m gonna think positive and I’m gonna re white the other part of this chapter and it’s gonna be even better for the next chapter:) positive thinking! Also because of that I’m sorry if the ending is rushed, I just got home from work and now I have to go out for dinner boooo

Peter was in a bad mood. 

Tony has no idea what happened to his cuddly child from last night but he doesn’t like this Peter so much. One minute Peter was happily dancing along to some commercial on the tv and the next minute he was on his butt crying. 

When Tony went to go pick him up but Peter screamed and tried to crawl away from Tony but Tony didn’t let him so he grabbed his foot and dragged Peter back towards him but that was a mistake because that only made Peter even more angry as he tried to kick Tony to let him go. 

“No, daddy!” 

Tony didn’t understand why his perfect child that was cuddling with him only minutes ago was now acting like the devil himself. “Peter, stop being so difficult” 

That only caused Peter to scream and kick some more. He kicked Tony in the jaw causing him to drop Peter back onto the floor with a loud thump. Tony waited for Peter to start screaming even louder but when he looked down at him he was actually laughing at Tony. 

Tony wanted to laugh with him but he was not about to tolerate this kind of behaviour from Peter. He wasn’t sure if it was teen Peter acting out in his toddler body but whatever is it, Tony hates it. 

He picked Peter up by the underarms and carried him into the far corner in the living room. “You are going to sit here and think about what you did. No hitting, Peter” 

Peter looked up at Tony with his big brown eyes that melted Tony’s heart every time he did that. Tony knew he couldn’t give in and had to be strong because he couldn’t have Peter going around kicking people and thinking it was okay. 

“No! No daddy!” Peter tried to run away but Tony held him by the arm which was no match. Peter put up a fight anyways. 

“Peter, stop” Tony said gently and placed Peter back on his butt in the corner. He wasn’t sure he should be giving a timeout to a two year old who is actually a fifteen year old but he’s gonna do it anyways. 

“N-no! Daddy no!” Peter cried out again and Tony’s heart broke. 

He wished he could scoop Peter up in his arms and hold him tightly but then that wouldn’t be teaching Peter a lesson and he needs to know not to behave how he is. 

“No, Pete. You sit here until I say so…” Tony grabbed Peter’s chubby legs and pulled them until he was sitting in front of him “don’t move” 

Tony then stood up and walked away as Peter burst out in tears. Tony ignored them no matter how badly he wanted to comfort his baby. He sat down on the couch even though his heart was breaking. He tried to ignore the cries of Peter but he found it really hard. 

Tony decided to go onto his laptop and answer some emails until Peter stopped crying. 

Pepper walked into the living room with a confused look on her face. “Tony? Why is Peter crying so much, it’s been over twenty minutes” 

Tony glances up at her and stretched his arms out “Oh, yeah. He’s in timeout” 

Pepper looked towards where the cries were coming from and saw Peter lying on the ground on his stomach while he kicked his legs. Her face softened at the sight but she knew Tony had a good reason to put Peter in timeout. 

“Why’s he in timeout?” Pepper asked sadly as she sat next to Tony in the couch. 

“He’s been crying a lot then he kicked me in the face and laughed” Tony explained. Saying it out loud made him feel pathetic but still, he needs to teach Peter that what he did is wrong. 

Pepper laughed but then tried to stop herself. “So… he’s in timeout because he beat you up?” 

“What?! No. He’s there because…” Tony eyed Pepper before crossing his arms and leaning back on the couch. “You know what? I don’t have to explain anything to you” 

Pepper burst out laughing at the whole situation but decided to drop it anyways. 

As they both sat on the couch together and did some work on their computers and phones, Peter still continued to cry in the background. Tony thought that at least by now he would have stopped but it actually seemed to be getting louder and it hurt Tony’s ears. A lot. 

Peter on the other hand was having a complete temper tantrum and started taking off all his clothes the best he could. He got his pants off and his diaper off but once he tried to get his top off, it got stuff over his head and he started freaking out because he was stuck and he couldn’t see anything! 

“Da-daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Peter cried out he managed to stand up and run towards the couch but he hit something and it knocked him to the ground. 

Tony heard the distressed cries coming from his kid and when he turned around he did not expect to see Peter on the floor lying half naked while he was stuck in his shirt. 

The scene was actually quite funny if it wasn’t for Peter screaming and rolling on the ground. Tony stood up and walked over to Peter. “It’s okay. You’re okay, let me just…” 

Tony stood Peter on his feet and helped him pull his shirt off so he wasn’t stuck in it anymore. He smiled when he could see Peter’s face but his smile soon left his face once he saw how sad and scared Peter looked. Tony hated seeing Peter look like that. Whether it was on his teenage face or his baby face, although to be fair there was only a small difference. Not much but still. 

Tony lifted Peter into his arms and sat back on the couch where he held Peter in his lap and tried to calm down the upset toddler. “It’s okay, Petey. You’re okay. Daddy’s got you now” 

As Tony rubbed Peter’s back he looked over at Pepper who was watching the scene with a sad yet happy look on her face. 

Pepper watched Tony comfort Peter and couldn’t help but smile. She felt bad for the baby but watching Tony with Peter was… something else. It was amazing to actually witness Tony hold a baby in his arms and just feel the love just pouring off of him. 

Pepper knew that Tony was going to be heartbroken when they figure out how to get Peter back into his teenage body. She saw how close Tony and Peter were when he was a teen but seeing the two together now that Peter is a baby, is something else. It almost breaks her heart that she’s going to have to witness Tony deal with his kid growing right in front of his eyes. Literally, if it works that way when they figure out how to get Peter back, if they can figure it out. 

Tony bounces Peter in his lap and pulled the kids head away from his shoulder so he can look Peter in the eye. When he saw Peter’s face, he looked sad. His eyes were all red and he had dried tears on his face. Tony hated that he was the one who made Peter cry like this. 

“I sowwy, Daddy!” Peter said through his tears. He grabbed onto Tony’s shirt and held on in a tight tiny fist. 

Tony used one hand to support Peter’s back while the other hand he used to gently touch his face. “It’s okay, baby. You just can’t act like that, okay” 

Peter nodded his head while he still gave Tony puppy dog eyes. “Kay daddy” 

“Now let’s go put a diaper on you before you pee on me again” Tony went to stand up so he could put some protection on Peter before he had an accident which Tony did not want to clean up but then Pepper stopped him. 

“Wait! I got an idea” Pepper said excitedly. Both males turned to look at her confused “I’ll be right back just… keep him naked” 

Tony and Peter watched Pepper run off somewhere while they stood there confused. Tony had no idea what could possibly require Peter to be naked for unless it was a bubble bath but it was still too early for a bubble bath. 

“Do you have any idea where she went?” Tony asked Peter as he lifted him up on his hip more. 

Peter shook his head and laid his head on Tony’s shoulder which Tony loves whenever Peter does that.“I dunno, daddy” 

“Hmm me neither” Tony waited for Pepper to walk back into the living room and when she did, she brought along a giant canvas and paints. Tony laughed because he could see where this was going and it’s not going to end well. For him. 

“Pep, Pete’s not really capable of painting a picture for us right now. Unless you’re cleaning up the mess” Tony joked. He would clean up the mess either way because Peter is his kid. 

“No, it’s not… he’s not gonna paint” When Pepper started making her way into the kitchen Tony followed her but he was now very confused. 

“So you’re gonna paint and he’s gonna watch you without any clothes or a diaper on?” Tony joked. He was totally okay with Peter like this because Peter was happy but he isn’t so sure that Peter’s gonna be happy watching Pepper paint. 

“No, we’re gonna paint his hands and his feet and put them on the canvas to remember how small he is forever” Pepper explained with a smile. Tony liked that idea but the thought made him sad. The thought that one day he might look back into this canvas when Peter’s a teen again and it’s gonna be really sad. 

Tony knew he couldn’t be sad about that right now. There wasn’t even a grantee that they actually could get Peter back into his teen body. 

“Alright, what do you say, Pete? Want to get painted?” Tony asked Peter who was already smiling just from looking at the paint. Tony stood Peter up on the kitchen counter while he still kept an arm around him just in case he fell off. 

While Pepper was pouring out the pants to use, Tony was busy making Peter laugh but then Peter looked down between his legs and Tony knew what that meant but he was too slow because Peter started peeing. 

The pee went down his legs and onto the counter top while Peter watched it like he was proud of what he just did. 

“Oh, he’s peeing” Tony said. He wanted to wait until Peter was done now so he didn’t pick Peter up and have him pee everywhere. 

“Move him to the sink” Pepper looked up and saw Peter peeing on the counter while laughing with Tony just watching him. 

“I can’t! He’s a boy, Pep” Tony argued “if I pick him up and move him he’s gonna spray everything down” 

Pepper rolled her eyes fondly and tried not to laugh too hard. Tony was right but it was still funny. 

“All done!” Peter clapped his hands and then started trying to jump in his pee puddle on the kitchen counter. Tony lifted him up before he could continue doing that because that is disgusting. 

“Nope. None of that” Tony held Peter around his chest as he used a wet napkin to quickly clean up just legs and his penis, he would give him a proper bath later. 

After Tony was done cleaning up the pee on the kitchen counter, wow that was a weird thing to do. He placed his kid on the counter again. “Let’s do his feet first.” 

Pepper grabbed the blue paint while Tony held Peter up. As Pepper painted his feet, Peter squirmed and giggled as Tony struggled to hold onto him. Tony loves that sound so much, he couldn’t help but try to remember how teenage Peter laughed but he couldn’t remember. He could barely remember what he sounded like. That thought scared Tony so much. 

“All done! You can lift him up and hold him above the canvas while I place his feet down” Pepper explained. Tony held Peter by the armpits over the canvas while Pepper placed his feet down properly. Tony hopes that Peter does not pee right now. “Look how tiny his little toes are!” 

Tony looked at the tiny feet on the canvas. He knew Peter has small feet right now but seeing them on a canvas just makes them look even tinier and it’s the cutest thing ever. Well, asides from his kids laugh. 

Pepper cleaned Peter’s feet off the best she could but she didn’t get everything off because she knew Tony could do that for him in his bath later. 

They then started painting Peter’s hands with a different colour of paint. The colour they used this time was a light green and when Pepper places his hands on the canvas, Tony almost started crying because his hands are so tiny and it’s adorable. 

Peter kept trying to touch everything with his green painted hands so Pepper had to move quick before Peter touched something he wasn’t supposed to. 

“I got an idea! We should paint your hand and place your handprint on the canvas then paint his hand a different colour and put it over your handprint so we can see the size difference” Pepper explained excitedly. Tony loves seeing her like this. 

“It’s gonna be such a huge difference” Tony couldn’t wait to see how this was going to turn out. Pepper was going to paint his handprint blue and Peter’s yellow so you could see the contrast. 

After they placed their hands down, Tony could not believe how crazy the size difference is. He knew Peter was so tiny but seeing it like this was crazy. Peter leaned over and painted to the handprints “daddy hand!”

“Yeah, baby. That’s my hand and your hand” Peter giggled as Pepper wiped both of their hands for them. 

“Hold him up for a sec,” Pepper said with a smile on her face. Tony knew she was up to something but he held Peter up anyways “no, the other way” 

“What?! He better not pee on me because my face is right in line with his peer” Tony said seriously. He could see that Pepper was painting his butt so Tony was excited to see how this was about to turn out but he was not excited if Peter decided to pee in this moment. Peter was kicking his legs out and trying to look behind him so Pepper had to hurry before Peter fell, like Tony would ever drop him. 

“Finished. Look, Tony. Look at that tiny bum” Pepper cooed. Tony managed to get Peter turned around without touching his butt so Tony could see the paint on it. It was a dark blue painted bum that looked so cute. 

Tony managed to place his butt print on the canvas with the help from Pepper. He lifted Peter up after he was done and looked at the completed canvas. 

It couldn’t be anymore perfect than it was. Tony knew he would remember this day for a long time, whether they can find a way to turn Peter into a teenager again or not. Either way he would continue to work on it but looking at this canvas right now, Tony knew he would remember this day forever. 

And he will definitely be hanging it in his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: when Tony was thinking about how he couldn’t remember what teen Peter laughed or sounded like that’s because when you haven’t seen someone for a long time, you can remember what they looked like or smelled like or how they made you feel but your forget their voice. After awhile you forget what that person sounded like. I didn’t believe this fact when I first read it a few years ago but when I went to Cuba without my mom and was gone for two weeks I forgot what she sounded like, so it’s true. Poor Tony!


	32. I choose you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii guys!! I’m soooo sorry I haven’t posted in so long ahh! I hope you guys like this!

“Are you gonna go give him a bath now?” Pepper asked as she started cleaning up the kitchen from all the paints. 

Tony was struggling to hold Peter in his arms so he didn’t get any paint on him. 

“No. I think I’m gonna let him run around like this and have him cover the house in butt prints” Tony joked as he had to hold Peter with his hand between his legs to stop the kid from squirming everywhere. 

Pepper looked over at Tony and rolled her eyes at him. “Alright then, Mr. Stark. You have fun cleaning that up while I go hang this beautiful new painting” 

Tony followed her into their bedroom where she decided on a place to hang in while Peter continued on babbling in Tony’s arms and was biting on his fingers. 

“Where should I hang this?” Pepper turned towards Tony to ask but he was too busy tossing Peter into the air then catching him. She smiled at the sight of her two boys wishing that she could stay in this moment forever. With the sounds of Peter giggling every time Tony caught him and seeing Tony so happy, she wished things could stay like this forever. 

“‘Gin! ‘Gin!” Peter demanded once Tony stop and held him in his arms again. 

“No, it’s bath time for you” Tony’s arms were getting tired plus he just wanted to get Peter washed off so he could hold him without getting paint everywhere. 

Peter started kicking his feet so Tony could put him down but he didn’t. “Sink! Sink baf, daddy!” 

“No sink bath tonight. You’re having a bath in a proper bathtub tonight” Tony began walking into his bathroom when Peter started screaming and kicking to get out of his hold. He grabbed onto the bathroom door frame and held it tight grip before Tony pried his tiny hands off of it. “What are you doing?” 

“No! No baf, daddy! No!” Peter cried out. Tony was confused because he knows that Peter loves baths no matter what so he doesn’t understand why he’s screaming like this. 

“Yes, Peter. Bath time” Tony said then put Peter on the floor so he could turn the bath on but once he placed Peter on the floor, he ran off into the bedroom. Tony rolled his eyes as he turned the water on then stood back up to go get his kid. 

He found Peter trying to crawl under the bed but he only got his head under so Tony grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him out. 

Pepper was trying to hang the painting up over the nightstand table as she watched the whole scene going on with amusement. 

Tony picked Peter up and held him at arm's length as Peter continued to kick and squirm. “Why is he acting like this?” Tony asked Pepper. 

“He’s two years old, it’s normal” Pepper shrugged. She knew all about the terrible twos, not from experience up until now. 

“But he’s not actually two, Pep. He’s fifteen” Tony tried to argue. Peter was actually a fifteen year old and not a two year old so he didn’t understand why Peter was acting this way but then again he has been acting more of a two year old and he hasn’t seen fifteen year old Peter in quite some time. 

Pepper turned to look at the two of them. Peter was crying loudly and kicking his feet out, trying to kick Tony while the man held him at a distance. 

“Look at him, Tony” Pepper said then turned back to the wall. “He’s a toddler right now so you have to treat him like one” 

“I am but he’s-” Tony cut himself off because Peter started to pee right on his shirt and almost in his face as well. Tony shut his mouth and turned his head just in case any pee got in his mouth which it didn’t. Thankfully. 

Peter started giggling once he realized what he was doing. “What? Oh you’re laughing now are you? I swear I’m never leaving you out of a diaper again” 

Peter started giggling some more and same with Pepper. “Both of you guys find this funny, huh?” 

Both of them nodded their head so Tony just rolled his eyes and decided to continue doing what he planned on doing all along. Giving Peter his bath. 

When he started walking back into the bathroom Peter began to cry loudly once again which was expected. Tony shut the door so Peter couldn’t make a run for it this time and placed Peter on his feet as Tony had to empty some of the bath water because it was too high. 

Peter ran to the door and tried to open it but he was too short to reach the handle so he started banging on it as if he was about to get put in an ice bath or something. 

“Peter, stop” Tony warned but Peter didn’t listen to him as expected. He finished with the bath water and stood up to pick Peter up but once Tony got near him, Peter started kicking his legs and screaming louder if that was even possible. 

“I wan’ sink” Peter cried out. Tony had no idea why Peter was making such a big deal about whether he was getting a sink bath or an actual bath in the bathtub. 

“I don’t care. Stop crying because I’m gonna get a headache and you’re gonna put me in a bad mood” Tony said. He knew Peter was listening as he lay on his back and kicked the bathroom door weakly. 

Tony picked him up despite the continuous kicking and cries coming from his kid. He walked over to the bathtub and dumped him inside. 

Peter stopped crying as if a switch was turned off. He started patting the water slowly then stood up and began reaching for Tony to take him out of the tub. When Tony didn’t take him out, Peter’s cries only became more persistent and louder but Tony still didn’t give in. 

Tony kept sitting on the bathroom floor and leaned against the bathtub as Peter tried to get out by lifting his leg up but he was too small so it was causing Peter to grow frustrated. 

“Stop. I’m gonna wash the paint off your butt then you’re going to bed early tonight” Tony grabbed a washcloth and dipped it in the water before holding Peter by the arm and wiping the paint off his butt. 

Peter was trying to push him away the whole time but Tony didn’t let him since he wanted to get Peter out of the bath so the crying would stop. 

“Go ‘way” Peter sat down and crossed his arms once Tony was done wiping the paint off of Peter’s butt. 

Tony sighed but at least the crying had stopped. “Why are you crying, Peter?” 

Peter kicked out his foot. “Not crying!” 

“Uh, yeah you were” Tony rolled his eyes. Peter has officially showed him how to hold your cool and not lash out at a two year old. 

“No!” Peter kicked out his foot again and Tony wasn’t about to argue with a naked toddler right now so he grabbed the body wash and put it on one hand so he could use the other hand to hold onto Peter without him slipping away. “Time to wash everywhere now” 

“No, wan’ sink baf!” Peter cried out again and at this point, Tony was really regretting putting Peter in the sink because he had no idea why someone would prefer that over an actual big bath. Tony ignored him as he held him with one hand and washed him everywhere with the body wash. 

“How’s it going in here?” Pepper walked in and asked. She could hear Peter crying and screaming from inside the bedroom with the door closed and when she walked in she could tell that Peter was really not enjoying the bath. 

“Peter won’t stop crying for some reason and I don’t know why” Tony said annoyed as he began rinsing all of the soap off of Peter’s body. 

Peter tried to reach out for Pepper and was making grabby hands for her so she sat down next to Tony and reached into the tub to hold onto one of Peter’s tiny hands. “You don’t like the bath today, Peter?” 

Peter continued crying as he shook his head. “No! Bad daddy!” 

“What?! Why am I a bad daddy?” Tony asked with fake hurt in his voice although it did hurt a little bit hearing Peter say that. “I’m the one giving you a bath so you don’t have a blue butt” 

“Bad daddy” Peter cried out again. Tony ignored him and continued on finishing up with the bath then he grabbed a clean towel, reached in the tub to pick Peter up and placed him on his feet but before he could even think about running away, Tony wrapped him in a towel and stood up with him in his arms. 

“Let me take him” Pepper held out her arms and said. 

“It’s fine-”

“You’re covered in pee still so I’ll take him and put his diaper and pyjamas on” Pepper held out her arms again gesturing for Tony to hand the crying toddler over so Tony sighed before handing Peter over to Pepper. 

“Make sure to put his diaper rash cream on and I’ll be fast so don’t worry” Tony said quickly. He was so grateful for Pepper because he has no idea how he would have washed himself with Peter acting like this. 

Pepper gave Tony a knowing look that said ‘calm down I got this’ but Tony was too focused on Peter who was trying to wiggle out of his towel and reach for Tony desperately while making intense grabby hands. 

“No daddy! Don’ leave!” Peter cried out. Tony was so confused about what was going on. Less than a minute ago Peter was calling him a bad daddy and was fighting him and now he was wiggling around so much in Peppers arms just to get to him. 

“Yes, Peter. You peed on me so I’m going to shower and I’ll see you later” Tony ruffled Peter’s curly hair that he decided not to wash because it was still clean and he didn’t want to do that when Peter was in this mood. 

Pepper waved bye to Tony and carried Peter out of the bedroom. Tony’s heart broke as he watched Pepper carry his kid away from him while Peter so desperately didn’t want to leave him. 

Tony made sure to take a fast shower so he could get to his kid faster. 

Pepper carried Peter into his bedroom while the toddler tried his hardest to get out of her hold and he was strong for someone was tiny as him. 

“I wan’ daddy” Peter cried out. 

“Your daddy will be here soon but first I have to get a diaper on you” Pepper explained. She pulled out a clean diaper out of the box and grabbed the diaper cream before setting Peter on the bed. 

Peter immediately sat up and crawled away from Pepper to the top of his teenage bed. 

“Come here, Peter. Please” Peter shook his head and Pepper sighed. She then reached onto the bed to pull Peter down by one of his legs which Peter started screaming at but it was only a matter of time before he had another accident and Pepper didn’t want that to happen right now. 

She got Peter lying down in front of her and she tried to hold him still while undoing the lid on the cream but it was too hard to manage so she let go of Peter’s legs for a second so she could get the lid off but once she did that, Peter was crawling back to the top of the bed. 

“Peter, don’t you want to see Tony again?” Pepper asked in hopes that Peter would come down and let her put a diaper on him. 

Peter shook his head. “Wan’ daddy”

Pepper thought that was weird. Why did Peter shake his head when asked about Tony but said he wanted ‘daddy’ which actually was Tony. “Where’s daddy now?” 

Peter pointed to the hallway which Pepper guessed he was pointing to the other room. “Where’s Tony?” 

“Wan’ daddy” Peter said again. 

Wow. This is really weird, Pepper thought. It was almost as if Peter didn’t know that ‘daddy’ was actually Tony and he was confused. 

She decided to test that theory more when Tony actually got here. Until then she had a toddler to put a diaper on. 

“Do you want me to put your diaper on you, Peter?” Pepper asked. Peter shook his head and crossed his arms. 

“No. Wan’ daddy. Please” 

Pepper sighed. This was not working. 

She knew the only way to get Peter to actually lie down and let someone put a diaper on him would be if it was Tony so Pepper sighed and decided to wait for Tony to come to them after his shower. 

Pepper sat down at the edge of the bed and started waiting on Tony to walk in but then Peter walked over to her on the bed and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked over at him and couldn’t help but smile at his big brown eyes and chubby cheeks looking down at her. 

“Where daddy?” Peter asked. 

“He’s in the shower, remember? We’re gonna wait for him to come” Pepper explained slowly but what she was not expecting was for Peter to drop onto his butt, roll onto his stomach and slide off the bed before running out of the bedroom and into the hallway towards where Tony was. 

“Peter! Peter, get back here!” Pepper stood up and followed Peter into hers and Tony’s bedroom. She found Peter banging on the bathroom and screaming. “Peter! Stop that.” 

Just as Pepper was about to pick Peter up, the bathroom door opened and Tony walked out now fully dressed. “What are you doing?” 

Tony leaned down and lifted Peter up off the floor when he made grabby hands for him and set him on his hip. Tony turned to Pepper. “Where’s his diaper?” 

Pepper sighed. “He wouldn’t let me change him so good luck with that. I have a meeting to go to and I’ll be back later tonight. Bye Peter! Be good for daddy!” 

Tony watched Pepper walk out of the bedroom. He knew she didn’t have any meetings to attend because she was dressed in a baggy top and ripped jeans but he wasn’t complaining because he got to spend some time with his kid now. 

Tony hoisted Peter up on his hip more as he walked into Peter’s bedroom and set him on his feet. Peter ran off to his corner where all his toys were and sat down on his teddy bear as he pulled a book into his hands and began sucking on it. 

Tony rolled his eyes at the sight. He grabbed Peter’s diaper cream, a new diaper and some comfy clothes to put on him. It was a yellow long sleeve bodysuit with Winnie the Pooh pants. 

Tony sat on the floor and watched Peter amusingly for a few minutes. Peter had his back to him but Tony could still see Peter with the book in his mouth as he chewed on it. 

“Peter, come lie down in front of me now” Peter turned around to look at Tony and shook his head before turning back around. Tony wanted to laugh at what Peter just did but he couldn’t have Peter act like that. “Peter. Now.” 

This time Peter didn’t even acknowledge him so Tony got up and grabbed Peter by the arm, lifting him to his feet so Peter could stand up but Peter only started crying and let himself go lax in Tony’s hold so he carried Peter over to the changing spot on the floor and held Peter down in front of him as he opened the lid for the cream in the other hand. 

Peter was crying and squirming around too much but Tony managed to hold him down to start applying cream to Peter’s front half but that only caused Peter to start reaching down there with his hands and almost touching himself and getting cream on his fingers. 

Tony looked over to see Pepper walk into the room handing a bottle of milk to Peter who took it from her immediately and put the bottle in his mouth and began suckling from it. 

Tony felt his ears ringing from the sudden silence in the room. He looked up at Pepper gratefully. “If my hand wasn’t covered in diaper cream I’d hug you right now” 

“He’s overtired and just wanted his daddy to change his diaper, not me. Isn’t that right Peter?” Both adults looked down at Peter who was drinking his bottle and watching Tony. Tony found it weird how every time Peter drank his bottle, he always stared at him. 

“Well thank you” Tony said before Pepper left the room. Tony got back to work on putting the cream on Peter. He lifted Peter’s chubby legs up to put cream on his bum and was extremely thankful for the bottle otherwise Peter would have still been screaming. 

Tony placed Peter’s legs back on the ground so he could wipe the cream of his hands with the baby wipes. He then grabbed the diaper and put it on Peter with him still drinking his bottle and keeping his eyes on Tony the whole time. 

Tony then grabbed the bodysuit and debated how he was going to pull it over Peter’s head with him drinking his bottle. Tony decided to just do it quickly so he grabbed the bottle from Peter and ignored the cries that immediately followed as he pulled the clothes over Peter’s head and put his arms through then handing Peter back his bottle. It was almost amusing to watch because Peter could change his moods extremely fast. 

Peter went back to drinking his bottle as Tony did up the buttons between his legs and pulled on his pants. Tony then grabbed some socks out of his drawer and put them on Peter. 

Tony picked Peter up, standing with him in his arms while Peter continued with his milk. It was still pretty early for Peter to be going to bed so Tony decided on putting Peter down for nap time since the toddler was clearly exhausted and had to get some sleep for at least two hours. 

Tony grabbed Peter by his back with his hand between his legs so he could lower him into his crib and lay him down but as soon as Peter was in his crib he removed the bottle from his mouth and started crying. 

“Go to sleep, Peter. It’s nap time” Tony tried to push Peter back down but Peter wasn’t having it. He stood up and tried to reach for Tony but since Tony wasn’t picking him up, Peter then started trying on reaching for the top of the crib to lift himself out of it. He was too small to reach the top so it resulted in a very upset toddler demanding to be picked up by Tony. 

Tony felt horrible but there was nothing that he could do about it. He had to let Peter cry it out on his own and then eventually fall asleep. 

Tony felt his heartbreaking as he turned around and left Peter’s bedroom without the toddler in his arms. 

As he shut Peter’s bedroom door closed and started walking into the kitchen to make himself a coffee and maybe an Advil or two for his headache he had, courtesy of Peter, he tried to think about how he was doing this for Peter. He was trying to help him sleep and he knew if he stayed with him then Peter wouldn’t go to sleep and if he brought him out here then he would play with his toys. 

Tony pulled out his phone out of his pocket as he was waiting for his coffee to make and saw that he had three missed calls from May. 

That slightly scared him because the last time May had Peter, she tried to keep Tony from him and Tony was not about to let that happen again. 

He called her back. “Hello? Tony, I was just wondering what you and Peter are up to today because I’m not working and I want to come by and see my kid?” 

Tony hated the way he felt mad and jealous at how May called Peter her kid. Technically he was her kid because she raised him and Peter technically still lived with her but Tony hated that. He wanted Peter to be his. 

“Yeah, sure you can come by. We’re not doing anything today” Tony didn’t even know if he wanted May to come by. He’s worried that Peter would pick May over him. 

“Alright. I’ll be there in a few minutes because I’m at the grocery store near the tower” May said before hanging up the phone. 

Tony sighed because he really didn’t want her to come. There was no way he could have said no but he’s still scared that she was going to take Peter from him again. 

Tony sipped his coffee and popped two Advil’s into his mouth and went to go sit on the couch to wait for May to come. 

It didn’t take long for FRIDAY to announce that she was here and coming up in the elevator. Tony got up and went to greet her. “Hey May! What’s new with you?” 

May sighed and sat down on the couch as she looked around the living room confused. “Where’s Peter?” 

“I put him down for a nap in his crib” Tony pointed down the hallway as he sat down on the couch, across from May. “Can I get you anything to eat or drink?”

May waved Tony off. “I’m fine. So how’s it been with a toddler running around?” 

Tony sighed and took another sip of his coffee. “A lot of diaper changes. No but Pete’s been good. He’s a good kid. Well, a good baby” 

May smiled. “Yeah. He’s always been so well behaved” 

Tony thought about the tantrum that Peter threw today and how that sentence from May could be argued but he decided not to. 

“So how long ago did you put him down? When can I see him?” May asked eagerly. 

Tony checked the time on his phone and saw that it was just passed 1:30pm so Peter had been put in his crib just over thirty minutes ago. He had no idea whether Peter was sleeping or not. 

“I put him down about a half hour ago but he didn’t want to sleep so I should go check on him” Tony said as he already started getting up to go see Peter. 

Tony walked down the hallway towards Peter’s bedroom and immediately heard his cries, as he got closer they got louder. 

He felt so bad for leaving Peter to cry like that the whole time but he was more amazed at the kids lungs. 

Tony opened the bedroom door and Peter immediately looked over at him with red eyes and tears falling down his face. He started crying louder and started jumping up and down on the bed to make grabby hands for Tony. 

Tony wasted no time in reaching in and picking Peter up before setting him on his hip. Peter continued to cry so Tony grabbed his bottle for him and put it in Peter’s mouth which caused Peter to immediately stop crying as he placed his head on Tony’s shoulder and lifted one hand up to hold his bottle. 

He bounced Peter on his hip a bit to get him to stop hiccuping sadly. 

When Tony walked into the living room, May immediately stood up and quickly walked over to the two of them excitedly. Peter didn’t acknowledge who was there which Tony hated that he was grateful for. 

“He looks so cute. Hi Peter! I like your outfit” May poked Peter in the stomach but Peter didn’t even react as he continued to drink his milk and lay his head on Tony’s shoulder while he watched May. 

“He’s not in the best mood today” Tony said. He leaned his head on Peter’s head. “Pep and I painted his feet and hands and placed them on a board then he got mad when I gave him a bath in the bathtub instead of the sink.” 

May sighed sadly and placed her hand on Peter’s knee. “You gave him a sink bath before?” 

Tony nodded. “Yeah. He loved it” 

“That’s good” May said sadly but Tony didn’t want to ask what was wrong. 

Peter’s milk finished so he lifted his head up from Tony’s shoulder to look at the bottle confused then once he saw that there was no milk in it, he threw the bottle and started to cry loudly. 

“I’ll get you some more milk, Pete. Just wait a sec” Tony said tiredly. He needed those Advil’s to kick in. 

“I can take him” May said and held her arms out so Tony handed Peter over to May but once Peter was in her arms, he started to kick and cry even louder as he reached out for Tony. 

“No! Wan’ daddy! Wan’ daddy!” Peter screamed and kicked out. 

Tony was trying to hide the smile on his face from Peter wanting him over May but then Peter called him daddy and he knew that May did not know about that yet so he was a bit scared about how she would react. 

He looked up at her face and saw that she looked extremely surprised but he couldn’t tell if she was mad or not. 

“He calls you daddy?” May asked confused. 

“Uh, yeah. It started a little while ago. I don’t mind” Tony said awkwardly. He had never said anything awkwardly in his life before but in this moment he felt very awkward. 

May struggled to hold Peter in her arms as he continued to kick and scream to get out of her hold. “I um… I didn’t know that. It’s been Uh, awhile since I heard him say that” 

Tony nodded his head, not knowing what to say. He unconsciously held his breath because he just knew that May was about to walk out at any moment with Peter with her. 

“I think that’s good that he calls you that. You know, that he has you there for him when I’m not” May said. Tony let out a sigh of relief. He did not expect that. 

“Yeah, you know I’ll always be here for him, May. Even when you are” Tony looked at Peter struggling to reach out for him and May struggling to hold him until May placed him on the floor. 

It took a few moments for Peter to find his balance but once he did he wobbled over to Tony and ran into his legs as he reached up for the man to pick him up. Tony didn’t waste any time in reaching down to scoop Peter up and place him on his hip like usual. Peter continued to cry but he looked at Tony with his big brown eyes as if he wanted Tony to fix all his problems. 

His problems included getting him some more milk so that’s exactly what he began to do. It wasn’t long before Peter had a new bottle of milk in his mouth and his head was back on Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony, momentarily forgot that May was watching him the whole time. “You’re really good with him. I mean you always have been even when he was a teenager but seeing you hold him and move around the kitchen so easily with him is amazing to watch” 

“I’m just so used to it because he either wants to be held all the time or fights you if you try to even touch him” Tony knows, he’s dealt with both today. 

“Apparently he only wants you to hold him” May said sadly. 

“No, May. He’s just used to me because I’ve been here with him every day” Tony tried to reassure May but he apparently did the exact opposite. 

Mays eyes widened and she crossed her arms. “Are you saying that it’s my fault because I’m too busy working to be with him?”

Tony sighed. “No that’s not what I meant and you know it” 

May sighed. She put her head in her hands. “No, I know. It’s just so hard. I spend so many years raising him and now he’s back to the start but only now he prefers you over me” 

Tony didn’t know what to say to that. He was horrible to feel happy about Peter wanting him over May but he still felt bad. 

“Would you like to hold him now. He has his milk so he should probably be fine” Tony asked. He stepped closer to May but she only shook her head sadly. 

“It’s fine. He’s content with you so I’ll hold him after his nap” May then began to walk back to the couch so Tony followed her. 

“Do you want to stay here or go back to your crib, Pete?” Tony asked the toddler in his arms but Peter didn’t react to the question at all. 

Tony decided to keep Peter here with them. He wasn’t sure if Peter would go down for a nap but at least he wasn’t crying right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so first I just want to say that I actually totally forgot if May knew about Peter calling Tony daddy or not. I went back to check and didn’t find anything so I’m assuming she didn’t know. Oops. Also ahhhh I’m sooo sorry for that ending!! I promise promise it’s not gonna be nearly a month before the next chapter is posted!! It will be posted soon to add on to that HORRIBLE chapter ending ahhh I just didn’t want the chapter to be like 10000 words
> 
> Ahhh I also forgot to add this: 
> 
> Peter’s pyjamas that he was wearing: 
> 
> https://lp2.hm.com/hmgoepprod?set=source%5B/94/7f/947f422d0d21665ddb750a8de8536fe07d0a1e8c.jpg%5D,origin%5Bdam%5D,category%5Bkids_newborn_multipack%5D,type%5BDESCRIPTIVESTILLLIFE%5D,hmver%5B1%5D&call=url%5Bfile:/product/main%5D


	33. You bring me home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys:)) I hope you guys are doing okay!! I also hope you guys like this chapter I just popped like my leg out of its socket and then had to like pop it back in. Does that happen to anyone else?

“But I wan’ daddy!” Peter cried out to May who had been watching her nephew who didn’t seem to want her while Tony made a quick phone call. Peter was crying and pointing to the elevator where his daddy went in. 

“I know, Peter” May said sadly. She tried to pick Peter up but every time she put her hands under his armpits to life him into her arms, he would kick and cry even louder so she stopped trying. “He’ll be here soon” 

May was sitting on the couch while Peter stood in front of her with a pleading look on his face. She wished that Peter was crying for her so she could comfort him but that didn’t seem to be the case and she’d be lying if May didn’t say that it hurt her that her baby was crying for someone other than herself. 

Peter tapped on her leg and looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes that looked the same as his teenage face. “I wan’ daddy. Pwease.” 

“Tony’s gonna come soon, Peter. Remember he had to take the phone call?” Mays heart was breaking to see her boy so sad. 

Peter shook his head. “No. Wan’ daddy” 

“Yes, Peter. I just said that Tony’s gonna be here soon” May was now getting a little bit annoyed with Peter and him not listening to her. What she was saying was going right in one ear and right out the other ear. 

Peter threw his head back and let out a loud sob as he flung his arms and fell onto the ground. “No! Wan’ daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” 

May ran her hand threw her hair as she stressfully watched her nephew have a tantrum on the floor in front of her. She and Ben had gotten Peter when he was three, almost four so even though she’s experienced Peter at two years old, she’s never had to really experience Peter at two years old. 

She was always with Ben or Peter’s mom and dad. Not this. Not dealing with him by herself and she was feeling very helpless in this situation. She remembered when she took Peter away from Tony for that brief time but Peter was never this bad. At the time, Peter cried for Tony a lot but it was never like this. 

May felt like joining Peter on that floor and crying with him until Tony gets back but then May smelt something bad. 

She looked closer to Peter and realized that he pooped in his diaper and needed a diaper change quickly before he got a rash. 

May wanted to wait for Tony to come back so Peter would let Tony change him but she had no idea when he was coming back. It could be another hour and she would not let Peter sit in his dirty diaper for that long. 

There was a box of diapers next to the love seat couch as well as a package of baby wipes next to Peter’s head so she got up to grab a clean diaper out of the box and the package of wipes before sitting in front of Peter. 

Peter was too busy crying to notice what was about to happen so when May grabbed his legs to pull off his pants, Peter suddenly stopped crying and looked down to see what May was doing. 

It took a few seconds for Peter to put the pieces together but once he did, he started crying louder and kicking out his legs so May couldn’t get to his body suit to undo the buttons. 

“No! No! Stop! Don’ wanna!” Peter used all his baby strength to roll onto his stomach so he could crawl away from May but it was no use considering Peter was two years old and May was a grown woman. 

“Peter, please stop. I’m just gonna change your diaper then I’ll leave you alone” May begged. She couldn’t believe that she was begging to change a poopy diaper. 

“No! Go ‘way!” 

Just as May got the buttons of the bodysuit undone, the elevator doors opened up, revealing Tony. May sighed in relief as Peter looked over and spotted Tony so he stood up and ran over to Tony with shaky legs. 

“Daddy daddy daddy daddy” Peter cried out the whole time he was running over to Tony. 

Tony felt his heart melt at the sight of Peter running up to him so he bent down and held his arms out so he could scoop his kid up. Peter threw himself into Tony’s arms then the man stood up and hugged Peter close to his chest. 

“Hi baby-oh god! What’s that-” Tony patted Peter’s diaper and didn’t even need to look inside to know that he needed a change and judging by the way he had his pants off and his bodysuit unbuttoned, May had already tried but then he walked in. “You smell. You need a change” 

Tony held Peter with one arm as he walked into the living room where May was still sitting on the floor with a package of wipes laid out and a clean diaper. 

She looked up at Tony. “I tried to change him but…”

May didn’t need to finish her sentence for Tony to know what happened. He nodded his head as he sat down next to May and laid Peter out in front of him. 

“It’s fine. He doesn’t like it when other people try to change his diaper” Tony thought back to when Pepper tried to change him just a few hours ago. “I’ll just do it now quickly” 

May nodded and sat back up on the couch. Peter had put his thumb in his mouth and was sucking on it quietly as he watched Tony with red rimmed eyes. 

Tony pulled up his bodysuit so he didn’t get any poop on it then he held his breath and tried to move his head away, preparing for the smell to hit his nose as he undid the diaper straps and pulled the front of Peter’s diaper down. 

May decided that now was the perfect time to talk to Tony while he was holding his breath. “He really loves you, you know? I can tell and if this whole situation says anything, it’s that he loves you” 

Tony wanted to say anything but all he could do was nod his head. He was one his fifth wipe but the poop just wouldn’t stop coming off of Peter’s butt and now on his legs. 

May took the clue that Tony couldn’t exactly talk right now so she kept quiet until he was done with changing Peter. 

It took another five minutes for Tony to get Peter cleaned up and in a fresh diaper. He grabbed the dirty one and went to go throw it in the trash and wash his hands but when he started walking towards the kitchen, Peter whined and ran after him. 

“Daddy!” Peter called out in distress. 

Tony looked down at his kid. “Daddy needs to wash his hands so give me a sec” 

Peter sat on Tony’s foot and wrapped his arms and legs around the man’s leg while Tony washed his hands. He laughed at Peter’s tactics then picked him up and walked back over to May with Peter on his hip. 

“He looks bigger” May said randomly to which Tony had to stop and process what she said but he didn’t understand. 

“He what?” Tony asked confused. Sitting down next to May, Tony placed Peter on the floor so he could go play with his toys. 

“He just looks… bigger. I don’t know” May explained. 

Tony didn’t understand what May was talking about but he didn’t have time to think about it because the elevator door was opening up once again only this time Pepper walked out. 

The sound of heels hitting the floor was heard as Pepper walked over to the living room. “Hi May. It’s so nice to see you again” 

“Oh Pepper! Yeah, it’s really nice to see you. How are you?” May asked then sat back down after hugging Pepper. 

Pepper sat down next to Tony on the other side of the couch. “Tired. This little monkey had a bad morning” 

“Bah” Peter popped his head up and said. All adults laughed lovingly at him but Peter didn’t really care about that because he wanted to be picked up by Pepper. “Up! Up!” 

“Come here” Pepper cooed as she leaned down and settled Peter on her lap. Peter only stayed there for a few seconds before he was crawling over to Peppers legs and the couch so that he was on Tony’s lap now. 

“Daddy go pa’k?” Peter looked up at Tony with his big brown eyes to ask. Tony couldn’t help but grab Peter’s face gently in his hands and look at his chubby face. 

“We already went to the park, Peter” Tony explained. May was visiting and Pepper just got back from a meeting so Tony didn’t really want to go to the park right this instant. 

Peter nodded his head, completely ignoring what Tony just said. “Daddy go pa’k?” 

“No, Peter. No park today” 

Peter threw his head back and let out a loud cry so Tony had to quickly grab his head so he didn’t snap his neck in his temper tantrum. 

“Wan’ go pa’k! You bad daddy!” Peter used his small chubby hands to smack Tony on the chest as both May and Pepper watched. 

Tony had very little patience left today because of Peter’s mood swings that were coming out of nowhere and it was giving Tony whiplash. 

“Peter, stop hitting me” Tony warned. Peter either didn’t stop because he refused to listen to Tony or he didn’t hear him because he was crying so loud so Tony grabbed him with one arm and stood up. “I’m gonna go put him in his crib so I’ll be right back” 

Tony left with a screaming toddler in his arms while he tried to hold Peter so he wouldn’t fall with all his kicking and squirming. 

Tony placed Peter into his crib but Peter was grabbing onto the front of Tony’s shirt so he couldn’t stand up straight. 

“Peter, let go of me” Tony managed to pry Peter’s Hans off of him but that only caused Peter to cry louder. 

“No! No! Daddy, wan’ up!” Peter cried out and jumped in his crib but Tony only shook his head. 

“No, Pete. You’re staying here because you can’t behave out there right now” Tony has no idea what he was doing was the right thing but he just needed Peter to hopefully tire himself out. 

Peter shook his head which only resulted in Tony feeling ten times worse than he already did for leaving his kid. He left the room and shut the door for a second time that day and walked back out to where May and Pepper were talking. 

Tony sat down on the couch and sighed. 

“Terrible twos seem to be going well” May joked. 

Tony laughed weakly and sat up. “He’s usually fine but today’s he’s just… terrible twos” 

May was silent for a few seconds before speaking. “Have you found out how to change him back yet or-or are you still working on it? I just really miss my Peter” 

Tony didn’t know what to think about that. The thought of Peter aging back up to a teenager and going back to live with May and leaving him scared Tony shitless. 

Sure, he obviously cared for Peter when he was a teenager and missed him a lot. Especially at times like this but that would also mean not seeing Peter every single day or taking care of him like how he does. 

That would mean that May would take his kid and it would go back to Tony seeing him every other day or even less than that and Tony wasn’t so sure he was okay with that. 

Truth is, Tony’s done all the research he could. He tried to find out how to get Peter back into a teenager but nothing he tested worked. It all failed. 

Part of Tony wanted to try harder but he was terrified of both outcomes. 

One outcome would work and be a success meaning Peter goes back to live with May and leave Tony. 

The other outcome would be a fail and in that case, Tony doesn’t know what would happen. 

So to Tony, he was scared of both outcomes but he also hasn’t really had time to work on it too much. 

Tony has had Bruce taking a look at things to see if he could figure something out as well as Helen Cho but he knew they were busy with their own things as well as the fact that it seemed nearly impossible to come up with anything to help get Peter back to his proper age. 

As much as Tony hated to admit it because he felt so bad for thinking it, he wanted it to take as long as possible for Bruce and Cho to do the research but he was also terrified of the longer Peter’s in this age for, the harder it might be to get him back. Tony had no idea but he was scared that was a possibility. 

He shook his head to get rid of his thoughts as he focused back on Mays question. He didn’t want to tell her that the reason he had to run out of the room earlier was because Bruce called for the first time in weeks with an update but if he didn’t tell May it wouldn’t be fair to her so he decided to tell her what he knows. 

“I’ve tried myself to figure out a way to get him back to fifteen but I couldn’t find anything” Tony paused. “I asked Bruce and one of the doctors that worked with me a few times named Helen Cho to see if they’d have better luck and after weeks of nothing, Bruce just called me with an update. That’s why I had to leave the room earlier.”

May had a desperate look on her face while Pepper looked… sad. May spoke. “Well… what did he say?”

Tony continued. “Uh, he said he’s got an idea on how to get Peter back but he’s not sure for sure and needs to run more tests” 

A smile spread across Mays face. “That’s good news, right? It’s gonna work and Peter can come back home with me and start his life again” 

Tony looked down at his hands sadly. That’s what he was afraid of. May taking his kid away from him, he didn’t care what age Peter is, he’s his. 

Pepper knew that Tony was upset by what May said so she placed her hand on Tony’s knee and squeezed it gently. 

“Yeah, well… we’ll see what happens I guess” Tony turned towards where Peter’s bedroom was and suddenly really wanted to go hold him. 

May stood up with a smile still on her face. “This is good news, Tony. I’m gonna go now after I say bye to Peter but can you call me if anything else happens?”

Tony stood up as well. “Yep. I’ll definitely call but let me go get him so just wait here” 

Tony quickly walked into Peter’s bedroom and he didn’t hear anymore crying coming from his bedroom so he hoped Peter didn’t fall asleep like he was wishing Peter would do before. 

He opened the bedroom door and saw Peter sitting down in his crib with his pacifier in his mouth. Peter looked over at the door when it opened up and raised his arms up to Tony as he got closer to him. 

Peter let out a whine and Tony lifted him up into his arms feeling horrible for putting him in his crib in the first place. 

Tony made a mental note to buy a playpen for Peter. If Bruce couldn’t figure out how to change him back, although Tony tried not to think about that right now. 

He would need some place to put Peter when he behaves like this but his crib just wasn’t working out because he felt bad for his kid when he left Peter in his room by himself. Even if he was holding back from hitting Peter on his butt. 

He held Peter on his hip and bounced him lightly to get Peter to smile as he walked back out into the living room where May was standing there waiting to see her nephew. 

Tony was extremely grateful for the fact that May hasn’t decided to take Peter back home with her this time. He has no idea what he would do if that was the reason for Mays visit. 

Tony doesn’t want to think so but he thinks he’d go absolutely mental without Peter here with him. 

Peter rested his head on Tony’s shoulder as they walked towards May. Tony already knew that Peter didn’t want to leave his arms so if May reached her arms out for Peter then Peter would start crying and Tony did not want that today. 

Today was supposed to be a fun day with his kid, nowhere near how it’s been so far. 

“There’s my baby boy,” May said and reached her arms out to hold Peter. Tony tried not to let the fact that May called Peter her baby boy because technically he was, it’s just that Tony hates that and he wants Peter to be his. “Come here” 

Tony went to reluctantly hand Peter to May but Peter let out a loud whine as he was being moved. “He’s still really tired.” Tony lied. 

As soon as Peter was in Mays arms, he started to cry resulting in his pacifier falling out of his mouth and onto the floor. He kicked and tried to reach out for Tony again while Tony was struggling to hold his arms at his side and not reach out for his kid as May held him. 

“Peter. Why are you so sad, baby? It’s okay. It’s okay” May bounced Peter on her hip but nothing was working since all Peter had eyes on were Tony who was standing right in front of him but still out of reach. May sighed. “Alright. Somebody’s not in a very good mood today and I have to go now, Pete. I’ll try to see you soon, okay”

May pressed a quick kiss to Peter’s forehead and handed him off to Tony who took him in his arms happily. Peter continued to cry but was settling down a little bit as soon as he was in his daddy’s arms. 

He continued to cry and look at Tony with tears running down his face. Tony leaned down and picked up his pacifier to walk over to the sink and rinse it off so he could plop it back in Peter’s mouth while Pepper waved May goodbye. 

Tony didn’t understand why he felt so much hate towards May for no reason. He didn’t like how he was thinking that May came and ruined the mood of his perfect family just hanging out when in reality, Peter was already in a bad mood before his Aunt even came. 

Tony gently pushed his kids head down on his shoulder and he patted Peter’s diapered butt to calm him down. 

Pepper walked into the kitchen and laid her head on Tony’s other shoulder. 

Tony felt at peace. 

Peter lifted his head up from Tony’s shoulder then lifted his hand up to take his pacifier out of his mouth. Tony grabbed the pacifier from him before he threw it on the ground. 

Peter pointed towards the elevator. “Bad” 

Both Tony and Pepper eyed Peter confused. “What’s bad, Pete?” Pepper asked. 

Peter pointed again. “May bad” 

Tony turned to look at Pepper then back at Peter. “Why is she bad, Pete?” 

“She bad. Take Pe’er ‘way from daddy” Peter did his best to explain in his broken English but Tony understood immediately and totally agreed. 

He didn’t answer, instead Tony turned to look at Pepper who was looking at Peter with a worried expression on her face. Tony turned back to Peter. 

“She’s not gonna take you again, Peter. I’ll make sure of that” Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s hair. “What do you want to do today, baby? Wanna watch your cartoons?”

Peter shook his head and glared at Tony. “No, wan’ go pa’k, daddy!”

Tony looked towards Pepper and she just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. “Okay then! The park here we come!”

“Yay! Daddy go pa’k!” Peter clapped his chubby hands together while Tony walked with him to go get a diaper bag ready. He walked into Peter’s room and placed him on the floor. 

Tony watched Peter toddle off to his corner of toys and sat himself down on a teddy bear while he stuck his thumb in his mouth and watched Tony grab everything they would need. 

After Tony grabbed some diapers, diaper rash cream, baby wipes and a change of clothes just in case they needed to change Peter while they were gone. He shoved it all in the bag then walked over to his dresser to grab another outfit for Peter to take him to the park in. 

Tony pulled black jeans and a long sleeve grey top that had a fish on the front and sat down on the floor. “Lie down in front of me so I can change you” 

Peter stood up and ran to grab a diaper from the box, thinking that Tony meant change his diaper and not his outfit. 

Tony raised his eyebrows at him. “Do you need me to change your diaper?” 

Peter slowly walked over to Tony so Tony tugged Peter’s pants down then Peter sat down so Tony pulled his legs forward so he fell back then undid the buttons on his one suit and pulled it off of him in one motion. 

Peter giggled at the action and tried to crawl away but Tony grabbed his legs before he could go anywhere. He pulled the front of Peter’s diaper back to see if he needed a change and luckily he didn’t so Tony began dressing Peter into his clothes. 

Peter was changed into new clothes quickly and then Tony was standing up and holding his hand out for Peter to grab. 

Once Peter latched onto his daddy’s hand, the two boys walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where Pepper was waiting for them. 

“Are you boys ready to go?” Pepper asked, standing up. 

Peter was the one who nodded his head and that reminded Tony if his teenage self. Tony didn’t know how to feel about that. 

They went into the elevator with Peter still holding onto Tony’s hand. Tony looked down to see Peter with his thumb in his mouth so he learned down to take it out but Peter moves his hand away and let out a whine so Tony stopped in fear of Peter crying. 

Peter wobbled over to the car and lifted his arms up to be placed into his car seat. Tony quickly buckled him in and then got into the driver's seat, started the car and pulled out of the garage. 

About ten minutes into the car ride Peter called out for Tony. “Daddy? Wan’ baba” 

“Hang on a sec, bud. Daddy’s driving right now” Tony knew that Peter was asking for his bottle but it’s not like he can just pull the car over and get Peter his bottle in the middle of the road. 

“No! Wan’ baba!” Peter kicked his feet on his car seat. Tony looked at Peter in the rearview mirror and saw him about to throw a tantrum. Tony had no idea why Peter was in this mood today, he missed his all around happy toddler but now that he thinks of it, that never existed. 

Peter had always had quick mood changes ever since he was de-aged and that’s just something Tony has to deal with. 

“Peter.” Tony said in warning. “Stop. You’ll get your bottle when I stop the car” 

Pepper turned around in the passenger seat to watch as Peter crosses his arms and stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. She turned to Tony. “Where’s his bottle? I can give it to him” 

Tony shook his head. “No. Let him wait. He can’t get whatever he wants just because he starts crying for it” 

Pepper hummed in amusement. “Oh look at you! Stepping up like a real dad to him.” Tony rolled his eyes but didn’t argue so Pepper continued. “No, you’re right though. He needs to understand that he can’t get whatever he wants all the time just because he’s crying for it. Unless he’s crying for you right? Then he can have you” 

Tony nodded in confirmation, not saying anything else as they pulled into the park parking lot. There weren’t any cars or people around just because the time of day they were going at. Tony guessed everyone was either at work or school. 

He parked the car then opened the back door to pull Peter out. As he held Peter on his hip, Peter smacked his chubby hands on Tony’s face. “Baba! Wan’ baba!”

“Ow Peter! Stop. If you continue to act this way you’re not getting your bottle and I’m leaving you at the park” As soon as Tony said that he regretted it instantly because not only did Peter start balling his eyes out but Pepper walked forward to smack him on the arm. And hard. “Ow! You too? Okay. Okay. Pete, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that. I’d never leave you at the park. I’d leave Pep though” 

Peter shook his head and cried louder as he pointed to Pepper. Tony sighed. “Okay. I’d never leave her either. Here’s your bottle, wanna go play now?” 

Tony was desperate for Peter to stop crying and for Pepper to stop looking at him like she wants to smack his arm again. Peter nodded his head and stopped crying just like that. He reached for his bottle and Tony placed the nip in his mouth without waiting for Peter to grab it first. 

It still amazed Tony how Peter could go from sad to happy in a matter of seconds. 

As they started walking towards the park, Pepper started lecturing Tony. “You can’t say those things to him, Tony. He doesn’t know your joking. He’s only two” 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Pep, Peter wouldn’t know I was joking if I said that to him as a teen. Actually I did say that to him when he was fifteen at the grocery store and he started silently crying for ten minutes before I even noticed. He’s just sensitive. Not that that’s a bad thing, I think it’s a good thing but that’s just Pete for you” 

Peter sat on Tony’s hip drinking his milk, totally oblivious to the talk about him going on between the two adults. 

Pepper sighed. “If you knew he’s sensitive then why did you say it? It was rude and scary for him” 

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know, he was just making me want to bash my head on the car door” 

Pepper glared at him. “Tony! Stop.” 

Peter used his hand that wasn’t holding the bottle to his mouth and smacked Tony on the face again. “Peter, that’s not nice. If you do that again then… you’re gonna sit and watch while Pep and I play. Do you want that?”

Peter took the bottle out of his mouth with a pop sound and shook his head. “No. I sowwy, daddy. Pe’er bad” 

“No. No, baby.” Tony hated hearing his kid say that about himself. “You’re such a good boy, Peter and daddy loves you so much” 

“‘Kay. I go p’ay now” Peter tried to place his bottle in Tony’s mouth so Tony grabbed it from Peter before he got baby slobber all over him. 

Tony placed Peter on the ground after Peter started kicking his legs. He watched Peter run off towards the park as he went to go walk with Pepper to the picnic bench. 

When Tony looked back at Peter after taking his eyes off of him for all of two seconds, Peter was sitting on the sand and was eating something so Tony quickly rushed over to his kid and leaned down in front of him. 

“What are you eating?” Tony grabbed Peter’s hand and saw that he was holding a bunch of sand so he wiped the sand off of Peter’s hand then looked at his kids face and saw his cheeky grin. “Spit it out” 

Peter went to crawl away from Tony so Tony held him with one hand and used his other hand to stick his finger in Peter’s mouth to try and get all the sand out. 

Peter ended up biting Tony’s index finger and hard. “Ow Peter. Let go” 

Tony managed to free his finger from the toddlers mouth and didn’t try to grab him as he tried to run away this time. 

Tony walked around to the other side of the playground and saw Peter with his mouth now on the hand rail. “Peter. No. Dirty. Stop putting your mouth on things” 

The toddler only shook his head and ran over to the swings then lifted his arms up for Tony to pick him up. Tony happily put Peter in the swing so he wouldn’t have to worry about Peter running around and putting things in his mouth. 

“Daddy!” Peter giggled every time Tony pushed him. He was screaming something through his giggles that Tony didn’t understand so he ignored them as he laughed along. 

Pepper walked up behind Tony and it scared him for a second since Tony forgot that Pepper was with them. He was so happy being with Peter that it slipped his mind. 

“You know,” Pepper began. “Earlier today when I was trying to change his diaper he kept asking for his daddy and when I explained to him that Tony was coming soon he would shake his head and saw he wanted his daddy so I think that he maybe forgot or doesn’t know that you’re Tony” 

Tony didn’t know how Peter could just forget that he’s Tony but it was really interesting. And kinda scary. “So he doesn’t know I’m Tony anymore? I’m just daddy to him?”

Pepper shrugged then stopped Peter from swinging so she could ask him. 

“‘Gin daddy ‘gin!” Peter giggled out but Pepper grabbed his attention. 

“Peter, look at me. Who’s this?” Pepper pointed to Tony and Peter clapped his hands. 

“Daddy!” 

“Where’s Tony, Peter?” Pepper asked. Tony waited for Peter to answer curiously. 

Peter looked behind Tony as if he was waiting for someone else to pop up. Peter didn’t answer. 

“Peter,” Tony leaned in front of Peter’s face. “Who am I?” 

Peter reached out for him. “Daddy daddy daddy!” 

“Yeah I’m your daddy, Pete” Tony couldn’t help but pull the swing forward and press a kiss to Peter’s nose. 

Pepper pulled out her phone just in time to get a picture of the father and son duo. 

Tony thought it was a little bit, a lot, concerning how Peter didn’t know he was Tony and that he was just daddy to him but he tried not to worry about it too much. 

Their park trip lasted another hour before Peter was yawning so Tony picked him up in his arms and felt that Peter needed a diaper change before they left. 

Pepper was already putting the bag in the car so Tony stopped her. “I need to change him before we leave” 

Tony grabbed the wipes and a clean diaper out of the bag, the cream could wait until after Peter’s bath. He laid Peter down on the driver's seat and began taking off his pants so he could do a quick change then head back home. 

“I can take that” Pepper pointed to Peter’s dirty diaper so Tony handed it to her just as he finished up with cleaning Peter’s butt. He decided to just keep Peter in a diaper now anyways since right after they get home it’s bath time then bed time. 

The car ride back to the tower was spent in silence since Peter had fallen asleep and Pepper looked close to sleeping as well. 

The sound of the car shutting off was what woke Peter up and he let out a little whimper which Tony knew was soon going to be followed by a loud cry if he didn’t appear in Peter’s eye sight in less than five seconds so Tony quickly got out of the car and opened up the back door. 

He quickly unbuckled Peter’s car seat and lifted his baby into his arms. 

Tony wished that his life would stay like this forever but he knew he never got what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okk sooo I just want to say that ahhhh yessss there is going to be a sequel for this fic:) 
> 
> I’m sooooo excited for you guys to read it but I just want to say something first ok so basically I still have to write the last two chapters of this fic and then I have to figure out how to even make this fic into a series but I don’t think it’ll be that hard and the thing that I think is gonna be the hardest is coming up with the titles for it sooooo ahhhh I’m working on it now but yeaaaa:))) I’m excited!!


	34. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii guys:) I’m soooo excited for you guys to read this chapter ahhh!!!

Tony felt his phone buzzing in his pocket as he held Peter with one arm and carried the diaper bag with his other arm. 

Pepper had to go to her office for a phone meeting so she left to go do that for a few hours while Tony would stay with Peter. 

They were waiting for the elevator to bring them up to their floor but Peter was becoming increasingly whiny by the second. Tony was losing his grip on Peter and couldn’t hoist him up since his other hand was full so he was holding onto the top of Peter’s diaper just hoping that it wouldn’t come off. 

Peter was trying to wrap his legs around Tony’s leg but that only made it harder for Tony to walk. “Pete, you need to walk now because I can’t carry you like this” 

Peter shook his head as he slowly kept slipping down on Tony’s leg until Tony decided to just place him on the ground of the elevator until he could rearrange the diaper bag. 

“Up!” Peter made grabby hands up at Tony as soon as Tony placed him on the floor. 

“One sec, Pete. Daddy’s hands are full right now” Tony tried to get the diaper bag strap from off of his arm but it was all tangled and wrapped up. Peter started trying to jump on his foot to reach for Tony but he was still too small to even come close. 

“Daddy, wan’ up” Peter whined and continued to try and jump into Tony’s arms. 

The elevator doors opened and just as Tony went to walk out, he looked up and saw that it was Steve’s level. Tony sighed in annoyance. “FRIDAY, wrong level. Take us to my floor” 

“Boss, Steve Rogers requested to speak with you” FRIDAY supplied so Tony let out another sigh of annoyance. The last thing he wanted to do was to talk to Steve when all he wanted was to get Peter changed and calm him down for the night. 

Tony ignored Peter’s whines as he stepped out of the elevator and grabbed onto Tony’s tiny hand instead. “No, daddy! Up!”

Steve walked out from the kitchen. “I’m glad you came, Tony.” Steve looked down at Peter and a gentle smile appeared on his face as he walked closer to the two. He leaned down so he was closer to Peter’s level. “Hello Peter. How are you?” 

Peter squeezed Tony’s hand tighter as he turned around to look at Steve. Tony wasn’t sure if Steve was aware of the fact that Peter seemed to no longer be in his teenage mindset anymore so Peter most likely won’t answer Steve’s question. 

Peter looked at Steve and pointed to Tony. “Wan’ up”

“He wants me to pick him up but my hands were full, so let me just untangle myself from this diaper bag…” Tony went to go get his arm out of the bag strap when Steve held his arms out for Peter. 

“Want me to hold you until Tony can?” Steve asked but Peter shook his head. 

“No. Wan’ daddy” Peter tried to explain and point at Tony but Steve looked confused. 

“Let steve pick you up until I’m done” Tony said to Peter who then immediately raised his arms up for Steve to hold him while he finished what he was doing. 

Steve lifted Peter into his arms and set him on his hip as Peter stuck his thumb in his mouth and laid his head on his shoulder. He would much rather be in Daddy’s arms but this would have to wait until he Daddy came to him. 

“So… daddy? He calls you that now?” Steve asked. He tried to ignore the fact that Peter was just in a diaper and the diaper felt really full. 

Tony managed to put the bag on the ground and then walk over to Steve. “Yep. He apparently doesn’t know I’m Tony anymore. I’m just daddy now” 

Peter saw Tony coming closer to him so he held his arm that didn’t have his thumb in his mouth out to Tony. As Tony took his kid from Steve, Peter made a sound of content that made Tony smile and press a kiss to his temple. 

“I think he needs to um, change his diaper” Steve made a face of disgust and pointed to Peter. 

Tony rolled his eyes as he walked past him. “I just changed him. He doesn’t need another diaper change yet.”

“Then why does it feel so full?” Steve asked genuinely confused as he followed Tony into the living room where Natasha and Clint were. 

“Oh Steve. You have so much to learn,” Tony teased. “That’s just how diapers are.”

Clint sprang up from the couch and walked over to Tony and started poking Peter on the foot. Tony knew that Clint had three kids of his own, he’s not sure how old the youngest is but he’s pretty sure it’s a boy about four years old but he’s not sure. 

He just knows that Clint doesn’t get to see his kids a lot so he’s not surprised that the man is just itching to hold Peter. Peter giggled at Clints tickling so Tony offered Peter over. “Wanna hold him, Bird Brain?”

Clints eyes lit up. “Yes! Come here, little guy. Hi Peter. Hi!”

Tony waited for Peter to start crying once he was handed off to Clint but he didn’t which Tony was surprised about. Clint lifted Peter up in the air which had Peter giggling like crazy. 

Tony watched the two for a few minutes before Steve was grabbing his arm to get his attention. “What’s up, Cap? Did you want to hold my kid again?”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Your kid? And he’s calling you dad. Are you sure this is healthy, Tony? Is he forgetting that he’s actually fifteen?”

Tony rolled his eyes. This is why he kept Peter away from everyone that wasn’t Pepper. “Yes he’s my kid. I’m changing his diapers and getting peed on so I think I can call him mine. And it’s daddy, Steve. I’m not even sure he can say dad at his age, sounds too old. As for the other thing, I don’t know. I have no way of knowing that for sure” 

Steve raised his eyebrows at Tony. “But you have an idea?”

Tony shrugged. “I actually don’t know. I do but it’s just what I’ve noticed, I haven’t done any research or anything” 

Tony sat down on the couch arm rest as he watched Peter dance on the ottoman between the couches as Natasha and Clint clapped for him to dance more. The scene brought a smile to Tony’s face. 

Steve interrupted that by talking. “What about Bruce? I know he’s been doing some research and testing on it” 

Tony sighed. He hated talking about this and thinking about it because he knew that all of this was temporary. Tony knew that Bruce would be able to figure out a cure and how to turn Peter back into his teenage self with the blood samples and working with Cho. Both were science geniuses. 

Tony realized that he just wasn’t working hard enough to get Peter changed back into a teen when he was working on it and that if he really wanted Peter to be a teen again he would be working until he found a way to get Peter back but he didn’t since he liked the way things were. He loved it. 

He just nodded his head at Steve’s question. “He’s been calling me so I’ll talk to him later.” Tony then stood up and sat on the ottoman that Peter was still dancing on. 

Peter turned around when he sensed someone behind him and squealed in excitement at seeing it was his daddy. “Hey, Pete! Are you dancing? Show me your dance”

Peter continued to bounce up and down which consisted of him dancing as he screamed. He started saying something that even Tony couldn’t understand and he was used to baby babbling from Peter. 

The adults continued to watch Peter dance until he suddenly stopped and threw up. Peter then sat down on his butt and just sat there. 

Steve immediately went to go get some napkins and came back with them. He began cleaning up for Tony while he was handling Peter. “Is he sick?”

“No, it’s just baby vomit. It happens but he’s not sick” Tony pulled the top off of Peter that was now covered in vomit and used the clean part of his shirt to wipe away the vomit on Peter’s chin. 

Tony hesitated as he was about to take off Peter’s diaper too since it also got vomit on it but he decided against in seeing as there was an audience watching right now. 

“Thanks, Steve.” Tony thanked him for cleaning up the vomit on the ottoman, it wasn’t much but he was still thankful for him to have done that for him. “I’m gonna take him up now.” 

Peter climbed off the ottoman and followed Tony over to where the diaper bag was with all the adults following him to say goodbye. Tony held the bag with one hand because he was not about to get tangled in that thing again. 

“Bye, Peter” Clint waved bye to Peter and all Tony could think about was if someone ever took Peter away from him and he couldn’t see his kid for months on end, he would go crazy so he really felt bad for Clint. 

“Go give Clint a hug bye, Petey” Tony pointed to Clint and Peter then toddled over to Clint and lifted his arms up. Clint wasted no time in scooping Peter off the floor and holding him on his hip as Peter waved at him. 

“Bye-bye” Peter said. Clint hugged the toddler then placed him back on the ground. He hated seeing Peter go and it made him miss his kids so much but he knew that Peter was Tony’s kid now. 

“Want up?” Tony asked. He looked down at Peter and saw that he had his thumb in his mouth and was nodding so Tony bent down and picked Peter up, holding him on the hip. 

He walked into the elevator which took them to his floor and once the elevator doors opened, Tony sighed in relief. He was exhausted and was so ready for bedtime. 

That’s when Tony’s phone rang again so he quickly dropped the diaper bag by the couch and used his free hand to pull his phone out of his pocket. “Hello?”

“Tony, I’ve been trying to call you all afternoon” Bruce said into the phone. Tony was scared to hear what Bruce had to say. 

“Sorry, Bruce. I was busy with Pete” Tony paused. “Do you have any news?”

Tony unconsciously held his breath as he waited for Bruce to talk. He tried to focus on the heavy weight of Peter on his hip. 

“I found a way to change Peter back into a teen” Bruce said really fast. Tony didn’t know why he wasn’t happy about that. “Well, I think I did. Cho and I have developed so many serums but none of them worked. We think this one will and if it does then Peter will be a teen again”

Tony could tell that Bruce was excited about this. He knew he should be too but he couldn’t be. 

Tony knew he was going to lose this life he wanted to have with Peter. 

“Let’s hope it works then. Thanks for doing this” Tony said sadly. He leaned his head gently against Peter’s and thought that he wasn’t going to be doing this for much longer. 

“No problem. I’m confident it’s going to work, Tony. You get to have your teenager back pretty soon,” Bruce laughed happily. “I can come over tomorrow morning at around ten. Does that work for you?”

Tony sat down on the couch and swung Peter’s legs so that he was sitting on his lap with each leg on either side of him. He nodded his head but remembered that Bruce couldn’t see him so he spoke. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s perfect. I’ll Uh, I’ll see you then.”

After Tony hung up the phone he was tempted to throw it but he didn’t. He knew he had to call May and tell her the news. Tell her that Peter would be changing back into a teen again. 

To tell her that this was Peter’s last night as a toddler. 

Tony hated that. He wished so badly that he had a longer time with Peter. He wants to be with him like this just a little longer but now all he was getting was one more night. Not even a full day. 

Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s head and stood up. He would call May later but right now he was going to enjoy his last night with his baby. 

Tony walked with Peter into his bedroom to grab a clean diaper, wipes, diaper rash cream and some clean pyjamas. This used to be Tony’s favourite time of the day, bath time. Now, he hated it. 

All tony could think about while he was getting everything ready for Peter after his bath was that this was going to be the very last time he was going to be doing this. 

Tony was sitting on his knees on the soft ground while Peter sat on his teddy bear in the corner of his bedroom. 

Tony watched him with a sad smile for a few seconds. “Hey, Pete. Come here, you ready for your bath?”

Peter turned around to face Tony with a toothy grin as he nodded his head then crawled over to Tony making grunting noises. 

Tony patted his diapered butt, grabbed everything and stood up. 

Tony began walking to his own bedroom where he would give Peter his last bath. He was going to try not to think about that so it wouldn’t ruin his last night with Peter but it was going to be extremely hard. 

Tony looked back and saw Peter crawling down the hallway as he followed Tony before getting up and running ahead of him, straight into the bathroom. 

When Tony walked in there only a few seconds after Peter. He smiled when he saw that Peter was standing there, in the middle of the bathroom with his thumb in his mouth. 

When Peter saw Tony walk in, he took his mouth out of his mouth and ran over to his legs to hug them. “Daddy! Baf!”

Tony had already placed everything on the bed so his hands were free to pick Peter up with both hands and blow a raspberry on his tummy. Peter kicked his legs, giggling like crazy until Tony put him down. 

As if Peter knew it was his last night being a toddler, he hugged Tony’s legs as Tony filled his bath up for him. 

“Come. Let me take your diaper off” Peter stood there so Tony could pull his diaper off and toss it in the corner for now until he can throw it out. 

Peter ran around the bathroom and kept screaming excitedly while Tony waited for the bath to fill up. He knew the perfect height for Peter now so he was basically an expert at giving the toddler his baths. A skill that would no longer be needed after tonight. 

Once the bath was filled, Tony looked over to where Peter was and found him trying to climb on top of the toilet seat. 

“Peter, no. Get down from there” Tony felt his heat sink into his stomach at the sight of Peter climbing up on that since if he were to fall he would bang his head on the hard tile floor. Not good. 

Tony quickly got up and grabbed Peter by the underarms, carrying him over to the bath. He lifted him up and placed him in the tub which Peter started squealing about and splashing around. 

Tony sat on the floor while he had one hand in the bathtub to splash Peter with. He had a genuine smile on his face since he momentarily forgot about this being the last bath with Peter, he hated that he kept thinking about it but he couldn’t stop. 

Tony then looked at Peter’s face because he suddenly stopped laughing and had a serious face. Tony immediately knew it was Peter’s poop face and he did not want him to poop in the tub. 

“Peter, are you gonna poo?” Tony asked him with a hint of fear to his voice. 

Peter looked up at him and slowly nodded his head so Tony quickly reached in the tub to grab Peter and carried him over to the toilet, getting soaked in the process. 

Tony placed Peter on the toilet seat but it was too big for him to leave Peter sitting there otherwise he would fall in so Tony held onto him under his armpits. 

Peter whined uncomfortably and Tony understood how uncomfortable this whole thing was for the toddler. Getting taken out of a warm bath to poop in the toilet when he spent the last few weeks doing that in his diaper. 

Once Tony was sure Peter was done he picked him and placed him on his feet so he could grab some toilet paper to wipe his butt before placing him back in the bath. 

“No!” Peter cried out while he tried to get away from Tony with the toilet paper. 

“One second, Peter.” It was hard to do this with a wiggling and wet toddler but Tony managed to wipe Peter’s butt before flushing the toilet and putting him back in the water. 

It wouldn’t have been the last bath time with Peter if it didn’t include some sort of poop accident, Tony thought sadly. 

Peter crossed his arms and turned his back to Tony in the water. Tony poked him in the back, having no idea why Peter was mad at him. 

“Bad daddy” Peter pouted and turned a bit to point at Tony. 

“What? Why am I a bad daddy? Because I didn’t let you poop in the bathtub?” Tony sarcastically asked but Peter nodded his head. “What?! Peter no. That’s disgusting.”

Peter kept his back to Tony as he mumbled something that Tony couldn’t understand and Tony really didn’t want Peter to be mad at him for their last night. He would not like that happen. 

“Pete, please look at me” Tony tried to think about something that Peter would like to do to try and buy his love for tonight. “Do you want to go down to the lab after bath time?”

Peter turned around to look at Tony and Tony was sure he saw teenage Peter in his eyes for a split second before leaving. Peter clapped his hands together and moved to stand up in the tub so he could dance excitedly. 

Tony laughed at his kid and pulled his phone out to take a video of Peter with him giggling. “I wan’ go now”

Tony put his phone down and grabbed the soap bottle. “After bath time, Pete. You still need to have your smelly hair washed” 

Tony poked Peter in the stomach causing more giggles to leave the toddlers mouth. 

Bath time was quickly finished off since Peter was too eager to sit still. Tony washed his hair and body before picking him out of the tub and wrapping him in a towel. 

He cradled Peter in his arms and carried him into his bed where all of the items were to get Peter ready for bed. Although it wasn’t his bedtime yet, Tony still wanted to put him in his pyjamas. 

It would be the last time that he dresses Peter in his pyjamas so Tony wanted to take in every second of it but he highly doubted that it would be his last time changing Peter’s diaper since that would be done a bunch more times until Bruce comes over tomorrow morning. 

Tony laid Peter on the bed and unwrapped him from his towel as Peter lifted his legs up in the air and started giggling. Tony put a fresh diaper on Peter and dressed him in a two piece pyjama set. It was a lot easier to put him in this since he could get to his diaper a lot easier instead of having to take off his whole onesie. 

“You wanna go down to the lab now?” Tony asked, he threw the towel in the corner of his bedroom and turned back to look at Peter who was holding his legs up in the air.

“Uh huh! I wan’ walk!” Peter went to slide off the bed but Tony helped him so he wouldn’t hurt himself. Peter then started toddling in front of Tony as they walked down the hallway towards the living room and then to the elevator. 

Tony thought about the next time that he would be going down to his lab with Peter after this would be when Peter is up to his chest, not his kneecap. 

It was sad for Tony to think about and how this life he wanted to have so badly with Peter would soon come to an end. 

Peter looked up at the ceiling. “F’IDAY! Open door for daddy!”

Peter then turned back around to face Tony with a smile on his face as he held out his hand for Tony to take. Inside the elevator, Tony looked down at Peter and watched as he lifted his thumb into his mouth. 

When the elevator doors opened, Tony bent down to lift Peter into his arms and hold him on his hip since he didn’t want Peter to step on anything dangerous or sharp, although Tony keeps his lab very clean… mostly, there’s still a chance of there being sharp pieces on the floor. 

Peter was content to sit there, thankfully, so Tony didn’t have to worry about a tantrum happening or little feet getting hurt. 

He typed in the code which just so happened to be Peter’s birthday, he changed it about a month after meeting the kid and he didn’t even think twice about doing it. 

Peter took his thumb out of his mouth and placed his wet hand on Tony’s face which he winced at but didn’t actually care. 

“Woah. Woah” Peter opened his mouth wide and pointed to nothing in particular in the lab. 

Tony mirrored his reaction. “Woah, Pete. Wanna go see Dum-E and U?”

Peter nodded his head and looked over to where they usually were in the corner. 

Tony thought that was weird because Peter didn’t seem to be in his teenage mind anymore, the fact that he doesn’t even remember that Tony’s name is in fact Tony. So he found it interesting how Peter knew exactly where to look. 

Tony walked over there and immediately the bots started making their noises as Dum-E rolled closer to them and lifted his head up taller to see what the small creature that Tony was holding in his arms was. 

Peter giggled and reached his hand out to touch the bot. “Dum-E good! Bag go’ dat’”

Tony wasn’t sure what Peter said but he nodded along anyways. “That’s right, Pete.”

“Daddy go bot’ up da’e” Peter said like it was very interesting information and nodded his head along to what he was saying as if it made perfect sense. 

“Yes, Petey.” Tony nodded along, having no idea what Peter was saying. 

Peter kicked his legs to be put down and Tony looked on the ground to see if he could see anything sharp or dangerous but thankfully there was nothing so he put Peter on the ground. 

Peter walked over to Dum-E and tried to sit on the base on the robot but was having trouble doing that because Dum-E kept baking away from the toddler, clearly not happy with someone trying to sit on him. 

“Play nice with Peter, Dum-E or I’ll turn you into one of his toys” Tony threatened before turning around to work on some coding for a few minutes. Peter seemed to be busy with the bot anyways so at least he wouldn’t get into anything on that side of the lab. 

Peter leaned down and tried to press a wet kiss to Dum-E’s base but the robot rolled away from him which caused Peter to smack his face on the hard ground. 

He looked up to see if his daddy saw him but he didn’t so there was no reason to cry. Peter crawled over to Dum-E and patted his base. “I sowwy. I play.”

Dum-E began making a lot of wiring noises as he tried to get away from Peter chasing after him on the ground. Peter laughed because he thought that the bot was playing with him rather than the bot trying to get away from him. 

Peter went to stand up but Dum-E grabbed him by his pants and his diaper as he carried him over to Tony. 

“Dada!” Peter screamed as he was lifted into the air. Tony was so invested in his work that he totally forgot to check on Peter. He turned around him he heard Peter calling for him and saw that Dum-E was carrying Peter by his pyjama pants on diaper as Peter hung in the air. 

“Oh shit!” Tony quickly made his way over to them before Peter was dropped and took him from his bot. “Let go of him, Dum-E”

Once Peter was in his arms, Tony tried to rearrange his diaper and pants now that they were both now half off him while Peter was trying to take a swat at the robot. 

“Bad! Bad, Dum-E!” Tony grabbed Peter’s arm as the bot was backing into the corner slowly. 

“Peter, no. He was just carrying you over to me. He’s not bad” Tony explained to the toddler, settling him more comfortable on his hip. 

Peter looked between his daddy and the bot before nodding and sticking his thumb in his mouth. Tony decided that they were done in the lab because he wanted to talk to Peter about what was going to be happening tomorrow morning before he fell asleep. 

“Let’s go upstairs and I’ll make you your bottle then we can watch some cartoons” Tony said to Peter as he went into the elevator and back upstairs. 

He held Peter on his hip the whole time he made his bottle and then walked into the living room, putting Peter next to him on the couch so he could talk to him. 

“Peter, I need to tell you something important” Tony started. Peter looked at him as he drank from his bottle and Tony wasn’t even sure if Peter was actually listening to him or just staring. “So Bruce is going to come over tomorrow morning to turn you back into your teen self.”

Tony waited for any kind of reaction but he got nothing. He continued. “He found a way to change you back so after tomorrow you’re going to go back into a fifteen year old again, baby.” 

Tony wondered if he’d be calling Peter ‘baby’ once he’s fifteen again. The nickname only started after Peter got de-aged so he wondered if it would stick. 

He tried not to sound so sad as he explained to Peter what would be happening because in all honesty, he didn’t want it to be happening and he knew that Peter deserved to live his life properly but he was scared. He didn’t want Peter to grow up and never speak to him again or never be able to do everything that he does with Peter now. He loves his life how it is now but all that was soon coming to an end. 

Peter still continued to suck on his bottle as he stared at Tony and it was frustrating because Tony had no idea if Peter was understanding anything he was saying. 

“Peter, are you listening to daddy?” Tony tried and Peter nodded his head. “Do you understand me?”

Peter nodded again which Tony was grateful for. “What am I saying, Pete?”

Peter took his bottle out of his mouth and tried to hand it to Tony. “Wan’ more milk daddy”

Tony grabbed the empty bottle feeling defeated. 

Peter had no idea what he was saying and there was no way to make him understand. 

Sighing, Tony stood up to go get Peter more milk in his bottle. When he returned he passed the bottle to Peter and sank into the couch. 

Tony covered his face with his hands but he then felt someone crawling on his lap and moving around before settling on him. Tony smiled at the scene and saw Peter casually sitting on his lap with his back to him as he drank his bottle. 

He pointed at the tv and whined, he didn’t use any words but Tony knew he wanted his cartoons on. 

“How about we go watch them in my bed, buddy? Do you wanna sleep with daddy tonight?” Tony asked as he pressed a kiss to Peter’s hair. He felt the toddler nod his head so Tony lifted him up and carried Peter into his bedroom, gently placing him on the bed before lying down next to him. 

Peter laid his head on Tony’s shoulder as Tony flipped through the channels until landing on a cartoon that Peter liked to watch. 

Tony wasn’t sure why Peter liked watching this show so much, In The Night Garden, Tony wasn’t sure what Peter liked about it so much but he had to admit that it was relaxing. Or maybe that was only because Tony was content right now with his baby with him. 

Peter took his bottle out of his mouth and replaced it with his thumb as he slowly started to fall asleep. 

Tony laid there for a few more minutes but he knew that he had to get up and call May to tell her about what was happening tomorrow. 

He slowly got out of bed and looked at his baby sleeping there. Peter had his arm above his head with his other hand in his mouth, sucking on his thumb. 

Tony wished he could stay in this moment forever. 

As much as he wanted to stay, Tony left and went into the living room to call May. 

She answered on the third ring. “Hi Tony. Is Peter okay?”

Tony laid his head in his hands. “Yeah, Pete's fine. I’m just calling because Uh, Bruce, he thinks he found a way to change Peter back into a teen and it’s gonna work. He’s pretty confident it’s gonna work so uh, he’s coming over tomorrow morning and I’m just telling you because I know that you’d wanna be here for that” 

May was silent for a few seconds before letting out an excited laugh. “Yes! Yes! I’ll be there. Oh, Tony! Finally! I’m gonna get my boy back. I’m gonna get Peter back” 

Tony couldn’t say anything. He hated this so much. 

“I’ll be there, Tony. I can’t wait! Thank you for watching him while he was… well, you know, a baby” May sounded really happy and Tony wanted to hang up on her. “But don’t worry, I’ll be taking him out of your hair once he can actually wash his own hair on his own and actually use a toilet instead of diapers.”

“I enjoyed watching him, May. It wasn’t like I didn’t enjoy it” Tony said annoyed. He wanted to say so much more but he didn’t. 

“Thank you for that, Tony. I’ll see you tomorrow” May then hung up the phone and for the first time in…months, Tony felt tears rush to his eyes so he put his head in his hands to try and stop them from falling but he knew it was too late. 

He had no idea why he was having so much trouble dealing with the fact that Peter was going to be a teen this time tomorrow. He just felt so… happy these last few weeks. 

The elevator doors opened and the sound of heels were heard walking towards him. Tony didn’t even bother to make himself look presentable for Pepper because he knows that she’s seen him at his worse. 

She walked closer to him then gasped. “Tony? Where’s Peter? What’s wrong?”

Tony lifted his head up and let out a laugh. “I’m an idiot. I don’t know why I’m fucking crying over this”

Pepper put her bag down and sat next to Tony on the couch. She looked at him concerned and ran a comforting hand down his back. “Where’s Peter?”

“He’s sleeping in my room. He’s fine” 

Pepper looked at him with concern written all over her face. “Why are you crying? What’s going on?”

“Bruce is coming over tomorrow morning,” Tony started. “He found a way to change Peter back into a teen”

Pepper nodded in understanding. “You don’t want that, do you?”

Tony laughed. “I want to. I want to want to want it. But I don’t”

Pepper only nodded. She knew Tony was happier ever since Peter got de-aged and he really moved into the role as a father quickly and was doing a good job at it. 

“I don’t know why I’m crying over it. Pete’s made me soft” Tony laughed weakly then let out a shaky breath. “I’m being selfish. It’s selfish of me to want this life with him as my kid, I know it is but I can’t seem to care. As long as he’s happy. I tried talking to him today, Pep, about-about tomorrow but he didn’t even care.”

Pepper put her hand on Tony’s knee and squeezed it. “I know this is hard for you, Tony. I know. And I’m sorry that it has to be this way but I think- I think you need to go and enjoy your time with him now before Bruce gets here tomorrow”

Tony took a few seconds to nod his head. He didn’t say anything as he stood up and walked back into his bedroom to go see Peter but when he walked into the room, Peter was sitting up in bed and drinking his bottle. 

When he saw Tony he reached his hand out for him and let out a whine. “Daddy”

“I’m here, baby. Daddy’s here” Tony sat down on the bed and pulled Peter into his arms. He felt that his diaper was full so he stood up, still holding onto Peter and went to grab a diaper and some wipes. 

He then tried to lay Peter down on the bed but Peter cling tightly onto him. “No daddy. No go”

“I’m not going anywhere, baby. I just need to change your diaper” Tony said softly into Peter’s ear. 

Peter then let go of Tony and let himself be placed on the bed while Tony pulled his pants down to get access to his diaper. 

Peter watched Tony as he wiped him clean then put a new diaper on him followed by his pants being pulled back on. 

When Tony picked Peter up and lay down with him in the bed, Peter went to poke Tony in the eye but Tony moved his head so Peter couldn’t. 

“Daddy sad?” Peter asked confused. 

Tony nodded his head. “Yeah, baby. I am. Remember what I talked to you about earlier today? Well that makes me really sad, baby. But even when you’re bigger, you’re still gonna come see daddy, right?”

Peter nodded his head and laid himself on Tony’s chest. “Uh huh. I stay wif’ you”

Tony put on hand on Peter’s diapered butt and his other hand on Peter’s back. “Promise me?”

“P’omise daddy” Peter let out a tiny sigh and Tony held him until he felt Peter drift off into sleep followed by himself. 

.  
.  
.

When Tony woke up, he first felt the sun shining on his face and causing him to moan in annoyance then turn around. The second thing he felt, or smelled, was a smelly butt in his face. 

That got Tony sitting up in bed and opening his eyes. He saw that Peter had his butt in Tony’s face and half his pyjamas were down making his sagging diaper very noticeable. 

Tony flopped his head back onto the pillow, wishing he could deal with this in another hour but he didn’t want Peter to get another diaper rash. 

Tony then remembered what today was. 

In only a few hours Peter would be a teen again and probably in the car with May going back to his apartment building. 

Tony checked the time on the nightstand clock and saw that it was 8:14am meaning that Bruce would be at the tower in just under two hours. 

Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, Tony ignored the smell and gently shook Peter awake who immediately woke up and smiled at Tony after giving a little stretch. 

“Hey, bud. Good morning” Tony smiled at Peter and rubbed his bare stomach. 

Peter giggled and rolled away from Tony. 

“You need your diaper changed, you smelly butt” Tony teased as he was already getting off the bed to grab some wipes, a diaper and diaper rash cream. 

Peter sat up in bed and shook his head. “Uh Uh. You smelly daddy”

Tony shook his head and patted the bed in front of him for Peter to come lie down. “I’m not the one who pooped in my diaper”

Peter crawled over to Tony and lifted his legs up as he still shook his head. “Not me. Not poop”

Tony pulled Peter’s pants off and then pulled down the front straps of his diaper seeing that Peter in fact did poo in his diaper. “Then what’s all this, Pete? Pee?”

Peter tried to look at the mess but Tony was holding his legs up with one hand and wiping Peter’s bum with the other. 

The smell caused Tony to gag about three times and get pooped smeared on his hand but after a lot of wipes and wiping, Peter was clean. 

Tony wanted to let his diapered area breathe for a bit so he lifted him off the bed and went into the bathroom himself to wash his hands and brush his teeth while Peter walked around the bathroom waiting for him. 

“Let’s go get you dressed now” Tony said and reached for Peter’s hand. 

They both made their way into Peter’s bedroom, with Peter immediately running over to his teddy bear to sit on while Tony found what Peter would be wearing for the remainder of his time as a baby. 

He pulled out a pair of harem pants that were green and had little black dinosaurs on them as well as a white T-shirt with a crocodile on it. 

“Peter, let’s get you dressed now” Tony looked over at Peter who had his back to him like he usually did when he sat on his teddy bear in the corner. 

Peter shook his head. “No. Wan’ stay na’ed”

“You can’t stay naked. People are coming over today, bud.” Tony reached over to grab a new diaper since he forgot the other stuff in his room. He also grabbed the diaper rash cream seeing as though Peter was a bit red between his legs. “Come lie down in front of me”

Peter shook his head but got up anyways and slowly walked towards Tony before lying down. Tony pulled his pyjama top off of him and began putting a generous amount of cream on his bum and penis before putting a diaper on him and dressing him in his clothes. 

“All done!” Peter clapped his hands together. 

“All done!” Tony repeated after him and used his clean hand to tickle his stomach before getting up to wash his hands. 

While he was washing his hands, Peter sat on his foot and wrapped his arms around his leg. “Daddy I hun’gy”

“Let’s go eat some breakfast then, what do you wanna eat, baby?” Tony lifted Peter up, setting him on his hip as they walked into the kitchen. 

“‘Nana” Peter pointed to the stack of fruits sitting in a bowl on the counter so Tony placed Peter in his high chair and began cutting up his banana. He then gave it to Peter to eat while he got some more food for Peter. Some dry Cheerios in a bowl along with more fruits. 

While Peter was eating his foot, Tony made his coffee and poured himself his own bowl of Cheerios but with milk. As he was eating his cereal in front of Peter, Peter started reaching an arm out for his bowl. 

“I wan’” Peter said. 

Tony pointed to his high chair that was still full of food. “You have your own food”

Peter shook his head. “No wan’ you!”

“You want a bite of my cereal?” Tony asked and Peter nodded his head so Tony held his spoon out to feed Peter. 

He wasn’t sure if the spoon would even fit in Peter’s mouth but he would try. Peter held his mouth open and Tony tried his best to fit the spoon inside but his mouth was just too small so it spilled down onto his high chair tray. 

“Hmm! ‘Ummy” Peter nodded his head at Tony’s cereal then went back to eating his own food. 

Tony laughed at how cute his kid is before finishing off his own cereal. 

Pepper walked out of the elevator and Tony turned to look at her. If it was anyone else he would have felt embarrassed about crying in front of them just a few hours before but he didn’t care since it was only Pepper. 

“Hi Peter! What are you eating?” Pepper asked. She ignored Tony and walked right up to Peter in his high chair. 

Peter grabbed a piece of his chopped up banana. “Nana! Ummy!”

“That looks so good, Peter” Pepper looked at the disgusting mashed up food on the high chair tray then turned to Tony. “Is May coming?”

Tony nodded, feeling his mood drop. 

As if on cue, the elevator doors opened revealing both May and Bruce as they walked out of the elevator. May looked extremely happy which Tony looked away from and focused his attention on Peter. 

Pepper squeezed Tony’s shoulder before walking over to May and Bruce. 

Tony ignored their conversation as he grabbed a baby fork and started feeding Peter himself. Peter was curious as to who the new people in the living room were but Tony tried to distract him from it. 

Tony was trying to enjoy his last bit of time with Peter as a toddler he had left. 

“Hi Peter! Are you eating… what is he eating?” May asked. Tony had to admit that the food on Peter’s tray now looked disgusting. 

“Well it was bananas and blueberries at one point” Tony answered, not turning around to face May. “Do you want more, Petey?”

Peter nodded his head which Tony was grateful for so he grabbed another banana and started to cut it up. May took a seat next to Peter and tried to get his attention but Peter was more focused on Tony. 

When Tony sat back down with Peter’s chopped up banana, Peter squealed. “‘Nana daddy!”

“Yeah! Look, Hmm!” Tony began to feed Peter his bananas, he ignored May but she eventually stood up and walked back into the living room. 

He didn’t want to talk to the women who would be taking his kid away from him in only a matter of hours. 

Pepper walked up to Tony and squeezed his shoulder. “Are you ready? Bruce is waiting”

Tony slowly nodded his head. He hated this all so much. 

He grabbed a wet cloth and wiped Peter’s face off then lifted him out of his high chair, thinking about how that would be the last time he ever does that. 

He placed Peter on his hip and walked over to where May and Bruce were. 

Tony sat down on the couch with Peter in his lap as he held onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. “Alright. How does this work?”

Bruce held up a fairly big needle. “I inject this into his arm and immediately he will start growing back into his normal size of a fifteen year old” 

Tony nodded his head. “How long will the process take?”

“It should only take about one to two minutes” Bruce explained. 

May cut in. “Will it hurt him?”

“It shouldn’t but I have no way of knowing for sure. Either way it’ll be quick” Bruce held up the needle and walked closer to Tony. “You should take off his clothes just because I don’t think he will age back up with them still fitting him… and I know how uncomfortable it is to get your clothes ripped off of you like that” 

Tony nodded as he began to pull the top over Peter’s head and tugging his pants off so that he was just in a diaper. 

“I’m gonna do it now, Tony, so can you lay him on the couch” Bruce asked. He walked closer to Tony and Peter with the needle but Tony stopped him. 

“Wait! Just… wait. I just need to take him in one last time before he’s not this small anymore” Tony turned Peter around in his lap and pressed a kiss to his chubby cheek. 

He thought about the first time he saw Peter like this and how confused they both were when he had to first change Peter’s diaper. 

Tony hugged Peter close to his chest. “I love you so much, Peter. No matter what age you are. Daddy loves you” 

Peter looked up at Tony confused. “Daddy?”

“Okay… I’m ready” Tony told Bruce. He stood up and laid Peter on the couch as Bruce stepped towards Peter with the needle. 

May and Pepper both watched nervously in the background. 

“It’s okay, Peter. I’m here” Tony calmed him. “Daddy’s here” 

Bruce injected the needle into Peter’s leg resulting in Peter letting out a loud cry. Peter tried to reach out for Tony but Bruce pulled Tony away as they waited for the injection to reverse the effects. 

Tony subconsciously held his breath as they waited for Peter to age back up. He listened to Peter cry out for him and try to reach for him but he didn’t do anything. 

Tony wasn’t sure what he was expecting but what he wasn’t expecting was for nothing to happen… nothing. Absolutely nothing at all. 

They all waited one minute then two then three and at minute four, Tony turned to Bruce. 

“Is this supposed to happen?” Tony asked. 

Bruce shook his head and started digging through his file of papers. “No. No, this is not supposed to happen. It was supposed to work. I-I tested this out multiple times to make it perfect. It should have worked”

Tony walked up behind Bruce and tried to read some of his notes. He only understood half of what was written but he had an idea of where Bruce was going with this. 

Bruce looked through his papers and started doing a bunch of calculations while May started freaking out. 

“What’s going on?! Is it not working? This was supposed to work, Tony. What’s going on?” May asked as she ran her hand through her hair. 

Peter was still crying on the couch and screaming for his daddy but Tony ignored him in case touching him would cause any problems. 

“I don’t know, May. It clearly didn’t work but I don’t know” Tony saw that Pepper was trying to calm May down as Tony walked over to where Bruce was standing in the corner of the living room, holding up a bunch of papers. 

“What’s going on, Bruce. Talk to me.” Tony asked quietly. 

Bruce put the papers down and looked at Tony with so much defeat on his face. “I’m sorry, Tony. I’m so sorry. I tried, I really did and this was the only thing that worked. Well, I thought it worked but it obviously didn’t.”

Tony didn’t know what to say. 

He was at a loss. He couldn’t be happy even though he wanted this so badly. He felt horrible for wishing it. 

“It didn’t work” Tony said. 

“It didn’t work” Bruce repeated in confirmation. 

“He’s stuck as a two year old now” Tony wasn’t sure if he was asking a question or not but Bruce responded anyways. 

“Yes. He’s stuck as a two year old” Bruce confirmed. 

Tony let out a shaky breath and ran his hands through his hair. He began walking over to Peter so he could stop his baby from crying out in fear and pain for him. 

“It’s okay, Peter. I’m here now. Daddy’s here” Tony began rocking Peter back and forth in his arms while he tried to get Peter to stop crying. 

May walked up to him. “What’s going on, Tony?”

“It didn’t work, May. There’s nothing else we can do. He’s stuck like this” Tony explained. He was feeling a lot more calmer about the whole situation now. 

May threw his arms up in the air. “What the fuck! So what now, he stays as a two year old for… forever?!”

Bruce walked up to Tony with a much smaller needle. “There’s nothing I can do to change him back into a teen but I am going to run one last blood test.” Bruce said as he stuck the needle into Peter’s leg, causing Peter to let out another loud cry. 

Bruce took the blood he needed and then placed the needle in a bag before grabbing his stuff and leaving. Tony knew he was going into the lab that he had here at the tower to work. 

“What am I supposed to do now? I can’t look after Peter if he’s two years old! This was supposed to be temporary” May started pacing around the living room as Tony rocked Peter back and forth to calm him down. 

“I’ve been doing it this whole time so I’ll continue to look after him, May” Tony said. He wasn’t asking because he would fight for Peter if May decided to say no to him. And he would put up one hell of a fight. 

“You can’t take care of him permanently, Tony. This was only a temporary thing that you were okay with because you saw an end. There is no end now. This-this is it. This is a forever thing now” May started to scream to which Tony backed away from so Peter wouldn’t start crying again. 

“May, we will all figure out what the next step is from here but I think for now it’s best if Tony takes care of him like he has been doing this whole time” Pepper cut in to say. Tony was extremely grateful for her. 

May sighed and sat on the couch. “I just- I just don’t know what to do” 

Peter was now sadly hiccuping in Tony’s arms so Tony bounced him as he spoke. “I’m keeping Peter with me. We’ll figure everything else out later” 

May nodded her head as the elevator doors opened with Bruce walking out with a determined look on his face. “Okay so, I did a few tests on Peter’s blood and compared them to the blood sample I took from him when he first ended up like this and basically Peter has been slowing growing this whole time only we never noticed because it was at the rate of an actual two year old” 

May looked confused. “Wait… I did notice that he looked a bit bigger than before”

Bruce nodded. “Exactly. Peter will eventually be a fifteen year old again but he’s going to have to grow up again. He basically gets a second chance at life” 

May stood up as she tried to wrap her head around everything. “Wait… so Peter is going to have to grow up… again? For a second time?”

Bruce nodded. “Yes. That’s right”

Tony couldn’t help at smile at that. Peter was going to get a second chance at life but this time with Tony as his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh Okkk we are done! I can’t believe this! Ok so I just want to say a few things first, the next chapter will be out in about two hours. Also in the bath scene when Peter makes a poop face, that scene I took from my all time favourite movie Life As We Know It:) 
> 
> Also I don’t want you guys to think that Tony is selfish for wanting Peter to stay a baby. He loves the life he has with baby Peter and even though he wants it so badly he still let Bruce give him the needle, thinking that it was going to work. So even tho tony really wanted his baby peter, he put what he wants aside and tried to give Peter his teen life back but that didn’t happen so yeah:) 
> 
> Also also I never edit my chapters but I edited this one and there were so many mistakes so that makes me scared to read the chapters that I don’t edit haha 
> 
> Also also also there is going to be a series to this fic that will be posted I’m pretty sure like January first or something. It’ll be posted in 2020 and that sounds so far away but it’s not:)
> 
> The pyjamas that Peter wore: 
> 
> https://aioloz.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/05/original_pyjama-cupcakes-one-pair-of-baby-pyjamas.jpg
> 
> The top that he wore (not the pants): 
> 
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61vLqZJ8KmL._UX679_.jpg
> 
> The pants: 
> 
> https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcRdl7W2h_w9tpYx_nVYRtk_73gPMg8vx_vPd9RMndmlaiRe6MPI


	35. Alternative Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I’m back with another chapter today!! Ok so you guys might be confused at first but just keep reading to understand:)

Tony pulled Peter out of his car seat slowly as to not wake the sleeping toddler. 

He knew that Peter had drifted off to sleep a few minutes ago and he didn’t want to wake him up so he could let Peter sleep a little bit longer while he got some dinner ready for the toddler. 

Tony lifted Peter carefully into his arms and held him with one arm under his diapered butt. He grabbed the diaper bag from the back and walked into the elevator with Pepper. 

“I have to go to my office for a few hours to do some work. Will you be fine?” Pepper asked. She pressed the button to her office floor then turned to Tony. 

Tony glared at her. “Did you really just ask me if I’d be okay with Peter. You don’t have much faith in me but yes. I’m okay with the kid, Pep. You do what you gotta do.” 

Pepper jokingly rolled her eyes at Tony as the elevator doors opened and she stepped out. 

Tony gently laid his head on Peter’s as he waited for the elevator to bring them up to his floor. 

Tony then stepped out of the elevator and dropped the diaper bag so he could use two hands to place Peter on the couch. Peter moved a bit once Tony placed him down and Tony got scared that Peter was gonna was gonna wake up but thankfully he didn’t so Tony grabbed a thin blanket and covered Peter with it before walking into the kitchen to start cooking some dinner. 

Tony felt his phone vibrating in his pocket for the third time in the last hour but he ignored it once again since he had a more important task to do which was to cook dinner. 

Tony knew he was a horrible cook but he was actually really good at making grilled chicken and Pepper taught him how to make mashed potatoes. The corn was easy to make because it just came out of a can and all he had to do was heat it up on the stove. 

So basically Tony had dinner covered and he was happy about that. 

It took less than an hour for Peter to wake up and hear his daddy in the kitchen so Peter stuck his thumb in his mouth and walked over to where Tony was. 

Peter stood under Tony’s legs and waited for the man to see him there. It took Tony a few minutes to see Peter standing under his legs since he was busy trying to mash the potatoes, he didn’t want to bring out the blender since he thought Peter was still sleeping so when Tony felt something sit on his foot, he was surprised to see Peter awake and sitting on his foot. 

“What’re you doing, bud? Did you have a good nap?” Tony asked amused. 

Peter only looked up at him and lifted both arms up to be picked up so Tony leaned down and lifted his kid into his arms. 

Peter looked at what Tony was doing on the counter then tried to reach for the half mashed mashed potatoes in the bowl. 

“I wan’” Peter said as he pointed to it and looked at Tony. Tony shook his head. 

“It’s not dinner time yet, Peter. You can eat it at dinner with us” Tony explained but he knew that wasn’t the end of it for Peter. 

Peter smacked him in the face and started to cry. “No! I wan’!” 

Tony sighed as he stuck his finger into the bowl and held his finger in front of Peter’s mouth for Peter to eat the mashed potatoes off of. 

Peter grabbed Tony’s hand to bring his finger closer to his mouth and ate all the food off of it then once there was none left, Peter pushed his hand away and pointed to the bowl again. 

“More?” Peter asked as he looked at Tony but Tony shook his head. “Yes! I wan’”

Tony shook his head again. Then turned his attention back on the potatoes but Peter smacked him in the head again. “Ow, Peter. Stop it. That’s not nice”

Peter tried to reach for the mashed potatoes again. “Wan’ more daddy! P’ease”

Tony sighed once again as he gave in to Peter’s demands and dipped his finger into the bowl one more time to give Peter some more. 

Peter began to eat the mashed potatoes off of Tony’s finger and even after it was all gone, Peter didn’t stop so Tony tried to take his finger away but Peter bit him hard and it actually really hurt. 

It was like tiny teeth going into his skin. He’s never gotten bit by anyone with adult teeth but he’s pretty sure that baby teeth hurt a whole lot more. 

“Peter, stop. Dinners gonna be ready soon” Tony laughed as he tried to pull his finger away from Peter and once he did Peter just glared at him. “Go play while I do this.”

Tony placed Peter on the ground and smiled at him as he ran off into the living room. 

He watched Peter take out a bunch of his toys from the box that was next to the couch and sit with them on the floor as he got back to his cooking. 

For the next twenty minutes Tony continued to cook the food while he would glance back at Peter to make sure he was okay every so often. 

Peter ended up carrying his toys into the kitchen one by one so he could be close to Tony while he played. 

“Daddy play?” Peter crawled over to Tony’s foot and tried to hand a toy over to him but Tony’s hands were full so he couldn’t grab it which caused Peter to start to whine. 

“Daddy’s hands are full, baby” Tony said while he continued to stir the corn on the stove. Peter ignored him while he continued to try and hold the teddy bear up to Tony. He could see that the front of the bears head was soaked so he assumed that Peter had been sucking on the bear. 

The elevator doors opened up and Tony heard the sound of high heels walking on the floor towards the kitchen. 

“you’re cooking dinner?” Pepper asked amused. 

Tony nodded his head and smiled at her. “Don’t look so surprised. You know I can make a good grilled chicken.”

Pepper smirked at Tony then leaned down to pick Peter up, settling him on her hip as she showed him what Tony was cooking. Peter immediately tried to reach for the mashed potatoes so Tony had to move the bowl away. 

“No, don’t show him. He was putting up a fit earlier because I wasn’t giving him any” Tony looked at Peter who was struggling to get out of Peppers hold so he could eat the food. 

“Sorry. Peter, no. We’ll eat soon” Pepper went to go put Peter down but Tony stopped her. 

“Can you go change his diaper while I finish this off? His wipes and stuff are in the living room.” 

“Yeah, of course” Pepper smiled then turned to look at Peter who was still on her hip. “Let’s go change your diaper, Sweetie”

Tony watched Pepper carry Peter into the living room while he finished setting the table and getting the food ready. 

Pepper set Peter on his feet and grabbed the package of wipes then sat down on the ground. She was worried that Peter would start crying once she tried to change him so she really hoped that that wouldn’t happen. 

“Peter, can you grab a diaper please?” Pepper pointed to the box of diapers that were beside the couch and watched as Peter toddled over to the box of diapers and pulled two out with both hands. He held them up for Pepper to see then toddled over to her. 

“Fo’ you” Peter handed one diaper to Pepper and kept the other one in his hand. 

“Thank you, Peter, but I don’t need one. You do” Pepper patted the ground in front of her and thankfully Peter sat down with a giggle and shook his head. 

“Not me. Daddy” Peter pointed to where Tony was in the kitchen with a serious look on his face. 

“Tony needs diapers?” Pepper asked with fake confusion. 

Peter shook his head and pointed to the kitchen again. “No. Daddy”

“Oh yes. I forgot” Pepper realized that she totally forgot about the fact that Peter doesn’t know who Tony is anymore and all he knows is that Tony is daddy. “Can you lie down for me now, please?”

Peter nodded his head and lied down on the floor so Pepper could change him. He grabbed the wipes from the side of his head and started to pull them out as Pepper pulled down the front of his diaper. 

“Can you pass me a wipe, Peter?” Pepper held out her hand for Peter to pass her a wipe but Peter only threw it off to the side. 

Pepper sighed as she got up to grab the package of wipes but while she was getting the wipes, Peter stood up and ran into the kitchen where daddy was. 

“Peter! Come back” She called out as she followed Peter into the kitchen. 

Tony looked down to see Peter trying to reach up for him so Tony picked him up in one motion and held him with one arm as Pepper walked in behind Peter looking flustered. 

“Nice job on changing his diaper,” Tony said sarcastically. “I really like this pellucid looking diaper.”

Pepper rolled her eyes. “He tricked me.”

“Wow. Tricked by a two year old. Nice one, Pete.” Tony held out his hand for Peter to high five then transferred him to his other arm as he grabbed the wipes from Pepper. “I’ll finish changing him if you wanna finish here.”

Pepper nodded her head and finished with what Tony was doing as he took Peter back out into the living room to finish off with his diaper change. 

“Let’s take this off. We don’t wear tops while we eat, right, Pete?” Tony laughed as he pulled Peter’s top off of him and grabbed the wipes from the floor. 

“We don’ wear ‘dem!” Peter repeated and stomped his foot. 

“That’s right now lie down” Tony laughed then waited for Peter to lie down so he could wipe him and put a diaper on him. 

Once he was done Peter ran off into the kitchen again and Tony followed him so he could wash his hands. “Come here, Pete. I gotta wash your hands too.”

“Bah bah bah bah!” Peter went to run past Tony but he grabbed him just in time and lifted him up to the sink. Tony held Peter’s hands under the water and started rubbing them with soap but Peter was trying to climb into the sink. “No, Pete.”

“Ba’f’?” Peter asked confused and looked up at Tony. 

“No. Just washing your hands so we can eat.” Peter kicked his legs on the counter and let Tony continue to wash his hands before setting him on his feet. 

The table was already set by Pepper and she had already sat down and was waiting for Tony and Peter to come sit down as well. 

Peter was trying to climb up onto the dining room table chair as Tony walked in and dragged his high chair over so he could place Peter in there instead. Even if he wanted to have Peter sit next to him on the chair, he wouldn’t even be able to see over the table never mind eat his food. 

Tony lifted Peter up and placed him in his high chair, sitting down and dragging Peter next to him. 

Pepper noticed the lack of clothing from Peter and commented on it. “Where did your top go, Peter?”

Peter looked at Pepper and pointed to Tony. “We don’ wear ‘dem!”

“That’s right, Pete.” Tony smiled at Peter while he put chicken onto his high chair table and started cutting it up then putting some corn and mashed potatoes. One thing he loved about giving Peter food was that he never had to use any dishes after, although Tony supposes he makes up for that by having to wash the whole freaking child after any meal. It was totally worth it though getting to watch Peter eat and make a mess of himself. 

Peter immediately started to eat the chicken and corn with his fingers, shoving his whole hand into his mouth unnecessarily to get the food in there, Tony was glad that he washed the toddlers hands before he started eating. 

As Tony started to eat his own food, he couldn’t help but watch Peter amused. He barely heard anything that Pepper was saying to him but he figured that after a few failed attempts at trying to talk to him, Pepper gave up. 

Tony noticed that Peter was eating everything but his mashed potatoes which Tony thought was odd considering that Peter wanted to eat them so badly while Tony was cooking them. 

Figures that the toddler would want something when he couldn’t have it but as soon as he could, he didn’t even touch it. 

Tony sighed and pointed to the mashed potatoes but Peter screamed and tried to move Tony’s hand away, thinking that he was going to take his chicken away from him. “No daddy! Mine!”

Tony looked at Pepper and laughed then looked back at Peter. “I don’t want your toddler-handled chicken so don’t worry about me taking it. Why don’t you eat your mashed potatoes?”

Peter only looked at Tony as he drank from his sippy cup that was filled with apple juice. He followed Tony with his eyes as the man walked into the kitchen and returned with one of Peter’s baby forks. 

“Do you want to try and use this-” Tony stabbed a piece of cut up chicken with the fork but Peter let out a blood curtailing scream which caused Tony to drop the fork onto the tray and look at Peter with a shocked expression. 

“No!” Peter picked up the fork and threw it across the room then immediately calmed down and shoved a piece of chicken into his mouth and began chewing it. 

Tony looked back at Pepper with a confused expression on his face because he had no idea what had just happened. Peter sure was protective over his chicken. 

“Peter, no. We don’t throw things like that.” Tony spoke in a firm voice as Peter looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. His brown eyes shined brightly into Tony’s and Tony immediately wanted to lift him into his arms and hold him forever. 

“I sowwy daddy” Peter lifted his hand up to Tony that was covered in chicken, corn and baby drool. He held a piece of chicken up to Tony as a sorry gift and Tony immediately forgave him. There was no way he could stay mad at his perfect kid. 

“It’s okay, baby. I forgive you but you eat your food, I have my own” There was no way Tony would be eating Peter’s chicken after it was played with for at least twenty minutes. He’s also sure that that piece was in Peter’s mouth for a few seconds before Peter took it back out for some reason. Weird. 

Tony pointed to Peter’s mashed potatoes again, this time Peter didn’t scream at him. “Are you gonna eat your mashed potatoes, Pete? You wanted them so badly earlier.”

Peter grabbed Tony’s hand and dipped his finger into his now cold potatoes then tried to bring Tony’s hand to his mouth so he could eat them off of his finger like before. Tony shook his head and laughed at the scene going on in front of him. 

Why Peter felt the need to eat his mashed potatoes with his finger and not his own was a mystery to Tony. 

Both adults laughed at the scene going on in front of them before Tony’s phone vibrated in his pocket for like the tenth time that evening. 

He stood up and wiped his finger on his pants as he pulled his vibrating phone out of his pocket, seeing that it was Bruce he turned to Pepper. 

“I have to answer this but I’ll be back. Can you watch him?” Tony left the room, already knowing that Pepper would watch Peter either way. 

Once he knew he was out of earshot, Tony answered the phone, putting it up to his ear. “Hello?”

“Tony, I’ve been trying to call you all afternoon.” Bruce said with some annoyance to his voice. “I have some news about Peter.”

Tony subconsciously held his breath as he waited for Bruce to speak. He was scared as to what the next sentence would be from Bruce. 

“I’ve done a lot of testing and between Cho and I, we think we found a way to change Peter back into a teenager. We’re pretty confident this will work” Bruce explained with some excitement to his voice. 

Tony wasn’t sure how to feel about that. He loved how his life was with Peter right now. He knew it was selfish of him to want this life with Peter but that’s how he felt. 

Ever since Peter got de-aged, Tony felt as if he was happier. He had a reason to smile all the time with Peter and he loved his daily routine with his kid. 

He wasn’t sure how to feel about this information. Tony knew that Bruce and Cho were working on reversing the de-aging effects but he thought he had more time with Peter. He thought he could live this life just a little bit longer. 

“That’s good, Bruce. Are you sure it’s going to work?” Tony asked. He wasn’t sure what else he could be saying. 

Bruce was silent before speaking. “I don’t know. We ran a lot of tests on a lot of different serums but nothing worked, Tony. It was nearly impossible to get this one so I’m not sure.” 

Tony sighed. He leaned his head against the wall and ran his fingers through his hair. “Well we have to try. For Peter. And his Aunt.”

Tony wanted to say to try for himself as well but he wasn’t sure if he wanted this. He knew it wasn’t fair for Peter if he said no and didn’t let Bruce at least try for his own selfish reasons so he would try. For his kid. 

“If it doesn’t work then I’m not sure what else to do, Tony. I am confident that it will work though” Bruce said with confidence to his voice and Tony found himself nodding. “Is tomorrow morning at ten good?”

Tony thought about how he would have less than one day with Peter as a toddler but he agreed anyways. “Yeah, it’s fine. I’ll see you then.”

As Tony put his phone back in his pocket, he felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. He didn’t know why this was hitting him so hard. 

He loved Peter as a teen as much as he loves him now as a toddler. 

Tony didn’t know why but he was scared. He was scared that once Peter turns back into a teen that he wouldn’t want to see him anymore and that terrified Tony more than he thought. 

Tony took a deep breath to try and calm himself then he walked back into the dining room where Peter was whining and trying to climb out of his high chair. 

He immediately rushed forward and grabbed Peter under the armpits so he could lift Peter out of the high chair. 

“He got mad after you left and wanted to follow you.” Pepper explained and looked at Tony defeated. He smiled weakly at her. 

“It’s okay. I’m here now, Pete. Daddy’s here.” Tony ignored the grubby hands that were all over his shirt as he held Peter on his lap. 

Peter seemed to recover fast since he was laughing and trying to stand up on Tony’s lap while Tony held his waist with one hand and the other one was holding Peter’s chubby arm. 

Tony thought about how he might not be getting to do this with Peter tomorrow if the serum that Cho and Bruce made works. 

“Do you want to go in a bath now, Petey?” Tony asked, thinking about it being the last time he would be asking Peter that. He tried not to think about that right now because he wanted to enjoy his time with his kid. 

Peter nodded his head and tried to bounce on Tony’s lap as he giggled like crazy which was Tony’s favourite sound in the whole world. 

He stood up and placed Peter on his hip as he started walking towards Peter’s bedroom. “I’m gonna give him a bath but don’t worry about cleaning this up because I’ll do it later.” 

Pepper nodded her head but got to cleaning anyways as soon as they were out of view. 

When Tony walked into Peter’s bedroom he placed the toddler on the floor and watched him toddle into his corner where his toys were and sat on his teddy bear that he always sat on while Tony grabbed a diaper, wipes and diaper rash cream from the changing table. 

“You ready for bath time now, Pete?” Tony waited for Peter to stand up and walk with him but Peter stayed where he was. Tony walked over to him and leaned down to gently lean his head back so that Peter was looking at him. “Are you coming, Petey?”

Peter giggled at his daddy and stood up on chubby legs then started running into the hallway and into Tony’s bathroom where he knew where his bath was taking place.

Tony laughed at his kid but then his laughter stopped because he knew that Peter would soon be a teen and wouldn’t need his help for baths anymore. 

He tried to think about life with Peter after they want through this together. Would Peter remember it? He didn’t know if he would want Peter to, he obviously does just so Peter will remember how close they have gotten but he also doesn’t just because he doesn’t want Peter to run away from him and not want to see him. 

Tony wasn’t able to worry about anything for long because he was walking into the bathroom with Peter trying to climb into the empty bathtub. Tony quickly made his way over to Peter and lifted him off of the edge and placed him on his feet. Both of his hands were free since he left all of Peter’s diaper items on his bed before walking into the bathroom. 

He began to fill the bathtub to the appropriate temperature and height for his kid. After all of their bath times together, Tony was an expert at filling up his kids bath to the perfect height and temperature for him. 

“Come here, Pete,” Tony called Peter over. He turned around from where he was sitting next to the bath and saw Peter with a bottle of soap in his hands. “Bring that here.”

“Da?” Peter held up the bottle in his hand and Tony nodded his hand, holding his arm out for Peter to come to him. Once Peter got in grabbing distance he pulled Peter by his arm and dragged him so that he was standing in front of him so he could pull his diaper off. 

After Tony took Peter’s diaper off, Peter tried to run out of the bathroom but Tony shut the door before he got the chance to go anywhere. Tony tossed the diaper into the counter of the bathroom until he had time to throw it out. He was too lazy to walk to the other side of the bathroom to throw it out. 

He picked Peter up and placed him in the bathtub but Peter had a change of mind and no longer wanted to take a bath because he was trying hard to get out. “Out! Daddy, out!”

Tony grabbed a duck from the ledge of the bath and placed him in the water. 

“Hey, Peter. Can you take a bath with me because I don’t want to be alone? Please, Peter.” Tony said in a low pitched voice to pretend to be the duck. 

Peter turned towards the duck in the water and sat down in the water so he could pat his rubber head. Tony smiled at Peter thinking that Peter was going to play with the duck but Peter grabbed it from Tony’s hands and tossed it out of the bath. Tony looked at Peter confused because he had no idea why Peter suddenly liked to throw things. 

“Peter, you hurt your duck. He didn’t like that very much” Tony got up to grab the duck from across the bathroom but Peter screamed at him when he tried to put it back in the tub. 

“No, he no wan’ ba’f, daddy.” Peter tried to explain which Tony rolled his eyes at then grabbed another bath toy which was a dolphin and placed him in the tub. 

“Does he want to take a bath?” Tony asked as he made the toy swim towards Peter. Peter giggled at the action then tried to lean down to press a kiss to the dolphin but he lost his balance and fell face first into the water. 

Tony’s heart immediately fell into his stomach as he reached in and picked Peter back up with both hands and once Peter came up, he started to cry loudly which echoed in the bathroom. 

“You’re okay, Peter. It’s okay” Tony reassured him. Peter was trying to reach for him but Tony grabbed a towel from the floor that was there and dried Peter’s face off with it. Peter stood up with Tony grabbing onto his arm just in case he fell again. 

He tried to reach for Tony and was quietly calling for ‘daddy’ so Tony gently wrapped his arms around Peter and decided to give him a hug instead. He knew that if he took Peter out of the bathtub then he wouldn’t be getting back in and Tony still didn’t wash him yet. 

“You’re okay, Peter. Let me see your smile now” Tony said but Peter still cried sadly for him as he stood in the bath. Tony tried a different approach. “Fine then, don’t smile. Don’t smile, Peter.” When Peter started to smile at Tony, Tony couldn’t help but reach over and pinch his chubby cheeks. 

“No, I don’t want to see your smile!” Tony joked with fake annoyance as he got Peter to smile. As he continued to do that, Tony grabbed the baby soap and put some on his hand to start cleaning Peter’s body. 

After he was done soaping up Peter’s whole body, he got him to sit down and rinsed him off, quickly washing Peter’s hair and rinsing all the soap off of him. 

“Ready to come out now?” Tony asked. He waited for Peter to nod his head then picked him up and laid him down on the towel that was laid out on the floor. Tony quickly dried him off then picked Peter up off the floor and carried him into his bedroom to lay Peter on his bed. 

As Peter was laid down, his thumb immediately went into his mouth while Tony unwrapped him from his towel to let him air dry for a bit. 

He smiled down at his kid sadly because as happy as he was in this moment, he knew it wasn’t going to last and that this would be the last time he would be drying Peter after his bath. 

It was a scary thing to think about for Tony, a day from now everything was going to be so very different and there are so many outcomes that could happen. Tony was terrified for every single one. 

As sad and scared as he was, Tony didn’t want to think about that right now because he wanted to enjoy his last night with his baby. 

Tony grabbed the diaper cream and started rubbing it onto Peter before grabbing a clean diaper and lifting his legs up to get it on him. Tony realized that he hadn’t brought in any pyjamas for Peter so he picked him up in just his diaper and carried him back into his bedroom. 

Peter continued to suck on his thumb as laid is head on Tony’s shoulder all the way into his bedroom. Tony didn’t want to let his baby go, he was comfortable holding him in his arms right now but he needed to dress Peter in some pyjamas. His last time doing it. 

Tony laid Peter on the floor gently, no matter how badly he wanted to continue holding his kid in his arms and never let go. He dressed Peter in a white pyjama top with dinosaurs on it and blue striped pyjama pants. 

Peter had already been reaching up for his daddy so Tony wasted no time in picking him up and holding him in his arms. 

He carried him into the living room but when he glanced towards the kitchen and dining room, it had already been cleaned up. Tony smiled in relief because that meant he got to spend more time with his baby. 

Tony didn’t see Pepper anywhere so he decided to carry Peter into the kitchen to make him his bottle for bedtime. 

Even though Tony was still holding onto his baby, he couldn’t stop thinking about not doing this anymore. He didn’t want to think about life without his baby boy in it how it is. 

“Do you wanna sleep with daddy tonight, baby?” Tony asked Peter. 

“Yeah” Peter said then reached for the bottle that Tony held towards him. As Tony carried Peter back to his bedroom, he made sure to take in every last moment with his kid. 

Tony knew that he still had to call May and tell her that her nephew would possibly be getting his life back as a teenager tomorrow but he wanted to wait a bit. 

He still had to tell Peter the news. 

Tony had no idea how Peter would react or if he would even know what he was talking about but he had to try. 

Tony sat Peter so that he was sitting up and leaning against a pillow then Tony sat next to him. “Peter? Look at me, bud. I have to tell you something.”

Peter looked at Tony as he continued to drink his milk. Tony saw that he had Peter’s attention so he started to speak. “Tomorrow Bruce will be coming over. He thinks he can change you back into a teen again, baby.”

Peter didn’t say anything. He continued to drink his milk and stare at Tony with tired eyes. 

“Do you understand what I’m saying, baby?” Tony asked. He wondered if he would continue to call Peter baby after he became a fifteen year old again. 

He knows that he only started calling Peter baby after he got de-aged so Tony wondered if the name would stick. That is if Peter even wants to see him after everything that happened. 

Peter took his bottle from out of his mouth and then stuck his thumb in and lied down on the bed. Tony looked at him defeated. 

Peter didn’t understand what he was saying and there was no way to make him understand. 

Tony sighed as he lay down next to Peter after getting both of them comfortable under the blankets. He lifted Peter’s pyjama top up to tickle his belly gently to help him fall asleep easier. 

Tony didn’t sleep himself, he watched his kid drift off into a peaceful sleep and stayed for a few minutes longer just taking in everything that was happening. 

After staying for a little while, Tony got out of bed and decided to go call May. 

He really didn’t want her coming and possibly taking his kid away from him but he had to. He knew she had the right to know. 

Tony sat on the couch and dialed her number. She picked up on the third ring. “Tony? Is Peter okay?”

Tony was silent for a few seconds before speaking. “Pete’s fine. He’s sleeping in my room. I’m Uh, I’m just calling to tell you that Bruce thinks he figured out how to get Peter back into a teen. He’s coming over tomorrow at ten.”

May gasped excitedly through the phone. “Really?! I can’t believe this! I’m so happy, Tony! Finally it’s figured out! I get to bring my baby home now.”

Tony tried not to say anything rude to May on the phone because at the end of the day it was up to her whether or not Peter stays with him. 

“Yeah.” Tony said sadly. He hated this. 

“Thank you so much for taking care of him, Tony. I couldn’t have done it without you but now you don’t need to change his diapers anymore because he’ll be able to do that himself,” May paused then laughed. “Well, I mean he won’t need to wear diapers anymore and he can go to the bathroom himself.”

Tony wasn’t laughing with May. He wanted to hang up on her. “I enjoyed taking care of him, May. It was nice”

May was silent for a few seconds as if she was surprised that Tony enjoyed taking care of her two year old nephew. “Well, I’m sure it was hard and you don’t have to worry about it anymore because I’ll be taking him home with me tomorrow.”

Tony fisted his hand hard. He wanted to yell at May so badly right now. He took a calming breath and spoke. “We’ll see what happens, May. I have to go back to Peter now so I’ll see you tomorrow morning.”

Tony then hung up the phone and tried his best not to throw it into the wall across from him. 

He hung his head in his hands and fought back the urge to scream. He hated this so much and wished that he had more time with Peter. He hated this so much. 

Just then, the elevator doors were opening and Tony didn’t bother to look up. He knew it was Pepper. 

She walked towards him then paused when she saw him. “Tony? Where’s Peter? What’s going on?”

Tony didn’t look up at her. He knew he looked awful. “He’s in my room sleeping”

Pepper sat down next to him and put a comforting hand on his knee. “What’s wrong?”

Tony removed his face from his hands and leaned back on the couch as he looked up at the ceiling. “Bruce called. He thinks he knows how to change Peter back into a teen again. He’s coming tomorrow at ten.”

Pepper nodded her head in understanding. She knew how happy Tony was with Peter living the life they had been living for the last few weeks. 

She knew how hard it was for Tony to now have to say goodbye to this life after being so unbelievably happy. 

“I’m sorry. I know how happy this life with Peter made you, you fit into the dad role really well but this doesn’t mean it’s over forever, Tony. You loved him as a teen and you love him now so nothing will change between you two” Pepper explained slowly. She wanted to say that it was going to be okay but she wasn’t sure what was going to happen. 

Tony let out a loud sigh. “No, Pep. I don’t know what’s gonna happen, after everything that’s happened, he probably won’t want to see me anymore and now his Aunt says she’s going to take him home with her.”

Pepper always knew what to say but right now, in this moment she didn’t know. “Tony, I think we just have to wait and see what happens tomorrow. Right now, you need to be with Peter.”

Tony nodded his head. He knew he would have to wait and see what happens but he wouldn’t stop worrying about it. With another nod, Tony stood up and made his way back to where Peter was. 

Peter was sitting up in bed, drinking his bottle and Tony couldn’t help but smile at his baby. 

He laid on the bed and waited for Peter to crawl over to him. “Daddy.”

Tony smiled at the name, unsure if he would ever hear it again. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed record so that it was facing Peter with the bottle in his mouth. 

“Peter, who am I?” Tony asked. Peter pointed at him. “Yeah, who am I?”

Peter took the bottle out of his mouth and pointed at him again. “Daddy.”

“Yeah, baby. I’m your daddy and I love you so much, Pete. No matter what.” Tony said, he tried not to let his voice crack. Peter let out a loud squeal and crawled over to Tony, throwing himself into his arms. 

“Daddy! Daddy.” Peter started pressing slobbery wet kisses to Tony’s face then Tony turned the video off and placed his phone on the nightstand table. 

He hugged Peter back then sat him on his chest and poked him in the stomach. “Let’s go to sleep now, baby. Okay?”

Peter grabbed his bottle and laid down on Tony’s chest to sleep. It wasn’t the most comfortable position for Tony but he loved it either way because he had his baby in his arms. 

.  
.  
.

When Tony woke up it was to a heavy weight no longer on his chest. 

The sun was shining through the windows which caused Tony to squeeze his eyes shut once he opened them. He looked over to where Peter was still sleeping and smiled at the sight. 

Peter had his thumb in his mouth and was facing Tony with his arm above his head and his legs stretched out in front of him as he lay on his back. 

Tony wanted to stay like this forever but he knew what today was so he knew that wasn’t possible. 

He quickly got out of bed to go pee and brush his teeth while Peter continued to sleep. When Tony walked into the bedroom, he sat on the edge of the bed and watched his baby sleep for a few seconds before gently shaking him awake. 

Peter let out a whine as he opened his eyes and immediately smiled once they landed on Tony’s. 

“Hi baby. Did you sleep well?” Tony asked with a smile on his face. 

Peter sat up and reached his hands out for Tony. “Daddy! Daddy!”

Tony wasted no time in picking Peter up and hugging him tightly to his chest. He felt that Peter needed a diaper change and he felt bad for not waking up in the middle of the night to change him. He hoped he didn’t give Peter a diaper rash. 

Tony stood up with Peter in his arms and carried him into his bedroom, placing him on his feet. Peter immediately ran over to where his stuffed animals were in the corner and sat on the teddy bears face. 

Tony laughed at him seeing as Peter always does that whenever he’s in his bedroom. 

Tony grabbed a diaper, baby wipes and diaper rash cream before sitting on the ground to change Peter. 

“Come here, Pete. You can bring your bear” Peter picked up his teddy bear and carried it over to Tony as he laid down in front of him. 

Tony pulled his pants off of him and undid his diaper straps, pulling down the front. He saw that Peter did have a diaper rash and Tony felt bad since that was his fault. He should have changed him last night. 

Tony got to work on wiping Peter with the wipes but he decided to let Peter run with no diaper or pants on to let the fresh air do some good to his rash. 

Peter rolled away from Tony once he realized that he didn’t have to wear a diaper and he lifted his arms up towards him. 

Tony picked him up in one motion and settled him on his hip as he walked into the kitchen to feed Peter. 

He placed Peter on the ground so he could fill his sippy cup up with apple juice and then chopped up a banana with some toast and jam. 

He put everything on a plate and carried it over into the living room where Peter was sitting on one of his teddy bears, Tony had no idea why he loved to sit on his teddy bears so much. 

Once Peter saw him he tugged on his shirt and started whining. “Daddy, off!”

“You want your shirt off?” Tony asked as he pulled the pyjama shirt off of Peter. He picked up the baby fork and held it out to Peter with a banana on the end. 

Peter grabbed his sippy cup and began drinking out of it before opening his mouth to let his daddy feed him the banana. 

The elevator doors opened and Tony felt his heart race as he turned to see who it was. 

He let out a sigh of relief at seeing that it was only Pepper carrying two cups of coffee. 

“I got you this. How is he?” Pepper asked and sat down as she smiled at Peter. 

“Thanks. He’s good. I’m not. I tried to tell him last night what was going to happen but he didn’t even know, Pep. He didn’t understand what I was saying” Tony held another banana out for Peter. 

“He doesn’t understand.” Pepper nodded. It didn’t surprise her one bit. “Where’s his clothes?”

Peter grabbed the toast from off the plate and began eating it while both adults watched him. “He has a diaper rash so I left him like this until he eats.”

Pepper looked at Tony sadly. “It’s gonna be okay, Tony. No matter what happens.”

Tony looked at Peter while he spoke. “I’m not so sure, Pep.” 

Tony knew there was only a matter of hours now that he got to spend with Peter like this and the worst part about this whole thing was the fact that Tony didn’t know what was going to happen. There was no way for him to know. 

Tony fed Peter his last piece of banana and waited for him to chew it before he walked with him into his bedroom. “Come on, Pete. Let’s go put a diaper on you and get you dressed.” 

Peter grabbed onto Tony’s hand with his sticky one, Tony would have to wash both his and Peter’s hands now. 

When he got to Peter’s bedroom, he picked Peter up under his arms and sat him on the bathroom counter so he could wipe his face and hands down as well as his own before placing Peter on the ground. “Lay down for me, Pete, so I can dress you.”

Tony pulled out an outfit for Peter to dress him in which was a white plain top with black track pants. He grabbed the diaper rash cream and diaper that was still there from before and called Peter over. 

“Peter, come.” Peter came walking over to Tony and fell onto his butt with a giggle. Tony quickly put diaper rash cream on him then placed a clean diaper and dressed him in his outfit for the day. 

“Daddy up” Peter said before sticking his thumb in his mouth and reaching his free arm up for Tony to pick him up. 

Tony lifted Peter onto his hip and then walked back into the living room but when he got there, he heard two more voices. May and Bruce had arrived. 

Tony wanted to turn around and run away with Peter but he couldn’t. He had to walk out there and give Peter his life back. 

May spotted Tony and Peter first so she stood up and quickly made her way over to them. Tony already wanted to push her away because he knew that she was going to try and take Peter away from him. 

May held her arms out towards Peter and smiled at him. “Hi Peter. Can I hold you?”

Peter lifted his head off of Tony’s shoulder and for a second Tony thought that Peter was going to go into her arms but he shook his head with his thumb still in his mouth. Tony tried not to smile at that and walked past May. “Sorry, May. He’s a little extra clingy today.”

Tony went and sat down on the couch and held Peter on his lap as he turned towards Bruce. “So how does this work?”

Bruce had his bag with a bunch of papers lying around. He pulled out a medical box and held it up. “This is the serum that Cho and I managed to create. It’s a needle so once I inject it into him it should start to work within one to two minutes.” 

Tony nodded his head in understanding as he held Peter tighter. He had a strong feeling that he wasn’t going to like the outcome of what happens today. 

Pepper sat down next to Tony and patted his knee in support. She knew this was hard on him. 

“Will it hurt him?” May asked concerned. 

Bruce shrugged his shoulders and put his glasses on. “It shouldn’t but I have no way of knowing for sure. It’ll only last about one to two minutes.” Bruce explained then stood up with the needle in his hand. “Are you ready, Tony?”

Tony went to yes but he wasn’t. He wasn’t ready for this and he just wanted to have a little bit more time with Peter before everything changed. 

“Um, yeah. Yeah. Let me just hold him for a little bit longer.” Tony felt his eyes burn again for the second time in less than two days. He wanted to be selfish and pull Peter away from everybody right now and not let Bruce inject the needle into him but the only reason he’s not is because he knows that wouldn’t be fair to Peter. “Okay. Okay, we’re ready.”

“Can you take off his clothes, Tony.” Bruce asked. “I don’t know if they’ll grow with him and I know how uncomfortable it is to have your clothes ripped off of you like that.”

Tony got to work and started to pull Peter’s top off of his head and then tugged his pants down so that he was just in a diaper. He debated taking that off as well but he decided against it. 

“Okay, I’m just going to put the needle into his leg now so can you lay him on his back?” Bruce asked once again and Tony felt his heart beating extremely fast. 

Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s head as he laid him on his back and hated the way that Peter was looking up at him with so much fear. “Daddy, no. Daddy!”

“It’s okay, baby. Daddy’s here.” Tony pressed one last kiss to Peter’s forehead before standing up and walking beside Pepper. 

He didn’t look at May but he knew that she was watching nervously from the side. He could see Peter reaching out for him and crying for him and Tony had to hold back from running over to him and picking his baby boy up. 

He watched as Bruce put the needle into Peter’s leg and heard the loud scream that came after that. 

Bruce took a step back as all adults watched on. 

“Daddy! Daddy, hurts!” Peter cried and tried to reach for Tony. 

That was the last thing Tony saw before there was a bright light surrounding Peter that looked to be glowing and spinning at the same time. Tony tried to watch what was happening but he had to look away because it was too bright. 

All the adults in the room looked away from the bright light surrounding Peter. 

The light and spinning continued for another minute before it slowly started to go away. Once it did, Tony immediately turned to look at where Peter was and once the light was gone, his heart almost stopped beating. 

Right there, lying on the couch was his kid. Peter. Only now he was back to his fifteen year old self. 

Tony found himself smiling as he immediately went to his kids side and hesitated before touching his face. Once Tony touched him, Peter’s eyes shot open and landed on Tony’s eyes. 

“Daddy?” Peter asked in a small voice. 

Tony felt tears rush to his eyes but he didn’t let them fall. He nodded his head. “Yeah, baby. It’s daddy. Are you okay? How do you feel?” 

Peter sat up with the help from Tony and blinked a few times before looking around the room with wide eyes. 

Bruce quickly came over and was shining a light in Peter’s eyes. “Move over, Tony. I have to check him and make sure he’s okay.”

Tony moved over but he still stayed by Peter’s side as he watched Bruce check Peter’s pupils, vitals and reflexes. Once he was done he started asking him questions. 

“Can you tell me what your name is?” Bruce asked. 

Peter looked over at Tony then back at Bruce. “Um… Peter.” 

“Good. Good. Do you remember anything, Peter?” Bruce asked as Tony held his breath. 

He wasn’t sure if he wanted Peter to remember anything or not. Peter looked over at Tony again and kept his stare for a few seconds then looking away back at Bruce. 

May came over and kneeled down so she was at Peter’s level as he sat on the couch. “Peter, baby? How do you feel? Are you hurting anywhere? Do you remember anything?”

Tony glanced at Pepper who was watching on with wide eyes. When he looked back at Peter, Peter was still looking at him. Tony glanced down to between Peter’s legs and saw that he was still wearing the diaper from before. 

Peter followed Tony’s gaze down to between his legs and let out a quiet sob so he lifted his hands up to his mouth to try and stop himself from making any noises. 

Tony saw that Peter was about to start crying… but maybe he wasn’t. Tony wasn’t sure because he wasn’t dealing with a toddler anymore. He was dealing with a teenager. His teenager. 

“I think we should stop with all the questions while Peter goes and gets out of… that… and into his clothes.” Tony awkwardly said. He stood up and didn’t miss the way that Peter’s hand immediately went onto his leg like he used to do when he was a toddler before letting go. “Do you wanna go change, Pete? You remember where your room is.”

Peter didn’t nod or say anything to show Tony that he heard him but he did stand up on shaky legs. Tony grabbed onto his arms to support him while he took a few shaky steps as May got up and stepped forward. 

“I’ll take him, Tony.” May tried to say as he went to grab onto Peter’s arm but Tony stopped her. 

“I got him, May. We’ll be right back.” Tony said, he looked down at Peter to make sure that Peter was okay with it before walking with Peter down the hall. 

Peter’s first few steps were slow and shaky but he eventually got the hang of it and started walking without Tony’s help. 

Tony wasn’t sure what to say, he wanted to talk to Peter but he didn’t know what to say. It was almost awkward and he hated it. 

When they got to Peter’s bedroom, Tony, out of habit went to grab a clean diaper and the diaper rash cream but when he turned back to look at Peter he hung his head and tossed the items onto the floor as Peter watched him awkwardly with wide brown eyes. The same wide brown eyes that he was so used to looking in but now it just felt… different. 

“Um, I’ll get some of your clothes for you.” Tony announced as he dug through the drawers to find some teenage sized clothes. It was hard to find but he eventually found a top, pants and underwear. It felt so weird for Tony to be handing Peter underwear instead of a diaper. And actually handing it to him to put on himself instead of doing it for him. 

When he looked back at Peter, he was looking around at everything in the bedroom. His eyes landed on the crib that was against the wall and Tony watched him stare at it for a few long seconds before looking over at Tony. 

“You can Uh, go change in the bathroom and I’ll be here if you need help… well I mean of course you don’t need help. I’m here either way.” Tony handed the clothes off to Peter and watched him slowly take them and walk into the bathroom. 

Tony sat down on Peter’s teenage bed and put his head in his hands. He hated this so much. Peter wasn’t saying a word, for all he knew, Peter didn’t know how to speak. It was awkward and he didn’t know what to do about anything. 

It took a lot longer for Peter to come out of the bathroom but when he did walk out, Tony really got a chance to look at him and noticed that he looked… younger. 

He looked younger than the teenager that he was used to. A lot younger and that scared him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh now this fic is done omggg!! The chapter may have seemed repeated from the last chapter and that’s because it was. I didn’t write word for word but I needed somewhat of the same thing to happen because it’s an alternative ending and stuff:) 
> 
> So there is going to be a sequel for this ending and the other ending in the other chapter:) I’m sooo excited! 
> 
> I tried sooo hard to keep this a secret from you guys so I wasn’t really responding to comments just because I didn’t know what to say without spoiling anything haha! So I just want to say that at first my plan was to always keep Peter a baby like he was gonna grow up a second time but then as I started writing I was like no I’m not gonna do that, I’m just gonna make him eventually turn into a teen but then I went back on my original idea because I had so much planned for that and then I was like wait... why can’t I do both! So here I am:) 
> 
> Peter’s sippy cup: 
> 
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/61dogR985qL._SL1500_.jpg
> 
> Peter’s baby fork: 
> 
> https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/51UvZsTAwxL._SL1000_.jpg
> 
> Peter’s pyjamas: 
> 
> https://cdn.childsplayclothing.co.uk/media/catalog/product/cache/2/image/1200x/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/h/a/hatley_100885_1.jpg


End file.
